


成事不足

by abbabccd05



Category: Call My Agent, Captain America (Movies), Dix Pour Cent, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Bucky Barnes, Call My Agent - Freeform, Crushes, Dix Pour Cent - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 179,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 「你搞什麼，我們是可以送花的關係嗎？」「你誤會了，那是給凱特的。」「操，那個Omega做對了什麼？」「我只是想恭喜她脫離苦海。」一個關於一群在娛樂圈裡搏命賣笑的菁英和魯蛇如何不斷搞砸自己的人生的故事。





	1. 仁者之死

 

一如往常，布魯斯・班納騎著自己鍾愛的偉士牌來到預定拍攝地，他將機車鑰匙交到飯店員工的手裡，十分謙和地和對方打招呼。走進攝影棚的途中，他摘下頭頂的安全帽提在手邊，然而當他終於抵達現場時，他最鍾愛的大明星莎莉卻仍然不見人影。

布魯斯撓撓頭，略有些尷尬地朝著工作人員走去，他看著一名穿著一身幹練套裝還戴著耳機的Beta女士，心想這想必就是雜誌方的負責人。

他拍拍女士的肩膀，並在她轉過身時伸出手來，「你好，我是布魯斯・班納，莎莉・賽隆的經紀人。」

「我是維多莉亞，雜誌那邊的協調人。」維多莉亞握住他的手，「我跟你通過電話，你不是說她中午會到嗎？」

布魯斯愣了一會兒，低頭看看手錶，「一點了。」

「按照道理說，她現在應該已經化好妝坐在攝影機前準備拍攝了。」維多莉亞看上去很是煩躁。

「她還沒來嗎？」布魯斯皺起眉來看看四周，現場幾乎所有工作人員都已經處在待命狀態。

「你有在這邊看到她嗎？當然還沒來啊。」不耐煩的女士說著轉頭和攝影師打了個手勢。

「她會來的。」布魯斯安撫地說道，接著掏出口袋裡的手機往大廳走去，他按下熟悉的快速鍵，電話的那一頭很快便接了起來。

「莎莉，你在哪裡啊？」他著急地問。

「啊？我在紐澤西啊。」女人的嗓音聽起來有些喘，似乎正在做什麼激烈運動。

「我們在威斯汀這裡，大家都到了，記者、攝影師還有化妝師…你沒忘記我們今天要拍照吧？」

女人倒吸一口氣，說話有些斷續，「…喔，媽的，我正在上馬術課。」

「馬術課？我還以為你會騎馬。」布魯斯在飯店大廳裡來回踱步，總覺得事情有哪裡不妥。

「呃，我會啊，只是需要複習一下，」莎莉說完驚呼了一聲，「喔，老天，這隻馬為什麼不能好好走。」

「莎莉，你這樣讓我很擔心，」布魯斯撓撓頭髮，「英國那邊堅持你一定要會騎馬。」

「放心吧，我的技術堪稱完美，聽著，布魯斯，我待會再打給你。」

布魯斯趕進在女人掛上電話之前問道「你什麼時候會到？」

「一小時內吧。」

約莫一個小時又十分鐘後，心急如焚的布魯斯終於在飯店大廳裡見到他心心念念的大明星。漂亮的女性Alpha笑著和他招手，她穿著一身便裝，有些凌亂的金髮鬆鬆地綁在腦後，即使臉上半點脂粉也沒有，她還是一樣美麗動人。

「我跟他們說了一個很可怕的謊，我說你的小孩出事了，」布魯斯小跑步上前，順手接過女人脫下來的外套，「噢，天啊，怎麼那麼臭，都是馬的味道。」

「我直接從那裡過來的。」莎莉說著解開後腦的馬尾，兩人一步不停地往攝影棚的方向走去。

「我們得好好解決一下臭味的問題，不能這樣進去。」布魯斯焦慮地搖搖頭，始終跟著莎莉的腳步。

「英國那邊呢？約都簽好了嗎？」莎莉提起英國那邊的事，眼睛閃閃發亮。

布魯斯看看手機，「他們今天應該會給出答覆才對。」

三十分鐘後，換上高級訂製禮服的莎莉正坐在仿十六世紀的躺椅裡，四面八方的燈光打在那張精緻的臉龐上。攝影師拿著相機對著女明星狂拍，布魯斯則站在一邊監工，他和攝影師一同檢查拍照成果，偶爾上前去替莎莉把金髮上那幾乎沒人會注意到的白色棉絮拿掉。

布魯斯很滿意，現場的人員都有著極度專業的表現，包含他的莎莉在內。而此時的他正站在電腦桌邊，一邊看著攝影師拿著繪圖筆在替螢幕裡的照片調光、修容，一邊側耳聽著不遠處正在進行的採訪。

女明星謹慎地和記者提起克里斯多夫・諾蘭的新片，並表示自己下個月就要到英國去拍攝。記者笑著發出一聲驚呼表示恭喜，布魯斯則是瞪大眼睛看著手機螢幕上那不幸的消息。

_『很抱歉，布魯斯，克里斯多夫・諾蘭最後決定要改變方針，不打算讓莎莉演出了，因為她的年紀跟更改後的設角色定不符。』_

布魯斯大氣都不敢喘一聲，他顫抖著將手機放回口袋裡，不忘拿起一旁的安全帽，接著頭也不回地朝著飯店的大門口狂奔而去。

 

-

 

金白色的陽光散落在水泥叢林裡，溫熱的光線照著大廈的玻璃鏡面反射出刺眼光芒，但這樣的艷陽天卻仍然沒有改變外面的溫度只有九度的事實。

巴奇・巴恩斯瞇著眼睛望著落地窗外的景色，心不在焉地聽著助理毫無條理的匯報。 _她是新人，還是個_ _Omega_ _，別跟她計較那麼多，但話說回來，都來三個月了還算什麼新人？_ 他壓抑著滿肚子的怒氣轉過身，草草脫下身上的外套丟在椅子裡，接著面無表情地朝著辦公室外走去。

除了法務部門和儲藏室以外，這間經紀公司裡所有隔間的牆面都是由隔音的透明玻璃製成，也就是說如果想知道公司裡所有的員工在做些什麼、見些什麼人，只需要站在接待大廳裡，一眼望去便能夠一覽無遺。

「你現在說的是二十天的拍攝日程，而我在跟你討論的是這個演員二十年的職業生涯，講點道理…」

走過隔壁辦公室時，屬於金髮男人的低沉嗓音傳進巴奇的耳裡。 _史蒂夫・羅傑斯。_ 全世界最目中無人的Alpha。他沒有轉頭，僅是清清喉嚨，便開始和助理吩咐接下來兩天的代辦事項。

「我這週要去看林曼紐爾的音樂劇，就訂在週二吧，給我兩張票。」巴奇徑直往茶水間的方向走去。

跟在他身後的助理踩著急促的步伐，「但是你週二要去看阿帕托的初剪。」

「喔，那就改成週四。」巴奇皺起眉頭，心想他還真忘了這件事。

「然後…明天要和丹・法拉還有亞薩・巴特菲爾吃午飯。」

巴奇快步走進茶水間裡，順手接過其中一個助理剛泡好的黑咖啡，「給我吧，謝了，汪達。」

「可是你明天中午還得跟馬克・朗森吃飯。」

「操，凱特，這種事情都搞不定，你真的很煩人，」巴奇終於忍不住發難，他朝著身後有些畏縮的女助理翻個白眼，隨後敲敲老闆辦公室的門框，「亞伯，我待會兒可以見你一下嗎？」

「當然。」坐在裡頭的中年Alpha抬起頭，友善地對他露出微笑。

巴奇笑著朝他點點頭，接著在轉頭時惡狠狠地瞥了凱特一眼。

兩人接著往接待大廳的方向走去，他才按捺著不耐說道，「你腦筋不清楚嗎？我怎麼有辦法同時跟馬克還有亞薩吃飯。」

凱特一語不發，似乎不曉得該怎麼處理這樣的情況，只能繼續不知所措地跟在他身後，但這只讓巴奇更加忍無可忍。

「好，算了，一個安排在中午十二點，一個排在下午兩點，我吃兩次午餐，這樣總可以了吧。」

巴奇走向總機所在的接待處，餘光卻出現了一個陌生的身影，他查閱著總機遞給他的信件，同時不著痕跡地打量坐在沙發裡的Omega青年。男孩的神色有些不自在，他留著一頭微捲的棕髮，年紀約莫落在二十上下，穿著一件紅色套頭上衣和黑色帆布鞋。

然後他繼續說道，「打電話跟丹尼爾道歉，說我今晚不能到。」

「丹尼爾？之前那位嗎？」凱特怯生生地問。

「我還有跟別的丹尼爾上過床嗎？對，就他。」巴奇翻了個白眼，同時和剛走進辦公室的夥伴打招呼，「早安，娜塔莎。」

「早安，帥哥。」紅髮Alpha勾起艷紅的嘴角，伸長手接過櫃台總機遞上前的信件。

「那我該怎麼跟他說？」凱特又問道。

「他很棒，但我厭倦他了。」巴奇說完回過頭，親眼看著凱特在手裡的便條紙上原封不動地抄下他無禮的措辭，「不對，不可以直接這樣講，喔，老天在上，你能不能動動腦？」

凱特發著抖撕下手裡的便條紙，表情像是馬上就要哭出來，看著她這副模樣，巴奇的頭隱隱作疼了起來。

「靠，我也不知道，就說我有別的事，要開會之類的，你隨機應變吧。」巴奇揮揮手，回到辦公室前順道去第一間辦公室看看布魯斯，「嘿，布魯斯。」

「噢，巴奇。」總是散發著溫和氣息的Beta抬起頭來，面色有些蒼白。

「你不回莎莉電話嗎？」巴奇抬起眉毛，心裡有點疑惑。

「呃，我會的。」布魯斯看似懊惱地抓抓頭，「我會再打給她的。」

「你還好嗎？」巴奇又問道，總覺得布魯斯有什麼事。

「還好。」布魯斯嘆了一口氣，「你呢？」

「很好。」他點點頭，端著咖啡走回辦公室裡。

巴奇將遲鈍的女助理打發走，一屁股坐進辦公椅裡，他著手整理著桌面上的合約和劇本，悄悄地往一旁透亮的玻璃牆看去。史蒂夫拿著手機靠在辦公桌邊，從他的神情來判斷，方才那通協商電話似乎還沒有結束。

沒一會兒，男人的桌上電話響起，他迅速地結束手邊的對話，便側身拿起話筒。巴奇將視線放回電腦螢幕上，深怕自己愚蠢的行徑被發現，但又忍不住偷看一眼，只見接起電話的對方愣了一會兒，接著便起身拿起黑色的毛呢風衣，風度翩翩地朝著接待大廳走去。Alpha的動作一氣呵成，自始至終連一眼都沒有看向巴奇。

 _目中無人的混蛋_ 。他搖搖頭，翻開桌上厚厚的劇本。

 

-

 

 _帕克。彼得・帕克_ 。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯在聽到這個名字時微微僵了一會兒。他本來在和環球影業的製作方協調合約內容，對方提出的要求過於不合理，當然，這個圈子裡從來沒有什麼是合理的，但直到他接起辦公桌上的電話，而電話那一頭的總機助理說有個叫做彼得・帕克的人要見他時，他才意識到合不合理從來就不是重點。

他隨口應了一聲後掛上電話，順手在手機裡很快地輸入一串訊息給自己的助理，隨後起身拿起椅背上的大衣，大步往接待大廳的方向走去。

「沒有預約的話，我不保證你今天見得到羅傑斯先生。」負責接電話的助理達西說道。

「沒關係，我可以等。」

棕髮少年坐在沙發椅裡，垂著頭盯著手機螢幕，史蒂夫深吸一口氣，隨即擺出公式化的作態走上前去招呼他。

「哈囉，彼得。」他朝著Omega青年伸出手。

「嗨。」彼得像是嚇了一跳，趕緊起身和他握手。

「來吧，我們出去談。」說完，他領著彼得往電梯的方向走去，刻意忽視背後每一雙驚訝到只差沒尖叫出聲的目光。

史蒂夫帶彼得來到公司隔壁的咖啡館，店裡的風格很是雅緻，深藍色的布幔和酒紅色的地毯，牆面上掛著無數個敞亮的鏡子。他不只一次聽人說這些鏡子讓人很不自在，這也是為什麼他選擇帶青年來這裡。

「給我一杯咖啡，」他告訴一旁的服務生，接著回頭看看男孩，「你喝茶？」

青年抬起頭來，神情有些尷尬，「喔，好，謝謝。」

他們在一張位置隱匿的雙人桌坐下，史蒂夫下意識地環顧下四周，確定周遭沒有自己認識的人。

「怎麼不先打個電話？」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，望著眼前的孩子。

「不知道，」彼得聳聳肩，「想給你驚喜吧。」

「你在接待櫃台的時候說了什麼？」

「只說我想見你而已，我不是笨蛋。這裏真漂亮，」彼得說著，好奇地撿起糖罐裡的一隻糖棒，「噢，還有免費的棒棒糖。」

史蒂夫查看了下手機，同時抬眼道，「那是喝咖啡用的糖棒。」

「喔，好吧。」

「你來紐約做什麼，度假嗎？」史蒂夫終於停下手邊的動作，認真地看著彼得。

男孩咬著下唇，「算是吧。」

「算是？什麼意思。」

「我已經在這裡三個星期了，想試試看在這裡生活。」彼得低下頭，服務生正好將兩人的飲料端上桌。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫一直到服務生離開後，才一臉莫名其妙地瞪著眼前的人，「為什麼，你不喜歡洛杉磯嗎？馬里布多好，所有人的夢想就是住在海邊。」

「是啊，但你和爸爸從來都不想住在那裡。」彼得低著頭攪拌著眼前茶，似乎不怎麼願意看他。

 _老頭搞的鬼，偏偏又要讓他來收拾_ 。史蒂夫在心底腹誹，不動聲色地喝下一口咖啡。

「你之前的工作不是不錯嗎？」

「喔，是嗎？你說哪個工作？」彼得皺起眉頭，喝了一口茶，「我在私人派對裡幫人家放音樂。」

史蒂夫盯著Omega男孩喝茶的樣子，又看看他的牛仔褲和帆布鞋，心底一陣不忍。再怎麼煩躁，再怎麼不想管，但畢竟還是個這麼小的孩子，又是個Omega。

「你找到處的地方和工作了嗎？」他放軟語調問道。

「有，一間小公寓。」彼得點點頭，興許是天氣的關係，孩子的面色有些發紅，「我還在找工作，所以我想，因為你在電影界認識很多人，或許可以幫幫我。」

史蒂夫瞇起眼睛，「這是在趕流行嗎？」

「不是趕流行，我是認真的。」彼得趕緊說道，「我一直都很喜歡看電影，我什麼都願意做，幫劇組在片場貼定位點，幫演員撐傘，端咖啡，拿壽司或去買古柯鹼…」

「彼得，別亂說話。」史蒂夫的眉頭擰得更緊了。

「我知道我很適合這份工作，我可以的。」彼得央求道。

「聽著，」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，「這跟你平常做的事情完全不一樣，不像去舞廳跳舞也不是在跑馬拉松。」

「這我知道…」

「這是一個巨大的產業，充斥著鯊魚的產業。」史蒂夫說得有些疾言厲色，「你不吃掉別人，別人就會卯起來吃掉你，非常辛苦的。」

「那太好了，我很有信心。」彼得看著他，說話的底氣卻有些不足。

「如果你那麼喜歡電影，那就去買可以看到飽的電影票。」史蒂夫一點轉圜的餘地也不留，他從皮夾裡抽出五張百元美鈔放在桌面上，「抱歉，我暫時只能幫你這些。」

年輕的Omega喪氣地盯著眼前的鈔票，一句話也不願意再跟他說。

「玩得開心點，有什麼事再跟我聯絡吧。」史蒂夫於心不忍，但還是轉過身朝著店門口走去。

等史蒂夫回到公司裡時，所有主要的工作人員都已經聚集在老闆亞伯拉罕・厄斯金的辦公室裡，準備要開每周的工作例會。他走到一貫的位置裡坐下，同時和自己的助理史考特・朗恩使了個眼色，而抱著禮物和的史考特馬上起身，興高采烈地來到亞伯的辦公桌前。

「亞伯，這是要送你的禮物，希望你度假愉快。」史考特雀躍地說完，便又回到自己的位子上。

「阿諛奉承。」坐在他斜後方的人嘀咕了一句。

史蒂夫聞聲轉頭看向棕髮Beta，對方則是十分不客氣地瞪了他一眼，他面無表情地回過頭，心想巴奇・巴恩斯跟自己對著幹也不是一兩天的事。

亞伯把禮物打開，原來是一頂做工精細的紳士帽，他拿起帽子戴到頭上，笑得很是欣慰，「幹嘛小題大作，我是去度假而已，又不是退休。」

「這可是你八年來第一休假，亞伯。」史蒂夫說道，心想帽子的顏色史考特還真是挑對了。

坐得離亞伯最近的布魯斯說道，「戴上去正好不用接電話。」

「早就該放鬆了，亞伯，在海邊喝著古巴調酒，看看年輕Omega的屁股，你不是最嚮往這種生活嗎？」娜塔莎也補上一句。

「光用看的怎麼行。」亞伯打趣道。

亞伯的話逗得辦公室裡的員工傳來陣陣笑聲，就連向來不怎麼表露聲色的史蒂夫也跟著笑了起來，布魯斯甚至拿起手機替亞伯拍了張照片。

「謝謝大家，正好在我出發前開最後一次會。」亞伯坐進椅子裡，翻開桌上的資料，「有重要的消息嗎？」

「有。」巴奇首先說道，「我最愛的提摩西・夏拉梅要在詹姆士・艾佛瑞的新電影裡演茱莉安・摩爾的兒子。」

「真不錯，我們家有兩位明星被選上參與這部片，」亞伯笑著說道，接著看向史蒂夫，「摩爾的合約呢？」

「已經在進行中了。」史蒂夫點點頭，再次看向身後的棕髮男人。

「還有嗎？布魯斯，莎莉・賽隆跟克里斯多夫・諾蘭的事情有後續嗎？」眾人的目光全看向布魯斯。

「不順利嗎？」亞伯溫和地問道。

「不是這樣的…事實上，」布魯斯摸摸鼻子，「恐怕是不會有進展了。」

「老天。」巴奇錯愕的聲音傳來。

娜塔莎瞪大眼睛，「怎麼可能？」

「不會吧，布魯斯？」布魯斯坐在遠處的助理汪達忍不住驚呼一聲。

史蒂夫心想這件事情肯定非同小可，這麼重要的事情布魯斯竟然連自己的助理都沒透露。

「對，我們花了一年的時間往返紐約跟倫敦，還上了馬術課，練習英國腔，但他們最後卻不要她。」布魯斯抬手摀住臉，深呼吸後才繼續說道，「因為他們嫌她年紀太大了。」

這句話像是一顆威力強大的炸彈，把辦公室裡的每個人都震得頭昏眼花，眾人一面倒地開啟各種抱怨及謾罵模式，全然無法諒解英國方面的決定。

「你說莎莉・賽隆嗎？」巴奇忿忿不平，「他們怎麼可以說這種話？」

「太老？他們要什麼角色，嬰兒嗎？」娜塔莎搖搖頭，表情上寫著不屑。

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，「你們要知道，那系列是三部曲，三部電影本來可以讓莎莉一路工作到二十二四年，合約的價值少說幾百萬，但布魯斯卻輕易地把這個機會拱手讓人。」

「別落井下石，史蒂夫。」亞伯開口緩頰。

而巴奇的天兵助理凱特，卻偏偏選在這個時候發表高見，「呃，我在一篇採訪裡讀到…」

「看在基督的份上，凱特。」巴奇冷冰冰的聲音再次從身後傳來，「你多嘴什麼，會不會看場合？」

布魯斯抹抹臉，「這件事我還沒告訴莎莉…」

話沒說完，凱特卻突然難過地哭了起來，搞得辦公室裡一陣尷尬。史蒂夫看向身後的棕髮男人，雖說巴奇的脾氣確實是沒幾個人受得了，但這個助理也實在是駑鈍的讓人不知如何是好。

「喔，不會吧。」巴奇無奈地瞪著凱特，表情似乎有些懊悔。

「不好意思，抱歉…不好意思。」凱特抱著手裡的資料繞過經紀人和助理們，腳步不穩地往辦公室外走去。

「搞什麼啊，真是受不了。」巴奇小聲嘀咕著，隨後也起身跟著助理走出門去。

留在辦公室裡的其他人七嘴八舌討論著該怎麼把這個悲慘的消息轉達給莎莉，史蒂夫卻是若有所思地望著男人匆匆消失在門後的背影，同時在心底盤算著待會兒該打電話聯絡哪些人把事情辦妥，布魯斯到底脾氣好，玩手段這種事情還是得讓心狠的人來才行。

 _噢，今天回家前還是買一束花吧_ 。他在手機的備忘錄裡寫道。

 

-

 

巴奇快步追在情緒顯然已經在失控邊緣的Omega身後，他的心情五味雜陳，一方面是對方孩子氣的啜泣聲讓他的腦子有點轉不過來，一方面是他真的不覺得這種小事有什麼好哭的，畢竟她才是做錯事的人啊，難道不是嗎？

「凱特，你要去哪？」巴奇急步走到凱特身邊。

凱特淚眼婆娑地拿起自己留在休息室裡的圍巾，「我受夠了，我要辭職。」

「別這樣，凱特，」巴奇簡直想翻白眼，「你如果現在走的話就太過份了。」

「抱歉，但我真的受夠了，」凱特擦著眼淚走向助理辦公室，不忘哽咽著控訴他，「巴奇，你真的要把我逼瘋了！」

「我知道，你說過了。」說完，他抬手扶著額頭，不斷提醒自己不能爆炸，「但這並不構成辭職的理由啊。」

「別說了。」凱特顫抖著將辦公桌上的私人物品都收進自己的提袋裡，「我一定得離開。」

「我知道你很累，這對這個行業來說很正常，我們都很累，」巴奇思索著該怎麼措辭，接著急忙說道，「冬天才正要開始，不如你多喝點熱茶，或是騎腳踏車通勤，這樣就會更有活力。」

「如果我不離開這裡，」凱特啜泣著指著巴奇，「我可能會因為受不了，然後就…動手揍你。」

巴奇瞪大眼睛，「你說什麼？」

Omega的眼淚像是止不住似的，她憤恨地轉身向外走去，巴奇則是不放棄地跟在她身後，而他的脾氣也越來越控制不住。

「這就是你感謝我的方式嗎？」他走到接待櫃檯前，餘光裡發現那裡除了達西以外，還有另一個並不陌生的身影。

凱特頭也不回地往電梯的方向走去，「拜託別再說了。」

「你說你想學經紀，我拉拔你，帶著你出席影展跟活動，把你介紹給紐約所有的人。」巴奇的音量也越來越高，「你都不覺得可笑嗎？」

「我不想聽，我只想走。」凱特站在電梯前大吼。

「好，那就走！而且不是你辭職！是我炒你魷魚！」巴奇終於忍不住吼回去，看著消失在電梯門前的電影，他怒不可遏，「你給我走！不准回來！」

接待櫃檯邊或坐或站的兩個Omega皆是瞪大眼睛望著巴奇，空氣中飄散著淡淡的恐懼和焦慮。不過無論是誰的，肯定都不是他的，因為Beta沒有氣味，而且對味道也不那麼敏感。

「我沒有助理了。」他歎一口氣，望向坐在櫃檯前的黑髮Omega，「達西，你想要升遷嘛？」

「不用。」達西抿起嘴唇，「我現在這樣很滿意。」

「好吧，該死。」巴奇撓撓頭髮，準備轉過身。

「我…我滿有興趣的。」一個小小的聲音說道，「我可以試試看嗎？」

巴奇回過頭來，眼前的棕髮青年是方才在接待大廳的那個Omega，不知道他剛才在等什麼，不過他居然等到現在還沒有走。儘管心中的懷疑多過驚喜，巴奇還是領著他往辦公室的方向走去，他忍不住多打量棕髮Omega幾眼，卻發現對方老是心不在焉地東張西望。

他走進辦公室裡，少年卻還在到處亂看，看起來像是在找什麼…或是躲什麼。

「你到底要不要來？」巴奇挑眉。

「好。」少年趕緊小跑進辦公室裡。

巴奇先是探頭看看辦公室門外，確定周遭空無一人都沒有後，才多疑地將辦公室門帶上。

「你是哪裡人？」他走到辦公桌前坐下，餘光注意到隔壁的辦公室裡是空的，「坐吧。」

「我從…洛杉磯那邊來的。」青年乖順地坐下，「卡爾弗城那附近。」

他思索了幾秒，「卡爾弗城，你在洛杉磯影展工作嗎？」

「沒錯，就是洛杉磯影展。」男孩笑著點點頭。

「做什麼的？」巴奇接著又問。

年輕的Omega有些語塞，他轉轉眼珠，似乎有些不知道該怎麼辦，就在巴奇準備要打斷他時，他才說道，「不一定。」

「什麼？」

「應該說，我是處理耳機的，我處理各種緊急狀況。」青年望著他，邊說話邊比著手勢，「無論是耳機聽不到，麥克風有問題，還是無線電收不到，我都會現身說：『別擔心，我們可以解決這個問題。』」

巴奇輕輕擰起眉頭，「所以說，你在核心工作？」

「對，沒錯。」

辦公桌上的電話突然響起，巴奇微微不耐地接起電話，「是的，是我，對，就是這個意思。」

棕髮青年好奇地觀察著他的辦公室，整個人散發著輕微的不安和…憂慮。巴奇瞇不動聲色地打量著男孩身上的衣著，後背包、連帽上衣、牛仔褲和帆布鞋，標準的大學生裝扮。察覺到他的目光時，男孩微微瑟縮了一下。

「好，我會處理，我得掛電話了。」巴奇說完，再次看向彼得，「你有正在交往的Alpha或是Beta嗎？」

「沒有。」青年搖搖頭。

巴奇慎重地看了他一眼，「你是Omega吧，沒計畫生小孩嗎？」

「…沒有。」年輕的Omega又搖搖頭。

「在紐約有朋友嗎？」

「沒有，我才剛到。」男孩誠實回答道，「我哥哥在紐約，但情況有點複雜。」

巴奇挑眉，「你跟他住在一起嗎？」

「不，我才不要。」對方回答的速度很快，這讓巴奇有點意外。

「好。」巴奇拿著一支筆在白紙上胡亂塗寫，「老實跟我說，我可以在任何一天的清晨四點打給你嗎？」

「可以。」青年毫不思索地答道。

他變本加厲地問道，「你願意在星期天做任何事，無論哪個晚上突然要加班都可以嗎？」

「可以，都可以。」

「你是那種被寵壞的Omega嗎？」巴奇瞇起眼睛盯著眼前的少年，「看到剛剛那個傢伙了吧，你會給我搞出這種事嗎？」

「不是。」少年低下頭，迴避巴奇的眼神，「也不會。」

「那好。」巴奇咬咬手裡的筆，又問道，「可以馬上開始工作嗎？」

聽到他的話，棕髮男孩終於第一次在他眼前露出笑容，「可以。」

巴奇笑著起身，再次領著棕髮男孩走出辦公室，他徑直朝著助理辦公室走去，回頭時又看見男孩正在左顧右盼，他忍不住皺眉，心想孩子大概只是好奇罷了。

「我們公司旗下經手的藝術家超過五百個，當中包含演員、編劇、作家、導演和模特兒。」巴奇說著將手裡的一疊資料塞進青年手裡，「這些東西回去看一看。」

「好。」彼得點點頭。

「每位經紀人負責約八十位演員，我們幫他們找演出機會、爭取合約和管理職業生涯，」巴奇看向身後的彼得，「然後從他們的收入裡抽百分之十。」

棕髮少年點點頭，眼底一片真誠，巴奇領著他走進助理辦公室，一樣的玻璃牆配置讓整個空間顯得十分寬闊。

「這是汪達・麥西莫夫，布魯斯・班納的助理。」他指著一個留著紅髮的Beta女孩說道，女孩也親切地朝男孩招手。

「史考特，史蒂夫・羅傑斯的助理。」巴奇轉身看向另一名Beta，接著又看向男孩，這才想起自己從頭到尾都忘了問人家的名字。「不好意思，你剛說你叫…？」

「彼得。」男孩笑道。

「彼得，很好。」巴奇替他拉開辦公室的椅子，「你就坐在這裡，接聽所有的來電，把所有的事情都寫下來，然後跟所有人說：『他出去開會了』，知道沒？」

彼得乖順地坐進椅子裡，同時朝著他點點頭，「知道了。」

他正準備走出辦公室，接著又像是想起什麼似地回過頭，「還有，絕對、千萬不要說『他會回你電話』。」

巴奇走回辦公室裡，開始著手處理一些需要回覆的電話。凱特突然離開確實打亂了他的工作節奏，但說真的她的功用也不大，他嘆息著翻開幾份法務部門草擬的合約，大略瀏覽著上頭的日期和金額。

等到有空抬起頭時，他才發現史蒂夫早已經回到辦公室裡，此刻正馬不停蹄地講著電話，他偶爾會低頭微笑，偶爾拿著筆在紙上抄抄寫寫。

他瞇起眼睛，心想他可能在聯絡什麼重要的人，直到Alpha那雙藍色的眼睛不經意地看向他，他才趕緊低下頭，漫不經心地查核起合約裡的細節。

 

-

 

彼得・帕克呆愣愣地坐在辦公桌前，簡直不敢相信自己都幹了好事。不過一個上午的時間，他不僅冒昧地找上同父異母的哥哥，仗著自己是弟弟恣意妄為，現在竟然還誤打誤撞進入哥哥任職的公司工作，光是想到史蒂夫知道後會有什麼樣的反應，彼得就覺得心底一陣發涼。

他和史蒂夫不算親，事實是過去的二十年來，史蒂夫每年都替爸爸到馬里布去看他，爸爸卻只在他很小的時候來過一次。哥哥捲起褲管站在海邊的模樣他見過幾次，但眼前這個西裝革履、形象幹練的人卻讓他覺得萬分陌生。

他望著斜對面會議室裡那個高大的背影，忍不住看向辦公室另一頭的男性Beta，「你是史蒂夫・羅傑斯的助理嗎？」

「對。」史考特驕傲地點頭。

「他人怎麼樣？」彼得好奇地問。

「很好。」

「很好？」坐在一邊的女性Beta噗哧一聲，她賊笑著對彼得說道，「其他人都覺得史蒂夫的為人很糟糕，但他是史考特理想中的Alpha。」

「屁啦，汪達，他才不是。」史考特發出幾聲怪笑，紅著臉盯著電腦螢幕。

「就是。」汪達對著史考特吐吐舌頭，接著再次看向彼得，「嘿，帶你去公司轉轉？」

接下來的時間裡，汪達帶著彼得在公司的大小角落裡遊走，簡單向他介紹公司的生態和部門。會計部負責稅務和大大小小的支出、核銷手續，法務部門則是要經手所有的合約以及與客戶之間的糾紛。

「哎，有時候我覺得在伊朗開一間核電廠都比處理明星的合約簡單。」汪達發著牢騷走出電梯，並右拐進一間小小的儲藏室裡，「來看看，這裏是放劇本的地方。」

彼得走進小房間裡，驚訝地看著置物架上一疊又一疊的劇本，紙張的顏色和黏貼在上頭的標籤五花八門。

「這些都是寄來給演員的劇本，劇本是一切的根本。」

「根本？」彼得不太理解。

汪達翻翻其中一疊劇本，喋喋不休地說道，「沒有劇本的話就沒有電影，沒有電影等於沒錢，沒錢就等於沒有演員，沒有演員就沒有經紀人，沒有經紀人就沒有助理啦。」

彼得忍不住發笑，他撿起其中一本劇本，「娜塔莎是誰？」

「娜塔莎・羅曼諾夫，她是紐約市的資深經紀人，」汪達壓低聲音，「她雖然年輕，但因為很早踏入這行，交際手腕又好，在圈子裡很有影響力的。」

他點點頭，接著又問，「那巴奇不讀劇本的嗎？」

「開什麼玩笑，巴奇什麼都看，從愚蠢的商業喜劇到獨立的邪典電影，他害怕錯失重要的機會。」汪達瞪大眼睛，細細查看其中一本劇本封面上的標籤，「奇怪，這本怎麼會在這裡？這是布魯斯的啊。」

彼得好奇地湊上前去，看著劇本的標題寫著《神棄之地》幾個大字。

「巴奇喜歡偷別人的劇本。」汪達說完，微微皺起鼻子。

回到辦公室時，彼得發現自己的辦公桌上多出好幾個牛皮紙袋，他有些疑惑地翻翻紙袋，卻什麼便條都沒看到，而這時候辦公桌的電話卻突然響起，他下意識地接起電話。

「哈囉？」彼得吞吞口水。

「看到桌上的東西了嗎？」一個熟悉的聲音傳來，「去寄，用急件。」

「好。」彼得抬起頭來，隱約能看見好幾道玻璃牆後正坐在辦公室裡拿著話筒的巴奇。

「另外還有個事情要拜託你，」巴奇的聲音像是在微笑，「幫我調查一下史蒂夫在《四重奏》裡幫摩爾爭取到的酬勞有多少。」

「呃…你問過他了嗎？」彼得一時有些語塞，因為再怎麼菜，他也知道打探別人的酬勞數字是禁忌。

「問過了，但他不告訴我。」對方的語氣一派輕鬆。

彼得抓抓頭，「那他怎麼會告訴我？」

「他當然不會告訴你。」

「什麼？那我要怎麼辦？」

「自由發揮囉。」而巴奇這次是真的笑了。

彼得有些焦慮地站在電梯門前，二十五本劇本對他來說有點重，但此刻他真正擔心的並不是這個，而是他得想辦法在不得罪任何人的情況下搞到那筆數字…下一刻，一隻纖細的手在他眼前揮了揮。

「你不進來嗎？」美麗的女Alpha對著他微微一笑。

「喔，好的。」彼得紅著臉走進電梯裡，沒忍住多看了眼前的大明星一眼， _是莎莉・賽隆，老天啊_ ，他在心裡頭尖叫。

莎莉注意到他的眼神，笑著和他閒聊起來，「糟糕的一天？」

「不糟。」彼得聳聳肩，「只是…有點特別。」

「我也是，諾蘭這部電影實在搞得我有點…」莎莉說著嘆了口氣。

「我明白，打擊肯定很大吧。」彼得想起方才汪達和他說的話，那些嫌棄莎莉太老的人真是有病。

莎莉聽著他的話眨眨眼睛，「什麼意思？」

「無論怎麼說，你也沒有錯過什麼，不需要在意的。」

「在意什麼？」莎莉瞇起眼睛。

「你的年齡啊。」彼得繼續說道，「你天生麗質，也懂得接受自己的年齡。」

「謝謝你。」女人停了一會兒，「繼續說，我挺喜歡你說的話的。」

「演員們都去做拉皮手術，把自己整得像是芭比娃娃，他們說你對那個角色來說年紀太大，真是太愚蠢了。」彼得搖搖頭，再次看向莎莉，「到你這個年齡還像你一樣，對我來說就是最美的。」

「謝謝你，甜心。」莎莉對他眨眨眼，笑得風情萬種。

彼得暈乎乎地將手上那二十五本燙手山芋以急件的方式寄出，他在回程的路上不斷回想著方才在電梯裡和莎莉的短短交談，雖然隱約覺得哪裡不太對勁，但偶遇大明星的喜悅卻讓他無心在意。他拉開笨重的大門走進商業大樓的大廳，卻正好碰上剛踏出電梯、要外去辦事的史蒂夫。

金髮Alpha停下腳步，盯著他手裡的收據，「你在這裡做什麼？」

彼得嚇得差點握不住手裡的收據，他花上幾秒的時間思考是該隨便搪塞還是實話實說，然而屬於青少年的叛逆卻還是選在最後一刻推了他一把。

「我找到工作了。」彼得吞吞口手，將收據塞進牛仔褲的口袋裡，「很棒吧。」

「工作。」史蒂夫挑起眉，似乎不能理解他的話，「什麼工作？」

「我是巴奇・巴恩斯的新助理。」他大膽地直視著史蒂夫的藍眼睛，卻覺得背脊發寒。

史蒂夫盯著他的眼底毫無波瀾，但Alpha散發出的強勢氣息卻將他嚇得動彈不得，他當然曉得史蒂夫不會揍他，但深深地刻在基因裡的天性，卻還是讓Omega本能地懼怕Alpha。

「聽著，今天早上是我反應過度了，我沒想到會見到你。」史蒂夫深吸一口氣，「但如果你需要我的幫忙，那沒問題，我可以幫你在電影圈找份工作。」

「謝謝你，」彼得搖搖頭，「但我很喜歡這裡。」

「老天啊，彼得，」史蒂夫終於克制不住地提高音量，「這行不通的。」

「為什麼行不通？」彼得鼓起勇氣回嘴，他盯著眼前的人，難過地問道，「是因為我讓你們蒙羞嗎？」

史蒂夫煩躁地抬手撫過頭髮，神色十分為難，「不是這樣的。」

「那到底為什麼？」彼得進一步追問。

「因為就是不行！」史蒂夫激動得抓住彼得的肩膀，幾乎算得上是在求他，「彼得，這是我的生活，我所熟知的一切都在這裡，我不能冒險。」

彼得揉揉發紅的鼻子，小聲地說，「你是說你跟爸的生活嗎？」

「你這麼在意爸，那你該找的人是他，不是我。」史蒂夫靜靜地歎一口氣。

「前提是我得找得到他。」彼得才剛說完，一抹熟悉的身影便從電梯裡走出來。

史蒂夫聞聲立刻鬆開彼得，他頭也不回地朝著大門外走去，甚至不打算做任何解釋。彼得只得尷尬地走向電梯，史考特卻是抓住他的手臂，看來是沒打算要讓這頁就這麼揭過去。

「你們怎麼回事？你們認識？」史考特逼問道，語氣裡滿是焦慮。

彼得沮喪的什麼話也不想說，「不是。」

「那剛剛那是怎樣？他為什麼這樣抓著你？」史考特瞪著他，「以免你有什麼非分之想，我就直接告訴你好了，史蒂夫是單身主義者。」

「史考特，我要出去的時候剛好撞到他，他有點生氣而已。」彼得怕史考特繼續不驚人死不休，只好隨口編一個理由。

「是嗎？」史考特多疑地望著他，又看向大門，「…好吧。」

彼得垂著頭走進電梯裡，他抬手按下四樓的按鍵，順手摸摸按鍵旁的鐫刻著『AE經紀公司』幾個字的掛牌。電梯很快就到達指定的樓層，他虛脫地走出電梯，覺得自己真是時運不濟，而且一想到還得設法搞到史蒂夫合約裡的數字，他的胃就一陣噁心。

然而，就在他以為自己已經夠倒霉的時候，一陣驚天動地的大呼小叫聲在接待大廳裡響起。向來以性格溫和著稱的布魯斯此時漲紅著臉，抓狂似地站在大廳正中央崩潰吼叫。

「是哪個混蛋去跟莎莉告狀的？！叛徒在哪裡？內奸在哪裡？！！有人在幫競爭對手工作嗎？快給我從實招來！！」

震驚又困惑的助理和經紀人們紛紛走出辦公室，見狀全走上前來安撫、關切氣得快要休克的布魯斯。

彼得驚恐地僵在原地，心想自己這次是真的完蛋了。

 

-

 

史蒂夫坐在一間隱密的高級俱樂部裡，一語不發地盯著腳邊酒紅色的地毯，完全無法理解事情怎麼突然就在自己的眼皮底下走到了這個地步。

他的確生氣，但他氣的從來就不是無辜的彼得，他氣他們不負責任的父親，也氣自己的心軟和過於大意，因為倘若他當初能像父親一樣狠心，那麼彼得也就不會知道自己在紐約除了父親還有個哥哥，而這一切也就理所當然不會發生。

他心不在焉地摸著左手腕上的錶，無法掌控全局的恐懼卻像是鬼魅一般，緩慢地侵蝕他的理智，直到桌面上的手機突然震了一下。

 _『操，莎莉的事情是你說出去的嗎？』_ 發信人是巴奇。

 _『我不知道你在說什麼。』_ 他回道，接著又補上一條， _『莎莉知道了？』_

_『對，但我真的想不出除了你還有誰會幹出這種缺德事。』_

_『不是我。』_ 他再次否認。

史蒂夫抬眼瞥向牆邊的鏡子，正巧看見一個穿著深色套裝的女人出現在倒影裡，來人是艾瑪・湯瑪斯，諾蘭的電影製作人。他不急不慢地從椅子裡起身，風度翩翩地朝著留著一頭黑髮的Alpha伸出手。

「艾瑪，你氣色真好。」史蒂夫微微勾起嘴角，瞬間就能嗅到對方極具侵略性的氣息，「看來紐約很適合你。」

「謝謝你，史蒂夫，我挺喜歡紐約的。」黑髮女人笑著握住他的手，隨後坐進廂座裡。

史蒂夫示意一旁的服務生上前，他看向艾瑪，「老樣子？」

「老樣子。」艾瑪放下手裡的天鵝絨手拿包，鮮紅的嘴唇彎得恰到好處，「我大學的時候在這裡唸書，老天，都記不得那是多久以前的事情了。」

「我請你來是想讓你放心。」面對眼前的狠角色，史蒂夫決定單刀直入，「我們理解諾蘭對選角的遲疑，當然，懷疑絕對是成為偉大藝術家的必要條件。」

艾瑪理解地點點頭，「是啊，諾蘭身邊人才輩出，他完全有理由懷疑。」

服務生再次走上前來，將兩人的甜點和黑咖啡放在桌上，艾瑪輕啜一口溫熱的黑咖啡，表情還算是愉快。

「但對莎莉來說就很可惜了。」艾瑪放下咖啡杯，「諾蘭之所以會考慮重新選角，是因為他想讓三十歲以下的演員來演，莎莉她…」

「是的，她是有一點年長。」史蒂夫客氣地笑一笑。

「有一點？她都四十一了。」艾瑪輕哼一聲，這讓史蒂夫十分介懷。

「四十，」他淡淡一笑，「她剛滿四十。」

女人毫不猶豫地說道，「電影開拍的時候她就四十一了。」

「沒錯，」史蒂夫喝下一口咖啡，「但你也必須承認，莎莉的視覺年齡就是三十歲。」

「抱歉了，史蒂夫，」艾瑪笑著說道，眼底一點笑意也沒有，「事情已成定局。」

史蒂夫垂著眼睛思索半晌，接著笑道，「嚐嚐布朗尼吧，這是店裡的招牌。」

「謝謝。」她十分自在地拿起深棕色的小蛋糕，細緻地咬下一口。

「你開始處理紐約的拍片許可了嗎？」他望著眼前的女人匆忙地放下糕點，拿起衛生紙擦擦嘴角。

「喔，這個嘛，美國的文書作業確實是有些麻煩。」她有些口齒不清地說道。

「文書作業的部分絕對為人詬病。」史蒂夫會意地點點頭，「但是如果認識對的人，一切就會簡單許多。」

女人抬起眼來，「喔，是嗎？」

「需要幫忙的話就儘管說，我認識文化事務部的部長，她是我的朋友。」

「這我可不確定。」艾瑪的愉悅漸漸退去，眼神變得有些犀利。

「我可以介紹你們認識，她是位聰明的Beta，你會喜歡她的。」史蒂夫端起咖啡輕抿一口，「她也很喜歡莎莉・賽隆，不過她到時候可能會不高興，因為她最喜歡的女演員無法參與這個計畫，或許，也就沒辦法在紐約拍片了。」

「她不需要知道這件事。」艾瑪摸摸胸口前的金色項鍊。

「她們很要好，要瞞著朋友何等容易？況且在你們的製片廠重現紐約，工程肯定非常浩大吧。」

「你在虛張聲勢。」黑髮Alpha冷冷地盯著他。

「一點也沒有。」史蒂夫放下咖啡杯，接著露出一抹微笑，「不選莎莉，就不能在紐約拍片。」

儘管最後氣氛的確算不上愉快，但至少史蒂夫十分明確地達到他的目的—也就是讓這個沒眼光的劇組重新考慮他們的莎莉。他離開俱樂部，盤算著在走回經紀公司的路上打個電話，然而一通意外的來電卻讓他停下腳步，螢幕上顯示著 _東尼・史塔克_ 幾個大字。

史蒂夫接起電話，遲疑了一會兒才開口，「…東尼？」

「搶救莎莉行動？」男人玩世不恭的聲音從電話裡傳來。

史蒂夫立刻轉過身，正好看見戴著墨鏡的Omega坐在其中一張桌子邊，隔著玻璃窗後和他招手。

「是的，東尼。」他笑著朝對方點頭，「壞事傳千里啊。」

「進來喝一杯？」東尼笑道。

「不了，我還得回公司一趟。」他客氣地婉拒。

「我們兩個一直都很合得來，那就祝你好運了。」東尼朝他舉起咖啡杯。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫再次向他點點頭，隨後便往回經紀公司的方向走去。

他和東尼算是舊識，兩人的公司在經紀界算是對頭，不可避免地在幾個場合見過面，雖然始終沒有說破，但他曉得東尼一直有意挖角他到史塔克傳媒。基於利害關係，他總是盡量迴避和他見面，但紐約就這麼點大，他總不可能永遠不出門。

他邊走路邊在手機裡輸入一串號碼，而電話很快就被接起，「哈囉，史蒂夫。」

「午安，莎莉。」他在街角拐了個彎。

「謝謝你的花，我收到了。」莎莉・賽隆的聲音很是平淡。

「沒什麼。」他笑道，「和史塔克傳媒談得怎麼樣？」

莎莉停頓一會兒，「他們品味很好。」

「我代表AE經紀公司為魯布斯的事情和你道歉。」史蒂夫誠摯地說。

「好吧，史蒂夫，我知道你打這通電話是要來挽回我的，但是不可能，你還是別費心了。」

「所以你要加入史塔克傳媒嗎？」

「我不知道，」莎莉的聲音聽起來像是在走路，「我想他們應該也差不多，這個圈子裡的人都愛說謊，我不知道該怎麼做。」

「聽我說，莎莉，」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，心想自己做到這裡真的是仁至義盡，「我知道你和布魯斯互相信任，平時關係也很好，我打來是要告訴你我見過艾瑪了，或許你覺得這通電話來得太晚…」

「真的嗎？」莎莉的聲音終於有了點生氣，「她說什麼？」

「他們願意溝通，都是可以談的。」史蒂夫走過馬路，經紀公司就在這條路的盡頭，「六點約在辦公室，你會來吧？」

莎莉思慮良久，才再次開口，「史蒂夫，我是不是該換經紀人了？」

「不需要，這件事布魯斯也出了不少力。」史蒂夫摸摸額頭，心想自己要是選在這個時候把莎莉佔為己有，巴奇可能真的會把他殺了。

「你們那個新來的助理，他叫什麼名字？」莎莉問道。

「我不知道你在說誰。」

「那個Omega？」莎莉有些不確定，「總之，幫我謝謝他，他比你們任何一個都誠實多了。」

史蒂夫陡然停下腳步，他回想起方才在和製作人見面之前，巴奇傳來那封莫名其妙的訊息。 _原來是你啊，彼得_ 。他輕笑一聲，心想真是老天有眼，或許事情也沒有他想的那麼無可收拾。

「我會的。」說完，他掛上電話，伸手推開商業大廈的大門。

 

-

 

巴奇輕手輕腳地來到辦公室門外，他小心地將耳朵貼在門框邊，側耳傾聽裏頭正在發生的談話。史蒂夫才剛從外頭回來，沒有人知道他剛剛出去幹了什麼，但肯定不是什麼光彩的事，因為就在五分鐘前，布魯斯親口告訴他莎莉的事情似乎出現了轉機，但她沒有理由回心轉意，除非有人暗地裡動了什麼手腳…

巴奇十分確信史蒂夫跟這件事脫不了關係，而男人那一副運籌帷幄的模樣更是直接坐實他的猜測。

「艾瑪，我是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，」門板裡傳來Alpha的聲音，巴奇聽得十分仔細，「是的，你那邊沒問題吧？」

他皺起眉頭， _艾瑪_ _…_ _湯瑪斯？諾蘭的製片人？_

「…太好了，那麼莎莉可以繼續上馬術課了，那我們保持聯絡，之後再聊。」

巴奇還來不及消化這句話裡巨大的訊息量，辦公室的門就這麼打開了。他泰然自若地站在原處，而裏頭的人就只是靜靜地望著他，似乎一點也不為巴奇可疑地站在自己辦公室外的事實感到意外。

「你在偷聽我講電話嗎？」良久，史蒂夫終於問道

「說不是的話你相信嗎？」巴奇挑挑眉，理直氣壯地回問。

史蒂夫輕哼一聲，沒打算和他多說，他拿著一本資料和平板電腦便朝著會議室的方向走去，巴奇見狀也趕緊跟上前去。

「真是恭喜啊，名正言順地當了一次英雄。」眼見史蒂夫要開口回話，他又補上一句，「別說這是為了公司。」

「當然是為了公司。」史蒂夫左拐進影印室裡，在影印機上拿起幾張資料，「我只是把布魯斯因為懦弱而付出的成本降到最低而已。」

「少自以為是。」他最討厭看史蒂夫這副居高臨下的模樣。

史蒂夫快步走出影印室，垂眼看著手裡的數字，「其他兩家經紀公司都已經跟莎莉談過了，我們有需要因為同儕一時的愚蠢行徑一起喝西北風嗎？」

「怎麼，覺得自己做得很對嗎？」巴奇跟在史蒂夫身邊，他環顧周遭接著壓低聲音，「背著布魯斯和他的明星跟片方協商，你看起來可一點都不慚愧。」

「少跟我計較倫理道德，」史蒂夫翻閱手裡的資料，「我只是想為公司拯救一位客戶罷了。」

「喔，那還真是謝謝你了。」巴奇語帶諷刺地說道。

「對了，」史蒂夫突然停下腳步，他轉過身來，目光終於來到巴奇身上，「你晚飯想吃什麼？」

「操，我是去吃飯的嗎？」他忍不住翻了個白眼，搞不清楚男人的腦子到底是怎麼運作的。

「反正晚飯還是要吃的。」史蒂夫微微一笑，弄得巴奇有點不自在。

巴奇別開眼睛，輕聲嘀咕一句，「去死吧。」

「還有一件事，」史蒂夫再次擺出那副高高在上的嘴臉，「是你的新助理告訴莎莉她太老了。」

「什麼？」巴奇的心跳漏了一拍。

「他是你從哪裡找來的？」史蒂夫嚴厲地問道，「我不明白他在想什麼，試著跟莎莉當朋友？他是個累贅，而他無知的行為差點讓整個公司陷入危機。」

巴奇簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵，此時此刻的他只想一頭把自己撞昏在玻璃牆上，這麼一來就不必聽眼前的人說教。

「我沒有告訴布魯斯，也沒這個打算，但請你處理一下，好嗎？」說完，男人逕自走進會議室裡準備資料，徒留面紅耳赤的他獨自站在走廊上。

巴奇坐在辦公桌邊，漫不經心地玩著手裡的一團紙球，他看著眼前懊惱的幾乎要哭出來的Omega，心想自己下次真的該聘用一個Beta或Alpha才是。他畢竟還是不忍心對這個年輕的Omega太過兇狠，於是特別選在另外兩名助理不在座位上時處理這件事。

他將紙球丟到遠處的垃圾桶裡，嘆息著說道，「我真不幸，對吧？」

彼得可憐兮兮地看他一眼，又難過地低下頭。

「終於找到一位我喜歡的助理，可愛、有膽量又有腦袋，但我錯了，再怎麼討喜畢竟還是個乳臭未乾的小鬼，馬里布來的中學生。」巴奇深吸一口氣，「你到底幾歲啊？」

「二十…」彼得吶吶地說。

「誰真的在問你年紀。」巴奇氣得翻了個白眼，「你跟莎莉交朋友到底想得到甚麼？可以傳給親戚看的自拍？還是你希望她可以在你的蠢運動衫上簽名？」

彼得不自在地動一動，似乎很想為自己的行為辯解。

「你知道你幹了什麼好事嗎？」巴奇從椅子裡起身，伸手捏住彼得的下巴，「你差點讓我們失去了一位頂尖的巨星。」

「對，但史蒂夫挽回了他。」彼得底氣不足地說。

巴奇放開他，忍不住將兩手插在腰側，「小鬼，你姿態給我放低一點。」

「事情真的不是這樣的，我不是那個意思。」彼得抬手撓撓棕色的捲髮，臉頰紅得不像話。

「你該慶幸史蒂夫沒有告訴布魯斯。」

彼得愣了一會兒，「是史蒂夫告訴你的？」

「是啊。」巴奇再次嘆氣，轉身朝著辦公室門口走去，「收拾你的東西吧。」

「等等，」男孩的聲音從身後傳來，「我…我有你要的數字。」

巴奇停下腳步，他再次走回男孩面前，按著他的肩膀，「快告訴我。」

「…然後呢？」彼得終於看直視他的雙眼。

「我讓你留下來。」巴奇想都沒想。

「真的嗎？」彼得慢吞吞地從口袋裡拿出一張便條紙，面上略有疑色。

「對。」巴奇望著他的模樣，又繼續說道，「我脾氣不太好，但很守信用，這樣行吧？」

「喔，靠，真是太好了！天啊！」彼得幾乎是從位子上跳起來，「謝謝你，巴奇，我真的超想要這份工作的！」

彼得說著緊緊地抱住巴奇，搞得他只能尷尬地拍拍男孩的背，同時撿起他因為一時激動而掉在辦公桌上的紙條。他偷瞄一眼，而裡頭的數字確實和他想像的有點差距。

「我一定會全力以赴的！巴奇，我保證！」彼得向他承諾。

他心不在焉地聽著男孩叨絮著說有多感謝他，不著痕跡地將便條紙塞進口袋。然後他回過頭，望著此時正在坐在會議室裡和資方協商的金髮男人。

當日稍晚，巴奇站在一間並不屬於他的公寓前，他彎下腰、熟門熟路地摸出花盆裡的鑰匙，並在轉開大門後溜進玄關。他丟下手邊的東西走進廚房，正好看見坐在長桌邊閱讀資料的Alpha。史蒂夫抬眼看向他，毫無防備地露出一抹疲憊的笑。

那個笑和巴奇平時見過的不太一樣，他不確定究竟是多了什麼還是少了什麼，但現在的他也懶得去探究。

很難說到底是誰先開始的，但等他意識到時，史蒂夫和他正靠在餐桌邊和彼此吻得難分難捨。作為一名Beta，巴奇的鼻子向來不如Omega靈敏，但眼前的Alpha卻總有本事只用信息素就把他弄得頭暈眼花。

巴奇將手撐在餐桌邊保持平衡，然而卻在桌上摸到像是包裝紙的東西，「…這是花嗎？」

「是的。」史蒂夫忙著在他的頸邊留下吻痕，連頭都沒抬。

「你搞什麼，」巴奇十分嚴肅地推開史蒂夫，「我們是可以送花的關係嗎？」

「你誤會了，那是給凱特的。」Alpha說著在巴奇的唇角啄了一下。

「操，那個Omega做對了什麼？」巴奇抬手勾住史蒂夫的後頸，輕輕用舌尖劃過他的下唇。

「我只是想恭喜她脫離苦海。」巴奇氣得在男人的嘴邊咬了一下，史蒂夫發出嘶的一聲笑道，「大家會看到的。」

巴奇再次笑著吻住男人的唇，史蒂夫則是抬起他的雙腿環在自己腰後，抱著他轉移到臥房裡。而在這段短短的距離裡，兩人手忙腳亂地褪去彼此身上的衣物，忙著讓對方窒息在激烈的親吻裡，一直到史蒂夫將他按在柔軟的床裡，他才終於有逮到機會喘口氣。

史蒂夫惡意地在他胸前落下無數個情色的紅痕，巴奇咬著嘴唇不願意出聲，不甘示弱地用腳背去磨蹭男人腫脹不已的下身。

「該死，巴奇。」史蒂夫發出一聲低喘。

巴奇輕咬一下他的耳垂，「怎麼了，史蒂夫？」

話音方落，他的手機鈴聲卻不合時宜地在這時響了起來。

「操。」巴奇咒罵一聲。

史蒂夫在他耳邊說道，「別接。」

他再次吻住Alpha，男人的信息素就像是毒藥一般，總是能夠將他平靜無波的腦袋搞得一團糟，無論是在辦公室亦或者是床上。史蒂夫一手撫摸著他的腰側，一手抬起他的腿，然而那陣煞風景的鈴聲卻始終沒停下。

「不行，說不定是什麼重要的事。」巴奇伸長手拿起床邊的手機，看了一眼螢幕上的名字便接起電話，「怎麼了，布魯斯？」

聽見布魯斯的名字，史蒂夫忍不住挑起眉來，然後他再次吻在巴奇的鎖骨，右手朝著他的下身探去。巴奇甚至沒注意男人是什麼時候拿出潤滑劑的，只是在感受到冰涼的手指擠進穴口時忍不住倒吸一口氣。

「…你說莎莉嗎？」巴奇調整著自己的氣息，「那真是太好了，布魯斯。」

史蒂夫順利地加入第二根手指，接著緩慢地在他的身體裡抽插了起來，巴奇仰起頭來，幾乎克制不住自己發出呻吟。

「聽著…呃，這真是太棒了，或許真的是奇蹟吧。」說著，他瞪了身前的Alpha一眼，對放卻只是低頭親親他的眼睛。

「布魯斯，我…我得掛了。」巴奇說完丟下手機，狠狠地咬著史蒂夫的嘴唇。

史蒂夫笑著抽出手指，「布魯斯要是知道你剛剛在做些什麼…」

「閉嘴。」巴奇打斷他，「快進來。」

「好。」金髮男人無奈地搖搖頭，才起身要去拿保險套，巴奇卻鬼使神差地將他推倒在床裡，接著跨坐在他腰上。

他居高臨下地望著史蒂夫，說了一句連自己都有點意外的話，「別戴了。」

「你瘋了？」

「你是怕我懷孕嗎？」巴奇按著史蒂夫的手腕，「儘管放心吧，Beta是不會懷孕的。」

男人聞言笑出聲來，「你生物沒學好吧？」

「你怕我還跟別人上過床？」巴奇的臉頰有點熱，因為他實在也很難說清楚自己為什麼要那麼做。

「我不知道，你有嗎？」史蒂夫微笑著看他，又是那副勝券在握的模樣。

「那你有嗎？」他輕輕地擺弄著腰肢，若有似無地蹭著男人的下身。

史蒂夫溫柔地撫摸他的腰側和臀部，「我沒有。」

「那就是懷疑我了。」巴奇瞇起眼睛，感覺到男人的慾望試探地在他的股間來回滑動。

「我知道你也沒有。」史蒂夫說著抬起頭來，輕輕吻在他唇邊，「但我不記得我們有說好這是一段專屬的關係。」

「史蒂夫。」

「是的，巴奇？」

「你到底要不要幹我？」

「當然要。」

巴奇在史蒂夫進入的那一刻就忍不住達到高潮，他緊緊抱著男人的肩膀，適應他一寸一寸地填滿自己的身體，並在男人開始抽插時發出難耐的呻吟。

「操，你真大。」他胡亂吻著史蒂夫，毫不羞赧地說道。

史蒂夫發出一聲輕笑，「謝謝。」

他抬起雙腿纏在史蒂夫腰間，示意Alpha進得更深，史蒂夫將他一把抱在身前，惹得他發出一聲驚呼。男人就著面對面的姿勢在他身體裡插幹，他隨著節奏跟著擺動臀部，感受著被頂到最深處的快感。

史蒂夫不輕不重地揉著巴奇後頸上的腺體，惹得他一陣哽咽，隨後戰慄著迎來第二次的高潮。巴奇捏捏史蒂夫的手臂，男人會意地親吻他的下巴，再次按著他的腰頂弄起來。他無法克制地發出嗚咽，享受著男人粗暴地佔有自己，渴望著這一切永遠都不要結束。

男人最後沒有射在他裡面，他十分克制地在最後一刻退出來，濁白的精液流在巴奇腿間，兩人都因為高潮而喘息不止。半晌，史蒂夫起身走進浴室，巴奇則是閉上眼睛，靜靜等待著餘韻退去。

沒一會兒，惱人的手機鈴聲再度響起，巴奇抱怨了一聲，疲憊地接起電話，「又怎麼了，布魯斯？」

「請問是詹姆士・巴恩斯先生嗎？」

他坐起身來，查看螢幕上那串陌生的號碼，「是，我是。」

「我這裡是美國駐巴西的領事館。」電話那一頭的人稍稍停頓，「有一件不幸的消息要通知您…」

棕髮男人呆坐在床裡，全程緘默地聽完對方的話，直至通話結束的那一刻，他都沒搞清楚剛才那些話到底是什麼意思。

「怎麼回事？」穿著浴袍的史蒂夫帶著一條乾淨的濕毛巾回到臥室，很快就察覺到他的異樣。

然後他回過神，有些遲疑地看向眼前的人，「他們說…亞伯死了。」

「誰？」史蒂夫不明所以地盯著他，像是在思忖這是玩笑話的可能性有多大。

巴奇沒有回應，僅是惴惴不安地瞪著緊握在手心裡的噩耗，一直到兩人的手機鈴聲同時響起，再次將這片寂靜的夜色劃破時，一股混雜著心碎和恐懼的反胃感才終於湧上他的喉頭。

 

 

 

 

TBC....or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 劇情百分之八十七改編自法國影集《Dix Pour Cent》。
> 
> ABO純粹是為了劇情需要，巴奇的設定是Beta因為我不想寫肉，史蒂夫算是禁慾Alpha因為我不想寫肉，我設定的世界觀就是理性跟勝利至上，所以可能會有意氣用事的部份，但絕對不會有什麼Beta禁不住Alpha的誘惑所以他媽就搞起來了這種事因為這表示又要寫很多的肉而我不想（到底要多任性）。
> 
> 希望十章可以結束，前提是有繼續寫的話XD


	2. 別有二心

 

早上八點，巴奇獨自來到一間花坊，他簡要地向工作人員說明自己的需求，隨後站在櫃檯邊等候。他點開手機上的通訊軟體，正好看見布魯斯在經紀人的群組裡上傳一張亞伯的照片。那是六天前他們最後一次開會時，亞伯興高采烈地戴著史蒂夫送他的那頂紳士帽的模樣。

巴奇忍不住微笑，卻依然在下一刻感到惆悵不已。亞伯突如其來的死訊無疑是在整個娛樂業界投下一顆震撼彈，AE經紀公司一夕間失去領導人、股價連夜下跌，經紀人們忙著安撫手下的明星、維護形象，連悲傷的時間都沒有。

「花圈準備好了，剩下緞帶的顏色。」一位女性Beta走到櫃檯前，手心裡擺著兩條緞帶，「請問您喜歡哪個顏色呢？」

「淡色的吧。」巴奇很快做了決定。

「好的，請問他叫什麼名字？」

才正要回答，一道低沉的嗓音陡然在他身後響起，「亞伯拉罕・厄斯金。」

巴奇回過身去，接著微笑道，「早安，葛倫。」

「早安，巴奇。」一位女性Omega來到他面前，回以親切的笑容。

 _葛倫・克羅斯_ 。學院獎新晉影后，年紀約莫七十上下，女性Omega，也是亞伯手下的其中一位資深演員。

「他就不該去度假的，真蠢。」葛倫嘆息著說道，便朝著放置蘭花的區域走去，「死因是什麼？聽說跟巴西的一位妓女有關？」

「不，完全不是，你不該聽信謠言的，葛倫，」巴奇跟上前，下意識清清喉嚨，「事實是他…吞下了一隻黃蜂。」

女人狐疑地回頭看他一眼，「人的一生可以精彩，但死得卻很是慘澹呢。」

巴奇會心地點點頭，心想那天辦公室裡的所有人得知亞伯真正的死因時可不是這種體悟… _不過他到底是怎麼吞下一隻黃蜂的？_

「喔，巴奇，亞伯死了，」葛倫難過地搖搖頭，「我失去了一位摯友。」

「我知道，葛倫，我也是。」眼前的Omega正不自覺地散發出憂傷的氣味，巴奇不動聲色地屏住氣息。

「我也失去了我的經紀人。」

「我明白，所以你聯絡我的時候，我就決定接手了。」巴奇真誠地說道。

女人面帶遲疑地說道，「是的，巴奇，嗯，這部電影…」

「昆恩・薛伯的《黑名單》。」巴奇替她接下話茬，昆恩・薛伯是巴奇手下的導演，被時代雜誌評比為近五年來最有發展潛力的新生代導演。

「沒錯，《黑名單》，」葛倫別開眼睛，拿起一盆小植物仔細端詳，「…我不想演了，你去跟他們說吧。」

巴奇錯愕地瞪大眼睛，一時有些語塞，「呃…但是電影再三週就要開拍了，所有人都繞著你轉…」

懸掛在店門上方的銅製風鈴叮噹作響，一名年約四十的女人走進花店裡，巴奇透過餘光看見她加快腳步朝他們而來。

「克羅斯小姐嗎？」那位女士摀住嘴巴，興奮地說，「很抱歉，但我真的好愛你的那部電影…」

葛倫尷尬又親切地道謝，巴奇則是不耐煩地輕輕擋開那位客人，「謝謝你，女士，但現在不方便。」

「葛倫，或許我們可以晚一點開拍，讓你有時間緩和一下。」巴奇擔憂地望著眼前的中年Omega。

「但是那部電影實在太令人沮喪了，我想我需要一點正面的能量。」葛倫說著放下手裡的盆栽，眼眶竟然有些泛紅。

「葛倫，你不能放任低落的情緒影響你。」巴奇霎時亂了陣腳，便將屍骨未寒的亞伯給搬了出來，「想想亞伯吧，他會希望你怎麼做呢？他一定會希望你堅強起來，繼續製作電影，就像昆恩拍的那種電影，劇情既有張力又緊湊。」

聽著他的話，女人猶豫半晌又說道，「但我想去旅行，去看看我的女兒們，我必須跟著感覺走，亞伯一定會理解的。」

「是啊，但是…但是你不能因為要跟著感覺走就不敬業吧？」他咬著牙，按捺著內心海量的驚愕和煩躁。

「巴奇，你沒有家人，你把自己嫁給了工作，」女人似乎也急了，語氣變得有些急促，「但我有我的人生，我不一樣啊。」

巴奇的腦袋在聽到 _『嫁』_ 這個動詞的時候就已經失去了一半的運轉機能， _都什麼年代了，_ _Beta_ _還得嫁人嗎？還有，嫁給工作又怎麼了？_ 他深吸一口氣，忍著不要翻白眼。

「但是有很多人的生活都仰賴這部電影的拍攝，他們這麼努力地想製作這部片…」

「你不明白，但我就是沒辦法…」女人喋喋不休的聲音終於成為壓垮他的最後一根稻草。

「你說的我都懂，可是你也不能讓那些工作人員的努力就這樣付諸流水啊，電影前置的過程有多繁複，你難道不懂嗎？老天，都多大歲數的人了，怎麼還這麼任性？！」

巴奇一口氣說完後才發現自己幹了什麼蠢事，頭髮灰白的女明星此時斜眼睨著他，眼神裡除了全然的不悅以外，還帶著一點他最承受不住的情緒—輕視。

「抱歉。」巴奇緩緩地深呼吸，心想這看起來可不妙。

「亞伯可不是這種水準。」

「對不起，葛倫，我…」

「我為什麼還要留在這家經紀公司呢？」葛倫嘆了一口氣，「好吧，今天就先這樣吧。」

_操，這樣搞下去日子還要不要過了？_

巴奇無奈地望著女明星頭也不回的背影，這是他這幾天以來第一次真正感到心力交瘁，她畢竟已經跟亞伯合作了那麼多年，現下的情況無論是誰要適應誰恐怕都不容易。

「先生，這樣可以嗎？」花店員工再次回到櫃檯邊，她將一束典雅又清新的白色花圈舉到巴奇眼前。

「很好。」他看著花圈上的卡片點點頭，「好極了。」

巴奇轉身推開花坊的店門，他垂眼查看手機螢幕上的提示訊息，同時踏進曼哈頓區人來人往的街道上。

 

-

 

史蒂夫從家附近咖啡廳外帶一杯咖啡後，便徑直往經紀公司的方向走去，他一邊聽著新聞廣播，一邊思索著晨會的內容。他在拐過抵達公司前的最後一個街角時接到一封訊息。看著來信人的名字，他確實有些意外，但也不能說完全沒料到。

_『傍晚六點，布達佩斯見。』_

瑪格麗特・厄斯金，AE經紀公司現下的最大股東，同時也是亞伯過世後留下的髮妻。史蒂夫順手將手機放進大衣的內袋，並推開商業大廈的大門，大廳裡一陣輕微的嘻笑聲引起他的注意。他抬起眼，正巧看見一抹輕盈的身影往樓梯上狂奔而去，而另一個熟悉的背影則是走進電梯裡。

史蒂夫快步上前攔住電梯門，而電梯裡站著的是他同父異母的弟弟，彼得・帕克。年輕的Omega望著他的神色有些驚訝，卻已經沒有前幾次見面時的害怕和焦慮。 _這或許是件好事，_ 他心想。

「早安。」彼得對他微笑。

「早安。」史蒂夫走進電梯裡，正好和彼得並肩而立，「汪達怎麼走樓梯？」

「喔，我們在比賽誰會先到辦公室。」

史蒂夫盯著顯示面板上的樓層，竟然真的估算起究竟是走樓梯還是搭電梯會比較快抵達四樓。

棕髮男孩不自在地摸摸後頸，小聲地問道，「你的老闆發生這些事，要怎麼辦？」

「我不知道，」他嘆了一口氣，「恐怕要等律師息的消息，看看亞伯的遺囑是怎麼安排的。」

「噢，好吧。」

史蒂夫看了男孩一眼，「在公司裡我們還是少說話吧，好嗎？」

「呃，」彼得皺起眉來看向他，「可是這裡只有我們。」

「彼得…」

「我有做什麼不得體的事嗎？」Omega說著，散發出陣陣不悅的氣息。

「除了沒有經過我的允許就進我的公司上班以外？」史蒂夫將目光移開，僅是盯著敞亮的電梯門，「你收斂一點。」

「我不過是盡我的本分而已，我這幾天連看都沒看你一眼，連我都不知道自己是你的弟弟了。」

電梯門恰巧在此時打開，外頭正在等電梯的人很多，彼得一鼓作氣地說完自己想說的便趁著亂子一溜煙地跑了。

金髮Alpha一時語塞，也只能摸摸鼻子走出電梯，而走進辦公室前，他聽見汪達對著彼得說道：「看吧，我說了走樓梯比較快，我不喜歡懶散的人！」

史蒂夫一進門便將史考特留在辦公桌邊的資料大略瀏覽一遍，他從口袋裡拿出正在震動的手機放在耳邊，順勢拿起開會要用的資料往會議室走去。

「星期四十點在皮爾森神父公墓舉辦葬禮，」史蒂夫邊走邊說道，「對，預計會有大批人潮前來觀禮。」

他走進會議室，看著汪達此時將同樣的會議資料分發給其他成員，便繼續說道，「不行，不能在那裡給瑪姬・傑倫霍劇本，時間、地點都不恰當。」

「好，那麼週四見。」史蒂夫坐進會議桌前的一張椅子裡，目光正好和巴奇碰個正著。

棕髮Beta望著他的眼神帶著困擾和懷疑，他不發一語地注意著史蒂夫的一舉一動，似乎正在思考什麼。

史蒂夫別開眼，語氣嚴肅地說道，「這些人把葬禮當成坎城影展，真是荒謬。」

「我接到一些大品牌的電話，他們想贊助我們出席葬禮的服裝。」汪達說著在布魯斯身邊坐下。

「對了，還要給我星期四晚上的賓客清單。」布魯斯補充道。

「抱歉，」巴奇盯著史蒂夫，突然發難，「不過你坐在那裡讓我很不舒服。」

史蒂夫抬眼望向巴奇，面上一點波瀾也沒有，「這只是張椅子。」

「茶來啦。」一直在後頭忙碌的彼得端著一盤茶走上前來，直到這時才意識到氣氛有些不對勁。

「不，那是亞伯的椅子，而他才去世六天而已。」巴奇冷冷地瞪著他，接著看向自己身邊的位子，那是史蒂夫開會時一貫的位置。「你怎麼不坐這裡？」

「因為那是彼得的位子，」史蒂夫說著露出一抹微笑，他抬頭看向彼得，「不是嗎，彼得？」

彼得哽了一下，他看看史蒂夫又看看巴奇，「噢，對。」

巴奇十分煩燥地瞪著自史蒂夫，隨後翻了個白眼，也就放棄再繼續針對座位的事情發表意見。

「很好，我們還有更要緊的事情該處理，」史蒂夫看向會議桌上的每一個人，「就先從亞伯的客戶開始吧。」

「關於這點，我有個壞消息，」娜塔莎首先說道，「克里斯丁・貝爾要離開我們了，他說沒有亞伯，我們連六個月都撐不過去。」

錯愕的驚呼聲在會議室裡此起彼落，克里斯丁・貝爾已經在他們公司十多年，幾乎算是元老成員，幾乎所有人都不敢相信他竟然要走，沈重的焦慮和緊張很快地在周圍飄散。

「你什麼時候知道的？」史蒂夫問。

娜塔莎無奈地搖搖頭，「他昨天打來的，我請他去吃午飯，開了兩百塊美金的紅酒，一點用也沒有。」

坐在一邊喝茶的彼得聽到紅酒的金額差點被嗆到，巴奇不明所以地瞥他一眼，繼續握著筆在紙上抄抄寫寫。

「亞伯的客戶佔了公司的百分之十八，我們不能失去這些客戶，有人離開公司的謠言一旦傳出去，一切就會一發不可收拾。」史蒂夫深吸一口氣，接著將會議資料放在桌上，「所以，我把亞伯的客戶分配給大家，這裏是我的提案，歡迎大家提出意見。」

彼得將一張統計表放在巴奇眼前，只見棕髮Beta嫌惡地接過那張紙，接著毫不掩飾地跟娜塔莎交換一個眼神。

「你這是用表格總結了所有藝人的收益嗎？」娜塔莎盯著手裡的資料。

「是的。」

「好吧。」

「嘿，史蒂夫，你只給了我一個乏人問津的舞台劇演員，」布魯斯愣了一會兒才提出質疑，接著壓低聲音問娜塔莎，「他前一陣子是不是還得了肝硬化啊？」

「是嗎？怎麼可能？」史蒂夫皺起眉頭，低頭翻閱手裡的資料。

但他確實是這麼做了，不過不是因為不信任布魯斯，而是他現在實在沒有多餘的心力去幫他善後。

「等等，史蒂夫，你要負責葛倫嗎？」巴奇略微疑惑地盯著紙上的名單，「可是我們今天早上才碰過面。」

「你在我們討論前私自上門找他？」史蒂夫挑眉。

「當然不是，長官大人，我沒有上門推銷。」巴奇提高音量，心中的不滿全寫在臉上，「是她自己找上我的。」

「她要你做他的經紀人？」

「對，總之，這事情有點複雜，」棕髮男人咳了兩聲，「她因為亞伯的事情，情緒還有點恢復不過來…所以，她不想拍昆恩的電影了。」

無數的抽氣聲和議論聲再次在會議室裡炸開，這件事情的嚴重程度堪比貝爾的出走，一部開拍在即的大型商業電影即將被主演開天窗，這是所有經紀公司的公關惡夢。

「好，我打給她。」史蒂夫當機立斷。

「不行，史蒂夫，這件事情全權由我負責。」巴奇立刻拒絕。

史蒂夫看了棕髮Beta一眼，訕笑一聲，「巴奇，她現在需要的是一位能安撫人心，情緒穩定的經紀人。」

「或是一位真正熱愛電影的人，」巴奇咬牙切齒地說著並從位子裡起身，他憤怒地將手中的提案揉成一團丟在史蒂夫眼前。

「巴奇…」他還想說點什麼，只見巴奇大動作地拿起自己的資料夾和電腦，看來是不打算繼續待在這裡。

他重重地合上椅子，滿是不屑地看向史蒂夫，「真是夠了。」

史蒂夫面無表情地看著一切發生，然而坐在一旁的彼得卻是愣愣地望著自己的主管以近乎羞辱的方式對待自己的哥哥，隨後還理直氣壯地在會議中途離席。爆炸性的景象嚇得菜鳥Omega目瞪口呆。

「你安慰莎莉・賽隆的時候倒是做得挺好的。」娜塔莎勾起鮮紅的嘴唇，趁機酸了史蒂夫一把。

「巴奇，那部電影不能有意外，給你二十四小時搞定，不然我就要插手了。」史蒂夫的聲音不輕不重，但他曉得巴奇絕對能聽得到。

疾步走在會議室玻璃牆外的巴奇顯然是聽到了，因為他朝著史蒂夫舉起一根中指，毫不避諱地用嘴型說了一句：「去你的。」

史蒂夫無奈地搖搖頭，心想巴奇這樣的脾氣怎麼能行，走出這間辦公室誰還能任由他這樣我行我素？不過話說回來，或許也是因為這樣直來直往的個性，娜塔莎和布魯斯才會不論什麼事都站在他那邊…想著，他看向坐在一邊、仍然為眼前的一切感到震驚不已的彼得。

 _看來站在他那裡的人又要多一個了_ 。史蒂夫合起手裡的資料，再次深深地嘆了口氣。

 

-

 

彼得微笑著請來人在沙發區稍坐，便匆匆忙忙地朝著辦公室跑去。巴奇的一位男演員突然出現在接待櫃檯前，語氣聽起來很著急，氣色也不是很好，而剛到職不久的少年一時之間也不曉得這個人是什麼情況。經過茶水室時，一個聲音叫住他。

「彼得，匆匆忙忙地要去哪？」巴奇站在工作檯邊，手裡正拿著一瓶牛奶。

「噢，巴奇，我正要去找你。」彼得急著停下腳步，甚至有些踉蹌，「呃，你的一位Omega男演員…羅根・勒曼沒有預約就來了，你能見他嗎？」

「你說他來了？」巴奇慢條斯理地將牛奶加進滾燙的黑咖啡裡。

「對，就在沙發區那裡。」

「他有在我今天的行程表上嗎？」他說著拿起手裡的拿鐵輕啜一口。

「沒有。」彼得愣了幾秒鐘，「可是他是我們的客戶啊。」

「叫他預約，只要名字不在行程表上一律不見。」

「可是我看他都快哭了。」

「彼得，」巴奇發出一聲輕笑，「他是演員，要哭不難。」

巴奇的話有些刻薄卻又不失道理，彼得在心裡天人交戰半晌，最終還是打內線電話到櫃台請達西先把男演員打發走。巴奇看著他打電話的樣子，嘴邊勾起一抹饒有興致的笑，像是覺得很有意思似的。

「你買到給葛倫的喀什米爾圍巾了嗎？」棕髮男人又問。

「已經送出去了，這是發票。」彼得將一張薄薄的發票從資料夾裡抽出來，交到巴奇手裡。

巴奇盯著手裡的收據，臉色卻有些不對勁，「你買了綠色的？」

「沒錯，很漂亮的綠色。」

「你不能給演員任何綠色的東西。」巴奇丟下手裡的收據，抬手抹抹臉，「基督在上，綠色代表厄運。」

彼得倒抽一口氣，「那、那怎麼辦？」

「什麼怎麼辦？去追啊。」巴奇才剛說完，手機便震動了一下。

彼得還正在想自己現在是不是要狂奔到葛倫・克羅斯家去把那條圍巾搶回來，巴奇就已經翻了個大白眼，接著將手機舉到他眼前。

 _『謝謝你的禮物，巴奇，我心領了。』_ 葛倫的訊息還看起來挺是友善，但接下來卻是一張綠色圍巾躺在垃圾桶裡的照片。

彼得屏住氣息，大氣都不敢喘一聲，「我…我很抱歉，巴奇。」

「你給我去印東西。」棕髮Beta目不轉睛地瞪著他，並將手邊的一本劇本丟到他眼前，「給我印很多、很多張。」

彼得站在影印室裡，第一百零六次將劇本的其中兩頁壓在掃描面板上，心想自己這一定是被關禁閉了。沒一會兒，哼著歌的史考特拿著一疊資料走進影印室裡，他好奇地看向彼得，心情似乎很是愉悅。

「巴奇叫你來印東西？」史考特問他，同時打開另外一台影印機。

彼得嘆了一口氣，「…對。」

「你幹了什麼好事？」史考特轉頭看向他，「他只有被惹毛的時候才會叫助理來狂印東西。」

「我送了一條綠色的圍巾給葛倫。」彼得只要一想到那條昂貴到自己兩個月的薪水都賠不起的圍巾，心底就一陣抽痛。

史考特捂著嘴巴，十分戲劇性地驚呼一聲，「千萬不能送綠色的東西給演員。」

「我知道。」彼得垂頭喪氣，一邊將印出來的副本收成一摞，「巴奇沒有當場把我捏死，我已經很感激了。」

「放心吧，他已經很久不殺助理了。」史考特笑著說道。

聽聞此言，彼得瞪大眼睛望著手裡的劇本，經過上午那場晨會之後，彼得甚至搞不清楚史考特現在是在開玩笑還是說真的。他知道巴奇的處事風格一向不留餘地，但他真的從沒想過他竟然可以做到這個地步，甚至是當著眾人的面對他那個不苟言笑的Alpha哥哥比中指。

「以後有什麼事情不確定的，就先來問問我或汪達吧。」史考特說完，拿著印好的資料走出影印室。

彼得鬆了一口氣，心想史考特大概也不打算追究上次在一樓撞見他和史蒂夫吵架的事情。他扛著一大袋剛影印好的紙張走回巴奇的辦公室，而布魯斯此時正坐在辦公桌前和他一起吃午飯。

「你問她『都多大歲數的人了，還這麼任性？』」布魯斯從中菜外賣的盒子裡夾起兩條麵。

「嗯。」巴奇拿著叉子翻弄著塑膠盒裡的沙拉，他抬起眼看彼得，「你的午餐在那邊的桌上，順便叫了你的，先吃飯吧。」

「我還不餓，」彼得低著頭走到辦公室角落裡的一張小桌子，「謝謝你，巴奇。」

「老天，你真是個傳奇。」布魯斯說著搖搖頭。

巴奇疲憊地回答，「是啊，恥辱界的傳奇。」

布魯斯回頭看向彼得，微笑著說道，「彼得，圍巾的事情別在意了，每個人都當過菜鳥。」

彼得無語地點點頭，尷尬的只想在書櫃上挖個洞躲進去，然後他將影印好的文件放在桌上，開始將分散的紙張裝訂成冊。兩個經紀人自在地聊起天來，似乎並不是很介意他的存在，於是他也就一邊處理手邊的工作，一邊聽他們說話。

「你還是吃一點吧。」布魯斯說道。

「剛剛那些事別跟史蒂夫說，好嗎？」

 _當然不能讓史蒂夫知道_ ，彼得心想綠圍巾的事要是被哥哥知道，這臉可就丟大了… _老天，史考特是史蒂夫的助理，他怎麼就忘了？_ 彼得幾乎想揍自己一頓。

「當然。」

巴奇抬手抹抹臉，「我發誓這部電影真的很棒，葛倫不拍就真的太可惜了。」

「你會找到其他人選的。」布魯斯的聲音很溫柔，怪不得辦公室裡的人都喜歡他。

「你在開玩笑吧，再三週就要開拍了。」巴奇聽上去有些懊惱，他停頓一會兒又說道，「你覺得史蒂夫是對的嗎？我的情緒不夠穩定，不能安撫客…」

門口傳來敲門聲，美麗的汪達將頭探進辦公室裡，「布魯斯，有你的電話。」

彼得回過頭來，正巧看見紅髮Beta對著他眨眨眼睛，他忍著不笑出聲，小幅度地和女孩揮揮手。布魯斯說了一聲抱歉便回到辦公室裡去，巴奇再次低下頭，若有所思地扒拉著眼前的雞肉沙拉。

「我覺得，你那樣挺好的。」彼得鼓起勇氣說道，「很有自己的風格。」

「謝了，」巴奇先是輕笑一聲，接著板起臉孔看向他，「你剛剛在這裏聽到的話一個字都不許說出去，知道了沒？」

「好。」彼得點點頭，突然覺得有一點食慾了。

沒多久，布魯斯再次走進巴奇的辦公室，他神采飛揚地宣告道，「你猜怎麼著？貝蒂・米德樂說她願意演這部電影。」

「什麼？」巴奇皺起眉頭，「她怎麼會知道這件事？」

「她剛剛打來說自己休息夠了，想演幾部電影，我就順口推薦了這個角色給他，怎麼樣，很棒吧？」布魯斯的語氣還是十分雀躍，但彼得卻覺得巴奇的神情很不妙。

「你幹嘛要自作主張？」巴奇起身扶著額頭，「我寧願去死都不想聽到這種話。」

布魯斯不解地問道，「為什麼？貝蒂很漂亮，又符合角色年齡，而且還很受歡迎。」

「貝蒂・米德樂是誰…」彼得小聲地囁嚅。

「布魯斯，你完全搞錯了，貝蒂是很優秀，但她不適合這個角色。」

「先問問昆恩的意思吧。」

巴奇走到落地窗邊深呼吸，堅決拒絕布魯斯的提議，「不行，我們這樣會看起來像是在推銷演員，很不專業。」

「但是可以拯救這部電影。」布魯斯不懈地勸說著。

「這樣會變成另外一部電影。」巴奇現在看起來是真的生氣了，他走回辦公桌前拿起電話，「好吧，布魯斯，顯然你並不曉得我平常都是怎麼處理我的工作的。」

「巴奇，你這麼盛氣凌人，遲早會把身邊的人都逼走的。」布魯斯深吸一口氣，罕見地板起臉來。

「看來你也覺得我不能安撫人心吧。」巴奇毫不退縮地直視布魯斯的眼睛，「我只是有我自己的信念，就是這樣而已。」

「我沒有這個意…好吧，算了。」桌上的電話響了起來，布魯斯望著棕髮Beta接起電話，只好摸摸鼻子走回自己的辦公室。

「你說誰來了？現在？好，讓他們兩個進來。」巴奇看向彼得，彼得立刻會過意來，十分機靈地跑進茶水間裡去泡茶。

不到兩分鐘後，他再次端著兩杯普洱茶回到辦公室裡，一位男Omega和女Alpha坐在巴奇的辦公桌前，三人的表情此刻都有些嚴肅。彼得小心翼翼地將熱茶擺到兩人面前，再次走回辦公室門邊，然而巴奇卻使了個眼色要他留下。而他才剛坐進旋轉椅裡，女Alpha就發話了。

「葛倫打給我，她說你們太可惡了。」女Alpha來者不善，當然巴奇的表情也不好看。

他不齒地輕笑一聲，「這個女人實在很不道德，是她自己決定不拍的，還反過來說我們可惡？」

「戴路易斯說沒有葛倫他也不演了，」女人端起茶來喝下一口，「看來沒有亞伯你們就不行了。」

「用亞伯的死來對付我們太卑鄙了，菲比。」巴奇瞇起眼睛看向坐在一旁、從頭到尾都不出聲的導演昆恩・薛伯，「我做這個計畫已經四年了，總共看過十八個版本的劇本和分鏡表，我們沒拿到區域補助金的時候，我還陪著昆恩一起去黃石國家公園爬山、散心，你們不能否認我為這部電影付出的心血吧。」

 _四年？十八次？還去黃石國家公園爬山？看來巴奇真的是豁出去了_ …彼得坐在旁邊整理劇本，同時努力地保持鎮定，不讓兩個Omega和Alpha散發出的負面情緒干擾他。

「不過我可以告訴你這部電影是玩完了。」菲比仍然堅持己見。

「亞伯去世了，那才叫玩完了。」巴奇堅決地望著眼前的Alpha，「但是電影永遠不會死去，而我們一定會找到解決辦法。」

「解決辦法，換掉昆恩最喜歡的七十歲女演員就是你們的解決辦法？」菲比不屑地笑了一聲，她看向自己身邊的導演，「七十歲的演員裡誰沒有帕金森氏症或老年癡呆，而且還要三週後有空，你給個人選？」

「誰跟你說要換掉葛倫？不用換，」巴奇咬牙切齒地說道，「我去勸她回來，我保證。」

彼得端著咖啡站在會議室裡，他萬分擔憂地隔著玻璃牆看著已經待在辦公室裡快要一個小時的巴奇。這段時間裡，他拿著手機一次又一次地留言給葛倫，但大概是覺得措辭不夠謹慎，便又輪番將上一條留言刪掉。男人煩躁地撓撓頭髮、來回踱步，一會兒癱坐在沙發裡，一會兒靠在落地窗邊。

巴奇終究還是在錄完最終版本後失去耐性，他用盡力氣將無辜的手機摔進書櫃裡，沒一會兒卻還是認命地上前將手機撿起。位在隔壁辦公室裡的史蒂夫不經意地看了棕髮Beta一眼，又繼續埋首於工作。

這是彼得第九次想著自己是不是該背著荊棘到女明星家門口跪著請罪，雖然說是巴奇得罪葛倫在先，但那條綠圍巾大概也幫了不少倒忙。

「無論你在想什麼都沒必要。」史考特的聲音在身後響起，「他們是經紀人，解決事情就是他們的專長。」

「嗨，史考特。」彼得看著男人走到自己身邊，「…圍巾的事，你沒告訴史蒂夫吧？」

「圍巾？噢，我當然說了啊。」史考特的笑容燦爛無比，「多搞笑的事情，怎麼能不說。」

彼得還來不及哀嚎，汪達便也拿著一杯茶走到兩人身邊，「你們在看什麼？」

「看巴奇要怎麼在拒絕史蒂夫的幫忙後把事情圓滿解決，嘖嘖，看起來是不怎麼順利。」史考特簡直是在落井下石，這點倒是跟他的老闆很是契合。

「噢，史考特，史蒂夫那副高高在上的鬼樣子，換成我也不想接受他的幫忙。」汪達用手肘推推彼得，「嘿，你還好吧？」

他望著正在辦公室裡忙碌的經紀人們，小聲地問兩位前輩，「這真的是我們以後想要的生活嗎？」

「我也經常這樣問自己，」汪達看向身邊正一往情深地望著自己的老闆的Beta，「史考特？」

「每天都問。」

彼得又問，「那答案呢？」

「是的。」兩人同時答道。

他們隨意地交換幾位經紀人的工作狀況，很快將手裡的咖啡和茶喝完，便又匆匆回到各自的工作崗位。彼得端著一杯—據汪達的說法—可以讓緊繃的情緒放鬆的茶回到辦公室，棕髮男人抬起頭來向他道謝，目光隨後又回到電腦螢幕裡密密麻麻的數據上。

彼得安安靜靜地退出辦公室，卻正好看見隔壁的金髮Alpha抬眼望向巴奇。說來奇怪，但哥哥看著巴奇的眼神似乎有點…不太對勁？直到史蒂夫的視線落到自己身上，他才慌張地轉過身，頭也不回地往助理辦公室的方向逃去。

 

-

 

是日傍晚，史蒂夫和其他三位經紀人一同坐在布達佩斯咖啡廳的其中一個私人包廂裡。瑪格麗特・厄斯金早已經等候在位子上，史蒂夫和她畢竟也是認識將近十五年的關係，便親切地上前和氣質優雅的金髮Beta碰碰臉，而其他人也紛紛與她握手致意。瑪格麗特客氣地招來服務生，要大家先點幾杯喝的。

史蒂夫簡單地要了一杯黑咖啡，卻看見巴奇慌張地接起一通電話，他對著Beta使了個眼色，對方卻是搖搖頭，表示這通電話他非接不可。

「哈囉？」巴奇貓著腰躲在史蒂夫的椅背後，「不，昆恩，你不會死的。」

瑪格麗特十分好奇地看著巴奇，其他三個人則是有些尷尬地笑了笑。布魯斯向服務生點了一杯名字極長且發音極具難度的花草茶，而平時相當果決的娜塔莎反常地垂著眼睛盯著菜單，很顯然是在幫巴奇拖延時間。

「聽著，你去喝一杯檸檬蜂蜜茶，上網看看有趣的影片，」巴奇停頓了一會兒，繼續用氣音說道，「如果真的不行就看看色情片，你知道的啊，那可以讓你的生命注入活力。」

聽著這一席荒謬的話，史蒂夫忍不住清清喉嚨，他輕輕拍拍巴奇的大腿，示意他趕緊掛上電話。

「我明天打給你好嗎？好，就這樣。」巴奇立刻坐直身子，慌亂地將臉邊的一綹頭髮塞到耳後，「不好意思，結束了。」

布魯斯鬆一口氣，這才看向眼前的女性Beta，「瑪格麗特，如果您需要任何幫助，隨時都可以找我們。」

「真是謝謝你們了。」瑪格麗特友善點向他們點點頭。

「別客氣。」布魯斯笑道。

「我今天請你們過來，是因為你們是我丈夫合作多年的搭檔，」瑪格麗特淡淡地說道，「我想應該要通知你們一聲，由於亞伯並沒有留下遺囑，所以我繼承了他在AE經紀的所有的股份。」

「也就是說，您現在持有公司百分之六十的股份。」史蒂夫看向眼前的女人，一時有些摸不清對方的想法。

「別緊張，我並不打算在公司擔任任何職位，完全沒想過。」瑪格麗特對他們微笑，「我其實是想要賣掉我的股份。」

史蒂夫有些意外，一間經紀公司算是穩定的經濟來源，四個經紀人目前也都沒有出走的意思，他不明白亞伯的太太為什麼急於把股份賣掉。娜塔莎看了他一眼，顯然也有相同的疑問。

「可是現在賣的話，時間點是不是太敏感了？」娜塔莎試探地問。

「是啊，亞伯才剛離開，價錢或許不會讓您很滿意的，瑪格麗特。」布魯斯也跟著勸道。

「重點是少了亞伯，以後的公司會如何呢？我聽說有些員工已經離職了，葛倫・克羅斯也不出演昆恩・薛伯的電影，」瑪格麗特意有所指地看向巴奇，巴奇則是尷尬地抿起嘴唇，「我不想眼睜睜看著他奮鬥一輩子的事業就這樣慢慢崩解，還不如在不算太晚的時候賣掉吧。」

「請問…要賣給誰？」巴奇問道。

「不知道，給出價最快和最高的投標人。」瑪格麗特喝了一口花茶。

「瑪格麗特，不好意思，恕我無法理解，但是在這件事情上，我們是您的搭檔，不是敵人。」娜塔莎難得發言，似乎還是對於遺孀的決定感到困惑。

「我不是這個意思…」

「不要輕易地下定論，瑪格麗特…」

「亞伯會怎麼想呢…？」

經紀人們開始試圖說服起瑪格麗特改變心意，但史蒂夫看得出來，瑪格麗特大概不是這兩天才做的決定，肯定有什麼無法克服的原因，讓她寧願在低點出售所有的股份，都不願留一分對亞伯的念想。

「不好意思。」

所有人聞聲都停下動作，他們轉頭看向史蒂夫，臉上全寫著疑惑。

「我想，我們可以買下亞伯的股份。」他微笑著說道。

「… _我們_ 是誰？」布魯斯待愣愣地望著他。

「就我們四個。」史蒂夫看向瑪格麗特，而對方看起來一點也不意外。

當日稍晚，幾個人並肩漫步在咖啡廳外的長廊上。這幾天的天氣越來越冷，據氣象播報員的說法，接下來幾個晚上的氣溫甚至有機會降到五度以下。史蒂夫走在右側，他微微側過頭，看見娜塔莎親暱地挽著布魯斯的手，還有站得離他最遠的巴奇。

盡管Beta沒有什麼明顯的氣味，但光是巴奇臉上那殺氣騰騰的表情，就足以讓史蒂夫知道自己得做好化解各式衝突的心理準備。 _至少他沒當著外人的面給他難看，_ 史蒂夫樂觀地想道。

「史蒂夫，我們都知道你是我們之中最有錢的，但我什麼都沒有，我父母也一無所有，」巴奇不悅地瞪著他，「我現在的房子還是租的，我哪來的錢投資？」

「我也是，」布魯斯垂著頭說道，「雖然我有一間單人公寓，但我哥哥現在住在那裡，所以也沒辦法動。」

「我還有一些保險，其中幾個或許可以解約。」娜塔莎算是唯一一個願意嘗試的人。

史蒂夫抬起手肘輕推娜塔莎，「你看，錢還是可以湊的。」

「你有錢，你當然可以這麼說。」巴奇走上前一些，不大高興地望著他，「我們可沒有富有的爸爸。」

「我爸的錢跟我一點關係也沒有。」史蒂夫低下頭笑道，「如果你願意代理更多不同的藝人，錢根本就不是問題，巴奇。」

「喔，是嗎？代理一些我完全不感興趣也沒什麼才華的人，幫忙協商那些大資本的商業爛片，最後變成一個俗不可耐的人？」巴奇越說越激動，大概只差沒走上前來掐他脖子而已。

「喔，巴奇…」布魯斯開口緩頰。

「別，難道我說錯了嗎？」巴奇深吸一口氣，這才稍稍冷靜下來，「好吧，我們完全離題了，但一開始提議要買股份的可是你，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫看了棕髮男人一眼，「難道你寧願看著公司消失嗎？」

「等一下，公司被賣掉並不等於消失啊？」布魯斯不解地看向史蒂夫。

「最好的結果是瑪格麗特把她的股份賣給一位謹慎的金融家，這對我們來說確實沒什麼影響。」史蒂夫看向身邊這群似乎終於開始進入狀況的同事們，「但是，如果我們不幸被一家大公司併吞，那到時候我們連反抗都沒有用。」

「就像讓史蒂夫當我們的最大股東一樣。」娜塔莎笑著說道，朝著史蒂夫眨眨眼睛。

「謝謝你，娜塔莎。」史蒂夫對著紅髮女人微笑。

巴奇似乎還想說什麼，布魯斯卻急忙拉住他，「巴奇，我正好有事要到你家附近一趟，我送你一程吧。」

「…謝了，布魯斯。」巴奇的表情有些奇怪，卻也沒有拒絕，「明天見了，娜塔莎。」

布魯斯和巴奇慢慢地朝著布魯斯的偉士牌走去，身影一點一點消失在夜色裡。史蒂夫望著那一雙影子，心裡隱隱有種不太舒服的感覺。 _也對，他們兩個人從進公司開始就很要好，更何況兩個_ _Beta_ _能幹嘛_ …他摸摸鼻子，這才發現一雙綠瑩瑩的眼睛正好奇地盯著自己看。

「怎麼，用不用我也送你一程？」紅髮Alpha笑著說道。

「我開車來的，怎麼還需要你送。」史蒂夫皺起眉頭，不曉得娜塔莎這副含沙射影的模樣所為何事。

「我看你對布魯斯說的話好像還挺感興趣的，」說著，娜塔莎輕挑地勾勾史蒂夫的下巴。

史蒂夫趕緊躲開女人的手，「老天，小娜。」

「喔？不是嗎？」娜塔莎瞇起眼睛，像是在試著看透他一般，「那就是對巴奇說的話感興趣了？」

「老天，你別煩了。」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，「時候不早了，你快回去吧。」

「好吧，那麼，」娜塔莎聳聳肩，「晚安了，甜心。」

「晚安，小娜，替我向克林特問好。」他對著女人揮手，轉身朝自己的車走去。

史蒂夫疲憊地走進家門，他解開領帶、放下公事包，徑直走進浴室裡去沖澡。幾分鐘後，男人穿著深藍色的浴袍坐進寬大而柔軟的床裡，他打開筆記型電腦、戴上眼鏡，開始查看幾個帳戶裡可以動用的錢。約莫兩個小時後，他將一張滿是數據和投資風險的資料表儲存在雲端，然後伸手關掉房裡的燈。

 _下次至少要說服巴奇在他家過夜一次才是_ 。這是他在閉上眼睛前，腦子裡的最後一個念頭。

 

-

 

他們在前去巴奇家的路上順道外帶了兩份泰國菜。走進門後，布魯斯負責在廚房張羅餐具和食物，巴奇則是到客廳去放外套和手機。沒一會兒，他回到廚房打開酒櫃，拿出一瓶上週沒喝完的紅酒，並在走去拿杯子時踢到一個東西。原來是布魯斯的錢包，他彎下腰撿起錢包，卻看見一張照片掉在地上。

「這是誰啊？」巴奇問道。

「喔，是克萊兒。」布魯斯有些尷尬地說道，「我的前任，你知道的。」

「喔，克萊兒…不過你們不是早就分手了嗎？」他看了看照片裡的女Omega，心想他們確實見過一次。

「大概，一年多前吧。」布魯斯將裝著食物的盤子擺到他眼前。

「這個蠢女人幹嘛要離開你？」巴奇拿起叉子，在盤子裡插起一塊雞肉。

「她不蠢啦，她會離開是因為我當時工作太忙了。」巴奇毫不買帳地看他一眼，布魯斯才繼續說道，「好吧，是因為我想要小孩，而她不想。」

「不想要小孩的Omega？」巴奇挑眉看向他，接著將裝著紅酒的杯子放到對方眼前，「也對，時代不一樣了。」

「不過，這些事情都過去了，想想也沒什麼。」布魯斯也在工作台邊坐下，卻笑得有些不自在。

巴奇盯著他半晌，突然說道，「你知道嗎？」

「什麼？」

「我想我應該能和你一起養孩子。」巴奇吃下一口飯。

布魯斯噗哧一聲，「巴奇，你醉了吧？」

「我是說真的，你會是個好爸爸。」

「真的嗎？」坐在一旁的Beta問道。

「你把你的客戶照顧得很好，他們也都很依賴你。」巴奇笑一笑，「有個年輕的演員不是還叫你爸爸嗎？」

「怎麼本來還挺溫馨的事情，被你講得好奇怪。」布魯斯咯咯笑，接著喝下一口酒，「你想要孩子嗎，巴奇？」

巴奇捏著手裡的叉子，有些猶豫，「不知道，或許有一天會想吧。」

「想要孩子也沒什麼。」布魯斯笑一笑。

「當然有什麼，特別是當你是Beta的時候。」巴奇眨眨眼睛，望著盤子裡的飯菜，「要孩子無論如何對Beta來說都不容易。」

「不知道史蒂夫怎麼樣。」布魯斯突然說道，嚇得巴奇差點握不住餐具。

「…什麼史蒂夫怎麼樣？」

「他是個Alpha，按理來說應該是想要孩子的。」布魯斯摸摸下巴，就事論事的表情看來是沒發現什麼。

「娜塔莎也是Alpha，她就不想要。」巴奇喝下一大口紅酒。

「娜塔莎不一樣，他跟克林特可能是特例中的特例。」布魯斯說道。

「但史蒂夫不是獨身主義者嗎？」巴奇低頭吞下幾口生菜，刻意避開布魯斯的眼睛。

「獨身主義跟要孩子是兩件事吧。」布魯斯聳聳肩，「但我覺得他看起來不像單身。」

巴奇嚥下口水，「什麼意思？」

「我總覺得他背著我們在跟什麼人來往，」布魯斯的眼睛轉了轉，接著看向巴奇，「你覺得呢？」

「我真的不知道。」他深吸一口氣，然後真誠地看著身旁的Beta，「布魯斯。」

「怎麼？」

「等我四十歲的時候，要是生活還是這個鳥樣，我就去荷蘭做人工受孕、生個小孩，然後我們一起養吧。」巴奇十分真誠地望著自己的摯友，一方面是真心的，一方面是希望能轉移他的注意力。

只見布魯斯放下手裡的叉子，相當感動的按著胸口，兩眼甚至泛著亮光，「噢，巴奇，我都被你感動了。」

「別說了，快吃吧。」巴奇似笑非笑地拍拍他的肩膀，略微心虛地攪弄盤子裡的剩菜。

然而，托布魯斯的福，關於史蒂夫是不是想單身一輩子，是不是真的在跟什麼人來往（而那個人又是不是他），以及Alpha究竟是不是真的想要小孩這些令人發怵的問題，卻是讓他輾轉飯側將近半個夜晚。於是隔天早上，巴奇罕見地在與人約好的時間過去十分鐘後，才姍姍來遲地走進咖啡店。

「早安，娜塔莎。」巴奇走到娜塔莎面前，輕輕地吻她的臉頰。

「早安，親愛的，你遲到了。」娜塔莎也親吻他的側臉，「要一杯咖啡嗎？」

「好，謝謝。」巴奇朝著咖啡師點點頭，「抱歉，我昨天沒睡好。」

「去參加派對了嗎？」娜塔莎勾起一抹笑，「多說一點，讓我興奮一下。」

巴奇翻了個白眼笑道，「我沒去派對，娜塔莎，昨天晚上我忙著在銀行網站上做模擬信貸，你呢？」

巴奇喝下一口熱咖啡，心想除了那些亂七八糟的念頭以外，剩下來的那幾小時他是真的在思考自己拿得出多少錢。

「我也花了一點時間整理帳戶。」紅髮Alpha看向他，「我可能會把我所有的積蓄都投到我們的公司上。」

他停下動作，十分驚訝地看著眼前的人，「全部？你是認真的嗎？」

「我跟克林特既沒有結婚，也沒有孩子，留著那些錢有什麼意義呢？」娜塔莎瀟灑地說著，「你們都是我的家人，我手下的那些編劇和作家也是。」

巴奇上前給娜塔莎一個擁抱，Alpha也笑著拍拍他的背。他們很快地從咖啡店離開，朝著經紀公司的方向前進，巴奇不免和娜塔莎提起這兩天在處理葛倫和昆恩的電影時發生的事。

「布魯斯也真是的，居然想讓貝蒂取代葛倫。」娜塔莎笑出聲來，「她們的性格簡直南轅北轍。」

巴奇搖搖頭，嘆了口氣道，「坦白說我真的很喜歡布魯斯，他使我的生活水準提高了百分之三十六，但我也得承認，他有時候真的太天真了。」

娜塔莎皮肉不笑地看向他，「不過，你知道這兩個女演員之間的過節嗎？」

巴奇皺起眉頭，「過節？我怎麼看不出來。」

「他們要是表現出來可就有失身份了。」娜塔莎勾住巴奇的手，「他們很年輕就認識了，那時候大家都會到麗茲飯店去參加舞會，還在到處試鏡的貝蒂已經是小有名氣的歌手，而葛倫當時才剛從音樂學院畢業，結果你猜她認識了誰？」

「葛倫嗎？不知道。」巴奇搖搖頭。

「亞伯。」

巴奇停下腳步，「葛倫和亞伯在一起過？」

「沒錯，直到她把亞伯也介紹給自己的朋友貝蒂。」紅髮女人點點頭，「你知道我的意思嗎？」

「老天，我都不曉得這些。」巴奇摸摸後頸，「然後呢？」

「然後他們就撕破臉了，從來沒和好過。」娜塔莎繼續拉著他往前走，「貝蒂繼續在歌唱界發光發亮，葛倫則是進了電影圈…我隱隱覺得貝蒂其實是想當電影明星的，而葛倫想當的是歌手。」

巴奇看向身邊的人，「所以，亞伯只是一根導火線，而她們都為了自己沒能踏進過的那個行業而憎恨彼此？」

「你真聰明，」娜塔莎拍拍他的手。

「話說回來，你又是怎麼知道這些事的？」認識娜塔莎那麼久以來，巴奇老是有種她可能還兼職當中情局特務的錯覺。

娜塔莎神神祕祕地笑道，「怎麼說呢，我有些線人散佈在紐約市的各個角落。」

「那就謝謝你的情報了，羅曼諾夫探員。」說完，兩人相視一笑，便繼續往公司走去。

想當然爾，巴奇利用娜塔莎提供的資訊耍了一點小手段。他先是發出一封表明製作方有意願讓貝蒂頂替她出演女主角的訊息給葛倫，隨後又再補上一封訊息表示自己傳錯了。而如他所料，女明星果然傳了一封訊息告訴巴奇她這幾天深思熟慮後，仍然決定要出演。

巴奇走到布魯斯的辦公室，得意地將手機放在他眼前，喜悅之情溢於言表。

「不會吧，你怎麼做到的？」布魯斯驚訝地看向巴奇，似乎也很替他感到高興。

「我學史蒂夫的。」巴奇笑著說道，偷偷瞥向玻璃牆後那間空空如也的辦公室，「我撒了一點小謊操縱她，我告訴她昆恩想讓貝蒂來演她的角色。」

「這樣不好吧，我不喜歡史蒂夫的那些小手段…」布魯斯頗有些不贊同。

「我知道，但這種感覺真的很棒，就像是我重新燃起了這個女演員對電影的熱情，也順道拯救了這部電影。」說到一半，巴奇的手機微微震動了一下，他拿起手機查看，「噢，索爾說他下個月要來紐約一趟。」

「真的？」布魯斯笑道，「很久沒見到他了，上次見應該是去年的坎城影…」

布魯斯話還沒說完，辦公桌上的電話卻突然響起。他不假思索地開啟擴音模式，沒想到來電人竟然是他們剛剛還在討論的女演員，貝蒂・米德樂。

「喔，我親愛的布魯斯，你一定不會相信剛剛發生了什麼事！」貝蒂的聲音拔高了差不多有八度，刺得巴奇想摀住耳朵。

布魯斯略微尷尬地看向巴奇，笑著說道，「怎麼啦，貝蒂？」

「我剛剛在髮廊遇見昆恩了！」貝蒂興奮地說道，「我本來還對那個角色很猶豫的，但我們一見如故！布魯斯，我們聊了整整兩個小時！」

「什麼？」布魯斯和巴奇同時問道，只不過心情卻大不相同。

「三週後我們就要開拍了，實在太感謝你了，布魯斯，你真是個幸運星！」才剛說完，貝蒂便切斷通話。

巴奇此刻雙手抱著胸坐在影印機旁，一旁的布魯斯則是認份地印著劇本和剛草擬出來的合約。棕髮Beta睨了不敢太猖狂地表現出愉悅的摯友一眼，心想事情怎麼就搞成了這個樣子。

「我們現在這樣看起來像什麼樣子？」巴奇十分不耐地說道。

「像是有先見之明的人，巴奇，像是非常了解昆恩電影的人」。布魯斯拿起劇本和合約，朝著辦公室的方向走去，「這件事證明了我們能夠力挽狂瀾，而且直覺還十分敏銳。」

「你從一開始就不應該插手，這件事明明從頭到尾都跟你無關。」巴奇跟在他身後，越來越控制不住自己的語氣。

布魯斯走進辦公室裡，拿起一張便條紙寫了幾個字，「你那時候慌得要命，根本處理不來。」

「這跟我慌不慌或是處理不來一點關係也沒有。」

「我只是想幫你。」語畢，布魯斯再次朝著影印室走去。

「你是想在新客戶面前耍小聰明吧？唯一適合這個角色的人是葛倫。」巴奇越走越快，然後終於擋在布魯斯面前，「所以你現在就去見貝蒂，然後要她退出。」

「為什麼不是你去見葛倫，然後要她退出？」

場面一觸即發，好脾氣的布魯斯也被他惹得大聲起來，助理們紛紛走出辦公室，好奇地查看外頭發生了什麼事。

「布魯斯，我沒在開玩笑，你快照我說的做！」

「你別對我頤指氣使！」布魯斯說完便朝著自己的辦公室走去。

巴奇望著他的背影，大聲地說道，「你最擅長的就是把事情搞砸，我不能讓你這麼做！」

「你希望我像你一樣去侮辱我的客戶嗎？」布魯斯轉過身，怒到極點的時候反而笑了出來，「你自己想辦法吧，巴奇。」

「我才不需要你的幫忙，還有你那些愚蠢的餿主意！」巴奇說完走進自己的辦公室，狠狠地甩上門。

然而一陣敲門聲很快傳來，他再次打開門，站在外頭的人果然是布魯斯。

「巴奇，等你四十歲想要孩子的時候，再去求別人和你一起養吧。」說完，布魯斯快步朝反方向走去。

「廢話！」他不甘示弱地對著布魯斯叫道，氣得幾乎要呼吸不過來。

巴奇再次關上辦公室的門，他抬起雙手摀住臉，一身狼狽地靠在冰涼的門上。他在腦子裡一再回想這幾天發生的所有事，未知的壓力跟衝擊讓他很慌張，他以為自己可以獨自面對，於是才敢毫不留情地跟Alpha叫板，甚至是他最好的朋友…但很顯然他錯了，而且還錯得離譜。

他拿出口袋裡的手機，緩慢地在通訊錄裡找出那個再熟悉不過的名字，然後他咬住嘴唇，開始思考著待會兒該說什麼才好。

 

-

 

穿著一身黑西裝的史蒂夫坐在駕駛座裡，耐心地等著眼前的女人翻閱手裡的股份資料。他和瑪格麗特約好在葬禮開始前進行短暫的會面，於是現在，他們靜靜地待在史蒂夫的車上，逐條讀過股份明細上的每一個金額。然後瑪格麗特蓋上資料夾，遠眺著墓園裡青翠的綠地。

「所以我還是擁有百分之十七的股份？」

「對，我們認為你會希望將這份收入當作是對亞伯的紀念。」史蒂夫微微一笑，「您什麼也不用做，只需要等著拿利潤就是了。」

「連我的養老金都想到了，真好。」瑪格麗特輕笑一聲，轉頭看向史蒂夫，「還是說，你們四個人根本沒有足夠的資金買下我全部的股份？」

「瑪格麗特，我們為了買下你的股份在資金上做了很大的努力。」史蒂夫看著灰濛濛的天空，心想一會兒該下雨了。「布魯斯拿他的公寓做抵押，巴奇貸了一筆二十年的款，娜塔莎甚至投入了所有的積蓄。」

「而你，史蒂夫，」金髮女人似笑非笑，「則會成為最大股東，也就是我們的老闆。」

史蒂夫沒有回答，僅是就事論事地說道，「在公司的收益增加後，我們應該能在一年左右買下你的所有股份。」

優雅的Beta深吸一口氣，考慮良久才突然問道，「史蒂夫，你有沒有出軌過？」

「不好意思，但我不是特別喜歡聊私事。」

史蒂夫不動聲色地望著眼前的女人，直覺告訴他那個答案很快就要揭曉。

「亞伯經常出軌，跟那些女演員。」瑪格麗特轉頭看向窗外，「不過我想這些你應該都知道吧？」

金髮Alpha垂下眼睛，「我並不知情。」

「你還以為人活著，隨著時間流逝、年齡增長就能學會妥協。」瑪格麗特看向史蒂夫，「但我沒有，我想和你坦白一件事，史蒂夫，我痛恨女演員，也就是說靠他們的表演抽成讓我反胃。」

女人心碎的告白讓史蒂夫皺起眉頭，這或許是他很久以來第一次在外人面前展露出明顯的情緒。他在亞伯手下工作超過十年，他愛亞伯，對他無比敬重，但瑪格麗特這一席話確實反映出他在行事上的缺失，也讓史蒂夫想起一些不怎麼美好的回憶。

「不好意思了，史蒂夫，不過我要考慮一下其他人的出價。」

「已經有人出價了？」史蒂夫挑眉。

「你也知道，人們在趁火打劫的時候從不手軟。」語畢，瑪格麗特推開車門，「待會兒見了。」

「好。」他望著Beta孤獨的身影消失在遠處，這才拿著一把傘走下車。

週四上午十點整，史蒂夫在皮爾森神父公墓前與其他三位經紀人碰頭，四人的穿著全是一身肅穆的墨黑。他們之中有些人相識的時間超過十五年，最短暫的也有將近十年，這群人見識過對方最柔軟和最兇狠的模樣，然而此刻卻是他們第一次願意全然放下身段，陪著彼此度過這個令人神傷的時刻。

史蒂夫和娜塔莎撐著傘走在前頭，卻是聽見一陣幼稚的嘀咕聲不時從後方傳來。紅髮女人走到前頭去和一名舊識打招呼，史蒂夫則是停下腳步，等著後方那兩個不爭氣的傢伙跟上前來。

「怎麼不走了？」巴奇冒冒失失地撞在他背上，隨即問道。

「如果接下來我有說錯的地方，請糾正我。」史蒂夫分別望向站在自己左右兩側的布魯斯和巴奇，「葛倫・克羅斯和貝蒂・米德樂目前正在競爭同一個角色，是嗎？」

「對。」布魯斯抓抓頭。

「所以說，沒拿到角色的那個肯定會恨我們，然後就會離開我們經紀公司，連帶著毀壞我們的名譽。」史蒂夫繼續向前走，另外兩人也跟著他，「我目前說的都對嗎？」

布魯斯和巴奇一聲不吭，僅是賭氣地瞪了彼此一眼，就差沒對著彼此吐舌頭。

「看在基督的份上，你們是孩子嗎？」史蒂夫深深地嘆了一口氣，「到底為什麼會弄成這個樣子？」

「去問布魯斯。」

「去問巴奇。」

史蒂夫才正要發難，娜塔莎不耐煩的聲音首先傳了過來。

「男孩們，別鬥了。」紅髮女人站在米白色的砂岩石道邊，望著眼前那片潮濕的草原，「這是亞伯的葬禮，記得嗎？」

這場葬禮來了很多人，當中不乏合作多年的事業夥伴、親密的家人和朋友，娛樂圈的名導、編劇，甚至相貌姣好的大明星們都是座上賓，就連葛倫和貝蒂都坐在第一排的位置。不少記者或進或遠地記錄著一切，好似這是一場盛大的慶典，而不是哀悼某個摯愛的儀式。

瑪格麗特在台前念著觸動人心的悼詞，坐在台下的眾人則是細細聆聽、偶爾抬手拭淚。史蒂夫側頭看向坐在身邊的巴奇，後者察覺到他的目光，卻一動也不動地看著前方。

「昨天怎麼沒等我接電話就掛了？」史蒂夫輕聲地在男人耳邊問道。

「沒什麼。」巴奇立刻說道。

「是要為了晨會的事跟我道歉嗎？」

「不是。」

「那是要告訴我你跟布魯斯差點把辦公室給吵翻了？」

「…不是。」

史蒂夫笑著低喃，「那就是想我了？」

「閉嘴。」巴奇翻了個白眼。

Alpha點點頭，再次對他說，「葬禮結束後去找彼得。」

「為什麼？」棕髮男人終於轉頭看向他。

「他那裡應該有些有趣的東西，」史蒂夫笑著說道，「聽話。」

亞伯下葬的時候，細密的雨滴依舊不斷地從陰暗的天空中墜落。布魯斯和娜塔莎挽著手站在一起，他在兩人的頭頂撐起史蒂夫方才交給他的傘，同時目不轉睛地看著工人用簡易的機器吊起棺木。史蒂夫望著並肩站在他們對面、偶爾交頭接耳的貝蒂和葛倫，心想彼得現在最好正在某個地方做他該做的事。

一直到巴奇小心地碰碰他的手指，他才意識到棺木已經被安穩地放進事先挖掘好的洞穴裡。史蒂夫轉頭看向身邊的人，只見巴奇難過地咬著嘴唇，動也不動地盯著亞伯的棺木，然後他張開手握住男人冰涼的手心捏了捏，Beta這才輕輕地將頭靠在他肩上。

當晚的告別晚宴就辦在公司裡，賓客名單星光熠熠，白天無法出席葬禮的政商名流紛紛選在這時前來致意。史蒂夫和娜塔莎各自拿著香檳在公司裡來來去去，他們不遺餘力地和每個人道謝、寒暄，而幾位助理們也肩負重責大任—無論誰走進大門都要通報，並且確保史蒂夫和娜塔莎的酒杯永遠都是滿的。

史蒂夫正在和其中一名片商代表談話，他一邊聽著對方長篇大論現今的電影環境有多麽艱難，一邊看向位在走廊盡頭的會議室，布魯斯和巴奇此時正在裏頭跟昆恩・薛伯和他的編劇開會。 _看來彼得確實有完成他交代的任務_ ，史蒂夫抿了一口香檳。

早些時候貝蒂和葛倫在葬禮上巧合地打了照面，兩人表面上一片平和，但任誰都看得出他們之間的怪誕火花。於是史蒂夫請彼得拍下幾段影片，並提議巴奇和布魯斯利用那段素材說服導演改變劇本，直接將劇情改成一對女同性戀進入老年的故事，這麼一來不但兩個女演員都能演出，女性主義也會成為亮點。雖然整個計畫聽上去有些荒謬，但走到這個關頭，什麼都值得一試。

他笑著回應幾句客氣話，餘光裡看見穿著一身黑的東尼・史塔克從電梯裡走出來。棕髮Omega幾乎是立刻就看見他，他朝著史蒂夫揮手，露出一抹微笑。

「史蒂夫。」東尼笑著朝他伸出手，「又見面了。」

「東尼，謝謝你來。」史蒂夫握住對方的手，「一切都好嗎？」

「沒什麼不好的。」男人聳聳肩，從一名服務生那裡拿起一杯威士忌。

「那就好。」史蒂夫望著眼前的人，一時不曉得該說些什麼。

只見Omega清清喉嚨，接著說道，「史蒂夫，我們單獨聊聊吧。」

時節已然進入初冬，室外的低溫很是折騰人，但史蒂夫還是領著東尼來到經紀公司的天台，一方面是他希望這段對話不會太長，另一方面是他實在不希望有任何人在這個敏感的時機看到兩人過從甚密。

「你要跟我談什麼？」史蒂夫望著東尼，這才發現眼前的Omega只穿著一件單薄的襯衫。

「知道亞伯什麼也沒留給你們的時候，我很驚訝。」東尼靠在欄杆邊，有些遺憾地看著他，「至少有留一些給你吧？你整個職業生涯都給了AE，難道什麼回報都沒有？」

「你想說什麼，東尼？」冷風刮在臉邊的感覺有些難受，史蒂夫猶豫了一秒，還是脫下西裝外套遞給眼前的人，「穿著吧。」

「謝了。」東尼勾起嘴角，伸手接過外套，「史蒂夫，我想要你加入史塔克傳媒。」

史蒂夫沈默地看著東尼，心知肚明對方是認真的，事實上，這也已經不是東尼第一次向他發出邀請，而他也不是第一次有二心。

「我爸快要七十五了，再撐大概也沒有多久。」東尼瀟灑地將他的外套披在肩上，「我不想接公司，所以想找個人來接手當老闆，算是幫我管理吧。」

還沒來得及回話，Alpha口袋裡的手機卻是響了起來，他看著螢幕上的來電顯示，毫不遲疑地接起電話。

「怎麼樣？」

「成功了！」巴奇興奮的聲音傳進耳裡，史蒂夫忍不住微笑。

「是嗎？那真是太好了。」

「昆恩很喜歡這個點子，你是怎麼想到的？」

「要不是你跟布魯斯合作無間，恐怕也不會那麼順利。」史蒂夫說著，望向遠處一棟燈火通明的大樓，「你跟布魯斯和好了嗎？」

「算是吧，我跟他道歉了。」巴奇吶吶說道，「你在哪裡？」

「我在天台。」他不假思索地答道，才發現自己有些大意了。

「那我去找你。」

「別，我在和…一個客戶談點事。」史蒂夫和東尼對看一眼，後者則是點了一根菸。

「噢，那晚上我那裡見了？」巴奇小聲地問。

「好。」史蒂夫笑著掛上電話。

東尼對著他挑眉，「女朋友？」

「不是。」

「男朋友？」

史蒂夫停頓一會兒，「不是。」

「噢。」東尼瞇起眼睛，露出一個耐人尋味的表情，「有意思。」

「你們公司手下的經紀人呢？應該有人可以幫忙吧？」他轉開話題，試著忽略冰冷的空氣中那抹若有似無、來自Omega的信息素。

「沒有人比得上你，史蒂夫。」東尼說著吸一口菸，隨後吐出灰白的煙霧，「他們沒有你的能力和眼界。」

他思量一會兒，「如果要加入的話，就得把客戶也一起帶去？」

「當然，」東尼輕笑一聲，「這會讓史塔克傳媒成為紐約最大的經紀公司。」

「而AE也會就此關門大吉。」史蒂夫說完，轉頭看向身邊的人。

只見東尼點點頭，捏著手裡的菸在欄杆邊點了點，「考慮一下吧，你知道要到哪裡找我。」

史蒂夫留下東尼逕自回到派對上，室內的溫度和氣氛都十分暖和，客人們似乎也都玩得很盡興。他再次從不曉得從哪裡冒出來的彼得手裡接過一杯香檳，仰起頭來一飲而盡，另一杯香檳很快被放進他手裡，他轉身要道謝，眼前望著他的卻是一雙灰藍色的眼睛。

「怎麼了？」巴奇疑惑地望著他，「嘿，你的外套呢？」

 _不能走，_ 史蒂夫心想。 _不然這個人會恨他一輩子。_

「沒什麼。」他喝下一口香檳，笑著搖頭道，「大概掉在別的地方了吧。」

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看來是會繼續寫啦，安排了一些很老套的梗，啥時有空啥時更。


	3. 多事之冬（上）

 

時間臨近正午，史蒂夫快步朝著位在長廊盡頭的轉角走去，同時在腦海裡思索著經紀公司岌岌可危的未來以及影評人協會舉辦的晚宴。他的態度十分嚴肅，而跟在他身後的腳步越來越急促，高跟鞋敲在地面的聲響甚至在走廊裡引起輕微的回音。金髮男人仍然沒有慢下腳步，僅是熟門熟路地拐個彎，繼續朝著熟悉的辦公室就走去。

「等等，史蒂夫，你走得太快了。」一道輕柔的聲音從他後方傳來。

史蒂夫慢下腳步，他轉頭望著身後的女性Omega，微微垂下眼睛，面無表情地看著紅髮女人懷中依然包裹在襁褓裡的嬰兒。

「我不想吵醒他，他昨晚都沒有睡好。」走在他身邊的女性Omega自顧自地說道，似乎一點也不在意史蒂夫略顯無情的表現。

他再次瞥向女人懷裡那張小小的睡臉，心底卻是一片平靜，毫無波瀾。

「他還在長牙，你也知道這很痛苦吧？」紅髮女人抬起頭來看著史蒂夫，語氣中洋溢著滿滿的母愛，「我們當然忘記那是什麼感覺了，但是寶寶們是真的在受罪呀。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，終於開口說道，「艾米，你還是該想想辦法吧。」

 _艾米・亞當斯_ ，兼具美貌和演技於一身，同時也是史蒂夫手下最優秀的幾個演員之一。

「我還在餵奶，不能就這樣丟下他啊。」艾米無奈地看了Alpha一眼，後者則是再次發出一聲嘆息，「再說，找人照顧我那個大的就已經夠困難的了。」

金髮男人在一扇門前停下腳步，並側頭看向紅髮女人，「不管怎麼樣，我們絕對不能冒險，可以的話最好保持低調，待會兒有什麼話都讓我來說，好嗎？」

「好，史蒂夫，謝謝你陪我來。」艾米乖順地點點頭，那副還算有自知之明的模樣讓史蒂夫忍不住軟下心來。

「不客氣，考森很喜歡我，他不會拒絕我的…」史蒂夫邊說邊盯著眼前的門板，這才發現上頭的名牌竟然換了。

「 _史丹・李_ …誰是史丹・李啊？」艾米歪過頭，小聲問道。

五分鐘後，史蒂夫和艾米一同坐在那張偌大的辦公桌前，然而座位上的辦事員卻從優雅的中年紳士換成一位白髮蒼蒼的人瑞，他們熟知的菲爾・考森早已經在上週被調到城市的另一頭。金髮Alpha尷尬地清清喉嚨，心想國稅局好巧不巧選在這時候調職，簡直就是天要亡他。

「你是亞當斯女士的丈夫嗎？」年老的辦事員說著看向手裡的名片，「…羅傑斯先生？」

「不是的，李先生，我是她的經紀人。」史蒂夫臨危不亂地說道，餘光裡看見艾米正在和不曉得什麼時候醒過來的嬰兒輕聲咿呀。

「我不知道你具體的工作內容是什麼，不過肯定不包含管理演員的帳戶，」名叫史丹・李的稅務人員拿出一份資料，慢條斯理地翻閱起來，「所以如果前任職員的紀錄沒有錯的話，亞當斯女士已經拖欠稅款二十三個月了。」

「至少我在美國還有納稅。」艾米才剛說完，史蒂夫便朝她使了個眼色。

「事實上，考森先生有允許過我們推遲一點。」史蒂夫笑道。

「一點？」史丹皺起眉頭，「噢，你看看，已經推遲很久了，還是兩次。」

「李先生，艾米三年內生了兩個孩子，她選擇做一名全職母親，相信您也同意這一點非常偉大。」他懇切地說著，並再次向眼前的人露出微笑，「我可以向您保證，這只是她事業的空白期，艾米現下最大的願望就是要回歸職場，並且繳納稅款。」

「沒錯。」艾米抱起軟綿綿的嬰兒，親暱地在他稚嫩的臉蛋上親了親。

史蒂夫輕咳一聲，只見史丹又接著問，「您還沒找到工作嗎？亞當斯女士？」

「不…」艾米還沒說完，史蒂夫便硬生生將話茬接走。

「是，當然沒找到。」他客氣地說道，「演藝事業要順其自然不容易，總有一些微妙又複雜的狀況必須克服。」

「史蒂夫說得對，」小嬰兒開始發出啜泣聲，艾米不得不從座位裡起身，「是不是呀？小寶貝。」

「但是亞當斯女士，我在新聞上讀到您最近拒絕了一個角色，我記得是一部大製作的動作片…」

「您相信媒體說的話嗎？」史蒂夫挑起眉來，態度和語氣都相當誠懇。

「等等，我才剛生完孩子，總不能現在叫我跟在殭屍後面跑吧？我的外陰手術縫線都還沒拆呢。」女明星的語氣漸漸有些不耐，她抱著發出嗚咽的嬰兒在辦公室裡踱步，「噢，寶貝，連你也受不了，對吧？」

眼看著小嬰兒就在潰堤邊緣，史蒂夫別無選擇，只能盡快結束這段談話。

「李先生，我不該談論此事，因為一切都還在商討中，但是艾米回歸大螢幕是勢在必行的事，還請您千萬放心。」史蒂夫轉過頭看向紅髮女人，「你說對嗎？艾米。」

「對，那部電影是個大計劃。」艾米拍著嬰兒的背，小心地親親他的頭頂。

「好吧，那就恭喜你不用再延期了。」李先生在手裡的資料蓋上一個章，並示意史蒂夫來拿，「希望你們可以在這週之前把稅款繳清，因為若是你們再遲交，國稅局將會追加百分之十的罰款。」

Alpha起身接過資料，他十分客氣地向眼前的辦事員道謝、禮貌性地和對方寒暄幾句，不停地抽抽嗒嗒的小嬰兒終於在這時爆出震耳欲聾的哭聲，他匆忙地做個結語，便倉皇地帶著女明星和她的嬰兒離開稅務辦事處。

史蒂夫緩慢地走在紅髮Omega身後，不時望著那張靠在母親肩上、此時已經停下哭泣的小巧臉蛋。第二性別似乎是的Beta寶寶好奇地盯著他看，然後輕輕地打了個嗝。史蒂夫不由自主地勾起嘴角，隨後低下頭來查看手機裡的訊息。

 

-

 

彼得和汪達站在電梯前，手裏分別提著一個卡其色的牛皮提袋，而裏頭裝著的是他們到兩個街區外的打卡名店買的麵包。共事將近一個月，彼得從來不覺得汪達是個喜歡追逐潮流的普通女孩，不過就像每個生在千禧年間的Y世代一樣，她也有情感包袱，也有一些自我需要被探索，於是一起去名店並且加以吐槽便成了兩人最新的樂趣。

「你說這塊麵包要十五塊美金？」彼得瞪大眼睛盯著提袋，完全不曉得自己一頓午飯就花了那麼多錢。

「噓，你小聲一點。」汪達說著四處張望，「而且是公司付的錢，你緊張什麼？經紀人請明星吃飯一次就能花掉五百美金，說了你都不信。」

「我信。」彼得想著那天那瓶兩百塊的紅酒，忍不住清清喉嚨，「這是什麼鬼東西做的麵包？黃金嗎？」

「什麼有機的無麩質麵粉吧。」汪達聳聳肩，走進門剛打開的電梯裡。

「我拒絕相信有人吃得出差別。」彼得邊搖頭邊跟著走上前，「說真的，這也太貴了吧。」

「真的有人吃得出差別，你待會兒就知道了。」紅髮女孩笑著瞥他一眼，「歡迎來到紐約，寶貝。」

電梯停在四樓，汪達推開經紀公司的玻璃門，隨口問起達西方才有沒有什麼特別的來電或是通知，彼得站在大廳裡等她，順道觀察經紀人們都在辦公室裡做些什麼。

布魯斯正在和一名舞台劇演員談話，看他們手裡拿著一疊照片，似乎是在討論定裝照。史蒂夫一如往常正在講電話，他盯著手的合約，鼻梁上掛著閱讀時習慣戴上的玳瑁框眼鏡。巴奇的一個演員昨晚拍戲時出了點意外，於是他得在半夜趕到費城去，今天恐怕要晚一點才進公司。至於娜塔莎，她悠哉地和她的兩名編劇坐在會議室裡，身後的白板上貼著幾張收視率分析圖，可能是在商討要接下哪個電視台的下一檔影集。

「…艾格頓如果有消息的話再跟我說，謝了，達西。」汪達上前來拍拍彼得的肩膀，「在看什麼，進去吃飯啦。」

棕髮青年這才回過神來，並跟著汪達走進敞亮的助理辦公室。他回到位子上，一邊聽著紅髮Beta嘮叨工作上的瑣事—像是哪個明星又在鬧脾氣、性格特別古怪—一邊打開袋子裡的麵包，然後他抬起頭來，發現史考特今天看著自己的眼神似乎特別不善。

「謝謝你等我們吃飯啊，史考特。」汪達酸酸地說道，意有所指地看著史考特手裡已經空了一半的保鮮盒。

「抱歉，我還有工作要做，沒那個閒功夫等你們慢慢來。」史考特說著，再次瞇起眼睛盯著彼得。

棕髮Omega不明所以地咬下一口手裡的麵包，卻差點沒吐出來， _這算哪門子的麵包？_ 他趕緊喝下一口水，將那塊乾澀、扁平的東西吞下肚。然後他拿起桌上一個沒有署名的白色信封，順手將裡頭的卡片抽出來。

「喔，我們受邀參加紐約影評人協會的晚宴！」彼得發出一聲驚呼，卻發現另外兩名同事的神色有異。

「我沒有收到邀請啊。」汪達皺起眉頭，困惑地望著他。

「我也沒有。」史考特斜睨他一眼，不大高興地吞下一口沙拉。

漂亮的紅髮Beta咬下一口麵包，仍然盯著彼得看，「從來沒有助理受到邀請的，這是怎麼回事？」

「沒有署名嗎？從哪裡寄來的？」史考特挑挑眉。

彼得下意識吞吞口水，他想他大概知道這是誰放在他桌上的。他看向玻璃牆後的金髮Alpha，始終低著頭在閱讀的人像是感應到他的目光一般，他抬起眼來望向彼得，又看看他手上那張邀請函，隨後平靜地將視線移回手上的劇本裡。

「啊…對了，我想起來了，應該是…」少年停頓一會兒，話說得有些磕磕巴巴，「這是因為上次我和巴奇加班到很晚，幫他解決了一點電腦的問題，他可能是想用邀請函來表示感謝…吧。」

兩位Beta前輩聽著這個一聽就像胡亂編出來的理由，神情半信半疑，似乎不打算買帳。也對，換作是他也絕不會相信這種蠢理由，可是他既沒有巴奇凌人的氣勢，也沒有哥哥蠱惑人心的銀舌頭，也只能將錯就錯了。

「還有，我還給了他一份印度菜的食譜。」彼得說完，大口咬下手裏那塊昂貴又難吃的麵包，「一定是因為這個，一定是啦。」

史考特輕哼一聲，「我不知道巴奇還會煮菜。」

「我討厭你。」汪達翻個白眼，便繼續盯著電腦。

下午兩點，彼得站在堆滿劇本的置物櫃前翻找巴奇吩咐他複印的那一份，他瀏覽過一層又一層，劇本卻始終遍尋不著。少年的動作漸漸焦慮起來，嘴裡開始念念有詞，直到一隻手越過他的頭頂，從最上層的格子裡抽出一個彌封的牛皮紙袋。

「在找這個？」熟悉的聲音從身後傳來，彼得回過頭，正好看見站在他眼前的金髮Alpha。

史蒂夫將紙袋交到他手裡，彼得感激地接過牛皮紙袋，毫不猶豫將裡頭的薄薄的一疊紙拿出來—《夏日風暴》的初稿，就是他要找的。

「對，就是它。」彼得鬆了一口氣，「不過你怎麼知道劇本在那裡？」

「他喜歡藏劇本。」史蒂夫勾起嘴角，「恐怕他自己都忘了藏在哪裡，才要你來找的。」

「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」彼得將劇本抱在胸前，接著又說道，「還有，謝謝你的邀請函。」

「不客氣。」史蒂夫仔細查看第二層櫃子，隨手拿出一本劇本翻了起來。

彼得偷瞄哥哥手裡的劇本一眼，「不過，為什麼要給我邀請函？」

「多走動對你有好處，開闊視野，也能多認識這一行的人，晚上有個人我想讓你見見。」史蒂夫翻開下一頁，抬眼望向彼得，「維多莉亞・阿隆索，知道她嗎？」

「什麼？真的嗎？」彼得倒吸一口氣，從沒想過自己有一天竟然會有機會見到這樣知名的電影製作人。

「嗯，你會喜歡她的。」史蒂夫微笑著合起手裡的劇本，「晚點我去接你。」

彼得很想答應，但理智卻還是硬生生將他拉回現實，「等等，史蒂夫。」

「怎麼？」

「我知道你是想把我弄去電影圈。」彼得深吸一口氣，「但是我仔細想過了。」

「這麼快就想好了？」

「對，謝謝你，但我還是不去了。」

史蒂夫沈默地望著他幾秒，「為什麼？她可是一位優秀的製作人。」

「我知道，」彼得皺起眉頭，甚至不敢望著哥哥的眼睛，「可是我現在在這裡很開心。」

「當初不是你說想進電影圈的嗎？」史蒂夫冷冷地說道，嚇得男孩大氣都不敢喘一聲。

「可是，我現在想學做經紀人。」彼得吶吶地說道，「我知道我沒有相關的經歷和背景，但是我可以學。」

金髮Alpha若有所思地望著他，平靜無波的眼底一點情緒也沒有，彼得簡直嘆為觀止，他真想知道史蒂夫到底是怎麼做到的。

「如果我在這裡讓你覺得很為難，那你可以直接告訴我，我會去另外一家經紀公司找工作的。」年輕的Omega揉揉鼻子，抱著劇本的手收得更緊了。

半晌，史蒂夫才終於說道，「你待著吧。」

窗外天色漸暗，棕髮少年盯著電腦螢幕上的名人專訪發呆，總覺得自己當初的一時衝動給很多人—或許只有史蒂夫—造成不少麻煩。他嘆息著撓撓頭髮，開始將桌面上已經裝訂成冊的劇本一一放進牛皮紙袋裡，然後愣愣地望著巴奇留在他桌上的字條： _明天一早寄出去，急件_ 。

「你說謊。」突然傳來的聲音讓他嚇得不輕，彼得抬起頭來，原來是正準備要下班的史考特。

「什麼謊？」他呆呆地問道。

「我知道你在說謊。」史考特走到他面前，「我親眼看到史蒂夫把邀請函放在你桌上的。」

「又來了。」彼得簡直想大哭，「你到底想說什麼，史考特？」

「你們兩個到底是什麼關係？你們…你們是…」史考特看起來也快哭了。

「天啊，我們沒在一起，我也沒和他上床，我絕對不可能和他上床。」少年光是說出這句話就渾身不爽快，簡直想一頭撞死在玻璃牆上，「你到底還想要我怎麼樣？史考特。」

史考特屏住氣息，憤恨地瞪著他，「那他為什麼要邀請你？」

「因為他…他和巴奇談過了。」彼得看向一邊，「因為我是新來的，參加晚會對我有好處。」

史考特指著他驚呼道，「看到沒？你的眼珠向上轉，又向右轉了！」

「什麼？」彼得簡直想掐死自己。

「你知道這個肢體語言是什麼意思嗎？這代表你在說謊，彼得，我太瞭解史蒂夫了，他是絕對不可能這麼做的。」

「隨便你吧。」彼得說著戴上耳機。

「等等，」史考特拿走他的耳機，「達西跟我說過，你來的那一天，在見到巴奇之前你就跟史蒂夫見過面了，你是認識他的，對吧？你們兩個私底下絕對有交情。」

胸口突然傳來一陣壓迫感，彼得直覺想要站起身，沒想到史考特卻推了他一把，幾乎是將他困在那張旋轉椅裡。

「我警告你，你最好小心一點，如果被巴奇發現你在幫史蒂夫監視他，他就不會再信任你了，你明白了沒有？」

彼得心想眼前的Beta或許是聞到他的緊張和恐懼，才敢這麼兇巴巴地對他說話，於是他收斂起自己的信息素，努力讓自己鎮定下來，並在心裡祈禱這次能夠騙過眼前的煩人精。

「好吧。」他清清喉嚨，抬手撓撓後頸，「因為他是我爸爸的朋友。」

「你騙人。」

「我發誓這是真的。」

「那為什麼不一開始就說清楚？」

彼得愣了一會兒，才接下去說道，「因為我不能說我爸爸是誰，他結婚了，有家庭和孩子，他在這裡有自己的生活…而這層關係只有史蒂夫知道。」

史考特靜靜地盯著他，態度似乎軟化不少，「是經紀公司的明星嗎？」

「對。」

「史蒂夫的客戶？」

「對。」

「誰？」史考特瞪大眼睛。

「不能說。」

「拜託你，我不會告訴巴奇的。」他懇求道。

「不行。」彼得躲回電腦前，頁面還停留在某位明星的專訪報導。

「…不會吧？」史考特摀住嘴巴，「你是柯林・佛斯的兒子？」

彼得瞪著螢幕上氣質溫潤的中年男子，遲疑了兩秒，「對。」

「不是吧？媽啊，老天，你和他還真的長得有點像。」史考特發出高亢的驚呼，彼得卻是覺得荒謬至極，「我真的很抱歉，彼得，我…我很喜歡你爸爸。」

「請不要告訴別人。」他僵硬地關掉螢幕，暗自在心裡祈禱這件事不會再次以悲劇收場。

「當然了，沒問題。」史考特高興地提著公事包走出辦公室，不忘回頭向他眨眨眼睛，「這是我們之間的小秘密。」

「嗯，是的。」彼得勉強笑道。

彼得望著棕髮Beta愉快地哼著歌、踩著輕快的步伐推開公司的玻璃門，直到男人的背影消失在電梯門裡，他才終於放任自己將整張臉栽在辦公桌前。然後他筋疲力盡地抬起頭來，伸手摸摸額頭上的紅印子，不禁想著這樣跟著鯊魚們水深火熱的日子，自己到底還能撐得了多久。

 

-

 

巴奇拿著一杯黑咖啡走進商業大樓的大廳，他佇立在電梯門前，沒忍住打了兩個噴嚏。隨著冬季的到來，紐約市的氣溫時時刻刻都在刷新最低紀錄，巴奇這兩天因為費城的事忙得不可開交，按時吃飯當然不可能，就連睡個好覺都嫌奢侈，直到今早起床時腦袋開始隱隱作痛，他才趕緊吞了兩顆維他命，隨後匆匆忙忙地出門。

他推開公司的玻璃門，習慣性地和迎面而來的所有人，以及坐在櫃檯善盡職責的達西打招呼。然而，年輕貌美的黑髮Omega一反往常不是在聽音樂，卻是在忙著補妝。她抬眼看向巴奇，艷紅的唇角勾起一抹足以魅惑所有Alpha的心的微笑。

「早啊，巴奇。」達西對著他眨眨眼睛。

「早安。」巴奇微微皺眉，笑著說道，「這麼早就跟人有約？」

「要是有約就好囉。」達西曉得有些曖昧，接著睜大眼睛看著他，「不過巴奇，你是真的聞不到嗎？」

「你說你嗎？」巴奇莫名其妙地抿了一口黑咖啡。

達西聳聳肩，「所有人。」

「不夠近的話不怎麼聞得到。」

「那好吧。」達西笑著將一疊信件放到他眼前，「上班愉快。」

「謝了，達西，你也一樣。」棕髮Beta又奇怪地看了達西一眼，這才拿著信件朝著辦公室走去。

他一口氣將手裡的咖啡喝完，先是繞進茶水間裡去丟垃圾，接著才慢慢踱回辦公室。棕髮Beta心不在焉地推開門，卻被一個巨大的人影抱個滿懷，他嚇得往後踉蹌了幾步並下意識掙扎起來，直到一絲淡淡的Alpha氣息鑽進鼻子裡，他才終於停下動作。

「喔，巴奇！你終於來了！」高大的金髮男人緊緊抱著他，甚至轉了一圈才將他放下，「驚喜！」

「…老天，索爾，你怎麼會在這裡？」巴奇在這世界上最恨的就是驚喜。

「我告訴過你啊，還傳了簡訊，」名叫索爾的人興奮地看著他，「你忘了？」

「沒，沒忘。」巴奇扶著索爾的手臂，尚未從暈眩中恢復過來，「天啊，讓我冷靜一下。」

「噢，巴奇，看看我們都多久沒見了，見到你真好。」索爾的笑容像是過於燦爛的陽光，老是讓巴奇很不自在。「嘿，你的臉怎麼這麼白，生病了嗎？」

 _一大早被這麼一嚇，他的臉色還能好到哪裡去？_ 巴奇一邊在心底腹誹，一邊走到辦公桌前坐進椅子裡。

「坐吧，」他示意索爾上前來，「一切都好嗎？」

索爾坐在沙發裡，心情似乎很愉悅，「很好，我打算寫個新的劇本。」

 _索爾・奧丁森_ 是巴奇手下唯一的編劇，他一向比較擅長面對演藝人員和導演，但索爾算是特例，他原本想當的是模特兒（現在也依然該當），卻意外有著很不錯的寫作天賦，初試啼聲就一舉拿下柏林影展的編劇獎。

「太好了，再替我們拿個銀熊獎吧，大編劇。」他笑著拿起桌上的電話，然後看向索爾，「想喝點什麼？茶，咖啡？」

「不用了，我待會兒自己來就好。」索爾笑著說道，巴奇放下話筒，卻覺得哪裡有些奇怪。

「洛基這次沒跟著你一起來？」他撕起彼得留在他桌上的一張黃色便條紙，上頭寫著： _劇本都寄出去了_ _:^)_ _。_

 _洛基・羅菲森_ ，索爾同父異母的弟弟，是娜塔莎手裡指日可待的大作家，雖然年紀輕輕，但這些年來寫過不少暢銷書，還入圍過幾個文學大獎。

「他啊，老是鬧脾氣。」索爾無奈地搖搖頭，「你也知道，我無論做什麼事好像都會得罪他…」

巴奇的目光不自覺落在玻璃牆的另一頭，身穿深色風衣的金髮Alpha走進辦公室裡，他脫下大衣和西裝外套掛在牆上，接著坐進辦公椅裡打開桌上的電腦。男人的動作裡少了平時的沉著，反倒多了一點細微的焦躁。

「巴奇，嘿，你在聽嗎？」索爾說完，也順著他的視線向後望，「喔，史蒂夫也在。」

巴奇回過神來，這才發現自己的行徑有些失禮，「對不起，索爾，我這幾天有點忙過頭了，你剛說什麼？」

「喔，沒什麼。」索爾回頭望向他，笑嘻嘻地問道，「不過巴奇，你不是一向都和史蒂夫處不來的嗎？」

「嗯，怎麼？」巴奇說著翻開桌上的資料，盤算著待會兒要跟幾個製片人聯繫。

「辦公室怎麼還排在一起？」

「一直以來都是這樣安排的。」

「不煩？」

「煩。」

「那怎麼不換？」

「你不是也很煩洛基嗎？怎麼不乾脆換個弟弟？」棕髮Beta終於抬起頭來看著眼前有些語塞的金髮Alpha，嘴角因為對方的反應而微微揚起。

「好吧，你贏了。」索爾舉起雙手投降，「所以，我的工作室在哪？」

他眨眨眼睛，「工作室？」

原來根據他們簽訂的合約，索爾在經紀公司裡是有一間私人工作室的，只不過當時所有人都不以為意，因為沒有人想得到長住北歐的編劇竟然會真的特地跑到紐約來寫作。於是三分鐘後，巴奇領著索爾來到亞伯的辦公室前，他輕手輕腳地用鑰匙轉開鎖，進門時撲面而來的淡淡花香卻讓他有些鼻酸—那是亞伯生前最喜歡的薰香。

「亞伯三週前去世了，這你知道吧？」巴奇握著冰涼的鑰匙，盯著裡頭從他走的那天起就沒有動過的擺設。

「我知道，很抱歉沒能來參加葬禮。」索爾輕聲嘆息，似乎也能感受到這裡的無限哀愁。

「他不會在意的，只是這段時間我們有點慌了手腳，也就一直沒有時間整理。」巴奇深吸一口氣，「你就看著辦吧，有什麼需要更動的…」

「我不會動任何東西的，巴奇。」索爾對著他微笑，「我知道這對你們來說有多麼重要。」

巴奇感激地點點頭，情緒五味雜陳。亞伯離開得突然，幾乎所有人都還有種他還隨時會走進來上班的錯覺，他們一直不願意花時間處理，說穿了就是因為誰都還沒有真正地在心裡跟他道別。

「喔，巴奇，你一定很難過吧。」金髮男人說著，再次將巴奇拉進懷裡。

「我沒事，」巴奇屏住氣息，盡量不去聞Alpha身上強烈的信息素，「放開我，索爾。」

「抱歉，我弄痛你了嗎？」索爾放開他，神情裡滿是擔憂。

「沒事，沒有。」巴奇歎一口氣，「如果需要什麼的話，我就在對面。」

「好。」索爾說著對著他眨眨眼。

中午十二點整，彼得和汪達高高興興地走出助理辦公室，站在茶水間裡的巴奇望著兩個年輕的身影消失在大廳，隨後低頭看著手裏五顏六色的茶包。輕微的頭疼搞得他的思緒有些紊亂，接踵而來的公事讓他幾乎忘記自己昨天在儲藏室外看到的畫面。彼得和史蒂夫站在劇本間裡交談，兩人神態和動作似乎都暗示著他們並不陌生，甚至可以說是有某種程度的…親暱？

 _難道他們有什麼嗎？純真的Omega_ _對Alpha_ _來說確實很有吸引力，可是這兩個人湊在一起怎麼想都不合理啊_ …巴奇想到這裡幾乎想揍自己一頓，有什麼又怎麼樣？就像史蒂夫說的，他們從來沒有確認過彼此之間的關係，即使真的確認了，兩人也不過是偶爾一起上床的同事，就連床伴可能都算不上。

「要幫你選嗎？」一道聲音從身後傳來，嚇得巴奇差點握不住手裡的杯子。

「該死。」他暗罵一聲，趕緊穩住手裡的力道。

索爾走到他身邊，手裡也拿著一個馬克杯，「嚇到你啦，抱歉。」

「沒事，我自己來就好。」他隨手撿起一個掛著橘紅色的標籤的茶包。

索爾拿起一邊的熱水壺，分別在他和巴奇的茶杯裡到滿熱水，接著也隨手拿起一個茶包丟進杯子裡。

「這個水壺的牌子是黛塔牌。」男人突然說道。

「什麼？」巴奇扯扯杯子裡的茶包。

「你知道這個牌子嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「不知道。」

「加熱的速度比一般熱水壺快上三倍，是葡萄牙的牌子。」索爾今天似乎是打定了主意要煩他。

「是這樣嗎？」巴奇垂下眼睛，微微一笑，「你知道的還不少。」

「他們說黛塔的方式很好笑。」說完，索爾胡亂怪聲怪調地模仿了一句什麼，巴奇笑得仰起頭來，十分確定那絕對不是葡萄牙語。

他靠在工作檯邊，望著身邊的Alpha，「怎麼樣，這次要寫什麼？」

「我要寫一個愛情故事。」索爾用那雙透亮的藍眼睛望著他，接著坐進他旁邊的椅子裡。

「基督在上，拜託別浪費才華寫這種爛東西。」

「你都還沒聽我說過就知道是爛東西？」

 _跟愛情扯上關係的大概都不是什麼好東西吧_ ，巴奇心忖，接著輕聲嘆息。

「好，你說吧。」

「故事發生在倫敦的一間新聞台裡，是關於一個作風強悍的Beta主播，遇見一個鍥而不捨的Alpha製作人…」

巴奇靜靜地喝了一口手裡的熱茶，「爛到沒話說。」

「喔，巴奇…」

「你敢寫這種俗爛東西試試看，拜託拿出入圍坎城影展的魄力，別整天胡思亂想這些沒用的。」

索爾坐在椅子裡，表情像是要不到糖吃的小孩，「那要是真的入圍了，我有什麼獎勵？」

巴奇聞言訕笑一聲，便端著茶起身，「這種小事就留給我煩惱吧。」

吃過午飯後，娜塔莎傳來一封訊息要巴奇到樓上去，他心想整天昏昏沈沈的也不是辦法，於是便穿上米色的風衣往外走。來到天台時，紅髮女人正風情萬種地靠在欄杆邊抽著手裡的煙，巴奇猜想這世界上能把煙抽得這般如詩如畫的人恐怕也沒幾個了。

「嘿。」巴奇走上前去，輕輕靠在女人身邊。

「嘿，抽一根嗎？」娜塔莎將一盒煙遞到他眼前，「拜託別拒絕我，你是辦公室裡少數還抽煙的人了。」

「我最近也不怎麼抽了，」巴奇接過菸盒，笑著抽出一根煙，「不過為了你，當然好。」

娜塔莎笑著拿起打火機替他點煙，「怎麼，你也要生小孩嗎？」

巴奇聽著她的話忍不住倒抽一口氣，差點被煙嗆死，「…你說什麼？」

「布魯斯戒菸了，說是因為以後想要孩子。」娜塔莎聳聳肩，將打火機和菸盒收進大衣口袋裡。

「好像是有聽他提過。」巴奇吸了一口煙，放在欄杆邊敲了敲。

「索爾突然來了，讓你很煩吧？」紅髮Alpha笑著說道，眼底滿是調侃。

「也不算突然，他確實傳過訊息，不過…」

「你沒料到工作室的事情。」

「沒。」巴奇撓撓後頸，嘆了一口氣，「他就寫了那麼兩頁也要拿來給我看，而且說真的，那傢伙的初稿真是看不得。」

「喔？你的意思是…」娜塔莎聽得出他話中有話。

「說真的，洛基有沒有幫他哥修過稿子？」

「我看沒有。」娜塔莎吸了一口煙，接著吐出白霧，「洛基的功力我還是有點信心的，要是修過不可能長那個鬼樣子。」

巴奇噗哧一笑，「真是謝謝你了，一點情面都不留。」

「說不定索爾是故意的。」

「什麼？」

「故意表現得那麼依賴你。」娜塔莎笑得很詭異，「你喜歡掌控一切，巴奇，他也清楚得很。」

「少發神經了，娜塔莎。」巴奇翻了個白眼。

「不曉得史蒂夫是怎麼想的。」娜塔莎偶然蹦出一句，卻意外戳中他此時有些脆弱的神經。

「老天，為什麼所有人都想知道史蒂夫是怎麼想的？」他瞪著紅髮女人，對方卻挑起眉來看向他。

「所有人？」

「沒事，你說吧。」巴奇摸摸額頭，「你說他怎麼樣？」

「兩個Alpha待在同一個空間裡可不是鬧著玩的。」娜塔莎笑道。

巴奇怪異地瞥了娜塔莎一眼，「你也是Alpha。」

「但是我們沒有利害關係。」娜塔莎笑得有些陰陽怪氣。

「什麼？」

「噢，寶貝，你還真是可愛。」女人笑著捏捏他的臉，又拿出打火機替自己點上第二根煙。

巴奇暫時沒打算追究娜塔莎的話究竟是什麼意思，她的話向來令人摸不著頭緒，一時半刻大概也問不出什麼，於是他就這麼安靜地陪著她抽完第二根煙，才再次回到辦公室裡。他望著桌上那張便條紙上的笑臉發呆，隨後又看向玻璃牆後那張空空如也的辦公椅，然後他輕輕閉上眼睛，心想自己一定是瘋了。

 

-

 

史蒂夫盯著電腦螢幕，腦子裡卻裝不下任何東西，他近日要煩惱的事情何其多，先是年少不更事跑來搗亂的彼得，再來是對往事耿耿於懷以至於必須置他們於死地的瑪格麗特、同時加上有意無意苦苦相逼的東尼，昨天又來了個莫名其妙的索爾，看在基督的份上，他就一定得選在這個時候來寫他的蠢劇本。

金髮男人無奈地合上電腦，最終稿的內容他是一個字也沒讀進去。他思索一會兒，拿起手機發出一條訊息給艾米，而對方的回覆很快傳來。他拿起外套朝著辦公室門口走去，刻意忽略玻璃牆後那雙始終盯著他的灰藍色眼睛。

才剛走出辦公室，史蒂夫便聽見布魯斯和一名男演員的笑聲，他走進大廳裡，正好看見布魯斯給那名Omega一個親切的擁抱。等男演員離開後，他才來到櫃檯邊接過達西遞給他的信件，男性Omega散發出的信息素依然瀰漫在空中，那股甜膩的氣味讓Alpha感到反胃。

「嘿，史蒂夫。」布魯斯和他打招呼，神色全然無異。

「那是我們的送件員吧，你打算簽那麼普通的人嗎？」史蒂夫瀏覽著手裡的信件，連眼睛都沒有抬。

「噢，別這樣，我昨天去看了他的舞台劇，很有發展空間的。」布魯斯說道。

史蒂夫當然可以理解，每個經紀人偏好的類型都有所不同。他喜歡所有高投資報酬率的商業電影，巴奇則是情衷獨立藝術製片，娜塔莎向來只簽編劇和作家，布魯斯則是非常擅長在各式不起眼的小石子裡尋找那顆萬中選一的寶石。

「發展空間？像戲劇系大學生那種發展空間？」史蒂夫輕笑一聲。

布魯斯瞇起眼睛盯著他，「你就笑吧，總有一天你會看到他出現在浮華世界的封面的。」

「那就克制一點自己的善意。」史蒂夫抬起眼來看向眼前的人，「你聞不到他的味道吧？」

一旁捏著鼻子的達西搖搖頭，「他可是赤裸裸地在誘惑你，布魯斯，幸好你是個Beta。」

「老天，我怎麼什麼都沒聞到。」布魯斯說著在自己的身上嗅了嗅。

「勸你別跟工作上的人走得太近。」史蒂夫垂下眼睛，停頓兩秒才接著說道，「即使只是上床都不行。」

「你在開什麼玩笑，經紀人守則第一條就是永遠都不能跟客戶上床，這點常識我還是有的…」Beta尷尬地抓抓頭。

「早安啊，先生們，真是好久不見了。」

一陣洪亮的聲音從門邊傳來，史蒂夫和布魯斯同時轉過頭，只見一名高大壯碩的金髮Alpha掛著燦爛的微笑朝著兩人走來。

「早安，我親愛的達西。」索爾看著櫃台的Omega助理說道。

達西不大好意思地摀住嘴巴，輕聲咕噥了一句，「早安，索爾。」

「嘿，索爾，真是好久不見了。」布魯斯才剛說完便陷入Alpha熱情的擁抱裡，男人隨後想上前想給史蒂夫一個擁抱，卻被他硬生生擋了下來。

「奧丁森先生。」史蒂夫微微一笑，正經地朝他伸出手。

「噢，史蒂夫，還是那麼見外。」索爾笑著握住他的手，全然也不知尷尬為何物，「對了，我剛剛聽到布魯斯在說什麼經紀人不能跟…」

「什麼時候來的？」史蒂夫打斷他的話，順手將信件塞進大衣的口袋裡。

「昨天。」索爾答道。

「這次打算待多久？」他看著高出自己一些的Alpha，語調十分親切。

「如果好好寫的話，可能就一個月吧。」索爾的眼睛轉了轉，「但如果不順利的話，或許就得待上更長的時間。」

「一切都會順利的，索爾，就算不相信自己，你也得相信巴奇。」布魯斯拍拍男人的肩膀，話裡似乎有什麼弦外之音。

「你說得對，布魯斯。」索爾笑著說道，接著晃晃捏在手裡的幾張紙，「好，我該去找他了，下次見了，兩位。」

史蒂夫和布魯斯一言不發地盯著高個兒Alpha悠哉地晃進巴奇的辦公室，他坐到Beta的辦公桌前，一派天真地將那幾張薄薄的紙放在巴奇眼前。棕髮男人輕嘆一口氣，伸手接過索爾的劇本。

「巴奇這下子可有得受了。」布魯斯搖搖頭。

「什麼意思？」史蒂夫望著坐在辦公室裡的兩人，心底有股微妙的不悅。

「你就裝吧，史蒂夫，」布魯斯咳了兩聲，刻意壓低聲音，「全公司都知道索爾喜歡巴奇。」

「喔，是嗎？」他回過頭來看向眼前的Beta，輕笑一聲，「那就看看他有什麼能耐吧。」

史蒂夫行駛在熟悉的道路上，他一邊注意著前方的路況，一邊在控制面板上按下幾個號碼。撥出的電話很快被接通，一道有朝氣的輕快嗓音傳進耳裡，說話的人是 _安東尼_ ，年僅二十歲，卻是網路頻道上訂閱率逼近千萬的新世代網路紅人。

「嘿，羅傑斯先生！你看完劇本了嗎？」安東尼興奮地問道。

「看完了，安東尼。」他沈穩地說道，「我非常喜歡最終版本，恭喜你了，這是一部非常傑出的作品。」

「真的嗎？真是太感謝你了！我的老天！」

「別客氣，安東尼。」史蒂夫微微一笑，「不過關於主演的事，你確定要這樣做嗎？」

「百分之百，她很優秀的！我覺得這個角色非她莫屬。」

「再說一次她叫什麼名字？」

「克萊爾・梅斯。」

史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，淺淺地呼吸，「是的，安東尼，發掘新人的確很有意思，可惜觀眾並不感興趣。」

「沒錯，但是我在網路上的影片雖然沒有巨星，卻還是有百萬的瀏覽率。」青年說得振振有辭。

「是的，但是電影跟網路不一樣，」史蒂夫停頓一會兒，「我剛剛在讀最終稿的時候一直在想，這個角色非常適合艾米・亞當斯，不知道為什麼之前都沒想到。」

對方沈默了幾秒，「你在跟我開玩笑吧？艾米…那個艾米・亞當斯？」

「為什麼不呢？」史蒂夫笑著問道，心想這件事情大概有譜了。

「她簡直太棒了。」少年聽起來有些猶豫。

「這是當然的，她結合了美貌和智慧，是一名非常出眾的演員。」史蒂夫順手打了個方向燈，並在下一個路口右轉彎。

「對，羅傑斯先生，可是她和克萊爾・梅斯的片酬相差了十萬八千里。」

「這是當然的，不過艾米有票房號召力，這代表電影會獲得更多贊助和資金。」史蒂夫說著漸漸放慢速度，「她還說他很喜歡你的影片。」

「等等，艾米・亞當斯親眼看過我的影片？還說她很喜歡？」安東尼倒吸一口氣，聲音聽上去像是高興的快要休克了。

「沒錯。」史蒂夫停在一幢獨棟豪宅前，謹慎地拉起手煞車。

金髮Alpha坐在精緻的原木餐桌前，看著雪白的蕾絲桌巾上放滿各式的嬰兒食品，一旁還擺著一堆兔子、熊熊的玩偶。紅髮Omega此時就坐在他對面，她捏著迷你的小湯匙，挖起小碗裡的紅色水果泥，接著小心翼翼地將湯匙放到金髮小女孩的嘴邊。

「吃一口嘛，你都還沒有嘗過。」艾米細聲細氣地哄著自己才剛滿兩歲半的大女兒，「至少吃一口，親愛的。」

史蒂夫心煩地盯著眼前的母女，女孩顯然遺傳了父親的金髮，但卻有著母親的鼻子和眼睛，模樣生得相當討喜，只不過女孩卻不停地在鬧脾氣，老是嘟著嘴巴，一點也不願意配合。

「為媽媽吃一口啦，讓媽媽開心一下。」艾米央求著女兒。

「艾米。」史蒂夫終於忍不住說道。

「抱歉，」艾米放下手裡的碗，卻還是繼續和女孩擠眉弄眼，「跟我介紹一下這個安東尼，他姓什麼？」

「他沒有姓氏。」他盯著手機螢幕，上頭的通知顯示有一條來自東尼・史塔克的訊息。

艾米愣了一會兒，水汪汪的大眼睛盯著史蒂夫，「為什麼，他是孤兒嗎？」

「不是，他就叫安東尼，就像那些網路紅人一樣。」

「我對這方面一無所知，」艾米還沒說完，史蒂夫的手機便傳來震動的聲響，「你要接嗎？」

「不需要，你繼續說。」史蒂夫按下拒接，直接將手機調整成靜音。

「史蒂夫，我連網路都沒有裝，聽說那對小孩的腦袋發育不好，可能還會造成永久傷害。」艾米再次拿起小碗和小湯匙，「張嘴吧，親愛的。」

史蒂夫會意地點頭，接著拿出一張光碟放到艾米面前，「我知道，所以幫你帶了光碟，這是他最受歡迎的影片。」

Omega噘著嘴巴和小女孩較勁，終於逗得女兒發出一陣笑聲，艾米高興地捏捏女孩的臉，直到史蒂夫咳了一聲，她才回過神。

「好，抱歉，我看看。」艾米拿起桌上的光碟，盯著封面上略帶青澀的少年，「史蒂夫，他才十二歲吧？」

「他很年輕，但也很有才華。」史蒂夫思索兩秒，「就像札維爾・多藍一樣。」

「真的嗎？」艾米瞪大眼睛，顯然是很買多藍的帳，接著又看向孩子，「親愛的，吃水果泥好不好？優格呢？」

史蒂夫面不改色地盯著眼前的金髮小女孩，內心卻已經瀕臨崩潰邊緣。他完全不曉得兩人的談話到底有沒有結論，Omega光是餵小孩吃飯就要花掉那麼多時間，顯然沒有可能兼顧電影的拍攝，而且就連艾米是不是真的有心想回歸工作，作為經紀人的他都不敢打包票。

「艾米，這個故事有趣又現代，依我看來這就是你最理想回歸大作。」史蒂夫迅速說完，便從椅子裡起身，「他這週末前會把劇本寄給你。」

「但我要演哪個角色？」

「激進派的生物學家兼脫衣舞孃。」史蒂夫毫無障礙地說出主角的職業。

艾米愣了一會兒，「但是他知道我才剛生完兩胎嗎？」

「那不重要。」

「對，不重要。」

金髮Alpha正要吩咐艾米一些注意事項，始終握在手裡的手機螢幕再次閃出一條通知，他出於習慣低頭一瞥，卻看見一封來自瑪格麗特的簡訊： _『新的出價，伊恩・希考克斯，洛杉磯的博克墨經紀公司。』_

史蒂夫花上四倍的意志力才終於讓自己沈住氣，他簡單地和女明星交代完一些試鏡的基本規則，便快步離開豪宅回到車裡。他關上車門，閉著眼睛靠在座椅裡，緩慢而平穩地反覆深呼吸。

 _一切都會過去的，史蒂夫，都會過去的。_ 男人靜靜地在心裡想道，然後他啟動車子，再次往經紀公司的方向駛去。

 

-

 

陰鬱的午後，巴奇和另外三名經紀人聚集在史蒂夫的辦公室裡，眾人的神色凝重萬分，因為瑪格麗特似乎一條活路都不想留給他們。眼看日子拖得越久，出價一次比一次高，消息遲早會傳出去，而公司的凝聚力也很快就會顯得鬆散無力。畢竟誰都不願意自己賴以維生的地方像是待價而沽的商品，誰也都不願意過著隨時都可能要面臨資遣的生活。

「不可能，一定有解決的辦法的吧？」布魯斯在辦公室裡來回踱步，焦躁的情緒再明顯不過。

「什麼辦法？」金髮Alpha看向布魯斯，似乎也很想聽聽他的看法。

「呃，我們就說…就說有條針對美國演員的新稅法。」布魯斯試著急中生智，卻遭到哪塔莎一陣白眼。

「美國稅法？我們又不是在不同的國家，布魯斯。」紅髮Alpha睨他一眼，表情也滿是憂心。

巴奇不發一語，僅是望著史蒂夫在短短十分鐘內第三次低頭查看手機。他總覺得史蒂夫有什麼事情瞞著他們，儘管表面上看不出什麼端倪，但巴奇對自己的第六感向來很有信心。

布魯斯急得跳腳，幾乎快要失去理智，「不行，一定有辦法的，這種事情怎麼可能會發生？」

「找人合作呢？」巴奇終於說道。

史蒂夫抬起頭來望向他，「你確定嗎？」

「不然還能有什麼辦法？」他挑眉問道。

「有什麼潛在的合作對象嗎？」娜塔莎看向史蒂夫和巴奇。

「我恐怕要問問。」巴奇看向金髮Alpha，「你呢？」

「我也是。」史蒂夫拿起手機輸入幾個字，「多問問總是好的，我們沒有多少時間了。」

布魯斯拉開辦公室的門走出去，娜塔莎也緊跟在後，而巴奇直到最後一刻才從椅子裡起身。他在離開前回頭看向正在紙上寫著什麼的史蒂夫，一時半刻有些拿不定主意。

「…你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫停下動作，抬起眼來望向巴奇，「嗯。」

「那好吧。」巴奇點點頭，也推開門走了出去。

棕髮Beta疲憊地回到辦公室裡，他鮮少在工作時聽音樂，但此時他戴著耳機坐在位子裡，只希望能讓混亂的心情平靜下來。他將整張臉埋進掌心，貪婪地汲取這一片刻的靜謐，但事與願違，短暫的好夢很快就被打斷。

巴奇在聽到動靜時睜開眼睛，只見索爾躡手躡腳地端著一杯黑咖啡走進他的辦公室，他輕輕嘆息，同時伸手摘下耳機。

「怎麼了？」他看著索爾將咖啡放到他面前，並一屁股坐在桌前的單人沙發裡。

「你繼續，別管我。」

「別管你？這是我的辦公室。」巴奇幾乎笑出聲來，「今天寫了幾頁？」

「十頁。」索爾笑著把稿子遞到他眼前。

「給我吧。」巴奇接過劇本埋頭讀了起來，然而對方卻哼起了輕快的曲調。

巴奇迅速地瀏覽著紙上的台詞，同時問道，「你也聽約翰森？」

「對，最近才開始聽的。」金髮男人對著他眨眨眼。

「怎麼樣，還喜歡嗎？」他拿起筆在便條紙上寫下幾個註解。

「非常喜歡，《異星入境》的原聲帶簡直太棒了，我從來不曉得電影配樂可以這樣做。」索爾滔滔不絕地說著，「我可是喜歡聽搖滾樂的人，沒想到他的音樂對我來說卻一點也不違和。」

巴奇抬眼看向他，唇角彎起一抹微笑，接著又低下頭去繼續在便條紙上寫下自己的建議和想法。

「那你最喜歡聽約翰森的哪張專輯？」索爾像是怕打擾到他似的小聲地問道。

巴奇在腦子裡翻了一個大白眼，還是按捺住想要告訴他不需要這麼做的衝動。

「《愛的萬勿論》，聽了心情挺平靜的。」他說著將紙條貼到劇本上，並將整疊紙還給索爾。

「你覺得我們能請得到他來替我的電影做配樂嗎？」索爾接過劇本，十分雀躍地問道。

「恐怕不能。」

「為什麼？他很貴嗎？」

「不，他死了。」語畢，巴奇喝下一口溫熱的咖啡，隨後再次看向男人，「謝謝你的咖啡，還有別的事嗎？」

眼前的人先是愣了一會兒才搖搖頭，接著便識趣地離開他的辦公室，走出門前不忘替他帶上門。巴奇捏捏鼻樑，整個人煩躁的不像話，他習慣性地看向眼前的玻璃牆，卻發現史蒂夫此時也正望著他。但還沒來得及做出任何反應，金髮男人便率先移開目光，神情淡漠而疏遠。

巴奇的情緒一直很低迷，直到那天晚上，當Alpha用力地進入他的身體時，那股哽在胸口裡的不適才終於得到緩解。今晚的史蒂夫格外粗魯，他在巴奇的腿間和小腹上又咬又吸，似乎不弄出幾個印子就絕不罷休。男人草草地替他潤滑幾下，便迫不及待地操了進去，身下傳來的疼痛惹得巴奇發出呻吟，但他卻暗地裡希望男人能再更粗暴一點。

兩人裹在深藍色的絲質床單裡，史蒂夫輕輕扯住他的頭髮，抬起他的左腿環在腰間，他緩緩地在Beta身體裡進出，卻每次都能頂進最深處。巴奇握著史蒂夫的手腕，忍不住因為快感而哽咽出聲，男人似乎很喜歡他這副模樣，於是低下頭來親吻他的頸側，接著不輕不重地咬住他的肩膀。

巴奇下意識想要閃躲，男人卻是加重咬合的力道，連帶著加快抽插的節奏。他將腳踝交疊在史蒂夫的腰後，兩手輕慢地撫摸他的背部和後頸，像是在溫柔地提醒他慢下來。

「你輕一點。」他在Alpha耳邊低聲呢喃。

「你說這樣嗎？」男人放開他的肩膀，接著重重地在他裡面頂弄了兩下。

巴奇咬住下唇，克制不住地微微顫抖，「…操，你這個混蛋。」

「隨你怎麼說。」史蒂夫說著低下頭，輕輕將額頭抵在他額前，「你的臉怎麼那麼紅？」

「誰被你這樣搞臉不紅？」他刻意拗起背，讓男人的陰莖從穴口滑出來，接著挑逗似地用臀縫去磨蹭男人的前端。

史蒂夫低笑一聲，抬手在他的屁股上拍了一下，「生病了嗎？」

「你廢話怎麼這麼多。」說完，他勾住男人的頸子，主動咬上他的唇。

金髮男人直起身子按住他的腰，再次毫不留情地進入他的身體，巴奇緊緊閉上眼睛，被男人填滿的感覺總讓他有種快要窒息的錯覺。兩人做愛時從來都是面對面，巴奇不喜歡背對著他，他總覺得將最脆弱的地方暴露在Alpha眼前是一件全然令人恐懼的事情。

史蒂夫不曾強迫過他，他會在巴奇面前用他喜歡的方式幹他、折磨他並讓他戰慄不已。然後男人會親吻他，有時候是臉頰，有時候是嘴角，有時候是鎖骨。他喜歡男人細碎的吻，也喜歡男人用那雙深藍的似海的眼睛凝視他，然後他們同時攀上高潮，誰也不願意再放誰走。

巴奇靜靜地躺在床裡，聆聽著浴室裡傳來的水聲，他思考著自己是不是該穿上衣服，趁著男人還沒出來前先離開，他不是沒幹過這種事，但史蒂夫似乎不是很欣賞他這種行徑。輕微的腳步聲傳進耳裡，他警覺地睜開眼睛，卻發現Alpha身上一點濕氣也沒有。

「來吧，去洗澡。」史蒂夫站在床邊，拍拍他的腳踝。

「我起不來。」他含含糊糊地嘀咕著，「你洗吧，我待會兒就走了，回家再洗也行。」

「累了就留下來。」

「我們不是能在對方家裡過夜的關係吧。」

「什麼關係不能在對方家裡過夜？」

「同事，」巴奇盯著蒼白的天花板，發出一聲疲憊的嘆息，「不小心搞在一起的那種。」

男人聞言輕笑一聲，「所以不是不小心的就可以？」

他睨了身邊的人一眼，又將視線轉向天花板上的吊燈，「旁邊有人我睡不著。」

巴奇最後是被史蒂夫抱進浴室裡的，他懶散地掛在Alpha身上，像隻沒精打彩的無尾熊。史蒂夫抱著他坐進放滿熱水的浴缸，他便順勢翻個身躺在男人的胸前，坐在他身後的人則是十分自然地攬住他的腰，似乎還輕輕地吻了他的頭髮。巴奇一時之間沒反應過來，只覺得心裡有些恍惚，卻又無力抵抗眼下這樣令人依戀的親謐。

「你覺得彼得怎麼樣？」Alpha沈穩的嗓音在背後響起。

巴奇睜開眼睛，突然十分後悔方才沒有直接逃走。「…他挺好的。」

史蒂夫沈吟一聲，又問道，「適合這份工作嗎？」

「他很聰明，也算認真。」巴奇沒有正面給出回答，但史蒂夫似乎也不在意。

「那好。」半晌，史蒂夫才答道。

巴奇腦子一熱便坐起身來，他轉身按著史蒂夫的肩膀，爬著跨坐在男人身上，流暢的動作一氣呵成。史蒂夫挑起眉來望向他，像是在等著看他想做些什麼。他撩開Alpha因為水氣而呈現暗金色的頭髮，小心翼翼地撫摸他的鬍子，然後他捧起男人的臉頰，輕輕地吻住他的唇。

這當然不是他們第一次接吻，卻是他第一次在兩人的親吻裡捕捉到別樣的情緒。然後他退開來看著史蒂夫，男人緩慢地眨眨眼睛，顯然也感受到了非同尋常的氣息。

「我們是可以這樣接吻的關係嗎？」史蒂夫笑著揉捏起他的臀部。

「你說這樣嗎？」巴奇再次吻住史蒂夫，同時伸手探向男人的下身，輕輕套弄起來。

史蒂夫捏住他的後頸，不輕不重地揉著他微微腫脹的腺體，巴奇差點就這麼射了出來，他兇狠地咬住男人的唇，一手握著對方早已經勃發的慾望，靠著熱水的潤滑直接坐了下去。

「該死，巴奇…」史蒂夫低喘一口氣，似乎是在適應他突如其來的動作。

「你喜歡嗎？」

「你說呢？」男人笑著問道，並在他的喉結上輕咬一下。

巴奇一手扶著史蒂夫的肩膀，一手按在男人胸前，他慢慢地擺動起腰肢，緊緻的穴口不斷吞吐著男人的硬挺。除去一層防護措施，身體被Alpha填滿、佔據的感覺更加清晰，巴奇喜歡這種親密無間卻也同樣害怕，他喜歡兩人肌膚相親，更害怕這樣的親近會讓他們在將來離得更遠。

男人低沈的喘氣聲暗示著即將到來的高潮，巴奇律動的速度越來越快，刻意想將對方推到極限。史蒂夫伸手抱住他的腰臀，示意他停下動作，但巴奇僅是握住他的手，再次低頭親吻男人的唇瓣。

「你確定嗎？」金髮男人推開他，眼底尚存一息理智。

「確定什麼？」下身仍然吞吐著男人的慾望，巴奇喘息著問道，「噢，你說這個嗎？」

史蒂夫發出一聲輕笑，隨後微微擰起眉頭，「你這個渾球。」

「別傻了，能懷孕的話早就有了。」巴奇低聲說著，鬼使神差地在他的眉間吻了吻，「所以是的，我確定。」

「確定什麼？」史蒂夫將他的頭髮別到耳後，「再說一次，巴奇，告訴我你想要什麼。」

巴奇靠在男人的耳畔邊輕聲道，「射進來，史蒂夫，我想要你射在我裡面。」

想要佔有他人顯然是Alpha的基因中無法抹滅的天性，饒是史蒂夫平時再怎麼冷靜自持，所有的理性都在巴奇說出那句話後徹底瓦解。浴室裡充斥著淫靡的水聲，男人牢牢扶著Beta的腰，幫著他以跨坐的姿勢操自己，巴奇咬著下唇努力不弄出聲音，卻還是在男人射進來發出一聲嗚咽。他將臉埋在史蒂夫肩上，直到對方也停下動作、慢慢從他體內退出時，他才終於喘息著放軟身子。

十分鐘後，巴奇疲倦地坐在床邊，慢吞吞地套上透著涼氣的牛仔褲，他穿上皺得不成樣子的襯衫，而光是想到還有那麼多的鈕扣，他就覺得頭痛欲裂。Alpha走出浴室時，他還在折騰最後幾顆扣子，男人來到他面前，伸手探探他的額頭。

「別摸了。」巴奇躲開他的手，「我沒事。」

史蒂夫轉身走出臥房，沒一會兒便帶著一杯水和幾顆藥回到房裡。巴奇困惑地瞪了他一眼，金髮男人則是笑著對他搖搖頭。

「感冒藥，別胡思亂想。」說著，他把藥放進巴奇手裡，「說不定吃完睡一覺就好了。」

他隨手將藥丟進嘴裡，就著史蒂夫手裡的溫水喝下一口，「…我得走了，我叫的車到了。」

史蒂夫愣了一會兒，「我送你。」

巴奇沒有拒絕，因為這是史蒂夫向來的習慣，他會在這間房子裡等候他的到來，也會在他離開時親自送他出門，儘管他表明過無數次不需要，男人卻從來沒有怠慢過他。兩人走到門邊，史蒂夫替巴奇拿起掛在玄關掛鉤上的大衣，他漫不經心地穿上外套，然後回頭看看身後的人。

史蒂夫雙手抱在胸前，一派慵懶地靠在門邊，「怎麼？改變心意了？」

「沒有。」他朝著樓梯走去，再次看向男人，「明天見了。」

「明天見。」史蒂夫微微一笑，接著抬手點點著自己的頸側，「明天記得穿有領子的衣服。」

「去你的。」他紅著臉送給男人一記中指，頭也不回地快步走下樓。

推開公寓的大門時，刺骨的寒風迎面而來，巴奇深深吸進一口冷冽的氣息，心想自己簡直無可救藥。他在腦海裡細數著過去那些年幹過的每一件蠢事，但所有的事件加總起來或許都比不上今晚，只要想到浴缸裡的那個吻還有接下來的一切，他就只想把自己活活掐死。

棕髮Beta懊惱地輕踹路燈一腳，隨手攔下一輛計程車。他坐進車裡報上地址，按照慣例拿出手機瀏覽通知，然而在意識到自己正在期待誰的訊息時，他終於忍不住一頭撞在冷硬的車窗上。

 _詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯，你這個天殺的白痴_ 。

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私心偷偷讓史丹・李來客串 :P  
> 雖然一直說不想寫床戲，但我實在不知道砲友不打砲還能幹嘛（什麼泯滅人性的話XDDDD）畢竟也是感情線發展的一部分，大家就將就一下。


	4. 多事之冬（下）

 

晨間十點，史蒂夫坐在辦公室裡，他隨手拿起桌面上的其中一本劇本翻閱，卻不認為有哪段情節的安排特別出彩。猶豫半晌，他仍是拿起電腦邊的手機查看，而截至目前為止，信箱裡所有的訊息幾乎都來自東尼。他閉上眼睛，抬手捏捏鼻樑，總覺得後腦隱隱作痛。

辦公室門邊傳來兩聲敲響，他睜開眼睛，來人是他的助理史考特。

「早安，史蒂夫，」Beta端著一杯熱茶放在他桌上，「我看你不是很舒服，喝點熱茶吧。」

「謝謝。」他說著摘下眼鏡，不經意地看向玻璃牆後正在跟什麼人講電話的棕髮Beta，「這幾天有什麼事嗎？」

「呃…沒什麼。」史考特尋思了一會兒，欲言又止，「…不過，史蒂夫，你這麼為彼得著想，真的是很善良。」

Alpha抬眼看向史考特，「什麼意思？」

「沒事，沒有。」史考特尷尬地咳了兩聲，內線電話卻在這時響起。

他望著螢幕閃爍的號碼，立刻接起電話，「...好，謝謝，我馬上出去。」

聰明的史考特早在老闆接起電話時便悄悄回到助理辦公室待命。史蒂夫放下話筒往接待大廳走去，然而映入眼簾的卻是帶著兩個孩子和一袋嬰兒用品在沙發區等候的紅髮Omega。說實話他並不意外，但卻仍是對眼前的情況感到萬分無奈。

「早安，史蒂夫。」艾米一見到他便從沙發裡起身。

女明星今天穿著一身黑的典雅洋裝和一雙紅色高跟鞋，臉上的妝容明艷動人，看來的確為了試鏡花了一番功夫。

「早安，艾米，」史蒂夫瞥向她身後的嬰兒椅，還有坐在桌邊畫畫的小女孩。「你不能找個保姆嗎？」

望著他的艾米眨眨眼睛，十分認真地說道，「當然不行，我生孩子可不是為了把他們交給陌生人的。」

史蒂夫只能點點頭以表理解，「那你先生呢？」

「他跑去厄瓜多拍一部農民紀錄片了。」說著，艾米不太自在地摸摸小腹。

「你的聲音沙啞了嗎？」史蒂夫皺起眉頭，總覺得紅髮Omega的聲調有些不對勁。

「沒有，只是我還有一點肚子，所以我穿了塑身衣。」艾米深吸一口氣，輕聲地對史蒂夫說道，「它緊的讓我無法呼吸，但沒關係，我不大聲說話就沒事。」

史蒂夫又點點頭，隨後嚴肅地看了兩個孩子一眼，「他們不會要待在這裡吧？」

「噢，史蒂夫，有孩子不是病。」Omega望著他的眼神和語氣裡滿是責備。

「我不是那個意思。」史蒂夫壓低聲音，「艾米，這些導演們毫無想像力，他們看見帶著孩子的Omega，直接聯想到的就是尿布和奶瓶，絕對不是脫衣舞孃和吊帶絲襪。」

話才剛說完，一旁的小女孩便拿著一張圖紙黏到艾米腳邊，「媽媽，給你。」

「謝謝你，小乖。」艾米接過那張圖畫紙，接著不可置信地捂著嘴巴將紙張舉到史蒂夫眼前，「史蒂夫，你快看，她畫了你耶。」

史蒂夫尷尬地接過那張紙，盯著上頭亂七八糟的塗鴉，他心想這個頭大、身體小，穿著黑色垃圾袋的稻草人很有可能是這裡的任何一個人。

「噢，史蒂夫，她真有天份，不是嗎？」Omega蹲下來親親女孩的臉頰，空氣中頓時滿是香甜柔軟的母愛氣息。

十五分鐘後，史蒂夫再次坐在辦公桌前，他心不在焉地望著那張筆觸稚氣的兒童畫作，同時思量著公司到底該何去何從。他不是沒有考慮過東尼的提議，但事情卻遠比他想像中的複雜許多。他和另外三名經紀人共事將近十年，雖然狗屁倒灶的事情不少，但比起亦敵亦友的競爭對手，他們的關係確實更像彼此討厭卻又總是互相照顧的家人。

這件事情非同小可，即使他再如何懂得操弄人心，但他也從沒想過把心思動到自己人身上， _更何況現在還有巴奇。_ 史蒂夫拿著手機來到落地窗邊，他捫心自問若是事情發生在半年前，自己是不是還會有相同的猶豫和顧慮，當時的他和巴奇還沒有現在這層關係，事情或許會簡單不少。

一聲屬於寶寶的稚嫩嗝聲傳進耳裡，史蒂夫嘆息著看向沙發上的嬰兒椅，而裏頭裝著的小人此時正在嗚嗚咽咽。坐在茶几邊畫圖的金髮女孩抬起頭來看向他，年幼的臉龐滿是好奇。

「我媽媽在哪裡？」女孩問道。

「我跟你說過了，她在談正事。」史蒂夫不為所動地看著小女孩，語氣就像是在告知同事今天午餐要吃什麼。

「我想要媽媽。」女孩說完，拿起桌上的蠟筆在紙上塗抹。

史蒂夫還在思考他和巴奇的事情，握在手裡的手機卻突然響了起來。來電人是這幾天無時無刻都在逮著機會試圖說服他的Omega，於是他深吸一口氣，終於按下通話鍵。

「你可終於願意接電話了，大忙人。」電話那一頭的人笑道。

「早安，東尼。」他回頭看向窗外，外頭似乎要開始下雨了。

「我媽媽在哪裡？」女孩的聲音再次從身後傳來，史蒂夫按著另一隻耳朵走到窗邊。

「所以呢？考慮得怎麼樣？」東尼一派輕鬆地問道，似乎沒聽到孩子的聲音。

「我媽媽—在哪裡—？」孩子拖長著聲音，語氣越來越著急。

Alpha回頭看了女孩一眼，舉起食指按在嘴邊示意她安靜下來。

「聽著，我仔細考慮過了，」史蒂夫停頓一會兒，「但我還是沒辦法那麼做。」

電話那頭的Omega訕笑一聲，「你瘋了吧？洛杉磯那邊要收購你們的事情已經傳開了，你覺得這種情況下AE還撐得了多久？」

「多久我不確定，但我如果現在離開，那麼AE就真的完了。」說著，他再次看向玻璃牆後那張空蕩蕩的辦公桌。

「回—答—我，媽媽在哪裡？」女孩扁著嘴巴，淚眼汪汪地說道。

「所以呢？商業競爭就是這樣。」東尼說著有些激動，接著又問道，「史蒂夫，你該不會是捨不得吧？這可一點也不像你。」

史蒂夫愣了一會兒，心中頓時百感交集，因為他一時之間竟然也搞不清楚自己放不下的究竟是這間經紀公司，還是他和巴奇之間那什麼也算不上的關係。

「這樣吧，我先把擬好的合約寄給你，等你看過之後我們再談。」

「東尼…」

「先別急著拒絕，」Omega停頓兩秒，「我是真的很希望你能來，史蒂夫。」

東尼沒等他回答便掛上電話，史蒂夫則是嘆息著將手機放回口袋。直到兩個孩子可憐兮兮的哭聲再次傳來，他才終於背起地上那一大袋嬰兒用品，隨後手忙腳亂地一手牽著小女孩、一手提著嬰兒椅，狼狽萬分地走出辦公室。經過會議室的落地窗前時，正在和導演開會的紅髮Omega驚訝地望著史蒂夫，淺藍色的眼底滿是不捨和感激。他忍不住輕聲嘆息，並加快腳步徑直朝著娜塔莎的辦公室而去。

「是因為我是女人嗎？」娜塔莎兩手抱在胸前，冷冰冰地盯著他。

史蒂夫小心地將嬰兒椅放在沙發裡，「你在說什麼？」

「是因為我是女人，你就覺得我對小孩比較有一套，對吧？」紅髮Alpha嫌惡地看著即將要放聲大哭的嬰兒，「我告訴你，史蒂夫，你這叫做性別歧視。」

「我完全沒有這個意思。」史蒂夫垂眼看著站在門邊小女孩，又看看沙發裡那張紅通通的小臉，「你快抱抱他，他要哭了。」

「我看起來像知道要怎麼抱小孩嗎？」娜塔莎翻了一個大白眼，怪模怪樣地朝著小嬰兒伸出手，「操，快告訴我那不是鼻涕。」

「小娜，在孩子面前別說髒話。」

「那就他媽別把孩子隨便帶來我辦公室。」

「噢，基督在上。」

「去他媽的基督。」

三分鐘後，牽著小女孩的史蒂夫和抱著嬰兒的娜塔莎再次躡手躡腳地經過會議室，坐在裡頭的紅髮Omega奇怪地望著兩人，不忘一邊繼續和導演談笑。他們迅速移動到第一間辦公室門口，而坐在裡頭讀劇本的布魯斯只是迷茫地抬起頭。女孩一見到溫和的Beta便放開史蒂夫的手，她自動自發爬到布魯斯的腿上，很快給自己找了個好位置。

「噢，嗨，寶貝女孩，你是誰啊？」布魯斯神態自然地摟著女孩，完全沒有方才兩個Alpha的不自在。

娜塔莎趕緊上前，一把將發出小貓哭聲的嬰兒也塞進布魯斯的手裡，「來，都給你。」

「這是誰的孩子啊？」好脾氣的Beta才剛接過嬰兒，孩子的哭聲立即就停了下來。

「艾米。」史蒂夫瞥了布魯斯一眼，接著低頭查看手機。

「他們有名字吧？」

「沒有。」娜塔莎和史蒂夫同時答道。

Beta帶有責備意味地對他們搖搖頭，接著輕聲地對著嬰兒咿呀，「寶貝，你剛才在哭什麼呀？是不是尿布濕啦？」

布魯斯站在辦公桌前彎著腰，相當細心地替眼前的嬰兒穿上新的尿布。娜塔莎略顯不自在地滑著手機，不時好奇地打量開心地踢著腿的嬰兒，史蒂夫則是握著手機，有些出神地盯著坐在一邊畫畫的金髮女孩。

「好啦，看看誰是又乾淨又可愛的寶寶？」布魯斯抱起孩子，讓他靠在肩上緩緩搖晃，惹得娜塔莎露出怪異的神情，「喔，娜塔莎，這是寶寶，不是細菌或是任何你腦袋裡現在正在想的東西。」

辦公室的門在下一刻猛然被推開，三個人嚇了一大跳，不過在看見來人是巴奇時卻又同時鬆一口氣。史蒂夫下意識將手機收進口袋裡，轉頭看向臉色比起昨晚好上不少的棕髮Beta。

「你們躲在這裡幹什麼？」巴奇怪異地看他們一眼，隨後帶上身後的門，「呃…這是誰的小孩？」

「艾米。」布魯斯和娜塔莎答道。

「…好吧。」巴奇清清喉嚨，「所以，合作的事情問得怎麼樣了？」

「我這裡沒有，」布魯斯懊惱地抓抓頭，「消息都傳開了，沒有人願意接手。」

「我的人也聽到了風聲，我想我們這次可能得靠自己了。」娜塔莎歎一口氣，「你們呢？」

「我…」巴奇也尷尬地抱起雙臂，小聲地說了一句，「我可能有個人選。」

「誰？」史蒂夫看向他，終於打破沈默。

巴奇清清喉嚨，「馬修・克雷羅蒙。」

「…你前男友？」紅髮女人挑挑眉，嘴角勾起一抹耐人尋味的微笑。

「喔，巴奇，前男友不是拿來這樣用的啦。」布魯斯輕聲哄著又開始哭起來的小嬰兒，「哎呀，你怎麼啦，寶貝？」

「老天，那都是三年前的事了。」棕髮男人意有所指地看了娜塔莎和布魯斯一眼，「別忘了他同時還是個非常有錢的銀行家。」

除去分別握在零散股東手裡的百分之四十，布魯斯和巴奇在剩下百分之六十的股份裡各佔有百分之八，娜塔莎佔有百分之十，史蒂夫則是佔有百分之十七。若是馬修・克雷羅蒙順利入股，他也將會擁有百分之十七的股份，除非史蒂夫能再拿出另一筆錢，否則他和克雷羅蒙就會並列成為AE的最大股東。

史蒂夫面不改色地看著巴奇，「所以讓前男友加入公司成為其中一名合夥人，你認為你可以做到？」

「我當然可以。」棕髮男人望著他，眼底滿是挑釁，「怎麼，你不行？」

Alpha還沒來得及回話，辦公室的門再次被撞開，而這次衝進來的是前一秒還正在和導演開會的紅髮Omega。史蒂夫回頭看向玻璃牆後的會議室，正好看見安東尼一臉莫名其妙地往這間辦公室走來。

「把門鎖上，千萬不能讓安東尼看到我。」艾米接過布魯斯手裡的嬰兒，一屁股坐在辦公椅裡。

「這門沒辦法上鎖。」娜塔莎說道。

「把門堵住，窗簾拉上。」史蒂夫說著緊靠在門邊，巴奇也立刻上前將玻璃牆前的帘子放下。

「老天，艾米，你的衣服怎麼濕了？」布魯斯的話才脫口而出，便意識到自己有多蠢，「喔，是寶寶的哭聲讓你…」

「…艾米，你還好吧？」年輕導演的聲音從門邊傳來，甚至轉了下門把。

「呃，還好。」說完，艾米不顧辦公室裡還有好幾雙眼睛，便自顧自地寬衣解帶起來。

史蒂夫不自覺地和娜塔莎對看一眼，礙於現下無處可躲，兩人只好雙雙尷尬地把臉轉向另一側。

「你沒有生氣吧？」依然站在門外的導演問道。

「沒有，當然沒有。」艾米說著又將內衣肩帶放下。

「這是我的一個想法…」安東尼的話還沒說完，Omega已經十分自然地把傲人的胸脯給掏了出來，而躺在她胸前的寶寶也在瞬間停止啜泣。

「喔，我的老天啊。」娜塔莎忍不住低聲哀嚎，各種帶著不同情緒的信息素漸漸在辦公室裡交錯發酵。

史蒂夫終於忍不住打斷外頭的人，「安東尼，我們正在討論一個十分重要的法律問題，你能給我們五分鐘嗎？」

艾米一邊餵奶，一邊瞪大眼睛看著史蒂夫搖搖頭，用嘴型說了另一個數字。

「呃，十分鐘。」史蒂夫說完，心想自己怎麼就淌了這淌渾水。

「十分鐘嗎？沒問題，我在會議室等你們。」安東尼說完，門外終於回歸一片平靜。

此時的娜塔莎已經躲到女孩身邊裝作正在欣賞她的畫作，巴奇一動也不敢動地呆站在窗簾前方，布魯斯則是一臉感動地望著正在哺乳的Omega。

「你真是太了不起了，艾米。」布魯斯盯著艾米，眼底充滿欣羨。

像是嫌他眼前的煩惱還不夠多似的，巴奇竟然異想天開想找馬修・克雷羅蒙合作。史蒂夫再怎麼攻於心計也沒有算到這一步，尋找合夥人確實是他們現下唯一的辦法，但即便如此，對象也得要是個他控制得住的人才行。

Alpha抬眼看著站在不遠處的巴奇，而後者的目光也正好轉向他。他意味深長地盯著棕髮男人的領子，惹得Beta別開視線，臉色還微微泛著暈紅。想著巴奇方才問他的問題，史蒂夫忍不住淡然一笑。

_當然不行了，傻瓜。_

 

-

 

彼得百般無聊地翻閱著手裏的資料，仍然沒有從自己突然就變成柯林・佛斯的私生子的震驚中恢復過來。自從那天起，史考特就開始變著戲法提醒他這件事，像是不時詢問最近有沒有去戲院看他的電影，知不知道他這幾週在尼斯度假，又或是他曉不曉得他最喜歡的水果是山竺。

他不知道，老天，他當然不會知道，因為柯林・佛斯根本就不是他爸，而且就算真的是，這些也都不是他會去打探或在意的事。

「別開玩笑了，我當然不能把茱莉亞的地址給你，」站在書櫃前的史考特用肩膀夾著手機，一邊講著電話，一邊在櫃子裡東摸西找。

「茱莉亞？」彼得看向汪達。

汪達朝他眨眨眼睛，「茱莉亞・羅伯茲。」

「你可以把東西寄到這裡，我們會幫你轉交，」史考特拿著兩三個資料夾回到座位上，「我們才不會把影迷的信丟掉，別亂說話。」

彼得看了汪達一眼，紅髮Beta則是聳聳肩，小聲地對他說道，「信太多的時候確實會丟掉。」

「不，千萬不要挑香奈兒，你是要送香水給老太太嗎？」史考特打開電腦，同時在桌面的便條紙上抄抄寫寫，「迪奧可以，新的那個味道不錯…」

桌上電話的鈴聲響起，彼得立刻拿起話筒，「你好，巴奇・巴恩斯的辦公室，嗯…啊？這些人是吃飽太閒嗎？」

汪達瞥他一眼，「怎麼了？」

「請稍等，」彼得說著蓋住話筒，「汪達，有人把卻斯・克羅佛的在維基百科的年齡加了十歲，我該怎麼辦？」

「註冊一個帳號改回來。」說著，汪達咬下手裡的巧克力棒。

「…嗨，是的，我可以再幫你減個五歲，沒錯，一石二鳥。」年輕的Omega忍不住偷笑，「好，沒問題，再見。」

彼得掛上電話，繼續核對眼前的書面資料。報稅的季節再次來到，亞伯的驟然離世讓原先繁複不已的稅務手續難上加難，這段日子裡公司面臨許多的職位異動，包括客戶和員工在內，許多資料都需要更新。而在這些東西真正到會計室之前，作為助理的他們必須花上許多時間重新查核。

他翻開厚重的人事資料，第一頁正好就是史蒂夫。他仔細地比對著電腦螢幕和手裡的資料頁，卻在雙親中的母親那一欄看見 _去世_ 兩個字。

「史蒂夫的媽媽…去世了嗎？」彼得愣了一會兒，腦子裡的話不自覺地脫口而出。

「嗯，他還在讀中學的時候去世的。」史考特的態度十分和善，自從知道他和史蒂夫不是那種關係後，他就徹底放下了對彼得的戒心。

「那麼早，是生病了嗎？」彼得好奇地問。

只見Beta謹慎地環顧一下周遭，接著才壓低聲音說道，「據傳聞說是自殺的，但到底是怎麼回事也沒人知道。」

彼得的腦筋瞬間一片空白，他小心翼翼地在腦子裡推算，如果史蒂夫的母親是在他唸中學時去世的，那麼他當時的年紀約莫是十五歲上下，他跟史蒂夫的年紀正好相差十五歲，那麼也就是說…他屏住氣息，不敢繼續想下去。

「那麼…史蒂夫就和他爸爸一起生活？」他試探性地問道。

「喔，不，史蒂夫的爸爸是個忙碌的商人，那之後他就被送到寄宿學校去了。」史考特說著嘆了一口氣，「哎，真是可憐。」

「這些都只是謠傳而已。」汪達低頭看著鏡子，小心地拿著睫毛刷在眼角輕輕戳了戳，「別亂說了，彼得都要被你嚇死了。」

男孩吞吞口水，心想自己的臉色肯定煞白的不像話，「史考特，你是怎麼知道這些的？」

「因為他是史蒂夫的頭號迷弟兼變態狂。」汪達笑著收起睫毛膏，滿意地照照鏡子。

「才不是。」史考特輕哼一聲，朝著彼得眨眨眼睛，「有心要查的話，這個圈子裡是沒有秘密的。」

週五是助理們留下總結週報的日子，相較起前一段時間，這週還算風平浪靜。彼得此時獨自站在影印室裡，呆愣愣地望著前方，他盯著不停地吐出印著黑字的白紙的機器，心想這世界上可能沒有比他更愚蠢、更不會看眼色的人了。

他依稀記得自己在五歲時見過父親一次，印象卻不特別深刻，然而在他滿十歲時走進他生命的哥哥，卻是一手築起他對父親這個角色的想像。哥哥是個高大的Alpha，每次來探望他時都會帶著玩具和書籍，偶爾還有一封來自父親的家信。他停留的時間通常不長，有時候只是一杯咖啡的時間，但有幾次他們卻在海邊待了整個下午。

史蒂夫不愛說話也不怎麼笑，他一直都知道哥哥不怎麼喜歡他，不過每一年的夏天，他還是會帶著禮物來到那個陽光照在沙灘上會閃閃發光的地方，然後他們會相處一段時間，最後再次回到各自的生命裡。年紀長一點後，他曾試著主動跟哥哥聯繫過幾次，但史蒂夫的言談中卻總有些說不清道不明的抵觸。

他從來都不清楚父親為什麼後來再也不來探望他，也不明白為什麼哥哥要拒他於千里之外，但現在他終於知道了。這世界上從來沒有所謂的巧合，他一直以來都被史蒂夫變相地保護在溫柔的泡沫裡，然而他的無知和自私卻很有可能再一次毀掉哥哥的生活，就像他媽媽或許也影響了史蒂夫和他母親的人生一樣。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」紅髮Beta的聲音在耳邊響起。

他趕緊收起情緒，希望她還來不及聞到信息素，「我沒事。」

「我看你從剛剛開始臉色就不太好，身體不舒服嗎？」

「沒有。」他搖搖頭，好一陣子後才鼓起勇氣問道，「…剛才史考特說的，都是真的嗎？」

「或許有一部份吧，就像他說的，這個圈子裡是藏不住秘密的。」汪達拿起一疊紙，仔細地歸檔進資料夾裡，「不過我很確定史蒂夫確實從來沒有在大家面前提過他的家人，一次也沒有。」

一陣輕響從Beta的口袋裡傳來，汪達很快接起手機，「布魯斯・班納的辦公室，是的，有什麼可以為您效勞的嗎？」

彼得低下頭撓撓頭髮，卻被汪達下一刻的不悅和嚴肅給嚇了一跳。

「不行，你在開什麼玩笑，我當然不能把她的電話給你，我們是經紀公司又不是拉皮條的，」汪達將手裡的東西放下，一隻手不自覺叉在腰側，「沒錯，祝你老闆生日快樂，玩得開心。」

直到汪達結束通話，他才問道，「是誰？」

「卡波夫，一個俄國的富豪，好像是靠石油還是伏特加發財的，」汪達嫌惡地翻了個白眼，「他每年生日都會花大錢雇一個女演員陪他吃頓飯，我們稱之為 _副業_ 。」

「女演員會接嗎？」

「喔，當然了。」

彼得訝異地瞪大眼睛，簡直不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。接下來的二十分鐘，兩人安靜地在影印室裡處理手邊的事務，直到一陣高亢的尖叫聲從辦公室傳來。彼得和汪達才奇怪地對看一眼後雙雙往外走去，並在史蒂夫的辦公室裡發現正一動也不動地躺在冰冷地板上的史考特。

Beta的表情看起來震驚不已，像是被什麼東西給嚇壞了。

「老天啊，史考特，怎麼回事？」汪達趕緊走上前，蹲下身扶起倒在地上的同事。

史考特坐起身來，口齒不清地嚷嚷幾句，最後竟捂著臉哭了起來。彼得繞過兩人來到Alpha的辦公桌邊，這才發現他忘了將私人的平板電腦帶走，而此時敞亮的螢幕上顯示著一封未讀信件。他粗略地讀著標題，忍不住倒吸一口氣。

汪達嘆了一口氣，「你好好說話，史考特，我聽不懂。」

「…史蒂夫他、他要跳槽去史塔克傳媒了。」男人抽抽噎噎地說著，抬手擦掉眼淚。

汪達馬上起身走到彼得身邊，想都沒想便點開那封未讀信件，她迅速瀏覽著信件裡的附加檔案，神色立刻就沉了下來。

「不可能，他不可能這麼做。」

「他要把手裡所有的明星都帶走，他甚至沒有邀我一起去，他拋棄我了。」說到傷心處，史考特再次哀嚎起來。

「現在這是重點嗎？」汪達不耐煩地說道，接著焦躁地按著額頭，「不行，史蒂夫如果現在走了，AE就真的完蛋了。」

 _一定是因為我，史蒂夫一定是因為我才走的_ 。彼得在心裡想道，這個可怕的念頭令他感到無比恐懼，他全身動彈不得，幾乎快要喘不過氣來。他怎麼會讓事情走到這個地步？史蒂夫給過他那麼多次機會，他向巴奇告他的狀，甚至不惜要把他弄到電影圈去，若不是他執意要留下，這一切都不會發生。

「彼得，你還好嗎？」汪達察覺到他的異狀，終於拍拍他的肩膀。

彼得故作鎮定地搖搖頭，善解人意的女孩卻仍擔憂地看著他。他紅著眼眶望向美麗的紅髮Beta，淚水終於在下一刻奪眶而出。他抬起手臂捂在眼前，完全不曉得該怎麼辦才好。

「天啊，怎麼連你也哭了？」汪達說著，趕緊抽起幾張衛生紙塞到Omega手裡，「拜託別哭，彼得，你這樣我也要哭了。」

「我一無是處，我不想活了，汪達。」史考特哭著說道，再次不爭氣的躺回地上。

汪達抹抹眼角，強忍著鼻音說道，「史考特，你快給我起來！不準說這種沒骨氣的話！」

「他怎麼可以這麼狠心…」史考特持續哭道。

彼得深知自己就是這一切的罪魁禍首，如果不是他堅持留下，史蒂夫也不會想要離開，那麼汪達和史考特，甚至是公司裡任何的員工也就不會落到這樣的境地。他從來沒有想過Alpha的去留竟然可以影響公司的存亡，可是一直以來他表現得那麼沉著冷靜，難道都是在為了離開鋪路嗎？

他在腦海裡回想著史蒂夫這段時間的一舉一動，心底不禁有些發怵。而直到這一刻，他才真正意識到，原來他一點也不了解自己的哥哥。

 

-

 

史蒂夫站在電梯裡，靜靜地望著顯示板上的數字漸漸增加。電梯很快來到指定的樓層，金髮男人推開玻璃門走進大廳，卻嗅到一絲不尋常的氣息，他一如往常和每個迎面而來的人打招呼，但所有人的表情似乎都透露著一股詭異的氣氛。

幾名員工在看到他時同時低下頭，達西反常的並沒有和他道早，僅是可憐兮兮地望著他，而正要走去茶水間的汪達甚至是不屑地瞪了他一眼。Alpha不以為意，卻看見站在助理辦公室裡的史考特和彼得，兩人的神色皆是五味雜陳，像是困惑、傷心，還混雜著責備。

史蒂夫不為所動地朝著辦公室走去，卻恰巧在大廳盡頭撞見以巴奇為首的另外三名經紀人從會議室走出來。棕髮Beta立刻朝他的方向走來，情緒顯然已經在崩潰邊緣，他下意識停下腳步，隱約覺得事情有些不對勁。

「你這個天殺的混蛋。」巴奇氣沖沖地走向他，咬牙切齒地罵道。

站在Beta身後的布魯斯立刻攔住他，「巴奇，冷靜點。」

「放開我。」巴奇甩開布魯斯的手，接著使勁在史蒂夫的胸口前推搡一把，「你這個下三濫的人渣，你怎麼可以這麼做？」

史蒂夫握住男人的手腕，語氣冷靜地問道，「怎麼回事？」

巴奇毫不留情地甩開他的手，並在下一刻抓起史蒂夫的領子，抬起左手猛地往他臉上招呼。大廳裡的驚呼聲霎時此起彼落，混合著焦慮和怯畏的信息素很快瀰漫在整個空間裡。棕髮Beta一拳打在Alpha的側臉，走在後頭的娜塔莎立刻上前將他拉回身邊。

史蒂夫抹掉嘴角的血漬，面無表情地盯著眼前的幾個人。他刻意釋放出的信息素強勢的壓過其他氣味，在場的人聞到皆是一愣，就連幾個Beta也都被嚇得動彈不得。他鮮少在辦公室裡這麼做，於是在意識到所有人的表情都有些不安時，他才緩緩收斂起自己的氣息。

「你還敢問怎麼回事，史塔克傳媒的合約就差你的簽名了，你居然還說得出這種話？」布魯斯不悅地瞪著他。

史蒂夫聞言微微發愣，這才想起自己昨天忘了把電腦帶回家的事。

「所以說，你決定要離開公司了？」娜塔莎抱著雙臂，眼神很是冷淡。

「我從來沒有這麼說過。」他回答紅髮Alpha的問題，目光卻是落在她身邊的巴奇身上。

「都已經這樣了，你還要否認嗎？」巴奇看起來氣得不輕，但眼底卻滿是失望和懷疑，「你根本就沒有在乎過我們，說實話，自從亞伯離開後，你就一直在計畫這件事吧？」

史蒂夫知道現在的情況自己是百口莫辯，他曾在最初考慮過東尼的提議，不過答案最後是否定的，因為他放不下這麼多年來的革命情誼，更捨不得眼前這個當著所有員工的面質疑他的人。不過現在看來是他錯得離譜，也許他的決定一開始就是錯的，也許他真的該像他們所認定的一樣直接去史塔克傳媒，那麼也就不會有今天這樣的局面。

他訕笑一聲，環視著周遭的人，「或許真的是吧，不過看看你們這個樣子，再告訴我AE到底要怎麼維持下去？」

「你要是敢把演員帶走，我們一定告死你。」布魯斯憤恨地警告道，難得把話說重。

「從法律上來說，我確實有這個權利。」他就事論事地說著，嘴角卻傳來一陣刺痛。

「史蒂夫，你都不會良心不安嗎？」娜塔莎說道。

「不會，娜塔莎，一點也不。」語畢，他轉身朝著大門的方向走去。

史蒂夫才剛坐進車裡，手機便傳來一陣響動。命運這個東西的操作模式他再了解不過，好事很稀罕，壞事通常都會不厭其煩地接踵而來，於是當看見女明星的號碼在螢幕上閃爍時，他一點也不感到意外。

「史蒂夫，我仔細想過了，但我沒辦法離開孩子那麼久。」電話那頭的Omega說道，「光是感覺到我要離開，他們就黏的不行。」

金髮Alpha按捺住無奈，好聲好氣地勸道，「作為演員總有需要犧牲的時候，不然就別想工作了，艾米。」

「史蒂夫，你沒有孩子，你怎麼會懂？」

他深深嘆了一口氣，實在很厭倦這種缺乏邏輯的對話。他當然不懂，因為他沒有孩子，但他也不需要懂，因為這本來就不該是經紀人該負責的範疇。

「你有好好想過你現在放棄的是什麼嗎？」他冷冷地問道，「你現在放棄就等於是給別的女演員機會，不但讓她取代你的位置，還幫她鋪上星光大道的紅毯。」

「你怎麼可以說這種話？」

「當然可以，因為比起我，你真是太厲害了，」他淡然地輕笑一聲，「很顯然你並不需要經紀人。」

「你真是殘忍，史蒂夫。」

「這與我殘忍與否無關，真相是你無法和你的孩子分離超過五分鐘，但他們會長大，有一天遲早要離開你的。」

「等等，你太過分了…」

「然後你就會有大把的時間欣賞那些不是你主演的電影。」

「夠了，」女明星顫抖著說道，似乎是在擦眼淚，「很抱歉我分身乏術，不能在照顧孩子的同時去做美容或是瑜伽，很抱歉我無法像其他女演員一樣，每天都在社群媒體上假裝自己有盡到母親的職責。」

史蒂夫思考了一會兒，才靜靜地說道，「這是你的選擇。」

「但是他們還小，他們需要我。」艾米吸吸鼻子，無助地問道，「我還能怎麼辦？把他們丟下嗎？」

「那就別拍了，去申請全職媽媽的補助金吧。」他深吸一口氣，接著發動車子，「我不確定這筆錢夠不夠繳完所有的稅，但是祝你好運。」

當晚十點半，史蒂夫獨自坐在昏暗的吧台邊，翻來覆去地在腦子裡溫習和艾米的這段談話。倘若這一切發生在幾天前，他絕對有把握能夠找到一個兩全其美、既能讓艾米拍戲又能照顧好兩個孩子的方法。只可惜他實在累了，他厭倦討好不了任何人的無力感，也厭倦必須總是接管別人的人生，尤其是當他連自己的都管不好的時候。

「嘿。」一個熟悉的聲音來到身邊，「能請你喝一杯嗎？」

史蒂夫轉過頭來，微微一笑，「嘿，你來了。」

「你難得找我，當然要來。」Omega摘下眼前的墨鏡，熟練地在桌上輕敲兩下，調酒師便會意地將兩杯酒放在兩人眼前。

「哇噢，要多常來這裡，他們才會記得敲兩下指的是加兩顆冰塊的威士忌？」史蒂夫說完，笑著拿起酒杯抿了一口。

對方聳聳肩，「嗯，不用太常，只要小費給得夠多就行。」

「謝謝你來，東尼。」

「沒什麼，你考慮得怎麼樣？」東尼瞪大眼睛打量著他的嘴角，「老天，史蒂夫，你跟人打架了嗎？」

他輕嘆一口氣，「說來話長。」

「我賭二十塊這是你男朋友打的。」

「我沒有男朋友。」

「喔，我的錯。」東尼笑著將兩張鈔票滑到他面前，「你贏了。」

史蒂夫望著桌上的綠色紙鈔，接著抬眼看向身邊的Omega，「東尼，我不能去史塔克傳媒。」

「為什麼不？」東尼停頓半晌，接著說道，「是簽約金不夠高嗎？如果是這樣的話，我可以…」

「不，不是的。」他搖搖頭，再次喝下一口酒，「我就是不能。」

「好吧，那為什麼找我來？」

史蒂夫望著手心裏那杯琥珀色的液體，同時算計著接下來可能會發生的各種情況。撇開工作不談，他知道東尼向來對他很有好感，所以才總是想盡辦法攏絡他，他從未考慮利用這一點是因為圈子太小，假使他不幸搞砸這層關係，那麼將來無論在任何場合見上面都不免要尷尬三分。

Omega一口氣灌下手中的威士忌，再次和調酒師要了一杯，「我知道你很聰明，史蒂夫，如果你願意的話，我可以猜一整個晚上，但地點可不能在酒吧。」

「東尼，你猜不了一整晚的。」金髮男人說完，低頭輕笑一聲。

「喔？」男人挑起眉來，耳尖微微發紅，「那是為什麼？」

他笑而不答，「我找你來，是想問你一件事。」

「我洗耳恭聽。」東尼低聲說道，再次望向史蒂夫。

「你上次說過會找我去史塔克傳媒是因為我的眼界夠高，手腕夠好。」

男人清清喉嚨，喝下一口酒，「這個嘛，這確實是其中一部分的原因。」

「既然現在的情況是我不能去史塔克傳媒，那你考慮過AE嗎？」說完，史蒂夫勾起嘴角，定定地看著東尼。

「你要挖角我？」東尼噗哧一聲，「你在開玩笑吧，我爸會殺了我。」

「當然不是，不過看來你並不排斥。」Alpha笑著搖搖頭，接著才問道，「你考慮過入股AE嗎？」

「噢？」東尼轉轉眼睛，似乎是正在仔細思量什麼，「有意思，再多說一點。」

凌晨兩點，史蒂夫拖著一身疲倦的氣息走進家門。他解開深色的領帶、脫下風衣和襯衫，徑直走進浴室裡沖澡。溫熱的水流惹得Alpha的腦袋一陣鈍痛，他打開鏡子後的藥櫃，拿出兩顆頭痛藥直接嚥了下去。然而才剛坐進柔軟的大床裡，床頭的手機便嗡嗡作響起來，來電人正是早上狠狠揍了他一拳的Beta。

「這麼晚了，還醒著？」史蒂夫接起電話，拿起放在枕邊的書。

電話那頭的巴奇安靜了一會兒，才繼續說，「沒看到我傳的照片嗎？」

史蒂夫放下書本，立刻點進與對方的訊息對話框，幾張過度曝光的照片出現在眼前。背景是一間餐廳的私人包廂，豔麗的紅髮Omega手裏端著一杯香檳，不大自在地坐在惡名昭彰的俄國富豪瓦西里・卡波夫身邊。兩人之間的距離並不如想像中親暱，但卻已經足夠讓媒體拿來大作文章。

「這是合成的。」他皺起眉頭。

「不是，」巴奇輕聲笑道，「你的客戶把自己當成生日禮物送給了卡波夫。」

金髮Alpha抬手捏捏鼻樑，下午那通電話再次浮現在他腦海裡，Omega可能被他嚴厲又無情的話嚇得不輕，竟然真的為了錢和那種貨色打交道。

「據說她吃頓飯就賺了三萬美金，真厲害。」巴奇見他沒回話，便接著說下去，「趁著天還沒亮打給媒體那邊的人吧，或許早報還來得及壓下去。」

史蒂夫深吸一口氣，緩緩地說道，「我現在應該要感謝你嗎？」

「不需要，就當是還了那一拳。」

「很公平。」

對方沈默好一陣子，才終於再次問道，「你是真的要離開嗎？」

「你們不是都一口咬定是真的嗎？」他無奈地笑道。

良久，兩人就這麼寂靜地聆聽著彼此的呼吸聲，直到對方率先結束通話，他才終於放下手機。接下來的兩個小時裡，Alpha陸續聯絡幾個在媒體圈任職的舊識，他站在窗邊看著天色微微泛白，卻毫無半點睡意。

晨曦方起，史蒂夫將車停放在兩個街區外，他謹慎地繞到後門，成功避開等候在豪宅外頭的狗仔隊和記者。臉色蒼白的Omega紅著眼眶替他開門，史蒂夫分辨不出她是徹夜未眠還是哭了整晚，又或許兩者都有吧。女明星拉緊睡袍領著他走上二樓，他在樓梯轉角稍停，小心地掀開簾子，發現外頭的記者又比一小時前多了幾個。

「史蒂夫，我們可以告他吧？」艾米轉身看向他，「他答應過我不會有人知道的，真的是永遠都不能相信這些骯髒的俄國佬。」

「你請律師了沒？」他抬起眼來，望著站在幾階台階上的紅髮Omega。

「我簽了一份保密協議，我有書面證明。」

「保密協議是針對你，不是他。」史蒂夫放下窗簾，「卡波夫這種人要是能和你一樣漂亮的人吃頓飯，他巴不得全世界都知道，你到底在想什麼？」

艾米慢慢走下階梯，眼眶裡泛起水光，「你覺得我很漂亮嗎？」

「不是我覺得你很漂亮，是你本來就很漂亮。」他輕輕歎息道。

「我好高興，因為我已經三年沒有聽到這句話了。」Omega說著忍不住哭了起來，她墊起腳尖抱住史蒂夫，「我真的受不了了，史蒂夫。」

「別這樣，艾米。」他拍拍女人的背。

「就是這樣，我真的好累，」艾米將臉埋在他肩上，「我撐不下去了，也減不掉那幾公斤的肥肉。」

「媽媽，你還好嗎？」一個小小的身影出現在門邊，金髮女孩已經醒了。

艾米立刻放開史蒂夫，她慌張地擦掉眼淚，立刻笑著說道，「媽媽沒有在哭，我是在排練，寶貝，只是在假裝而已，妳乖乖回房間玩，好嗎？」

聽完她的話，女孩乖巧地點點頭，轉身朝著房間跑去。

「我好愛他們，」艾米擦去臉上的淚痕，「可是我受不了，我二十四小時都在照顧他們，卻覺得自己永遠做得不夠。」

「做父母的永遠都覺得做得不夠。」史蒂夫望著眼前脆弱的Omega，對自己昨天說的話感到相當愧疚，「昨天的事我很抱歉，艾米。」

「沒事的，我知道你的意思。」艾米點點頭，「史蒂夫，你會是個好父親的。」

他低頭笑一笑，「我不知道，我並不打算要孩子。」

紅髮Omega抬起頭來，有些困惑地望著他，「啊，是這樣子。」

陪富豪過生日的事終究還是見了報，史蒂夫讀著網路上的八卦新聞，反倒鬆了一口氣，他對於這類型的危機處理很有經驗，遑論艾米這種尺度的照片根本連醜聞的邊都沾不上。他在Omega家待了一個上午，接連打了幾通電話，在幾個小時內敲定一場規模不小的慈善晚會，並成功發出通知給各大報的記者。

正午微涼，金髮男人再次走到窗邊，他輕手輕腳地掀開窗簾，而守在外頭多時的記者早已經消失得無影無蹤。

 

-

 

_『合約已寄至信箱，一起在史塔克傳媒展開新旅程吧。』_

巴奇望著手機裡的信件副本，心神卻有些恍惚不定。他反覆推敲合約上頭的每一個字，迫切地希望能在其中找出某種破綻或是紕漏，因為直到現在，他還是不願意相信史蒂夫會這麼做，Alpha再怎麼心狠也懂得護短，但是眼前所有的證據和跡象卻都在在顯示著對方心意已決。

自從昨天那場難堪的對峙發生後，辦公室裡的氣氛就低迷到讓人坐立難安。巴奇知道自己看人的眼光沒有這麼差勁，史蒂夫這些年為AE所付出的一切沒有人能夠否認，但如今他也不得不懷疑一切或許都只是他一廂情願的看法。

兩人當了八年的同事，直到半年前才開始上床，巴奇摸不透這層關係會不會影響他的判斷力，但他真的不相信那個會買花給他、堅持送他到門口或是按著他的額頭怕他生病的人會做出這樣欠缺考慮的事情來…想到這裡，巴奇忍不住將臉埋進掌心，並緩緩地歎一口氣。

「原來你在這裡。」索爾的聲音在身後響起。

他回過頭，對著來人眨眨眼，「你找我？」

「沒有，但娜塔說你可能會在這裡。」金髮Alpha走到他身邊，垂下的目光落在他的左手，「你的手還好嗎？」

「沒什麼。」巴奇靠在欄杆旁，下意識將左手收進口袋裡。

「我現在總算知道你們為什麼都喜歡上來這裡了。」索爾望著眼前的景色，露出一抹淡淡的笑，「這裏的風景真漂亮。」

他隨口應了一聲，「是啊。」

Alpha停頓了一會兒，才緩緩地問道，「你跟史蒂夫到底是怎麼回事？」

「他想離開公司，我氣不過就揍了他一拳。」

「我指的不是這個。」

巴奇側頭看向索爾，一時之間竟然說不出話來， _等等，他是怎麼知道的？_

「看來我猜對了。」索爾看著他的表情，不禁笑出聲來，「姑且就說是Alpha的直覺吧。」

「你多想了，我們兩個什麼都沒有。」

「是嗎？」男人毫不退卻地望著他的雙眼，「我在你身上聞到了他的味道。」

「你說謊。」巴奇瞇起眼睛，「沒有標記哪來的味道。」

「噢，所以說你們確實有怎麼樣，只是沒有標記？」

 _該死。_ 巴奇想著屏住呼吸，簡直想當場掐死自己。

「所以呢，你想怎麼樣？」

索爾抬手摸摸頸子，笑起來的樣子很是英俊，「我很喜歡你，巴奇。」

「你懂得運用自己的優勢，這是好事。」巴奇望著眼前的人，心想這人沒去當模特兒真是可惜了這副好皮囊，「但是經紀人跟客戶是不能上床的，這是身為經紀人必須恪守的第一條原則。」

「我不是只想跟你上床。」

「有什麼區別嗎？」

男人被他堵得有些語塞，「是因為這條原則嗎？還是因為你喜歡史蒂夫？」

「索爾，」巴奇嘆了一口氣，「無論如何，你跟我都是不可能的。」

索爾走到他眼前，低聲說道，「巴奇，你怎麼能那麼確定自己是對的？」

Alpha伸手摸摸巴奇的臉，小心翼翼地湊上前吻住他的唇。巴奇有些意外卻並沒有閃躲，他強迫自己閉上眼睛，任由對方慢慢地加深這個吻。他沒有迎合也不打算推拒，直到充滿攻擊性的信息素嗆得他喘不過氣時，他才伸手將男人推開。

「現在我更確定我是對的了。」他抬手抹抹嘴角，隨後朝著樓梯口的方向走去。

「你還沒回答我，」索爾鍥而不捨問道，「你喜歡史蒂夫嗎？」

他琢磨了一會兒，才說道，「不，我不喜歡。」

「很抱歉我親了你。」

「我會忘了今天的事，你最好也這麼做。」

「巴奇。」

棕髮男人停下腳步，回頭看向依舊站在欄杆邊的金髮Alpha。

「你還是我的經紀人吧？」索爾皺起眉頭，模樣有些可憐。

「當然。」他勾起嘴角笑了笑，接著又板起臉來，「不過如果你是為了這個才到紐約來的，那就回去吧，沒有必要白費力氣。」

當日稍晚，巴奇獨自來到位在第八街上的普萊特畫廊參加一場慈善晚會。出席晚會的賓客很多，到場採訪的記者也不少，他站在畫廊的二樓向下望去，正好看見身穿深灰色西裝的金髮男人站在舞台邊和今晚的主角交頭接耳。棕髮Beta從服務生手中拿起一杯香檳一飲而盡，他將細長的杯子放回托盤裡，才慢吞吞地朝著一樓走去。

「各位先生女士，讓我們歡迎艾米・亞當斯。」主持人的聲音在台上響起，台下的人群發出熱烈的歡呼。

氣質優雅的紅髮Omega走到麥克風前，掌聲再次迴盪在挑高的藝廊裡。巴奇站在賓客後方，不自覺地將雙臂橫亙在胸前，他心不在焉地地望著台上的女明星，不時在形形色色的人群裡尋找那一抹灰色的影子。

「晚安，首先我很高興能在今晚和各位相見，不用我說，各位也知道媒體有時候何其殘忍，總是憑空捏造不屬實的消息、給人冠上莫須有的罪名。」艾米說著深深嘆了一口氣，「因此想告訴各位，我參加這次的晚宴，完全是為了全世界的孩子，為了那些飽受…」

一杯金黃色的香檳出現在眼前，他伸手接過酒杯，轉頭看向站在他身邊的人。整天沒有出現在辦公室的男人看上去有些疲憊，卻還是十分紳士地對他微微一笑。

「墨綠色很適合你。」男人打量著巴奇，笑著說道。

「我知道。」他在來之前特地繞回家換上西裝，以免便服在這樣的場合裡顯得過於突兀。

「怎麼來了？」史蒂夫望著台上的女明星，輕聲在他耳邊問道。

「來看看你是怎麼把自己毀掉的。」巴奇喝下一口香檳，毫不客氣地說道。

「…疾病折磨，這些孩子居住在匱乏的環境，缺乏飲用水和糧食，因此我很高興可以把卡波夫的這筆錢全數捐給聯合國兒童基金會。」女明星方說完，群眾此起彼落地發出歡呼，幾乎所有人都為她鼓掌叫好。

「看得還開心嗎？」史蒂夫輕笑一聲，並驕傲地為自己的明星拍手。

「一點也不。」他把空酒杯放在一旁的桌上，也跟著拍起手來，「但不得不說，幹得漂亮。」

「碧昂絲為格達費獻唱完後也用了這招。」Alpha說著看向他，眼底滿是笑意。

女明星離開舞台後便朝著他們走來，史蒂夫主動走上前去叮囑她幾句。巴奇站在不遠不近的距離聽著兩人談話，然而就像他想像的一樣，史蒂夫對Omega說話的語氣很是溫和，他一邊說話，一邊垂著眼睛望著女人，女人則是在點點頭後墊起腳尖，給他一個輕柔的擁抱才轉身離去。

史蒂夫望著Omega的背影搖搖頭，再次走回巴奇眼前，「真是難為你了，我知道你不喜歡這種場合。」

「這是最後一次了。」巴奇定定地望著那雙深藍色的眼睛。

史蒂夫僅是一語不發地看著他，臉上的神情泰然自若，巴奇微微皺起眉頭，始終摸不透眼前的男人到底在想些什麼。

「我再問你一次，你是真的要走嗎？」良久，巴奇終於問道。

「說不是的話你相信嗎？」史蒂夫挑挑眉，平心靜氣地回問。

巴奇望著他半晌，一時想不出該說些什麼才好，於是他垂下眼睛繞過男人，打算就這麼一走了之，但對方卻在與他擦身而過時突然抓住他的手臂。他側頭看向史蒂夫，卻發現他的表情起了些微的變化。

「你喜歡索爾嗎？」史蒂夫靠在他耳邊問道。

巴奇聞言一愣，這才想起早些時候自己和索爾在天台上發生的小插曲， _難道他身上有索爾的味道？_

「經紀人和客戶之間該有的分際，你比我還清楚。」他說著想掙開史蒂夫，男人的手卻握得更緊了。

「你沒有回答我的問題。」

巴奇瞪著眼前的人，冷冷地說道，「你們這些Alpha真是一個比一個還要自負。」

「你們兩個談過了？」史蒂夫皺起眉頭。

「這跟你一點關係也沒有。」他不悅地說道，再次試著甩開對方的手，「放開我，我還得回辦公室一趟。」

史蒂夫最終還是放開了他，而巴奇方踏出藝廊，便在街上攔下一輛計程車返回經紀公司。時間已經將近晚間九點半，辦公室裡的燈火卻依然通明，此時公司的機要人員都還留在會議室裡商討對策。巴奇推開玻璃門，正好聽見娜塔莎和布魯斯在討論事情。

「…列出史蒂夫所有的明星清單，我們或許可以留住一些人，不管是不是大人物，但是動作要快。」娜塔莎盯著手裡的資料，同時吩咐著助理們。

「他真是個混蛋。」布魯斯憤恨地說道，接著抬頭看向他，「喔，巴奇，你跑去哪了？」

「呃，我…」他尷尬地捋捋頭髮，「我剛出去透透氣。」

「我們不會讓他好過的，別擔心。」娜塔莎對著巴奇眨眨眼，「透透氣還順便換了衣服？」

巴奇還來不及回答，會議室的玻璃門再次被推開，汪達拿著手機走進來，「瑪格麗特剛剛打來，她說洛杉磯那邊撤銷出價了。」

「什麼？」布魯斯驚呼道，所有人聞聲同時回過頭。

「他們發現史蒂夫要離開AE，沒有他和他的明星，公司的價值也就跟著銳減，所以博克墨決定就此退出。」

巴奇思索了一會兒，問道，「你確定嗎？」

「等等，那瑪格麗特怎麼說？」娜塔莎放下手裡的資料。

汪達聳聳肩，「她簡直恨死史蒂夫了。」

「…難道史蒂夫是故意的嗎？」坐在一邊的彼得小聲地說道。

「總之，我們算是擺脫了洛杉磯那票人，不過公司也因此不值錢了。」布魯斯摸摸下巴，似乎是在消化這個突如其來的消息。

娜塔莎歎一口氣，「這樣也好。」

「等等，如果史蒂夫是故意的呢？」彼得提高聲量，神色看上去有些緊張。

巴奇轉頭望向自己的助理，「他為什麼要這麼做？」

「為了讓我們不被收購，才故意裝作自己要去史塔克傳媒。」彼得看著巴奇，眼神很是堅定。

「史蒂夫會慷慨相助？」娜塔莎和布魯斯對看一眼，「別說笑了。」

棕髮Beta不知怎麼突然就聽懂了男孩的暗示，便接續著說道，「他確實不慷慨，不過這種心理戰一向都是他的強項。」

眾人面面相覷，布魯斯的目光在兩位夥伴之間游移，表情漸漸由憤慨轉為震驚，「…天啊，史蒂夫這個傻瓜。」

「什麼，不可能吧？」娜塔莎皺起臉來，仍然不太買帳。

「喔，一定是這樣，這個傻瓜。」布魯斯看向巴奇，「老天，我們都錯怪他了。」

正當所有人都還沈浸在錯愕之中時，一抹熟悉的身影卻是突然出現在接待大廳。穿著深灰色西裝的金髮Alpha低頭看著手機，維持著一貫沉著的步調朝辦公室走去。眼明手快的史考特推開門跑了出去，他激動不已地一把抱住男人，掩飾不住喜悅地對他解釋著些什麼。史蒂夫顯然愣了一會兒，他側頭看向會議室裡的一干人，海藍色的眼睛正好迎上巴奇的目光。

沒一會兒，史考特便拉著史蒂夫走進會議室，「看看誰來啦。」

「喔，史蒂夫，」布魯斯率先上前給他一個擁抱，「是我們錯怪你了。」

汪達和彼得快步從茶水間走回來，女孩手裡拿了兩瓶香檳，彼得則是端著一盤透明的高腳杯，「開香檳慶祝吧！」

「為了拯救我們的公司，不惜鋌而走險扮演牆頭草，我們代表AE公司全體員工向你致敬，羅傑斯先生！」布魯斯舉起酒杯，愉悅地向史蒂夫敬酒。

「喔，史蒂夫，你是我們的英雄。」汪達說完，將一杯香檳遞給史蒂夫。

比任何人都要高興的史考特抹抹眼角，「史蒂夫，你會被寫入歷史的。」

金髮男人什麼話也沒說，僅是抿了一口香檳，面帶微笑接受所有人的恭維和道賀。巴奇拿著酒杯靠在門邊，他望著眼前溫文內斂的男人，總覺得這幾天以來發生的所有事都像一場詭異的夢。

「嘿，我很抱歉，我不該那麼說的。」娜塔莎走上前，輕柔地和史蒂夫碰碰臉。

「算了吧。」史蒂夫笑著說道，看來是真的不怎麼在意。

「你為什麼一個字都沒有提？」布魯斯再次問道。

「我不想冒險。」史蒂夫微微一笑，不自覺地看了彼得一眼。

巴奇也跟著看向彼得，只見年輕的Omega低頭喝下一口香檳，神色和姿態都有些緊張。

布魯斯又給自己倒了一杯酒，「真希望亞伯能看到這一幕。」

「不過，」巴奇終於忍不住開口，「你是真的從來沒有想過要離開嗎？」

金髮Alpha望著他，眼底帶著淡淡的笑意，「你懷疑我嗎？」

「當然，我本來就很多疑。」巴奇輕哼一聲。

「別掃興了，巴奇。」紅髮Alpha用手肘碰碰他，接著舉起酒杯，「來吧，敬史蒂夫。」

大家嘻嘻鬧鬧地向他敬酒，史蒂夫則是謙虛地拿起酒杯，「敬AE。」

巴奇不動聲色地望著男人，對方的視線卻再次落在彼得身上。棕髮Beta嚥下杯底的最後一口香檳，胸口傳來一陣難以言喻的空落。

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加入自己的線就歹戲拖棚！！！居然還要分成上下章，寫到快吐血XDDDDD  
> 先說前男友不會出現，然後AE是Agency of Erskine的縮寫。
> 
> 然後巴奇的西裝在[這裡](https://www.thefashionisto.com/mens-style-salvatore-ferragamo-esquire-style-mavericks/#jp-carousel-504133)  
> 史蒂夫的西裝在[這裡](http://www.zimbio.com/photos/Chris+Evans/Vanity+Fair+Campaign+Hollywood+Young+Hollywood/IYkTkr8a3_X)
> 
> 幫經紀人們選衣服真的是世界上最棒的事情（菸）


	5. 回到原點

 

時間將近正午，辦公室裡多數的人都正忙著將手邊的工作收尾準備吃午飯，然而娜塔莎卻是在茶水間的酒櫃前墊著腳尖，仔細地打量著眼前琳琅滿目的酒瓶。紅髮Alpha考慮一會兒，拿出其中一瓶已經開過的十七年威士忌和一個玻璃杯，她慢條斯理地將深色液體倒進容器裡，隨後端著半杯不加冰塊的酒回到會議室。

「來吧，親愛的，這個會讓你打起精神。」她把酒放在桌上，拍拍坐在桌邊的人的肩膀。

年紀約莫三十五的棕髮Omega嘆了一口氣，抬頭對她笑一笑，「謝了，娜塔莎。」

娜塔莎在她身邊坐下，還沒來得及多說些什麼，便看見穿著深藍色西裝的金髮Alpha來到會議室門口。他抬手敲敲玻璃門，接著推門走了進來。

「早安。」來人對著他們微微一笑，視線不經意地掃過桌上那杯烈酒。

「早安，史蒂夫。」娜塔莎朝來人點點頭，「這位是潔西・尼克森，《醫療急先鋒》的編劇。」

 _潔西・尼克森_ ，娜塔莎親手培植的其中一名編劇，寫作資歷超過十年，入圍過大大小小的最佳劇本獎項，執筆的作品超過二十部。

「我知道，發生了什麼事？」史蒂夫站在會議桌邊，似乎並不打算坐下，「查理又給你惹麻煩了？」

 _查理・希頓_ ，史蒂夫代理的英國演員，年輕的Beta桀驁不馴，先前曾因為用藥問題上過幾次新聞版面，但人氣卻依然居高不下。

「你是第一個知道查理死訊的人。」

史蒂夫微微一愣，霎時有些說不出話來，「…抱歉？」

「我指的是他在這部劇裡的角色。」娜塔莎勾起嘴角，調皮地對史蒂夫眨眨眼。

金髮男人鬆了一口氣，「但是喬納森是觀眾最喜歡的人物之一，你們不能隨便把這個角色寫死。」

「那個喬納森比我前男友還要混蛋。」娜塔莎搖搖頭，低聲說道。

「這部劇我寫了五年，我和劇本小組花了很多時間修改劇本，但你的演員卻把所有的台詞都改掉。」潔西憤恨地說著，喝下一大口威士忌，「他想當編劇，還想當導演，他甚至想自己選擇和他對戲的演員，簡直是一場災難。」

史蒂夫歎一口氣，「我會好好和他談談。」

「我們已經跟他談過了，」紅髮女人抬眼看向史蒂夫，語氣裡有些淡淡的不悅，「他完全不在乎，也聽不進去。」

「至少讓我跟他談一次。」

「不需要了，查理必須死。」潔西搖牙切齒地說道。

「是喬納森，親愛的。」娜塔莎在一邊補充道。

「他會死於睪丸癌，我忍了五年，這是他應有的下場。」潔西說著將杯子裡的烈酒喝完，接著撈起一邊的袋子從椅子裡起身，「別送了，娜塔莎，我可以自己出去。」

娜塔莎起身和潔西碰碰臉，有些無奈地陪她走到會議室門口。兩個Alpha並肩站在會議桌邊，皆是沈默地盯著怒不可遏的Omega離開接待大廳，一直到女人的背影消失在電梯裡，他們才終於看向彼此，同時深深地嘆了口氣。

「小娜，我想再和你談談查理的事。」

娜塔莎挑眉看向史蒂夫，「不必送花和道歉函給潔西了，她不會收的。」

「喬納森是常駐角色，他不能死。」

「這個嘛，」娜塔莎靠在桌邊，雙手抱在胸前，「但看樣子他的睪丸癌來勢兇猛，而我們都無能為力。」

「如果查理不拍這部影集，公司就會失去一大筆錢。」金髮男人皺起眉頭，語氣十分嚴肅。

「並不是所有東西都繞著錢轉，史蒂夫。」紅髮Alpha望著眼前的人，「你的演員或許很有才華，但他的性格卻是阻礙他事業的一大絆腳石。」

「關於這一點，我會再跟他…」

「你看過他是怎麼對待編劇的嗎？」娜塔莎涼涼地說道，「我在乎的不是錢，而是尊嚴和忠誠，我認識潔西的時候，她可以說是完全不會寫作，是我一手栽培了她開始寫《犯罪追蹤》的。」

「我知道，而我很尊重這一點。」

「但是你的演員並不。」她起身走到門邊，有些遺憾地拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，「我沒辦法跟你說抱歉，史蒂夫，因為潔西比那個混蛋演員值錢幾千倍，而喬納森是註定死透了。」

娜塔莎拿起桌上的空酒杯走出會議室，而金髮男人疲憊地捏著鼻樑的畫面卻是閃進餘光裡，女人微微停頓腳步，隨後才不急不慢地走回茶水間裡。她不斷回想著Alpha挫敗的模樣，不禁有種自己已經贏了這場編劇與演員之爭的預感。

 _不過，他們還有好一段路要走呢。_ 娜塔莎愉快地想著，豔紅的嘴角微微勾起一抹不懷好意的笑。

 

-

 

深夜十一點半，巴奇穿著睡衣坐在工作檯邊，他吃著昨晚剩下的印度菜，不時偷偷打量著此時正坐在對面盯著平板電腦的Alpha。金髮男人慢悠悠地喝著咖啡，似乎並沒有注意到他的目光，巴奇吞下一口咖哩，猜測對方大概是在讀即時新聞。男人衣冠楚楚的模樣讓他忍不住紅了臉，畢竟二十分鐘前，兩人還裸裎相對地在床裡打滾。

相較起來，他們鮮少在巴奇的公寓做愛，只有在Beta特別疲憊、懶得出門時，他才會要求對方到家裡來。巴奇的單人公寓裡沒有挑高的天花板，沒有德里進口的原木餐桌，也沒有貼滿安達盧西亞風情磁磚的廚房或是柔軟的絲綢床單。比起史蒂夫裝潢別緻的房子，他的公寓簡直像是大學生的宿舍，一方面是他待在家裡的時間不長，另一方面是他一向對營造情調不怎麼在行。

Alpha當然從沒對他的公寓做出半點評論，但巴奇還是有種讓他來這裡像是委屈了他的錯覺。就像現在，看著史蒂夫讀著國際財經新聞，手邊卻拿著印有『紐約大學』縮寫的白色馬克杯，他只覺得滑稽至極。

「我一直有件事想問你。」巴奇說著吃下一口咖哩飯。

金髮男人看了一他一眼，「怎麼？」

「你那天晚上回來辦公室幹嘛？」他指的是聯合國慈善晚會的那個晚上。

「我回去拿電腦，打算看看史塔克傳媒的那份合約。」史蒂夫說完，似笑非笑地看著他。

巴奇眨眨眼，艱澀地把嘴裡的東西吞下肚，「…你是認真的嗎？」

「不，我是去找你的。」史蒂夫輕笑一聲，「關於索爾的事，我想我還欠你一個道歉。」

「算了吧。」他翻了個白眼，停頓一會兒後才說道，「不過，彼得的腦筋動得倒是很快。」

金髮Alpha對他的話不予置評，僅是靜靜地喝了一口咖啡。巴奇正在考慮該怎麼接話，但見史蒂夫沒有特別的反應，也就不好再追問下去。

「查理知道他的死訊後有說什麼嗎？」

「是喬納森的死訊。」史蒂夫歎一口氣，「而且我還沒告訴他。」

「他會氣瘋的」。

「等他再大一點就會知道，不是什麼事情都是發一頓脾氣或是揍人就管用。」

「…我們還是在說查理嗎？」巴奇瞇起眼睛。

史蒂夫挑眉看向他，「不然呢？」

「要讓娜塔莎改變心意，你可得費一番工夫了。」

「所以我要做的並不是改變娜塔莎的心意。」語畢，金髮男人從高腳椅裡起身，「我該走了。」

「不需要送你到門口吧。」巴奇喝下一口水，「明天見了？」

「不需要。」史蒂夫笑著穿上外套，走到幾步遠外的大門前，接著望向他，「明天見，巴奇。」

Beta在讀完兩個劇本後才甘願爬進床裡，然而清晨一通急迫的電話卻是硬生生地將他從夢中喚醒。他睡眼惺忪地瞪著螢幕上的名字，發愣足足兩秒之後，混沌不已的大腦才終於開始運轉。

「蘿絲？現在是早上六點。」巴奇瞪著床頭櫃上的鬧鐘，忍不住揉揉眼睛。

 _蘿絲・拜恩_ ，一名Omega女演員，也是巴奇最喜歡的演員之一，她的演技收放自如，演得了歷史正劇和獨立藝術片，必要的時候也能演商業喜劇。

「早上六點，見鬼的沒錯，巴奇，就是六點，你能相信我們竟然拍到現在嗎？天殺的史特林・布朗！」女明星一開口就是一陣罵聲，「他到底會不會演戲？他的經紀人是怎麼搞的，明知道他是哪路貨色，怎麼會幫他接這種對他而言太有挑戰性的角色？」

「等等，你說史特林・布朗不會演戲？」巴奇聞言愣了一會兒，這個演技派男演員近來算是熬出頭了，去年剛靠著影集《皮爾森的幸福日記》拿下不少獎項，怎麼可能不會演戲？

「這是英國古裝劇，不是好萊塢商業片，他那種廉價的演技怎麼能行？」蘿絲氣得低吼一聲，「我像個瘋子一樣努力準備這個角色，結果他根本就在隨便亂來，我告訴你，巴奇，他要是不跟我道歉，我就不會再踏進片場一步。」

巴奇無奈地聽著對方憤怒的言辭，差一點又睡了回去，然後他猛然睜開眼睛，這才想起史特林・布朗的經紀人是昨晚才剛從這裡踏出去的Alpha。

「蘿絲，不要說氣話。」棕髮Beta坐起身來，抬手摸摸額頭，「你要專注在自己的事業上，古裝劇代表的是什麼？難穿的戲服、磨人的內心戲，這些會幫你贏下一座奧斯卡獎的，光是這點就值得你在人際關係上稍微妥協一下吧？」

蘿絲輕哼一聲，「而且劇組的人說我們拖延太多進度，所以今晚就得拍床戲，老天在上，這樣胡搞我怎麼拍得下去？」

「這部電影床戲本來就不少，你接之前就知道了。」

「為什麼？巴奇，難道不能象徵性表示一下就好嗎？」

「象徵性，」巴奇慢吞吞地走進浴室，「什麼意思？」

「不知道，一條河流或下一場雨，或是森林裡互相追逐的小動物之類的。」

「喔，對，因為比起看蘿絲・拜恩和史特林・布朗做愛，觀眾更想看兩隻野兔互聞屁股。」巴奇說完忍不住笑出聲來。

「喔，巴奇，這不好笑。」蘿絲故作責備地說道，「我真的要受不了了。」

「冷靜點，我的夫人。」巴奇學著戲裡的僕人稱呼她，接著瞄了手機上的時間一眼，「我待會兒出發的話，午飯前應該能到。」

二十分鐘後，只趕得及簡單洗漱的巴奇提著簡易的行李踱下樓，一輛熟悉的黑色BMW停在公寓前，他想都沒想便伸手打開車門，接著一屁股坐進車裡。坐在駕駛座裡的人看看手錶，隨後側頭看他一眼。

「怎麼這麼久？」金髮Alpha說著發動車子。

「總得讓我刷個牙吧。」巴奇疲憊地呼出一口氣，隨後在看見座椅之間的一盒甜甜圈時發出驚呼，「好耶，甜甜圈。」

史蒂夫沈默地瞥他一眼，眼底看不出是什麼情緒。巴奇一陣尷尬，心想大概是自己那頭亂七八糟的頭髮害的。

「我昨天睡著了，早上來不及洗頭，這樣可以了吧？」棕髮Beta翻了個白眼，從盒子裡拿出一個糖霜口味的甜甜圈。

史蒂夫發出一聲輕笑，「我本來只是想說你氣色挺好的。」

「操，」他把甜甜圈丟回盒子裡，一邊抹抹嘴角，一邊發起牢騷，「這是什麼鬼甜甜圈，吃起來怎麼像厚紙板？」

「我不知道，史考特買的。」說著，史蒂夫將一杯熱咖啡遞到他面前。

巴奇接過咖啡喝下一口，瞬間覺得心曠神怡，然而兩人才啟程沒多久，一抹熟悉的身影便出現在前方的街角。巴奇下意識壓低身子，立刻掏出外套口袋裡的手機。

「娜塔莎在這裡做什麼？」史蒂夫好奇地問道。

「我們每個禮拜二都會一起吃早餐。」他看了一眼手機上的日期和時刻，「但現在也太早了。」

史蒂夫聽了只是點點頭，並沒有多說什麼。巴奇很快地編寫一條不克出席早餐聚會的訊息給娜塔莎，對方卻是立刻打了通電話過來。

「嘿，娜塔莎。」巴奇接起電話。

「早安，甜心，你這麼早起？」

「是啊，我剛剛接到蘿絲的電話，波士頓那裡出了一點問題，我已經在路上了，抱歉，今天沒辦法和你一起吃早飯。」棕髮男人說著和史蒂夫對看一眼，「不過你怎麼也那麼早？」

「潔西通宵修改劇本，我打算在吃早飯前去看看她的情況怎麼樣。」娜塔莎停頓一會兒，「不過，你是和史蒂夫一起去的？」

「…不是。」

「那就怪了，我剛看到他的車從你家前面那條街開過。」

巴奇乾笑兩聲，「你看錯了吧，娜塔莎。」

「喔，是嗎？那好吧，祝你們好運了。」紅髮Alpha笑著說道並掛上電話。

史蒂夫在十字路口的紅燈號誌前輕踩煞車，他側頭看著此時仍然躺倒在副駕駛座裡的棕髮Beta，無可奈何地歎一口氣。

「我們的明星正在拍同一部戲還出了問題，沒有一起去才更可疑。」史蒂夫喝了一口咖啡，「她不買帳吧？」

「一點也不。」巴奇打了個呵欠，「該死。」

「你睡一下吧。」Alpha打下右轉燈，加速往高速公路的方向開去，「還要四個多小時才到。」

「待會兒換我開？」

「你有駕照？」

「當然有。」

史蒂夫驚訝地看他一眼，「上一次開車是什麼時候？」

「考駕照的那一天。」

「那是…」

「兩年前。」巴奇撇撇嘴。

「你睡吧，到的時候再叫你。」史蒂夫搖搖頭，輕輕地踩下油門。

巴奇十分沒用地窩在副駕駛座裡，總覺得耳朵有些發熱，他一會兒偷瞄史蒂夫專心開車的樣子，一會兒滑滑手機讀著蘿絲發來的幾封訊息。好一陣子，他終於還是不敵睡蟲的攻擊，闔上眼睛昏了過去。

 

-

 

時節進入十一月，寒冬儼然已經籠罩著整個東岸，這裏的氣候和洛杉磯的風和日麗截然不同，而近來隨著清晨的氣溫越來越低迷，彼得清醒的過程也越來越痛苦。青年Omega戴著毛線帽子、圍起新買的圍巾，在確定自己被裹得嚴嚴實實後，才終於踏出那間略顯窄小的閣樓。

他慢吞吞地走進通往地鐵的樓道且順利搭上在一分鐘後進站的列車，短短三個站之後，他再次順著樓梯回到地面。他低頭看看手錶，這才發現如果不加快腳步，他可能又要遲到了，就在他終於順利走進熟悉的商業大樓時，手機也正好在這時候響起。

「喂？」男孩笑著接起電話。

「親愛的，生日快樂！」女人雀躍的聲音從電話的另一頭傳來。

「謝謝你，媽媽。」彼得笑著按下四樓的按鈕。

「噢，彼得寶貝，媽媽想死你了，你什麼時候回家？」

「媽，別問了啦，」彼得輕聲咕噥道，「我都跟你說了，我是在這裡工作，沒辦法隨便放假。」

「書店裡明明就有適合你的工作，」梅・帕克撒嬌似地說著，停頓一會兒又說，「你沒必要和你哥個在同一個公司上班的嘛。」

「好吧，我最近或許有機會休息一個週末，但會不會回去還不確定。」彼得鬆口說道，畢竟還是有些心軟，「媽，我進公司了。」

一如往常美麗的達西坐在接待櫃檯裡，她朝彼得眨眨眼，接著將一疊信件遞給他，上頭的署名全是 _巴奇・巴恩斯_ 。彼得伸手接過信，同時用嘴型向黑髮Omega道謝，接著朝著助理的辦公室走去。

「我有別的電話，晚點再打給你，我也愛你。」彼得匆匆掛斷，接著看著螢幕上顯示著 _史蒂夫_ 的名字，他趕緊接起電話，「呃，嗨…我是說，早安，史蒂夫。」

「早安，彼得。」電話那頭的聲音很是平靜，「史考特在位子上嗎？」

男孩看著空蕩蕩的助理辦公室，「呃，沒有。」

「好，你現在有空嗎？」

「…有？」彼得眨眨眼睛。

「你到我的辦公室去，桌上有一個信封。」

彼得走進史蒂夫的辦公室，很快就找到哥哥說的牛皮紙袋，他拿起那個有些重量的袋子輕輕搖一搖，心想難道是史蒂夫給他的生日禮物？

「這是什麼？」男孩緊張地問道。

「電影公共財政的政府報告，請你幫我轉交給布魯斯，謝謝你。」史蒂夫公事公辦地說道。

「噢，好的。」彼得呆呆地拿著電話，心想懷有這種期待的自己簡直是得寸進尺。

史蒂夫似乎也察覺到他的異狀，接著問道，「怎麼了？」

「沒、沒事，我會交給他的。」等對方掛上電話後，年輕的Omega才略有些沮喪地走出史蒂夫的辦公室。

才沒走幾步，一個熟悉的聲音從背後叫住他，「彼得，那是什麼？」

彼得轉過頭，方才不見人影的史考特正站在助理辦公室門口盯著他。

「噢，史蒂夫要我把這份資料交給布魯斯。」他清清喉嚨說道，史考特卻是瞇起眼睛瞪著他。

「史蒂夫的資料為什麼是你來轉交？」

「因為他說你沒接電話。」

「什麼？！我沒有接嗎？」史考特驚慌失措地掏出口袋裡的手機，似乎對於沒有接到老闆的電話很是懊悔。

彼得走進布魯斯的辦公室，小心翼翼地將信封放在他的辦公桌上，並留下一張字條說明信封的用途。離開辦公室時，他恰好迎面遇上險些遲到的紅髮Beta，汪達十分自然地搭著他的肩膀，愉快地和他一起朝助理辦公室走去。

「嘿，菜鳥，生日快樂。」汪達笑著對他說道。

「謝謝你，汪達。」彼得不大好意思地低下頭。

「晚上有沒有什麼計畫啊？」

彼得搖搖頭，「沒有。」

「什麼？是你二十二歲的生日耶！」汪達驚訝地看著他，接著攤攤手，「好吧，晚上請你吃飯，就這麼說定了。」

「好啊，謝謝你。」彼得笑道。

兩人踏進辦公室裡，史考特正站在落地窗邊講電話，臉頰發紅的樣子很是有趣。彼得想都不用想就知道，他一定是忙著在向史蒂夫解釋賠罪。

「來吧，我教你怎麼在影劇資料網上幫電影寫評價。」汪達放下包包，拉著一張椅子來到彼得身邊。

男孩坐在椅子裡，點開正在休眠的電腦，「我們也可以寫嗎？」

「當然可以，只要註冊幾個帳號，我們就可以幫愛德華・諾頓的新電影多寫一點好評。」紅髮女孩摸摸下巴，很快地在鍵盤上敲出幾個字，「沒良心的媒體都快把這部電影毀了。」

彼得看著棕髮Beta掛上電話，忍不住問道，「史考特，他們是真的要把查理給寫死嗎？」

「對，目前看起來是這樣。」

「老天，我媽一定會很難過的，她每天都在看這部劇。」彼得看著汪達相當順手地偽造各種身份的帳號，繼續說道，「她要是知道這件事情，絕對會去街上抗議。」

「這是當然的，查理的角色有多麽受歡迎，這誰都知道。」史考特翻個白眼，接著壓低聲音，「不知道娜塔莎的蠢編劇在想什麼。」

「要把這件事情洩漏出去嗎？這一定會在我媽跟她朋友之間引起軒然大波的。」彼得笑著問道。

「說不定還是個好辦法。」史考特思索了一會兒，「還是算了，等史蒂夫從波士頓回來再處理吧。」

「你看，這是觀眾的評論，然後媒體只給一顆星。」汪達拍拍彼得的手，要他注意看，「那我們就寫…電影的風格精湛，畫面淒美。」

這一天似乎過得特別快，巴奇和史蒂夫遠在波士頓處理公務，娜塔莎還在處理編劇的事情，布魯斯則是在片場陪著莎莉拍戲。少了經紀人們的公司，氣氛就像家裡的大人都出門去了一般，所有員工的情緒都格外輕鬆。時間很快來到傍晚，彼得握著滑鼠坐在電腦前，仔細地在查理・希頓的一張照片上剪剪貼貼，接著加上幾句抗議的標語。趁著另外兩名助理不在座位上，他打了一通電話給母親。

「媽，收到我的訊息了嗎？」彼得低聲說道，不禁覺得有些好笑，「是針對喬納森死亡的抗議活動啦，點開來看就對了。」

「啊？怎麼點開？」梅愣了一會兒，「這樣嗎？」

「對，用滑鼠點右上角。」

「噢，我看到了，我的老天！」梅看著上頭的字樣，發出一聲驚呼，「他們是真的要把喬納森給殺掉嗎？」

「媽，要把這件事情告訴你所有的朋友喔，這樣他就有可能不會死了。」彼得笑著說道。

「當然，親愛的。」梅也笑了起來，「不過，他是…史蒂夫的明星，對嗎？」

「對。」聽到母親提起史蒂夫的名字，彼得停頓良久，「媽，我有一件事情想問你。」

「什麼事？」

「你知道史蒂夫母親的事嗎？」

「喔…彼得，親愛的。」梅的聲音有些猶豫，彼得立刻就知曉這是什麼意思。

「等等，所以你知道？」男孩皺起眉頭，「媽，你是什麼時候知道的？」

「我…我也不清楚，彼得，你聽我說…」

「噢，天啊，你從一開始就知道了。」彼得忍不住扶著額頭，低聲問了一句，「她的死跟我們有關嗎？」

「不，彼得，但就算有關係的話也是因為我。」梅的語調有些猶豫，「跟你一點關係也沒有。」

「你怎麼從來都沒有和我提過？」

「你當時還那麼小，怎麼會需要知道這種事情？」

「因為這樣一來，我就不會在史蒂夫面前表現得像個白癡一樣。」他平時鮮少跟媽媽頂嘴，此時卻是有些克制不住情緒，「媽，你知道因為我的關係，史蒂夫差點就要離開公司了嗎？一旦他離開公司，所有的員工就得跟著完蛋，而這一切都是因為我。」

「喔，彼得，很抱歉，我並不知道。」

「你應該一開始就跟我說的，這樣我就不會像個笨蛋一樣跑來紐約，也不會給他添那麼多麻煩。」棕髮Omega瞪著玻璃牆後那間空無一人的辦公室。

「史蒂夫不會覺得你麻煩的，彼得，他畢竟是你的哥哥啊。」

「媽，你可以想像史蒂夫每天看著我的時候是什麼感覺嗎？」

 _彼得，這是我的生活，我所熟知的一切都在這裡，我不能冒險。_ 史蒂夫的話迴盪在耳邊，他抬手按著雙眼，多希望這一切都只是一場愚蠢的夢。電話的那一頭傳來輕輕的窸窣聲，彼得知道自己可能把媽媽惹哭了，但他真的也不曉得該怎麼辦才好。

「我很抱歉，媽媽，我得掛電話了。」

彼得掛上電話，挫敗地將臉埋進掌心裡。幾分鐘後，他打開網頁登入幾分鐘前剛創建好的假帳號，並將設定好的連署資訊和圖片放上粉絲專頁。

_『拯救喬納森！喬納森不能死！我們需要喬納森！』_

看著粉絲人數瞬間在一分鐘內暴漲到三百人時，彼得心中的負罪感才終於稍稍減輕萬分之一。

 

-

 

正午十二點，史蒂夫和巴奇終於抵達那棟華麗的莊園別墅，兩人形色匆匆地走進片場，然而還沒走到門口，裡頭便傳來吵得不可開交的聲響。他們下意識對看一眼，兩名演員卻在下一秒鐘雙雙奪門而出，四人恰巧撞個正著。蘿絲・拜恩氣沖沖地朝著外頭快步而去，巴奇立刻小跑著跟上前，而史特林・布朗則是摘下頭上的假髮，無奈地領著史蒂夫回到休息室裡。

「我真的會被她那些大道理給煩死。」史特林將假髮丟在沙發上，並仰頭喝下一口水，「她那些食古不化的想法是怎麼回事，她是不是在修道院長大的，為人才這麼傲慢？」

「史特林，Omega的心思天生就比較細膩。」史蒂夫走到化妝台邊，一邊拿出口袋裡的手機查看時間。

 _史特林・布朗_ ，深耕影劇圈多年的Alpha非裔男性演員，同時也是史蒂夫手裏少數幾個跟著他將近十年的演員，他近來拿下幾座戲劇金獎，正慢慢將跑道轉往電影圈發展。

「她連我的演技都要管，難道一定要演過莎士比亞的劇本才算是真正的演員嗎？」Alpha焦躁地在房間中央來回踱步，「你看見她那個刻薄的樣子了沒？她以為自己是誰，梅根・馬克爾嗎？」

 _『要不要把喬納森的死訊放出去，讓粉絲連署抗議？』_ 史考特傳來一封訊息。

史蒂夫思量半晌，接著回覆道， _『暫時緩緩，等我回去再說。』_

「史蒂夫，你真該看看她和大鍵琴老師說話的樣子， _『噢，對，我喜歡巴哈的托卡塔曲。』_ 」史特林裝模作樣地細聲說道，「老天，真想把托卡塔曲塞進她的喉嚨裡。」

聽著客戶的抱怨，金髮Alpha略微疲乏地捏捏鼻樑。巴奇最後當然沒有開車，於是加上塞車的時間，整趟路程總共花費五個半小時，饒是習慣以車代步的他也有些吃不消。腦中閃過棕髮男人在副駕駛座上打盹的模樣，他忍不住揚起嘴角。

「要是覺得無聊不想聽，你就直說吧，史蒂夫。」史特林坐進化妝椅裡，不大高興地抬眼看向自己的經紀人。

「不是的，史特林。」史蒂夫回過神來，將手機放在桌上面上，「我只是有點累，你繼續說吧。」

「我不想說了。」

史蒂夫輕笑一聲，「別這樣，史特林，我趕來這裡就是要替你解決問題的。」

「是嗎？」史特林看看他，「也對。」

「告訴我，然後呢？」

「然後我看起來像個大傻瓜。」史特林疲倦地抹抹臉，「你知道她上次是怎麼對我的嗎？」

「不知道。」

「她忘了帶劇本，我好心把自己的劇本借給她。」

「然後？」

「這個女人像是拿髒抹布一樣用指尖捏著劇本…」

桌上的手機傳來一陣響動，來電人顯示著 _巴奇_ ，史蒂夫瞥了一眼沒打算回應，史特林卻是再也忍不可忍。

「老天，史蒂夫，我說不下去了。」

「別管那通電話。」

「你就接吧。」

「我不會接的，史特林。」史蒂夫說著按下拒接。

史特林瞇起眼睛盯著他，接著動動鼻子，「你聞起來不太一樣，史蒂夫。」

「甜甜圈嗎？」他微微一笑。

「不，」史特林咧嘴一笑，「你遇到什麼人了吧？」

他緩緩點頭，沒打算否認，「算是吧。」

「跟我說說他吧，或是她。」史特林坐直身子，饒有興致地望著史蒂夫。

「他跟我過去交往過的類型不太一樣。」史蒂夫握著手機，將雙臂抱在胸前，「說話口無遮攔，有點幼稚，還總喜歡和我對著幹。」

「不錯嘛。」史特林發出一陣輕笑，「Omega？」

「Beta。」史蒂夫搖搖頭，「但我卻能一再的原諒他，很奇怪吧？」

「你們倆睡過沒？」

史蒂夫看了眼前的人一眼，「定義一下 _睡過_ 的意思？」

「喔，你知道我是什麼意思。」史特林聳聳肩道，「從神經學上來說呢，人腦中討厭某個人的部分就緊鄰在你想睡某個人的部分旁邊，總的來說，這兩種反應很相近，所以有時候也很難分辨。」

「這是你拍《住院醫師》的時候學到的？」

「不，我看《老爸老媽羅曼史》的時候學到的。」史特林的話讓Alpha忍不住笑出聲，他接著說下去，「我和蘿絲也老是對著幹，但大概不是好的那種吧。」

史蒂夫拍拍史特林的肩膀，心想要讓所有演員都能按表操課、乖乖聽話可不是件容易的事。用過午飯後，兩組人馬再次回到片場，在史蒂夫和巴奇謹慎而縝密的監督之下，兩名演員格外敬業地把幾場單純的過場戲給拍完，現場的工作人員無一不用感激地眼光看著兩人。

天色漸漸暗下，史蒂夫再次走進休息室裡，而此時的史特林正趴在地毯上進行第五組伏地挺身。他來到男人面前蹲下身，手裏拿著一條輕薄的白色丁字褲。

「晚點要拍床戲，準備好了沒？」史蒂夫說道，「這是防止你走光用的。」

史特林搖搖頭，停下動作，「我變胖了。」

「別胡說，你身材很好。」史蒂夫站起身來，史特林也從善如流。

「史蒂夫，這場床戲拍起來會很尷尬。」

「聽我說，你可以做到的，史特林。」史蒂夫維持著平穩的聲調，試著安撫眼前的人，「你是Alpha，這是你的天性，就當作是向他們展示Alpha的魅力。」

史特林嘆一口氣，「我覺得自己就像個等著被開苞的Omega。」

「你這麼說可是性別歧視。」史蒂夫說完，才發現娜塔莎平時用那套性別平權主義把他們幾個訓練的挺好的，「別這樣，你不是第一次拍床戲了。」

「聽著，史蒂夫，我不知道古代的貴族和僕人是怎麼上床的，」男明星說著走到一邊的書櫃裡抽出一本書，再次走回他眼前，「我甚至查了資料，卻什麼結果也沒有。」

「 _『古代性史_ _…_ _』_ 」史蒂夫輕聲唸著那本書的書名，很是欣慰自己的演員至少還算敬業，「別想了，按照你的想法來演就行。」

「你說真的？」

「你是隻野獸，史特林，非常性感的野獸，觀眾們就是喜歡你的性感。」史蒂夫毫不遲疑地說出這些話，再次對著眼前的人露出微笑，「我也一樣。」

「耶穌基督啊，史蒂夫，你別這樣說話。」史特林十分不自在地抖了一下，終於伸手搶過他手裡那條褲子，「有人說過你的信心喊話很詭異嗎？」

史蒂夫將雙手抱在胸前，「沒有，因為我通常不給別人信心喊話的。」

「既然這樣的話，那還真是謝謝你了。」史特林拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，「我是說真的，兄弟。」

他點點頭笑道，「別客氣，我們晚餐見了。」

史蒂夫坐在書桌前的椅子裡，他拿著毛巾搓搓還帶著水氣的頭髮，同時盯著平板電腦裡那個剛建立不到幾小時的粉絲專頁。刊頭和頭像是查理哭喪著臉的照片，一旁顯眼的標題寫著 _『搶救喬納森』_ 。他瞄了粉絲人數一眼，再看看置頂文章的那份連署書，然後拿起手機打出一串熟悉的號碼，而對方很快就接起電話。

「呃…嗨，史蒂夫？」男孩的聲音聽上去有些緊張。

「彼得，那個專頁是你弄的？」

Omega遲疑了一秒，「也許是史考特？」

「沒有我的允許，史考特不敢。」史蒂夫盯著持續攀升的人數，繼續擦著頭髮。

「這個專頁裡的查理看起來還挺生活化的…看來大家都很喜歡他。」彼得四兩撥千斤，始終沒有回答他的問題。

「你沒問過我的意思。」

「但你也看到了，史蒂夫，專頁上線的時間不過幾個小時而已，連署的人數就超過了一萬人。」

「製作人很快就會發現這些事情是我們做的。」

「不會，可能是他的媽媽、朋友、女朋友或是粉絲做的。」彼得的語速漸漸快了起來，「況且我用了加密過的旁路網域，他們查不到的。」

幾個專有名詞聽得史蒂夫微微一愣，他這才想起彼得大學唸的是加州理工的資訊工程，這個孩子聰明得很，提早一年畢業，所以才有時間來紐約搗亂。

「就是因為做得太好了，才更不像是外行人的手法。」

「你覺得這做得很好？」

「非常好。」史蒂夫將頁面向下滑動，「連署簽名總共有一萬七千人？」

「對，」彼得猶豫半晌，才小聲問道，「要我把專頁撤下來嗎？」

「不用，再留一陣子，看看人數會不會繼續增加。」史蒂夫放下毛巾，「或許能說服製作人把他留下。」

兩間房間之間的暗門被輕輕推開，來人是住在隔壁房的棕髮Beta，史蒂夫看他一眼，卻沒怎麼理會他，僅是繼續和彼得說話。

「好，那就先這樣，明天再說吧。」他說著掛上電話，抬眼看向頭髮同樣也還有些濕漉漉的巴奇，「怎麼來了？」

「兩間房間之間怎麼還有門…」巴奇拉拉身上的浴袍，有些懷疑地打量那扇門，「不是你搞的吧？」

「不是。」 _當然是了。_

「真是奇怪。」巴奇靠在書桌邊，垂眼看著他，「不過，我們沒去和他們一起吃晚飯真的沒問題嗎？」

「我們在場的話，他們兩個人要怎麼說話？」史蒂夫抬手將頭髮梳到腦後。

巴奇輕輕咬著下唇，「但是我們確實答應了他們也要一起用餐的。」

「不過我們也沒說什麼時候到，不是嗎？」史蒂夫笑著說道，接著伸手拉住巴奇腰上的浴袍繫帶，將他拉到自己身前

Beta順勢跨坐在他腿上，雙手環著Alpha的頸子並主動咬上他的唇。史蒂夫笑著抱住男人，掌心時輕時重地揉捏著他的腰，然後他伸手探進浴袍的下緣，卻發現巴奇除了浴袍以外什麼也沒穿。他拍拍男人柔軟的屁股，指尖輕輕地在穴口打轉。

「你是特地穿這樣來給我操的嗎？」他望著眼前的人，輕聲問道。

巴奇調皮地親親他的眼睛，接著在他耳邊說道，「你特地訂了有暗門的房間，不就是為了能隨時操我嗎？」

史蒂夫笑了起來，「你真是…」

「怎麼樣？」巴奇捧著他的臉，咬著下唇直視著他。

「沒什麼。」然後他解開男人腰間的繫帶，輕輕含住巴奇的乳暈吸吮。

巴奇發出一聲輕吟，卻似乎很喜歡他這麼做，他緩慢地扭動起腰，隔著薄薄的衣料輕蹭著Alpha已經發硬的下身。史蒂夫十分有耐心地在巴奇的頸邊吸咬，不知道從哪一刻起，他開始喜歡在Beta身上留下自己的記號，儘管這樣的行為有違他一貫的作風，但服從天性向來令人愉悅。

史蒂夫輕柔地將一隻手指擠進男人還有些緊澀的穴口，巴奇仰起頭來發出一聲呻吟，卻毫無閃躲之意。他的另一隻手撫弄起Beta的陰莖，男人將臉埋在他的肩上，壓抑的喘息不時傳來耳邊。半晌，他將巴奇的前液抹在他的穴口邊，再次就著液體的潤滑將手指插了進去。

「操。」巴奇壓低身子，讓他能進得更深。

他輕吻著男人的唇，加入第二根手指緩緩抽插，「喜歡嗎？」

「你問…這什麼廢話？」巴奇皺起眉頭，咬著下唇，極力按捺著不要叫出聲來。

史蒂夫欣賞著巴奇的神色，加快了抽插的速度，「寶貝，你在別人面前也這麼淫蕩嗎？」

「哪有別人。」巴奇乖順地喘息道。

「真乖。」說完，他含住Beta的唇。

換作在別的場合聽到這些話，巴奇早就準備要揍人了，但他在床上卻是出乎意料地對他百依百順。事實是史蒂夫也從來不曾強迫他做過什麼，他知道巴奇不喜歡背對著他，他猜想或許和缺乏安全感有關，卻也不曾打算深入探究。

巴奇的喘息聲越來越急促，暗示著高潮很快就要來臨，史蒂夫壞心眼地放慢動作，惹得棕髮男人用那雙水汪汪的眼睛看著他，他笑著親親他，小心地將手指退出他的身體。巴奇可憐兮兮地吞吞口水，他伸手撫摸著Alpha的下身，緩慢地跪在史蒂夫腿邊，男人卻是一把拉起他，並粗魯地將他抵在書桌邊。

兩人再次吻在一塊兒，巴奇胡亂扒掉還掛在肩上的浴袍，右手仍然套弄著史蒂夫勃發的慾望，他用拇指摩挲著他的前端，挑逗似地用下身去磨蹭Alpha。史蒂夫輕咬著巴奇的喉結，他拉開男人的腿環在腰後，便挺身頂進Beta緊緻而濕熱的穴口裡。

「噢，上帝啊。」巴奇低呼一聲，緊緊抱住史蒂夫。

「上帝不在這裡。」史蒂夫笑著說道，輕緩地在男人的身體裡進出。

巴奇亂七八糟地親吻他的側臉，不時發出難耐的嗚咽，雙腿卻是牢牢地交叉在他身後，像是怕他會離開似的。史蒂夫揉按著Beta的臀部，抽插的節奏卻是越來越快，巴奇忍不住叫出聲來，卻讓他只想操得更用力。Alpha放慢速度，卻仍然進得很深，他望著眼前那雙灰藍色的眼睛，輕輕地吻了吻他的唇，巴奇也伸手捧著他的臉，小狗似地舔舔他的舌尖。

「巴奇，寶貝，你真緊。」史蒂夫頂進深處，惹得巴奇發出一聲低泣。

他討好地親吻男人的鼻尖，「…你喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡。」他輕吻巴奇的唇角，「當然喜歡。」

史蒂夫說著再次按住他的腰背，擺動著臀部狠狠地在男人裡面操幹，他感受著Beta濕熱的後穴是怎麼在每一次插入時順從地吞下自己的全部，然而只要想到還有別人曾經也這樣享受過他的身體，他都會感到無比的嫉妒。這是Alpha基因中不可抹滅的天性，他們當然是自由之身，誰也無法限制誰，但巴奇在床上的默許卻很大程度地助長了他強烈的佔有慾。

隨著他進出的力道越來越重，柔軟的內壁收縮的頻率也越來越高，史蒂夫輕輕扯住巴奇的頭髮，逼著對方直視他的眼睛，然後他將掌心覆在Beta的後頸上，揉按起他紅腫得近乎發燙的腺體。被捏著弱點的男人閉上眼睛，他發出一聲抽泣，下意識想要逃開，史蒂夫卻是蠻橫地將他困在自己和桌子之間。

「史蒂夫，不要這樣…求求你…」巴奇可能是累了一天，竟然難得向他求饒。

他抬起男人的臉，溫柔地親親他的眉眼，「想要我停下來嗎？」

巴奇略為無神地望著他，止不住地哽咽，然後他搖搖頭並再次抱住史蒂夫，示意他繼續動作。Alpha再次將男人抱在身前，他抬起巴奇的左腿，兇狠地操進他溫軟的後穴。好一陣子，一陣低沈的喘息混雜著輕微的啜泣傳來，史蒂夫和巴奇雙雙達到高潮，他咬著Beta的肩膀，將一股一股溫涼的精液射進男人的最深處，巴奇的身體則是克制不住地抽搐著，下身夾得Alpha十分難耐。

「去床上？」他靠著巴奇的額頭，低聲問道。

「好。」男人微弱地點點頭，再次將臉埋在他肩上。

那天晚上，他們理所當然沒有到餐廳去和兩位明星吃飯，因為他們隨後又在溫暖的大床裡做了兩次。巴奇累得在他退出來時就直接睡了過去，史蒂夫走進浴室裡很快地沖個澡，接著拿著幾條濕毛巾走回床邊，不厭其煩地將他擦得乾淨溜溜。然後他起身撿起地上散落一地的衣物和睡袍，連帶著髒毛巾一塊拿回浴室的污衣籃裡。

史蒂夫在兩分鐘後爬回舒適的床舖裡，他將床頭的燈光轉到最暗，輕手輕腳地拉起柔暖的厚被子蓋在兩人身前，然後他從身後抱著身邊早已熟睡的人，並溫柔地在他的肩頭和後頸分別印下一吻。

 _所以，這就算是他們八個月來第一次一起過夜了。_ 他閉上眼睛，發出一聲低微的歎息。

 

-

 

巴奇快步走出電梯，他垂著眼推開接待大廳的玻璃門，徑直走回位在走廊盡頭的辦公室。他將行李丟在布面沙發椅裡，開始瀏覽彼得這兩天留在他桌上的資料，盡量用繁忙的公事將亂成一團的腦袋填滿，因為就在昨晚，他違背了自己一貫的原則—永遠也不要和床伴一起過夜。

早上醒來時的情況有多麽尷尬，巴奇連一秒鐘都不願意再回想，他和史蒂夫在飯店吃過早飯後便啟程回紐約，兩人一路無話，到最後他甚至戴上耳機聽起了音樂， _老天爺啊，巴奇・巴恩斯，你是什麼青少年嗎？_ 棕髮Beta深吸一口氣，他瞥了手機裡的訊息一眼，隨後拿著電腦往會議室走去。

走進會議室時，幾位助理們早已經紛紛就位，巴奇拉開一張椅子坐下，而和他之間隔了一個空位的彼得則是相當有朝氣地對他微笑。

「早安，巴奇，一切順利嗎？」棕髮Omega說著，將一杯熱茶放到他面前。

「早安，目前應該沒問題了。」巴奇看著眼前的茶，忍不住說道，「對了，你…」

見他欲言又止，彼得低聲問道，「怎麼了嗎？」

昨晚走進Alpha的房間前，他意外聽見男人和彼得的通話，他沒有全然聽清楚內容，卻隱隱覺得哪裡不對勁。彼得作為他的助理，公事上遇到困難首先該和他聯絡，但如果是私事的話…不過就如他一直以來堅信的一般，即使彼得真的和史蒂夫有私交，那他也沒有資格干涉。

「沒事，沒什麼。」他隨口虛應一聲，正好看見一起走進會議室的布魯斯和娜塔莎，「嘿，早安。」

「早安，親愛的。」娜塔莎說著，經過他身後時伸手摸摸他的臉。

布魯斯一屁股坐在巴奇和彼得之間，「波士頓的事處理得還好嗎？」

「還行。」巴奇點點頭。

「史考特，今天的會議內容是什麼？」布魯斯抓抓頭，看著坐在對面滑手機的史考特，「行程表上有嗎？」

「我也不知道。」史考特聳聳肩，嘴邊卻是露出一個神秘的微笑。

「他從今天早上就興奮的停不下來，」汪達神色怪異地看了身邊的人一眼，「怎麼，史蒂夫終於打算帶你去Nobu約會了嗎？」

正在喝茶的巴奇咳了兩聲，一陣熟悉的聲音卻在下一刻從會議室門口傳來。

「誰要去約會？」金髮Alpha問得很隨意，他拿著平板電腦走進來，自然而然地坐在會議桌正前方的位置。

汪達搓搓鼻子，小聲的回應，「沒什麼。」

史蒂夫看了女孩一眼，才接著說道，「早安，各位。」

「早安，史蒂夫。」會議室裡的人同時答道。

「謝謝大家百忙之中依然願意抽空參與今天的會議，在座的各位都知道，亞伯離開以後，我們共同經歷了不少風波，甚至差點就要丟了飯碗。」史蒂夫停頓一會兒，再次環顧整間辦公室裡的人，「這一陣子公司正在進行例行的查稅，我們幾個經紀人也一直在積極尋找可能的合作對象。不可否認的，被收購的確會改變AE理念和定位。」

史考特突然蹦出一句，「這都是你的功勞，史蒂夫。」

巴奇不動聲色地和娜塔莎對看一眼，兩人有默契地垂下眼睛，耐心地等著聽史蒂夫接下來要說的話。

「我今天之所以召集大家，是為了要向你們宣布一個好消息。」史蒂夫說著微微一笑，「AE不會被賣掉了。」

同一個時刻，會議室裡的所有人都鬆了一口氣，這段時間以來如影隨形的壓力終於消失，他們再也不必擔心隨時會被人併購或是買下。

「所以說，瑪格麗特不打算賣掉亞伯的股份了嗎？」布魯斯問道。

「不，扣掉我們四個人的百分之四十三，剩餘的百分之十七將會由另外一位企業家接手，你們可以放心。」

娜塔莎微微皺起眉頭，「你不想和我們介紹一下這位企業家嗎？」

「我原本沒有這個打算，因為這個人你們也都認識。」金髮男人抬眼看著幾位經紀人，語氣十分平和，「買下股份的人是東尼・史塔克。」

「什麼？」眾人再次發出驚呼，一陣竊竊私語隨之而來。

巴奇嗤笑一聲，「你們還覺得我找前男友很荒謬？」

「天啊，這是什麼時候…你們都已經談好了嗎？」布魯斯瞪大眼睛，似乎還有些反應不過來。

「該談的都談得差不多了。」

「這麼算起來，」巴奇思忖半晌，敲敲手裡的筆，「那我們以後理所當然就該什麼都按照並列第一大股東的你和他的意思行事了？」

史蒂夫抬眼望向他，「所以你們更希望公司被洛杉磯那幫人給買下來？」

「那你跟東尼・史塔克之間的利益衝突該怎麼處理？」

「你這話是什麼意思？」

「你很清楚我是什麼意思。」巴奇輕笑一聲。

史塔克企業的公子對AE經紀公司的王牌經紀人有意思早已經是公開的秘密，只是礙於雙方的聲望，也沒有人敢冒著得罪他人的風險多置一詞。

Alpha望著他良久，才慢慢將手中的平板電腦合上，「沒有別的事的話，今天就到這裡吧。」

法律與會計部門的人員和助理們紛紛魚貫離開，四名經紀人則是默契十足地留在原地。布魯斯對於這樣的結果仍然感到困惑，忍不住詢問史蒂夫是怎麼想到找上東尼的，而坐在一旁的娜塔莎則是實際的多，她更在意的是東尼有沒有意插手干涉公司的內部事務。巴奇抱著手臂坐在一邊，仔細地盯著史蒂夫的神情和肢體動作，試圖想搞清楚這個人到底還有多少事情瞞著他們。

「東尼從亞伯去世後就向我提過入股的想法。」史蒂夫靠在會議桌邊，神態自若地將兩手插在口袋裡。

「然後你從來沒想過要跟我們討論一下？」娜塔莎瞇起眼睛，輕哼一聲，「我現在還真不確定當初是不是乾脆點，就放你去史塔克傳媒還比較單純一些。」

「噢，娜塔莎，別這樣。」布魯斯帶有責備意味地看了紅髮Alpha一眼，「史蒂夫，你百分之百確定東尼不會對公司裡的任何一件事有意見嗎？」

金髮Alpha嘆了一口氣，「是的，這些事情我們都已經談過了，他保證過不會干涉內務。」

「為什麼這件事關乎整個公司的權益，卻是你一個人去談？」巴奇終於忍不住說道，「我們在你眼裡到底是下屬還是夥伴？」

「巴奇，沒有必要這樣…」史蒂夫的話還沒說完，會議室門邊傳來一陣輕輕的敲響，來人是他的助理。

史考特小心翼翼地推開門，直直地盯著史蒂夫說道，「蘿絲・拜恩和史特林・布朗失蹤了。」

巴奇發出一聲無奈的低吼，他馬上拿出手機找出那個他這兩天再熟悉不過的號碼，而站在一邊的史蒂夫也立刻掏出內袋裡的手機，面色看上去同樣頭痛。見兩人開始處理公務，娜塔莎和布魯斯也就識趣地離開會議室。史考特輕手輕腳地來到兩人身邊，似乎正在等待通話的結果。

「蘿絲，是我，麻煩你聽到留言回個電話。」巴奇來回踱步，語音信箱的人工語音鬧得他頭昏腦脹，「製作人現在非常的生氣，拜託你不要鬧了。」

史蒂夫按著額頭，情況看來也同樣不妙，「史特林，請儘速回電給我，你這樣的行為會給公司帶來很大的損失。」

他們在留完言後同時掛上電話，兩位明星都沒有接電話，看來他們不把事情搞大是絕對不會罷休，而兩名經紀人再去一趟波士頓更是無可避免。

「老天，這兩個人幼不幼稚。」他低頭看看手錶，「都還不到中午，他們是不是再也不想幹這一行了？」

巴奇抬眼看向史蒂夫，卻發現史蒂夫正好也望著他，兩人對視幾秒鐘，又各自別開目光。只見史考特一屁股坐在其中一張椅子裡，十分自然地拿起會議桌上的電話按下擴音，緩慢而精確地在上頭按下幾個數字，通話理所當然是轉進語音信箱。

「請問是史特林・布朗先生嗎？您好，我這裡是AE經紀公司的史考特，我想安排你跟馬丁・史柯西斯見個面，他現在人在紐約，想拍一部關於黑幫家族的電影，他同時還會見丹佐・華盛頓和伊卓斯・艾巴，所以請你盡快回電，謝謝。」

史蒂夫和巴奇同時望著史考特，霎時對他說起謊來臉不紅氣不喘的功力有些佩服，眼前的Beta則是聳聳肩，隨後將話筒放回去。

「史柯西斯？」他輕哼一聲，接著又點點頭，「也對。」

史蒂夫的手機奇蹟似在下一刻響起，男人睨了一眼手機上的名字，立刻接起電話，「史特林，你在哪？」

巴奇和史考特對看一眼，接著朝他點點頭，「做得好。」

正午十二點，微微上升的氣溫讓整個紐約籠罩在灰白的迷霧之中，因此在接下來六個小時裡，紐約州的三個機場將不會有任何班機起降，而這也就表示，巴奇和史蒂夫必須再次踏上長達四小時之久的公路之旅。而只要一想到要跟Alpha單獨在同個空間裡相處那麼久，巴奇心底就一陣焦躁，但是礙於情勢所逼，他還是提著剛收拾好的簡便行李，再次乖乖地坐進男人的車裡，史蒂夫則是確定他扣上安全帶後才踩下油門。

很難想像這是他們在兩天以內第三次踏上這條路，旅程的前兩個小時，誰也沒有多說一句話，直到巴奇決定要在IHOP喝杯熱咖啡（或許再來幾塊鬆餅），兩人之間那股怪異的敵意和曖昧才稍稍緩和下來。

「你剛才說的利益衝突，指的是什麼？」Alpha吃下一口鬆餅，微微皺起眉頭。

「你這不是明知故問嗎？」巴奇熟練地將楓糖漿淋在鬆餅小山上，「你跟史塔克之間的那一點什麼，圈子裡誰不知道。」

史蒂夫放下刀叉，拿起面紙擦擦嘴角，「我跟東尼之間什麼也沒有。」

「噢，是嗎？因為就我所知，你們兩個最近確實還有信件往來吧。」棕髮Beta將一大塊鬆餅塞進嘴裡，「至於簡訊或是電話，那我可就說不準了。」

「而你很在意。」史蒂夫啜了一口咖啡，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。

「喔，我當然在意。」巴奇瞪大眼睛，惡狠狠地將叉子插在鬆餅裡，「他雖然不是客戶，但就算看在同行相忌，甚至是他即將要成為我們合夥人的這層關係上，你無論如何都該迴避吧？」

「那麽看在同行相忌的份上，你就沒想過要迴避我們倆的關係？」

「沒有人知道這件事，也沒有人需要知道。」巴奇放下刀叉，瞬間胃口盡失，「在這兩項前提下，迴不迴避的問題自然也就不成立。」

「原來是這樣。」史蒂夫笑著靠在椅背上，一雙藍眼睛細細地打量他，「看看你，嘴巴越來越厲害了，巴恩斯。」

「閉嘴吧。」巴奇皺起臉來，十分厭惡Alpha這副十足的前輩作派。

「順道一提，你說夢話的時候也挺有意思的。」

「噢，我的天啊，這就是為什麼絕對、絕對不要和床伴一起過夜。」

「我還以為旁邊有人你睡不著。」

「操，誰被你操成那樣還睡不著？」巴奇翻了個白眼，瞪著眼前的Alpha。

只見對方輕笑一聲，垂著眼睛滑起手機，「別說髒話。」

兩個半小時後，巴奇和史蒂夫來到一家位在郊區的水療館，他們遵照館內的指示換上白色浴袍，便踩著室內拖鞋朝著泳池的方向走去，然而才剛來到蒸氣室門口，一陣夾雜著呻吟的喘息聲便傳進兩人耳裡。情慾交纏的氣息充斥整個空間，巴奇詫異地瞪大眼睛，史蒂夫則是微微蹙眉，接著示意Beta和他一起到外面。

「前幾天明明還吵得不可開交，怎麼突然就搞到一起去了？」巴奇坐在泳池旁的躺椅裡，一時不曉得是該慶幸還是苦惱。

金髮Alpha聞言不禁失笑，「你是真的不知道？」

他困惑地抬起頭來，「什麼？」

史蒂夫還沒來得及說些什麼，只見方才還在裡頭翻雲覆雨的Alpha和Omega並肩朝他們走來，巴奇見狀立即起身，眼底滿是責備之意。

「你們兩個還真是沒完沒了。」巴奇稍稍屏住氣息，兩人身上的氣味惹得他有些不自在，「現在可以回片場了嗎？」

「不管怎麼樣，導演說我們昨晚拍的床戲非常精彩。」史特林說著，意味深長地看了身邊的蘿絲一眼。

「史特林，這並不是翹班的藉口。」史蒂夫的眼神在兩人之間游移，「兩位這麼一走了之是非常不負責任的做法。」

「不負責任？但我們昨晚盡心盡力了，不是嗎？」蘿絲笑著勾起史特林的手，惹得巴奇全身起雞皮疙瘩。

「蘿絲，我知道你壓力很大，需要喘口氣，但真的就到此為止吧。」

「先回片場吧，史特林，下戲的時間你們想怎麼樣，都不是我們管得著的。」

捱不過兩人好言相勸，史特林和蘿絲相繼點頭同意，然而落地窗外的草叢卻在這時發出一道刺眼的閃光，熟悉的快門聲接連響起，所有人像是驚弓之鳥似地同時轉過身去。

「搞什麼，這裡怎麼會有記者？」巴奇愣了一會兒，此時只想跳進水池裡把自己淹死。

「該死。」史特林方說完便拔腿往外跑去，史蒂夫和巴奇緊追在後，蘿絲也跟著跑了出去。

身穿浴袍的一行人在水療館的庭園裡卯起來狂奔，穿著全黑的一名記者則是跑在前方不遠處，不過才幾秒鐘的時間，館內的員工紛紛好奇地站在落地窗邊圍觀。

史特林邊跑邊大聲咒吼著，「別跑！我要殺了你！」

「史特林！你跑慢一點，小心膝蓋的舊傷發作！」史蒂夫像是顧著小雞的母雞似的在後頭喊道。

巴奇氣喘吁吁地望著兩個Alpha的背影，心想經紀人真的不是普通人幹的，他不經意地回過頭，竟發現方才還跟在他身後的Omega不見了。

「蘿絲？」他撓撓頭髮，便聽聞前方的一處草叢裡傳來一聲驚呼。

巴奇趕緊小跑上前，正好看見蘿絲趴在不停驚叫的記者身上，兇狠地對他又捏又打，原來她剛才是跑去草堆裡埋伏並趁著記者不注意偷襲了他。兩名Alpha略有些無措地站在一邊，一時之間似乎不曉得該怎麼辦。棕髮Beta翻了個白眼，他推開兩人上前去搶過記者手裡的相機，接著一把將蘿絲拉到身後。

「別打了，員工都在看。」巴奇邊說邊按開相機的側匣，順手抽出記憶卡。

「拜託不要！裡面還有別的照片！」記者驚叫一聲，只能眼睜睜看著眼前的將人將記憶卡折斷。

手機再次發出聲響，巴奇隨手丟下相機並接起電話，「對，找到了，我們正在回去的路上…再十五分鐘吧。」

「來吧，先換衣服。」史蒂夫瞥了可憐兮兮的記者一眼，隨手接過Beta手裡的記憶卡碎片，這才領著另外三人朝著水療館的方向走去。

幾人約莫在半小時後抵達片場，接續的幾場戲無比順暢，工作人員都能察覺到周遭的氛圍起了些變化，但只要拍攝進度順利趕上，誰也不打算多嘴。經紀人們並肩站在導演身後，默不作聲地盯著自家明星在攝影機的預覽螢幕裡卿卿我我。巴奇輕嘆一口氣，悄悄在餘光裡偷看Alpha，只見對方若有所思地望著站在攝影機前方排戲的演員，面上的表情看不出什麼端倪。

「你沒事吧？」史蒂夫的聲音在耳邊響起。

巴奇愣了一會兒，才轉頭看向他，「當然。」

稍晚，他靠在休息室裡的化妝台邊，百般無聊地盯著手機裡的新聞，而蘿絲則是坐在一旁的椅子裡，努力地將臉上厚重的妝容給卸下。

「我知道你在想什麼，我很抱歉。」蘿絲抬眼看他，又抽起一張卸妝棉。

他回過神來，「什麼？」

「抱歉給你找了個大麻煩，」Omega摘下假睫毛，「我也不知道我跟史特林到底是怎麼回事。」

喔，巴奇當然知道這是怎麼回事，因為就在幾個多月前，他和史蒂夫也是這麼亂七八糟地就搞到一起去的。

「我想我知道。」他清清喉嚨，「我算是…有過類似的經驗。」

女明星停下動作，她眨眨眼睛望著Beta，「怎麼回事？是我認識的人嗎？」

「當然不是。」他不大自在地撓撓後頸，慢吞吞地說道，「我們一直都不怎麼對盤，然後有一天我們大吵了一架，接下來的你就…很清楚了。」

「你們在吵什麼？」

「為了Omega、Beta和Alpha演員同工不同酬的問題。」巴奇一邊說著，一邊摩挲著手機的邊緣。

三天兩頭因為決策和理念的不同針鋒相對是他和史蒂夫的日常。性別不平等的議題向來是電影圈裡行之有年的潛規則，但當時的他卻是鐵了心要向同為既得利益者的Alpha要個說法。

「喔，老天。」蘿絲的眼睛閃閃發光了起來，「你們是同事？」

巴奇皺起眉頭，否認到底，「我沒這麼說過。」

「好吧，結果你做了什麼？」蘿絲轉過身面向巴奇，乾脆連妝也不卸了。

「那天下班後我去了他家，打算把這件事情說清楚，他請我進去坐坐，然後我們…」

「就上床了？」

「不，不，老天啊，蘿絲，才不是。」巴奇皺起臉來，對著笑得花枝亂顫的Omega翻白眼，「我們又不是禽獸，我們還聊了一會兒。」

「然後就上床了？」

「該死。」他無奈地咒罵一聲，「但是的。」

事實上，那天晚上他們聊了不止一會兒，他和史蒂夫總共喝掉兩瓶看上去價格不菲的紅酒，話題一路從電影史吵到製作團隊的性別結構，地點也不知不覺從客廳來到主臥房，等巴奇終於察覺到事情有些不對勁時，他早已經和史蒂夫在那張大床裡糾纏得不可開交。

「你是在告訴我，這就是為什麼Omega和Beta的片酬到現在還是沒辦法跟Alpha平起平坐嗎？」蘿絲挑起眉來盯著他，接著在看到他略有些愧疚的表情時噗哧一笑，「我開玩笑的，巴奇。」

「我知道，我很抱歉。」巴奇扶著額頭，嘆了一口氣，「我只是在告訴你，直到現在我也沒搞清楚自己到底在想些什麼，所以…」

Omega對著他眨眨眼，「你的意思是…與其去想為什麼，還不如就順其自然？」

「呃，如果你要這樣解釋的話。」

「就像你現在做的一樣？」見Beta對這句話沒有反應，蘿絲發出一聲少女般的驚呼，「喔，我的天啊，你們現在還睡在一起？」

「好吧，我要走了，晚飯你就自己吃吧。」說完，巴奇故作不悅地起身，逗得女明星咯咯發笑。

稍晚，和蘿絲吃過晚飯的巴奇回到房裡，他有些疲累地蹬掉鞋子、脫下外套和上衣，逕直走進浴室裡去洗澡。十分鐘後，Beta赤著腳走回房裡，經過掛在牆面上的穿衣鏡前時，鎖骨邊幾塊青豔的吻痕卻是讓他鬼使神差地停下腳步。巴奇抬手摸摸頸子，臉頰微微發熱，這時躺在床裡的手機傳來一聲輕響，他盯著螢幕上來自彼得的簡訊。

 _『賈克・歐迪亞的劇本來了，我轉寄了一份電子檔給你，紙本在你的辦公桌上，註記都做好了，等你回來就可以讀啦。:D_ _』_

巴奇思考了一會兒，這才輸入幾個字， _『謝了，明天見。』_

棕髮Beta從後背包裡抽出筆記型電腦，一屁股坐在書桌邊便開始讀起劇本。然而不過十五分鐘的時間，他卻是盯著那扇桃花心木製的暗門發起呆來。 _還是這兩間房，而史蒂夫就在隔壁_ _…_ 巴奇胡亂搖搖頭，起身在房間裡來回踱步，希望能讓腦子清醒一點。沒一會兒，他抱著電腦坐進床裡，接著拿出冰箱的幾瓶迷你烈酒喝了起來，而隨著床頭櫃上的酒瓶越來越多，電腦螢幕裡的字也越來越模糊。

他放下酒瓶捏捏鼻樑，起身走進浴室去刷牙。最後一次經過那道暗門時，他深深地吸氣，接著放輕動作將耳朵貼在門邊，然而門的另一頭卻是毫無動靜，他皺起眉頭，狠狠地瞪了那扇門一眼，這才終於甘願地倒進床裡。

巴奇再次睜開眼睛時，時間已經是清晨四點，窗外的天色尚未清明，他便起身收拾起掉落在床邊的衣物和電腦。十分鐘後，他躡手躡腳地關上房門，提著簡便的行李來到櫃檯辦理退房手續。

「巴恩斯先生，您的計程車已經到了。」工作人員親切地說道。

「謝謝。」他將收據放進口袋，轉身朝著旅店大門走去。

清晨的冷風撲面而來，讓巴奇忍不住打了個哆嗦，他拉開車門坐進後座，隔著車窗看向六樓那扇留著一盞夜燈的窗戶，良久才終於說道，「麻煩你，去機場。」

 

-

 

史蒂夫在臨近十一點半時回到曼哈頓，他推開接待大廳的門，接連和幾名工作人員打招呼，便直接走進自己的辦公室。Alpha站在辦公桌前，隨手翻閱著史考特留在他桌上的劇本和計畫書，一旁還貼有幾張註記著重要事項的便條紙，然後他盯著其中一本草擬合約上的日期，不禁發起愣來—前天是彼得的生日，而這是他這麼些年來第一次忘記弟弟的生日。

金髮男人坐進椅子裡，伸手拉開辦公桌最底層的抽屜，裏頭躺著一個包裝得十分童趣的禮物盒，那是他早在兩週前預先準備好的生日禮物，只是他怎麼也沒想到自己百忙中還是忘了這件事。他懊惱地摸摸額頭，不經意地瞥了隔壁的辦公室一眼，然而辦公室的主人卻不見蹤影。

當日稍早，巴奇在天還沒亮時便不聲不響地先行離開，史蒂夫並不意外，因為這不是他第一次這麼做。事實上，他們剛開始上床的頭一個月，棕髮Beta總是變著法子在他沒注意到的情況下悄悄溜走，直到他明確表示自己並不樂見這樣的行徑，對方才稍微收斂一些。他試著問過巴奇幾次，卻總是得到一些含糊其辭的回應，Beta的心思向來不難猜，但唯獨在這件事情上，史蒂夫是一點頭緒也沒有，不過來日方長，他有的是機會好好探究。

Alpha起身往隔壁的助理辦公室走去，他抬手在玻璃牆邊輕敲兩下，而正彎著腰坐在位子裡核對資料的紅髮Beta立刻抬起頭來，接著對他露出一抹燦爛的笑容。

「早安，汪達。」史蒂夫微微一笑。

「早安，史蒂夫。」汪達下意識看了一眼身邊的位置，「史考特去郵局辦事，要幫你處理什麼嗎？」

「沒有。」史蒂夫走到史考特的辦公桌邊，隨手拿起一本合約翻閱，「巴奇還沒進辦公室？」

「喔，他來過了，但又出去了。」汪達說著眨眨眼睛，似乎有些欲言又止，「史蒂夫，那個，彼得他…」

話還沒說完，手裏拿著資料夾的紅髮Alpha便走進門來，「汪達，幫我聯絡這份名單上的人，告知他們下午要開會。」

「好，沒問題。」汪達咬著嘴唇，立刻接過女人手裡的資料。

「謝了，蜜糖。」語畢，娜塔莎轉頭望向金髮Alpha，「早啊，大忙人。」

「早安，娜塔莎。」史蒂夫發出一聲輕笑，「潔西這幾天還好嗎？」

「我說過了，她不會收你的花的。」娜塔莎直直地盯著他，接著挑起眉來，「而且我也知道那個連署是你搞的鬼。」

史蒂夫低頭笑一笑，「小娜，我這幾天有多忙你也看到了，哪還有時間弄什麼連署。」

「你自然有你的辦法。」娜塔莎抬手撫過一頭豔麗的紅髮，「不過，看來你的演員並不領情。」

一旁的汪達抬起頭來，她可憐兮兮地望著史蒂夫，不動聲色的對他搖搖頭。史蒂夫微微擰起眉頭，他知道眼下的氣氛有些怪異，視線不自覺落在後方那個空蕩蕩的座位上。

「查理・希頓昨天下午來公司大鬧了一場。」娜塔莎涼涼地說道，「他嫌連署網站上的照片難看，質問我們搞這種垃圾活動是不是在跟他開玩笑，顯然他並不認為自己需要群眾或是任何人的支持。」

史蒂夫面無表情地聽著娜塔莎數落自己的藝人，盤算著這件事大概就只能到這裡為止。作為夾在同事和客戶之間的中間人，他算是仁至義盡，但偏偏就有人喜歡拿石頭砸自己的腳。

「他跟助理們大吵大鬧，還狠狠地羞辱了彼得一頓，說他是沒帶腦子來上班的蠢蛋。」紅髮女人說著，不屑地笑出聲來。

「你怎麼處理的？」

「我揍了他一頓，然後把他趕了出去。」

史蒂夫垂下眼簾，思索幾秒後才說道，「幹得好。」

「謝了。」娜塔莎的神情有些意外，接著朝史蒂夫伸出手，「那麽，我就當作這件事情我們已經有了共識？」

「幫我跟潔西說聲恭喜。」史蒂夫笑著握住紅髮女人的手，後者則是笑著走出辦公室，一直到她的身影消失在走廊上，他才再次回頭看向汪達，「彼得呢？」

「他請了病假，聽起來像是感冒了。」汪達有些擔憂地說道，目光不自覺看向不遠處那張空空的辦公桌。

史蒂夫花上一點時間才找到弟弟位在皇后區的住處，那是一間十分老舊的紅磚大樓，而彼得的公寓是在第九層的一間小閣樓。他望著電梯門前兩條寫著 _『故障危險，請勿跨越』_ 的黃色封條，發出一聲疲倦的嘆息。Alpha提著紙袋走上樓梯，他的手機在短短幾分鐘的路程裡總共響了三次，來電人顯示著 _查理・希頓_ ，他卻是毫不猶豫地按下拒接。

半晌，終於來到九樓的金髮Alpha站在那扇褪色的暗紅色木門前，他小心地調整自己的氣息，伸出手敲敲門並試著轉動門把，沒想到大門竟然沒鎖。他推開門走進房裡，空氣中瀰漫著一股幾不可察的氣味，暗示著這間房間裡住著一名準備迎來熱潮期的Omega。史蒂夫停下腳步，才正在考慮要不要離開，一抹熟悉的影子便從浴室裡走了出來。

年輕的Omega頂著一頭亂七八糟的棕髮，他瞪大眼睛看著站在自家門邊的Alpha，神態有些不知所措。

「你感冒了？」史蒂夫打量著眼前的男孩，「還是因為熱潮期？」

「只有流鼻水而已。」彼得揉揉紅通通的鼻頭，「我已經吃過抑制劑了。」

「吃過抑制劑怎麼還這個樣子？」

「喔，我遲了一天才想起來。」彼得說著撓撓後頸，「昨晚回來吃了兩顆，應該有效的。」

史蒂夫帶上身後的門，又再次問道，「需不需要去醫院？」

彼得搖搖頭，接著慢吞吞地走進窄小的廚房裡，「你要喝什麼嗎？我這裡只有…呃，汽水和牛奶。」

「不用。」他將紙袋放在一旁的小餐桌上。

「呃，波士頓的事情還好嗎？」彼得在他面前放上一杯水，似乎對於他的到來很是困惑。

「還好，這幾天忙了一點，希望你別介意。」史蒂夫說著將紙袋遞到彼得眼前，「生日快樂。」

彼得不可置信地接過禮物，低聲說道，「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

「二十二歲就算是個真正的大人了，恭喜你。」

「謝謝。」棕髮Omega死死地盯著手裡的禮物，好一會兒才靜靜問道，「史蒂夫，你上次說過有個電影製作人…我是在想，那個工作機會還在嗎？」

他稍稍一愣，完全不曉得弟弟沒頭沒尾的是什麼意思，「什麼？」

「我，呃…」話還沒說完，男孩便抬起手臂捂起眼睛，喉頭發出幾聲細微的哽咽。

「彼得，怎麼回事？」Omega的信息素裡混合著憂傷和恐懼，讓史蒂夫於心不忍地皺起眉頭。

「史蒂夫，我真的很抱歉，」彼得用袖子擦掉眼淚，上氣不接下氣地說著，「我，我不是故意要…」

史蒂夫不清楚彼得突如其來的悲傷所為何事，或許是昨天被不知天高地厚的查理欺負了一頓，或許是他不喜歡這個生日禮物（他連拆都還沒拆），或許是因為熱潮期即將到來，又或許就只是一個人孤零零地住在這座城市裡，生病的時候感到特別寂寞而已。

「彼得，你得告訴我怎麼回事，我才能幫你。」Alpha放軟聲調，希望能安撫眼前的男孩。

彼得抬起頭來，用那雙紅通通的眼睛望著他，「史蒂夫，關於你母親的事情，我真的很抱歉。」

 _原來是為了這件事_ ，史蒂夫面不改色地點點頭。孩子再年幼總會長大，有些事情他們遲早要面對，只是這一刻來的出乎意料，連他也有些反應不及，他只能放慢呼吸的節奏，試著不讓自己的信息素影響眼前的男孩。

「很抱歉我從來沒有想過你的立場，也沒有弄清楚發生什麼事就跑來這裡，還把你的生活搞得一團糟。」彼得搖搖頭，再次擦去眼角的淚，「史蒂夫，我知道你是因為我才決定離開AE的。」

他歎一口氣，「彼得，不是這樣的。」

「我明天就會向巴奇遞辭呈，然後回去洛杉磯。」棕髮男孩擦擦臉，眼眶卻仍然發紅的厲害，「你放心，這是我自己的意思，你以後不會再看到我了。」

Alpha終於上前一步，並且小心翼翼地抱住眼前的人，希望能讓他冷靜下來。彼得一動也不動地站在史蒂夫身前，他輕拍著弟弟的背，而這讓他回憶起自己第一次見到男孩的那個午後，深色的捲髮，棕色的眼睛，笑起來的模樣像極他們的父親。

「彼得，我從來沒有想過要離開AE。」史蒂夫平靜地說道，「至於我的母親，那不是你的錯。」

彼得聽著他的話忍不住吸吸鼻子，似乎又再次被他惹得哭了起來，史蒂夫別無他法，只能無奈地拍拍男孩的背。

「人活在這個世界上，本來就沒有辦法按照自己的意思行事。」他輕聲說道，盡量讓自己的腦袋保持一片空白，「我們每天睜開眼睛面臨的每一個事件、遇見的每一個人都是由無數的選擇所組成，爸做了他的選擇，而我們的母親亦然。沒有人可以幫他們做決定，即便是我們也不能。」

「我真的很抱歉，史蒂夫，我只是想要你知道，」彼得深吸一口氣，才緩緩說道，「我媽媽也一樣抱歉。」

「我的母親有她的考量，如果真的有什麼人要道歉，那也該是她。」史蒂夫稍稍退開，他按著男孩的肩膀，慎重地對他說道，「彼得，你或許不知道，但你的媽媽很勇敢，因為她選擇了你。」

彼得皺起眉頭，淚水在眼眶裡打轉，「你真的是這麼想的嗎？」

「是的，彼得。」史蒂夫淡淡一笑，「我從來沒騙過你，不是嗎？」

棕髮男孩點點頭，將他送的禮物抱在胸前，「謝謝你記得。」

「別客氣。」他拍拍Omega的肩膀，「好好休息，別再想離職的事了。」

「好，我明天…」話還沒說完，只見彼得瞪大眼睛望向門邊，「巴奇？」

史蒂夫立刻轉過身，只見手裏同樣提著一個紙袋的巴奇站在公寓門前，此時望著兩人的神情也有些猝不及防。Alpha的腦海裡一時千頭萬緒，不曉得來人究竟聽到多少他與彼得的對話，只見棕髮Beta清清喉嚨，邁步走上前將紙袋放在餐桌上，接著有些急躁地將紙袋的封口打開。

「你在哭嗎？」巴奇垂著眼睛問道。

彼得看了史蒂夫一眼，「沒有，我沒事，只是有點不舒服。」

「那麼就是你把他弄哭的？」棕髮男人抬眼望向史蒂夫。

「巴奇，不是的，事情不是你…」彼得再次說道，聲音卻十分缺乏底氣。

「沒關係，不需要解釋。」巴奇深吸一口氣，拿出一個沈甸甸的碗來，「汪達說你感冒了，我正好路過就買了雞湯，你趁熱喝吧。」

「巴奇。」史蒂夫終於說道。

「還有，這是維他命C和能量飲料，如果發燒了可以補充一點電解質。」巴奇舔舔嘴唇，抬眼看向兩人，「沒別的事的話，那我先走了。」

巴奇說完回身朝著門外走去，史蒂夫毫不猶豫地跟上前，他快步趕在棕髮Beta來到樓梯口前抓住他的手臂，後者則是狠狠地將他甩開。男人的臉色有些蒼白，他理直氣壯地走到Alpha面前，一把捏住男人的領子將他推在牆邊。

史蒂夫被對方粗魯地按在冰冷的牆上，後背隱隱作疼，「巴奇，事情不是你想的那樣。」

「我想的哪樣？」巴奇不由自主地歪過頭，戲謔地輕笑道，「喔，你是說你跟我的助理上床的事嗎？」

「我們沒有上床。」

「那這是什麼意思？你在上班的時間來探望我的助理，還把他搞得哭哭啼啼的，你還希望我怎麼想，你們在野餐？還是討論公事？」

「你很生氣，」史蒂夫垂著眼睛，凝視著巴奇眼底那抹灰藍色，「為什麼？」

「我沒有生氣。」

「你當然有。」史蒂夫的嘴角勾起一抹笑，「巴奇，把利益衝突和迴避原則掛在嘴邊的人可是你。」

「我說的是你和史塔克。」巴奇瞇起眼睛，「你才是那個要布魯斯不要跟工作上的人走太近的人。」

「看來你和布魯斯確實無話不談。」Alpha收起笑容，再次低聲說道，「一再堅持我們兩個什麼關係都不是的人也是你，現在你反倒跟我發起脾氣來了？」

「什麼？這完全是兩碼子事。」巴奇咬著牙說道。

「喔，是嗎？」史蒂夫發出一聲輕哼，「那就回答我，你為什麼生氣？」

「你知道嗎？你真是個目中無人的混蛋。」巴奇鬆開他的領子，轉身朝著樓梯口走去，「我不需要回答你的蠢問題。」

史蒂夫伸手握住巴奇的手腕，輕聲在男人耳邊說道，「巴奇，你不能每次遇到問題就逃跑。」

「我當然可以。」巴奇說完深吸一口氣，使勁地掙開他的手，「或許這從一開始就是個錯誤，史蒂夫，或許我們從來就不該上床的。」

望著棕髮Beta消失在樓梯間的身影，史蒂夫終於忍不住抬手揉揉臉，連續幾天忙碌的日程讓他有些暈頭轉向，而過於大意的結果就是直接把巴奇給逼得跳腳。 _老天啊，都是那扇該死的門。_ 他抿起嘴唇，十分無奈地想道。

彼得從門邊探出頭來，好奇地打量著史蒂夫，「你們在交往嗎？」

「沒有。」他轉頭看向弟弟，深吸一口氣後說道，「你都不鎖門的嗎？」

「門壞了。」彼得無辜地聳聳肩。

「去喝你的湯吧。」話音剛落，他疾步走下樓梯，並默默在心裡祈禱巴奇還沒有走遠。

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看完復四整個人不太舒服，後半段是在情緒十分複雜的情況下寫的，就隨意看看啦。  
> 之後的劇情走向大概都會充斥著這樣的狗血三俗，然後彼得這樣的Omega最可愛惹 <3


	6. 利害關係

 

霓虹燈亮，夜幕高升，光鮮亮麗的AMC劇院外的人潮絡繹不絕，擁擠的隊伍當中滿是拿著相機的記者和影迷，眾人全都搶著要一睹紅毯上的巨星風采。拿著手機的史蒂夫站在廣告版前，漫不經心地瀏覽幾個明星幾秒前才在Instagram上發佈的照片，直到一輛黑色的禮車在劇院門口停下，他才終於抬起眼。

紅毯盡頭的工作人員打開禮車的門，而連袂走下車的是演藝圈裡著名的銀幕夫妻檔— _珍妮佛・康納莉_ 以及 _保羅・貝特尼_ 。兩人都是史蒂夫手下的演技派演員，而今天這場盛會是他們首次一起合作的大螢幕作品《非關心計》的首映。

夫妻倆親暱地挽著手走過紅毯，不時親切地向媒體揮手，熱情的保羅上前去幫守候多時的影迷們簽名，穿著一席晚禮服的珍妮佛也溫和地和影迷寒暄、合照。金髮Alpha將手機收進口袋，微笑著望著兩位明星朝著自己走來，保羅很快地給他一個擁抱，珍妮佛則是親親他的臉頰。

「所以，珍妮佛，你和保羅已經結婚七年了。」浮華世界的記者笑著說道。

「已經那麼多年了嗎？」美麗的棕髮Alpha微微一笑，轉頭看向身邊的金髮Omega，「有嗎？親愛的？」

「那當然。」保羅牽起珍妮佛的手，再次看向主持人。

史蒂夫站在攝影機後方，他輕啜一口咖啡，淡漠的目光掃過一旁提詞機上的訪談大綱。

「但這卻是你們第一次共同參演一部電影，沒錯吧？」

「是的。」保羅答道。

「這真是一部眾所矚目的作品。」記者再次笑著說道，「夫妻一起合作，這是很需要勇氣的，對吧？」

「沒錯，作為有經驗的演員，我們對表演都有不同的堅持，」棕髮Alpha說著看向自己的丈夫，「不過我跟保羅的共識就是把電影拍好，所以總的來說，這真的是件非常美好的事。」

記者點點頭，接著問道，「那麼對生活上會有影響嗎？像是你們可能都還停留在角色裡？」

「這個倒是沒有，」保羅摸摸下巴，「不過因為拍攝檔期的關係，我們很少有時間見面，光是一起去餐廳吃頓飯，都得在兩個月前就先安排好。」

珍妮佛發出爽朗的笑聲，夫妻倆恩愛地相視而笑，一旁的攝影師則是敏銳地捕捉下這一幕。史蒂夫微微勾起嘴角，心想專訪的封面用這張照片再合適不過。

「保羅，你有提到這次的拍攝兩位拿的是同等的片酬，第二性別同工同酬這類的性別議題對你來說是不是很重要？」

「對我來說絕對是的，薪資平等當然很重要。」金髮Omega慎重地說道，「無論是什麼職業，性別平等都是需要被推動的，親愛的，對嗎？」

珍妮佛下意識看了史蒂夫一眼，接著微微一笑，「當然是這樣，這麼一來皆大歡喜，我們的經紀人也很滿意。」

「沒錯。」保羅望向兩人的經紀人。

「喔，你們共用一個經紀人嗎？」記者轉頭看向攝影機後的金髮Alpha，似乎有些意外。

「對，我們分享所有的東西。」珍妮佛笑道。

保羅愉快地看向自己的妻子，「對，一切。」

「太好了，既然這樣的話，那就祝福你們一切順利，電影是下星期三上映，對吧？」記者笑著問道，「你們會緊張嗎？」

「我從來不緊張的，你最好還是問問他吧。」珍妮佛看向保羅，「親愛的，你緊張嗎？」

「還好。」保羅握住妻子的手。

「那就謝謝你們了。」語畢，記者便起身和兩人握手。

凌晨三點整，訪談節目的重播進入尾聲，史蒂夫摘掉眼鏡放在床頭櫃上，有些疲憊地躺進床裡。他反覆深呼吸幾次，試著讓腦袋保持一片空白。沒一會兒，枕邊的手機傳來一陣響動，他不情願地拿起手機按下接聽。

「喂？」

「史蒂夫，糟糕了。」珍妮佛略顯慌張的聲音傳進耳裡。

金髮Alpha坐起身子，再次瞥了一眼牆上的鐘，「怎麼回事？」

「我剛才在路上，呃，有一位朋友，我們一起喝了一杯，然後…」女性Alpha有些語無倫次，「然後，我看到一位穿著短夾克的男人，接著就有一道閃燈。」

「什麼朋友？」史蒂夫皺起眉頭，心底有些不安，「你跟保羅都在場嗎？」

「沒有，他累了就先回家，是另外一位朋友，那個Omega，呃，他就…」

「珍妮佛，我聽不懂，你能不能好好解釋？」

「我們去了夜店，一起喝了幾杯，我們都有點醉，最後是一起離開的，動作可能有點親密。」

「所以你的意思是，你們被狗仔隊拍到了？」史蒂夫將頭髮撥到腦後，無奈地閉起眼睛。

「對，史蒂夫，你得幫幫我，你去打電話給八卦雜誌和媒體，要求他們絕對不能把照片刊出來。」

「珍妮佛，沒用的，就算是總統打去也阻止不了他們。」

「那我到底要怎麼辦？」女明星的聲音絕望透頂，史蒂夫幾乎能想像她焦慮地在小巷來回踱步的樣子。

他不著痕跡地歎一口氣，「跟保羅談談。」

「不行，我不能這麼做，他不會理解的。」

「相信我，」他靜靜地說道，「在這種情況下，這是最好的做法。」

「那個閃燈，說不定只是汽車的頭燈。」珍妮佛焦慮地說道，「那個人像看起來像是亞洲人，可能只是個遊客而已，或許是我小題大作了。」

「珍妮佛，去跟他談談。」聽完他的建議，對方終於掛上電話。

史蒂夫放下手機並再次躺進床裡，然而這一次他卻是拿起遙控器轉開牆面上的電視。夜線新聞的主播精神奕奕地播報著國際上的最新消息，但金髮Alpha無心聆聽，僅是出神地盯著天花板上的吊燈，心想今晚註定是個無眠夜。

 

-

 

時節進入十二月，偌大的曼哈頓區被包裹在薄薄的一層粉霜裡，稀疏的空氣又濕又冷，凍得路上的行人全忍不住將半張臉藏在圍巾後。史蒂夫坐在柔軟的椅子裡，按照慣例讀著紐約時報，餘光裡則是瞥見此時正坐在對面、好奇地盯著窗外景色的棕髮男孩。Alpha拿起桌上的咖啡啜了一口，彼得則是把盤子裡的最後一口可頌塞進嘴裡。

「再來個甜點？」史蒂夫放下咖啡杯，望著眼前的人。

彼得嚼著嘴裡的麵包，點點頭說道，「好啊。」

Alpha笑著對服務生招招手，「再一份布朗尼和草莓波士頓派。」

「謝謝你。」少年喝了一口早餐茶，「不過，你是不是有事要跟我說？」

史蒂夫望著眼前的人好一會兒，才接說道，「你有沒有想過讓大家知道你的身份？」

棕髮Omega咳了幾聲並捂起嘴巴，幾乎差點就要把嘴裡的茶給吐出來，然後他皺起眉頭，「你說...什麼？」

「我知道你因為要隱瞞這件事情在公司裡受了不少委屈。」他拿起桌上的紙巾遞到弟弟面前，「史考特沒給你好臉色看吧。」

彼得接過紙巾按按嘴巴，「呃，他確實是有過一些誤解。」

「你看，為了這件事情綁手綁腳也不是長久之計。」史蒂夫垂下眼睛，不禁回想起幾天前和巴奇那場陰錯陽差的誤會，這幾天以來Beta總是刻意避開和他獨處，看來那天是被他氣得不輕。

彼得咬著下唇不發一語，僅是猶猶豫豫地盯著服務生幾秒前放在兩人之間的草莓蛋糕和布朗尼，史蒂夫將盤子推到弟弟面前，饒有興致地盯著眼前的青年。

「不果顯然你並不覺得困擾。」他淡然地說道。

「不，不是這樣的。」彼得拿起叉子切下一小塊蛋糕，「只是這件事情我藏了那麼久，現在反而有點害怕。」

「怕什麼？」

男孩咬下半塊布朗，小聲說道，「怕失去別人的信任，還怕丟了工作。」

「你多想了，巴奇很喜歡你。」史蒂夫挑起一邊的眉毛。

「你以為巴奇知道我是你弟弟之後，還會請我當助理嗎？」彼得嚼著蛋糕，接著喝下一口茶，「史考特和汪達現在都是朋友了，他們要是知道這件事，一定會覺得被蒙在鼓裡。」

「巴奇不是會意氣用事的人。」史蒂夫直覺地回答，卻總覺得有些嘴軟。

彼得皺起眉頭看著他，不大好意思地咕噥道，「我知道你…呃，挺喜歡巴奇的，但意氣用事不就是他的專長嗎？」

史蒂夫捂著嘴巴咳了兩聲，「我的意思是給他一點時間，他會想清楚的。」

「我從來沒這麼開心過，不想貿然毀掉現在的生活。」說完，彼得將最後一顆草莓放進嘴裡。

一開始害怕生活被打亂，強硬地要求彼得什麼也不准說的人是他，現在擔心與巴奇之間的結解不開，才想著是不是該把這層關係公開的人也是他，怎麼說都有些不厚道。望著眼前高興地吃著甜點的弟弟，史蒂夫一時之間也不忍心再多說什麼，事情關乎弟弟的名譽和人際，就連他也不得不慎重幾分。

「史蒂夫？」棕髮少年小心地放下叉子。

「我理解。」他對著弟弟微微一笑。

兩人從椅子裡起身並各自穿上大衣，隨後一同朝著咖啡廳門口走去，然而金髮Alpha卻突然在此時停下腳步，緊跟在他身後的Omega也停留在原地，並順著男人的目光看去。就在距離他們不遠的另一個廂座裡，一抹不算陌生的身影正坐在那裡和他人相談甚歡。

「那是亞伯・厄思金的太太嗎？」彼得小聲地問。

「對。」史蒂夫微微皺起眉頭。

「那旁邊那位是…」

「圖姆斯，另一間經紀公司的老闆。」他不動聲色地打量兩人，接著說道，「我們走吧。」

早上九點整，史蒂夫在彼得抵達辦公室的五分鐘後才走進電梯裡，而樓層很快來到熟悉的四樓。Alpha才剛推開玻璃門，一個人影便急急忙忙跑到他眼前，並緊張兮兮地望著他。

「史蒂夫，你看到新聞了嗎？」史考特擔憂地說道，神色很是懊惱。

「我知道，冷靜一點。」他拍拍Beta的肩膀，便朝著會議室的方向而去。

史蒂夫和史考特一同走進會議室時，一干經紀人和助理不約而同全都圍在會議桌邊，興致勃勃地傳閱著那本惡名昭彰的八卦雜誌，而本週的最大頭條便是已婚的珍妮佛・康納莉在深夜和一名不知名的Omega擁吻的照片。

「銀幕夫妻檔變調，過去的幾天裡，她變了…」布魯斯捏著雜誌，唸著內頁裡的聳動標題。

「天啊，她讓保羅戴綠帽嗎？」彼得驚訝地問道。

巴奇搶過布魯斯手裡的雜誌，仔細端詳上頭的照片，「才不是，她只是在幫朋友清牙縫裡的菜渣。」

眾人聞言發出一陣笑聲，史蒂夫無奈地搖搖頭，他神態自若地走到會議桌邊，棕髮Beta則是下意識將雜誌交到他手裡。

「她要甩了他嗎，史蒂夫？」史考特盯著老闆，語氣有些緊張。

「無可奉告，」史蒂夫隨手翻著雜誌，自嘲地說道，「你們也知道感情問題並不是我的強項。」

「獨身主義者的死穴。」站在一邊的娜塔莎拍拍金髮Alpha的肩膀。

「有人知道那個男的是誰嗎？」達西眨眨圓圓的眼睛，看著幾個經紀人。

汪達搶過史蒂夫手裡的雜誌，煞有其事地瞇起眼睛，「目測一百七十五公分，體毛滿多的，屁股很翹，有點肚子…布魯斯，是你嗎？」

助理跟經紀人們全都因為這一席玩笑發出爆笑，布魯斯裝模作樣地嘖嘖兩聲，卻也沒有真的責怪紅髮女孩。娜塔莎笑著接過女孩手裡的雜誌，語重心長地嘆一口氣。

「電影上映期間搞婚外情，這對我們來說可不是好事。」紅髮Alpha抬眼看向史蒂夫。

「但是往另一方面想，這個新聞可以製造輿論啊，辛辣的八卦誰都愛看。」史考特聳聳肩。

「史考特。」史蒂夫責備似地望向自己的助理。

「我說的是他們的形象，不是製造輿論。」娜塔莎將雜誌丟在會議桌上，「銀幕情侶分手是公關最大的夢魘，更何況他們還是夫妻，這部電影還沒上映就已經成了AE避之唯恐不及的重磅炸彈。」

「而且我們要處理的麻煩已經夠多了。」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。

「你這話是什麼意思？」巴奇抬眼看向他，而這是Beta這幾天以來第一次和他正眼相對。

「我剛才看見瑪格麗特・厄思金和亞德利安・圖姆斯在餐廳會面。」他看向棕髮男人，據實以告，「我覺得情況不太樂觀。」

「他要買下我們嗎？但是我還以為史塔克…」布魯斯再次露出困惑的表情。

「還沒正式簽約以前，一切都不能算數。」

「圖姆斯是禿鷹，為了把我們搞垮，他不惜與魔鬼同床。」娜塔莎說著發出一聲嗤笑，看來並不是很欣賞瑪格麗特的作法。

討論完八卦後，一眾人等紛紛在會議桌邊坐下。史蒂夫按照慣例坐在長桌的盡頭，其他人也在自己熟悉的位置裡就坐，汪達忙著將議程表發給大家，彼得則是手腳俐落地泡好幾杯茶端上桌。

「好吧，我們這幾個月以來過得很辛苦，要安排電影拍攝並不簡單，處理事情要面面俱到也不容易。」史蒂夫盯著議程表，轉頭看向布魯斯，「布魯斯，達米恩・夏雷茲的事情怎麼樣？」

「達米恩最近正在籌備新的歌舞片，他這次想找…呃，能歌善舞的素人歌舞劇場演員。」布魯斯抓抓頭，「對，這就是他的原話。」

「到底是要歌手還是演員？還是舞台劇演員？」巴奇皺起眉頭。

娜塔莎搖搖頭，拿著紅筆在議程表上做個記號，「他實在很難搞，他要的人翻遍紐約州所有戲劇系跟音樂系都沒有。」

「巴奇？」史蒂夫看向棕髮Beta。

「喬納森・西蒙斯對充氣鴨子很有意見。」巴奇扶著額頭，似乎很是無奈。

金髮Alpha眨眨眼睛，「什麼？」

「我也不知道，他昨天在片場為了這件事情跟導演和編劇僵持不下，還放話說不演了。」他咬著下唇，好一會兒才說道，「我待會兒跟他談談，再看怎麼處理吧。」

「我倒是有好消息。」娜塔莎彎起鮮豔的紅唇，「洛基的劇本差不多收尾了，打算要參加今年的坎城影展。」

巴奇抬起頭來看向娜塔莎，兩人之間的氣氛略有些微妙，聰明的助理們也跟著面面相覷。

「抱歉了。」紅髮女人笑著聳聳肩。

棕髮Beat的嘴角勾起一抹笑，「太早了。」

「很好，良性競爭是好事。」兩人的反應讓史蒂夫發出一聲輕笑，他繼續向眾人報告公司的情況，「我們手裡還有一些暫時擱置的合約，加上演員的薪資架構也有所變更，前半年的盈利下跌不少，還有一件事，這次國稅局的查稅，我們被罰了高達五十萬美金的罰金。」

「什麼？」眾人同時發出驚呼。

「五十萬？」巴奇瞪大眼睛，灰藍色的眼底滿是震驚。

「我的老天，為什麼？」布魯斯的臉色蒼白了起來。

「亞伯生前挪用公司的錢在許多地方進行房地產的租賃及買賣…」

娜塔莎斜睨史蒂夫一眼，「你說的是偷情。」

「我說的是挪用公款。」史蒂夫慎重地看了紅髮Alpha一眼。

「好吧，」巴奇歎一口氣，「看來也不是只有你對感情問題不擅長。」

巴奇的玩笑話引得眾人發出一陣不合時宜的訕笑，史蒂夫面色平靜地歎一口氣，並不打算和Beta再有什麼正面衝突。

「總之，我們接下來唯一的選擇是減薪兩個月。」他遺憾地宣告。

「你說什麼？誰的薪水？」史考特倒抽一口氣。

「大家的？」娜塔莎眨眨眼睛。

一旁的彼得有些語塞，「不可能，如果被減薪的話，我會餓死的。」

「史蒂夫，這完全不合理，不能因為環境所逼就這樣為所欲為，做人要有原則，一碼歸一碼…」汪達的話還沒說完，方才雜誌上的其中一名主角突然出現在會議室門邊。

「我完全同意。」保羅・貝特尼摘下眼前淺色的太陽眼鏡，面色凝重地望著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫跟在保羅身後回到自己的辦公室，會議室裡的人全好奇地望著兩人，顯然會議早在他們起身離開時就自動宣告結束。保羅心浮氣躁地在辦公室裡踱步，似乎還在腦子裡組織語言，史蒂夫則是自顧自地坐在辦公桌前。他傳了一條訊息叮囑史考特去片場確認艾米・亞當斯的情況，並在確認一切沒有問題後，才將手機放在桌面上。

「這件事你知道嗎？」金髮Omega深吸一口氣，不大客氣地質問他。

「喝茶嗎？還是咖啡？」史蒂夫抬起眼，語調十分平靜。

「她在凌晨三點零三分的時候打給你，她跟你說了什麼？」保羅走到辦公桌前，興師問罪了起來。

「我的工作是要保護你們的形象，意即當你們的名譽受到攻擊時，我會為你們而戰，也就是我們會提告然後把官司打贏。」史蒂夫靜靜地說著，看向眼前紅著眼眶的Omega，「至於你剛剛的問題，那是兩位的私生活，與我無關。」

「你這麼說也不能解除我當眾受辱的痛苦。」

「你們談過了嗎？」桌上的手機發出一聲響動，史蒂夫下意識瞥手機一眼。

「你在幹麻？錄音嗎？」此時情緒格外敏感的Omega禁不起半點風吹草動。

Alpha略微放出信息素，嚴肅地盯著眼前的人，「保羅，你不要口不擇言。」

「抱歉。」對方深吸一口氣，這才冷靜下來，「她有留言給你嗎？」

「沒有，但她很有可能會這麼做，因為我也是她的經紀人。」

「這就是問題所在。」保羅瞇起眼睛，「史蒂夫，我們都知道你是個擅長玩兩面手法的經紀人。」

他輕輕敲敲桌面，「請記住我同時是你們兩位的經紀人。」

「那你現在得做出選擇。」保羅無理取鬧地抱起雙臂，似乎打定主意就要在此刻逼他做出決定。

「保羅，我知道你和珍妮佛現在都不好過，但總有辦法的。」

話音剛落，一旁的玻璃牆便傳來一聲輕響，史蒂夫和保羅同時轉過頭，恰巧看到巴奇朝著兩人之間的玻璃牆面丟出第二支筆。Alpha知曉男人再怎麼意氣用事也不會在公司裡兒戲，於是便下意識地看向接待大廳，沒想到卻發現保羅的妻子珍妮佛・康納莉此時正在櫃台前和彼得說話。

「操，該死，我不想見到她。」保羅猶如驚弓之鳥，十分崩潰地看向經紀人，「史蒂夫，現在怎麼辦？」

史蒂夫即刻從辦公椅裡起身，並指著陽台的方向示意保羅看著辦。他緊接著別上西裝外套的其中一顆鈕扣，疾步朝著辦公室外走去，同時不忘回頭望向也正盯著他的棕髮Beta。

 _或許巴奇並沒有他想像中的那麼生氣。_ 想著，他輕輕勾起嘴角，隨後正面迎上和丈夫同樣憔悴的棕髮Alpha。

 

-

 

彼得拿著一疊信件來到茶水間，他小心地在裝著黑咖啡的杯子裡加進牛奶，接著端著溫熱的拿鐵走進巴奇的辦公室。辦公桌前的男人正在講電話，他朝著彼得點點頭，立刻伸手接過咖啡杯。彼得將信件整齊地擺放在桌面上，便慢慢地退到門邊，想不到對方卻是示意他帶上門留下，並將電話調整成擴音。

Omega乖順地站在辦公桌前，專注而仔細地聽著棕髮Beta和明星協商。自從幾天前那場尷尬的意外發生之後，他在面對巴奇時就老是忍不住有些戰戰競競。他曾經不只一次懷疑過史蒂夫和巴奇之間可能不單純，儘管哥哥全盤否認兩人在交往，但彼得很清楚自己聽到了什麼—他們上過床，而且還不只一次。他略微不安地捏著手，但巴奇對待他的態度倒是挺自然的。

「喬納森，我不明白。」巴奇皺起眉頭，在椅子裡坐直身子，「那我看看可不可以把鴨子換成鱷魚？」

「我也可以看看要不要換去史塔克傳媒，而不是留在你們這裡。」喬納森・西蒙斯的聲音從電話裡傳出來。

「抱歉，光是這一點就讓我匪夷所思，這場戲到底是哪裡惹火你了？」Beta說完，十分困惑地咬著手裡的筆桿。

「我不是要你理解，而是要你處理這個問題。」

巴奇和彼得對看一眼，「怎麼處理？」

「我不知道，你就說我可以演這部戲，但不能有游泳池。」

對方的話讓彼得不禁歪過頭，那個劇本他看過，幾乎百分之八十的戲份都是以泳池作為背景的。

「不能有游泳池？」巴奇沒忍住翻了個白眼，「喬納森，整部戲的劇情幾乎都是在游泳池邊。」

「他可以改劇本，我不趕時間。」

彼得小心翼翼地分類著桌面上的信件，心想這還不是普通的大牌，演員修改劇本雖然是常態，但這麼明目張膽的態度在業界裡可是大忌。

「這不可能，一週後就要首演了。」巴奇拿起杯子灌下一口咖啡。

「那就沒辦法了。」

「不是，你要是想改變艾瑞克・席頓，那為什麼還要和他合作呢？」巴奇困惑地搖搖頭，「他是個鬼才，所有人都知道。」

「鬼才，」喬納森嗤笑，「只要放上兩個胸大無腦的貨色，巨型鴨子玩具，加上吵死人的八零年代音樂還有前方凸起的泳褲，誰都可以當鬼才。」

「你太咄咄逼人了。」棕髮Beta不動聲色地打個呵欠，「事實是我覺得你運氣很好，片場有兩位穿著泳裝的美女等著你，一切都水到渠成…」

「算了吧，巴奇。」

「喬納森，我已經認識你七年了，從沒看過你這樣，這是怎麼了？最近有點憂鬱嗎？」

「不是這樣的，是因為…」

「因為什麼？告訴我。」

「我不會游泳。」

巴奇愣了一會兒，「啊？」

彼得也詫異地瞪大眼睛，他和老闆呆愣愣地交換一個眼神，一時之間都有些反應不過來。

「別告訴席頓，你用什麼藉口都可以，就是這點不行。」

「喔…不會的，別擔心。」巴奇若有所思地說完，便立刻抬手在彼得眼前打了個響指，接著指向接待大廳。

Omega順著巴奇的視線看去，只見八卦頭條的主角珍妮佛・康納莉正在空無一人的櫃台前東張西望。他再次回過頭，正好看見巴奇將手裡的筆丟向玻璃牆，此舉惹得正在隔壁商討對策的史蒂夫和保羅同時看向兩人，懂得一舉反三的彼得立刻在下一秒跑出辦公室，朝著珍妮佛狂奔而去。

「康納莉小姐！」他一下子擋在面容有些蒼白卻不改美豔的Alpha面前。

女人疑惑地盯著他，似乎有些尷尬，「…我認識你嗎？」

「不，我是說…我是你的影迷！我…我可以跟你合照嗎？」彼得話說得有些磕磕巴巴，緊張的連耳朵都開始發熱。

「喔，現在實在不是好時機，我很抱歉。」珍妮佛親切地回絕，又皺起眉頭來，「不過，你怎麼進得來…」

「珍妮佛，不好意思，久等了。」金髮Alpha在這時來到彼得身邊，親暱地和珍妮佛碰碰臉頰，「這位是我們新來的助理彼得，讓你見笑了。」

「喔，沒事。」見到經紀人的珍妮佛鬆懈了下來，並看向彼得，「這表示我們以後還會有很多的機會合照，親愛的。」

彼得微微紅了臉，「對，謝謝你。」

史蒂夫朝著彼得點頭，接著又領著自家明星走回辦公室，彼得呆呆地想著不曉得保羅躲去了哪裡，這時口袋裡的手機發出一聲輕響，他掏出手機便看到一條來自巴奇的訊息： _『去聽聽他們在說些什麼，別被發現了_ _:P_ _』_

彼得輕手輕腳地來到史蒂夫的辦公室門前，並由衷希望哥哥坐的位置看不到他的影子。儘管整層樓的牆面都是玻璃製的，但每間辦公室的大門卻是原木，也正好形成一個隱密的死角。Omega將耳朵貼在門邊，努力地想聽一點什麼，但沈重的木門隔音效果顯著，他只能隱約聽出珍妮佛在講電話，史蒂夫則是完全沈默。

「你在這裡幹嘛？」女孩輕輕在他耳邊說道。

「老天啊，汪達。」彼得按著胸口，低聲說道，「巴奇要我來偷聽史蒂夫講話，你幫我把風吧。」

「好啊。」汪達說著環顧一下四周，「減薪的事情你打算怎麼辦？」

「不曉得，付不出房租的話我就得滾蛋。」彼得輕聲嘆息，「你呢？」

「沒有辦法，是不是只剩出賣肉體這條路可以走了？」

彼得噗哧一聲，「冷靜一點，一定會有解決方法的。」

「噢，我的老天啊！」汪達猛然驚呼一聲，彼得立刻摀住她的嘴。

他定睛一看，便看見助理辦公室的窗外懸著一隻腳，原來是保羅正試著要從史蒂夫辦公室的陽台爬到助理辦公室的陽台。彼得被紅髮Beta嚇得幾乎腳軟，自從到這裡上班後，竊聽同事電話、偷看合約金額的勾當他被逼著幹過不少次，但遺憾的是他的膽子卻並沒有跟著日益壯大。

「是保羅。」他低聲說道，「你去看看他需要什麼吧。」

汪達驚魂未定地點點頭，便匆匆忙忙地跑進助理辦公室。彼得再次貼在門邊側耳傾聽，從他隱約捕捉到的隻字片語來看，大多都是在討論保羅和之後的走向。

「…你要我平靜又帶尊重….兩個最好的決定。」

「沒錯，我認為…」

「但是你要明白，從一開始應你的要求…之間就有些微的不同。」

「我知道，史蒂夫，你說過了，合約….是絕對不能碰的，我不想宣傳電影。」

「不….對誰都沒有好處。」

「…保羅現在看到我….冷靜嗎？」

不明就理地聽上好一會兒，彼得終於決定投降，他回到助理辦公室拿起桌上的牛皮紙袋，隨後又拖著腳步走進茶水間。巴奇和另一名經紀人娜塔莎正在裏頭閒聊，棕髮Beta靠在工作檯邊，手裡拿著一杯濃縮的黑咖啡，紅髮Alpha則是站在牆邊的一張椅子上，她吸了一口手上的細菸，接著對著敞開的氣窗呼出一口白煙。

「怎麼樣？」巴奇轉頭看向他。

「呃，大概是珍妮佛希望史蒂夫可以秉公處理，但史蒂夫提到兩人的某個東西從一開始就有些不同…」彼得看著巴奇瞇起眼睛的模樣，心跳漸漸加快，「然後她說她也許不想宣傳，保羅可能不想見到她，史蒂夫或許唸了她一頓。」

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

「好。」巴奇緩緩地點點頭，「明天的票你買好了嗎？」

「有，在這裏。」他說著將紙袋遞給巴奇。

「你要去哪？」站在一旁的娜塔莎皺起眉頭，好奇地問道。

「俄亥俄。」巴奇連頭都沒抬。

娜塔莎眨眨那雙綠瑩瑩的眼睛，笑著又問了一次，「你說什麼？」

「俄亥俄，我爸他們那邊。」巴奇翻了個白眼。

「一起工作了八年，我從來都不知道你的家鄉在那裡。」娜塔莎似笑非笑地抽了一口煙。

巴奇喝了一口茶，「我自己也不知道。」

「你要回去幹嘛？」

「他妹妹生小寶寶了。」彼得替巴奇回答。

「真好。」娜塔莎笑道，「恭喜了，巴奇舅舅。」

「是很煩人吧。」巴奇搖搖頭，「除非你喜歡跟一屋子衣著品味極差的鄉巴佬Alpha一起喝著超難喝的酒，然後聽他們聊自己的omega他媽有多賢惠。」

彼得和娜塔莎對看一眼，紅髮女人對著少年聳聳肩，少年則是有些緊張地吞吞口水。

「你有跟布里姬特・潘恩說我會去探班嗎？」巴奇抽出袋子裡的車票，隨意瀏覽上頭的日期。

「有，離俄亥俄約四十五分鐘的車程，我幫你預約好計程車了。」

「噢，媽的，彼得，我跟你說我要當天來回啊。」Beta十分煩躁地把車票塞回彼得手裡，「我才不要在那邊過夜！」

「可是巴奇，你要搭的最後一班火車總共要換兩次車，其中一次的轉乘時間接不上啊。」

「機票呢？」

「全都賣完了，再幾天就是聖誕連續假期，什麼都訂不到。」

「我不管。」巴奇焦躁地走到娜塔莎身邊，一把搶過她手裡的煙吸了一口，「你快去重訂。」

「你難得回去，不待久一點？」紅髮女人問道。

「待在我爸家會害我陷入憂鬱，不到兩個小時我就想把自己的頭拿去微波，謝了，娜塔莎。」巴奇苦惱地靠在牆邊，他把手裡的菸還給娜塔莎，接著再次看向彼得，「你，給我去換票。」

Beta說完便氣沖沖地走回辦公室，一頭霧水的Omega和Alpha再次看向彼此，彼得莫名其妙被兇了一頓，只能無可奈何地摸摸鼻子，娜塔莎則是露出一抹迷人無比的怪笑。

「意思就是俄亥俄一點都不酷，懂嗎？」女人輕聲笑道。

「懂啦。」語畢，縱然彼得百般不情願，卻也只得乖乖回到辦公室裡，試著完成這項老闆交付的艱鉅任務。

 

-

 

巴奇在天還沒全亮時就抵達中央車站，他拿著車票和簡易的行李走進指定月台，順利搭上那一班開往俄亥俄的火車。彼得最終還是沒能弄到晚一些的車票，他也知道這樣的要求是強人所難，於是也並不怪罪他，不過這也就表示他勢必得在從小長大的家裡過上一夜。只要一想到這點，他就覺得頭痛欲裂。

彼得買到的位置在列車末端靠窗，巴奇將行李放在座椅下方，對這樣的安排還算是滿意。他坐進散發著涼氣的椅子裡，拉拉身上的風衣便闔上眼睛假寐。大約八點鐘時，他從行李袋裡抽出一本劇本，窗外的天色漸漸由暗轉明，一直到劇本裡的Omega終於決定要為了求而不得的Alpha把自己的眼球挖出來時，他才再次將劇本給合上。

棕髮Beta看了手錶一眼，同時拿出口袋裡的手機。他很快地按下幾個數字，接著將手機按在耳邊，而對方在好一陣子後才接起電話。

「早安，艾瑞克。」巴奇笑著說道，「在忙嗎？」

「不，我才剛起床，還在想早餐要吃什麼。」電話那一頭的人是 _艾瑞克・席頓_ ，男性Alpha，舞台劇《現代唐璜》的導演兼編劇。

「這得看你今天打算處理多少煩人的事情了。」巴奇笑道。

艾瑞克聞言發出一聲低沈的笑，「不過至少你證實了一件事。」

「什麼事？」

「演員越討厭，經紀人就越可愛。」Alpha的語調有些輕挑。

「喔，是嗎？」巴奇平靜地說道。

「好吧，為什麼打給我呢，巴奇？」對方興許是察覺到他的不以為然，這才終於進入正題。

「我想跟你談談你的鴨子。」巴奇單刀直入，「我跟西蒙斯討論過了，沒問題，你可以留著它。」

「喔，謝謝，這真是太好了。」

巴奇接著說道，「條件是他不會下水。」

「什麼？」艾瑞克聽上去有些錯愕，「為什麼？這完全說不通啊。」

「怎麼說不通？」巴奇望著窗外的景色，腦袋隱隱作痛，「你本來就想用喬納森・西蒙斯當男主角，而你也如願了。」

「好吧，我小的時候，大約在我七歲的時候，我爸爸離開了我媽媽，我從沒想過會那樣。」艾瑞克說著，聲音變得越來越焦躁，「我那時候在游泳池裡玩我的充氣鴨子，你能理解我為什麼要唐璜進水裡騎我的鴨子嗎？」

巴奇翻了一個白眼，接著回答，「懂，但唐璜不能下水。」

「如果我要換掉他呢？」Alpha壓低聲音，似乎是在嚇唬他。

「離首演只剩下幾天了。」

「我不在乎，好嗎？」男人的聲音大了起來，「劇本我背得滾瓜爛熟，我可以明天就重新選角，我不怕在舞台上丟臉。」

「你當然不怕，只是你的場地就必須由百老匯劇院改成曼哈頓外郊區的活動中心，」Beta看了手錶一眼，「那些你在與西蒙斯合作之前演出的地方。」

「巴奇，你這是在威脅我嗎？」

「完全沒有，艾瑞克。」他淡淡一笑，「不過如果我是你的話，就不會輕易挑戰劇院老闆會怎麼在西蒙斯和你之間做抉擇。」

艾瑞克深吸一口氣，才幾著說，「算你狠。」

「我是為大局著想，想想西蒙斯帶來的票房和聲望。」他放軟語氣安撫對方，「相信我，你不會失望的。」

「下午要彩排，我再看看和他談得怎麼樣吧。」說完，Alpha掛上電話。

巴奇心不在焉地滑著娛樂新聞，珍妮佛和保羅的名字仍然高居在搜索排行榜的第一位，危言聳聽的文字和照片印入眼底，然而他卻總是無法控制地想起幾天前那個奇怪的上午。 _關於彼得和史蒂夫，還有他們之間那個親暱的擁抱_ 。Beta深深歎一口氣，因為直到現在，他都搞不清楚自己為什麼這麼生氣，但光是聽見Alpha輕柔地對Omega低語，一切就難受的讓他想逃—而他也確實這麼做了。

接下來的幾天，他用滿滿的工作淹死自己，從早到晚一刻也不得閒，就怕這些亂七八糟的情緒再次將他嚇得動彈不得。但是眼下被困在這班火車裡，那裡也去不了的他他不得不面對這件事，也不得不思考這段 _什麼也不算_ 的關係究竟該何去何從。

正午十二點，巴奇拿著行李走下車，他抬頭看看顯示版上的數字，便邁步朝轉乘的月台走去，口袋裡的手機嗡嗡作響，他瞥了一眼來電人，毫不猶豫地接起電話。

「讀懂劇本的註解對你來說有困難嗎？」他笑著說道，再次走進另一班列車的其中一個車廂。

「早安，巴奇。」對方笑著說道。

「早安，索爾，我能為你做些什麼？」

索爾清清喉嚨，思索一會兒才說道，「你知道洛基也要參加坎城影展的事嗎？」

「娜塔莎昨天告訴我了。」他坐進位子裡，輕聲嘆息。

「他怎麼可以這樣對我？」Alpha哀嚎道，心情似乎受到了很大的打擊。

巴奇忍不住扶著額頭，「…你能不能對自己有信心一點？」

「你看過洛基的劇本吧？」

「這次的？沒有。」他摸摸嘴唇，從行李袋裡摸出一瓶水，「你看過？」

「對，他寫好了竟然還拿給我看，簡直傲慢的不像話。」

「索爾，先發制人是洛基一貫的伎倆，你別被他影響。」他轉開瓶蓋，喝下一口水。

索爾低吼了一聲，聽起來很是喪氣，「喔，巴奇，我壓力好大。」

棕髮Beta嘆了一口氣，接著放軟語氣，「你還在紐約嗎？」

「沒有，怎麼啦？」對方方才還要死不活的聲音立刻恢復一點生氣。

「你上次那個劇本，我打算最近開始找演員。」巴奇看看手錶，稍微推估一下日期，「有空的話，你也可以出一點意見。」

「你這是在邀請我嗎？」Alpha刻意壓低聲音，緩緩地說道。

「邀請你視覺化你的劇本？是的。」巴奇捏捏鼻樑，卻是忍不住露出微笑，「邀請你來惹事生非？不是。」

「喔，巴奇，我是不是再也不能逗你開心了？」索爾沮喪地嘟噥。

「如果你可以擊敗洛基拿下最佳劇本獎，那麼我將會非常的開心。」

「取悅你真是一點也不容易。」

「當然。」他笑著放下水瓶，「你就好好寫吧，一切都會沒事的。」

電話那頭的人發出一聲歎息，「好吧，你說得對。」

巴奇在下午一點十分踏進婦產科病房，他按著護理人員的指示來到走廊的盡頭，隨後便靜靜地站在門邊，而一名留著棕色長髮的女性Omega此時正坐在病床邊喝水。棕髮Beta不由自主地微笑，他從來沒有想過那個總是在他後面跟來跟去的小女孩竟然一轉眼就長大了，甚至還成為了一個孩子的母親。

蕾貝卡和兄長相差整整十歲，而作為家裡最小的孩子又是個Omega，巴恩斯家的生活可以說是全繞著她轉。面容有些疲憊的Omega放下水杯，隨後不經意地抬起眼，而巴奇在和妹妹對上眼時咧嘴笑了起來。

「嘿，小鬼。」他輕聲笑道。

「噢，我的天啊，巴奇！」蕾貝卡張大眼睛，發出一聲驚呼。

巴奇走上前去給妹妹一個擁抱，寵溺地親親她的頭髮，女孩緊緊地抱著他，悶聲說道，「我好想你，巴奇。」

「我知道，我也很想你。」他拍拍妹妹的背，「恭喜妳，你現在是個媽媽啦，再也不是貝卡公主了。」

「我恨你。」蕾貝卡笑著說道，接著探頭看向門邊，「爹地，巴奇來了。」

巴奇剛轉過身就被拉進一個擁抱裡，他笑著伸手抱住好久不見的父親，終於有種回到家的感覺，「嗨，爹地。」

「噢，蜜糖，讓我好好看看你。」威爾・巴恩斯抬手捧著兒子的臉，十分雀躍地說道，「你是不是瘦啦？」

「沒有。」巴奇躲開Omega父親的手，「家裡一切都好嗎？」

「你常常打電話回家不就知道好不好了嗎？」威爾捏捏兒子的手，灰藍色的眼底滿是笑意。

「爹地…」

「我知道你很忙，我逗你的。」Omega說著走到女兒身邊，再次在她的水杯裡加水，「一切都挺好的，蜜糖，你爸爸也很想念你。」

「我看未必。」

「噢，別總是跟你爸爸鬥氣。」

一陣嬌嫩的呼吸聲從一旁傳來，巴奇朝著聲音的源頭看去，只見床邊的不遠處方著一輛小推床，而床裡躺著的是一個嬌小的嬰兒。

「哇嗚。」他放輕腳步走上前，簡直不敢相信自己看到了什麼。

「我知道，他完美極了，不是嗎？」蕾貝卡說著，便拉著父親來到兄長身邊。

「是啊。」他目不轉睛地盯著嬰兒床裡的小東西，「…很痛嗎？」

「痛死我了。」棕髮Omega摸摸還沒消下的肚皮，撒嬌地靠在巴奇身邊。

「噢，都這個時間了。」威爾看看手錶，發出一聲輕呼，「我得回去看看你爸爸。」

「爸都是多大的人了，他可以自己吃飯吧。」巴奇翻了個白眼，實在很受不了Omega父親總是這麼關切Alpha父親的一舉一動。

「他不喜歡一個人吃飯，你們兄妹倆敘敘舊吧。」威爾分別親親兒子和女兒的臉頰，「貝卡寶貝，好好休息，晚上家裡見，巴奇。」

「明天見，爹地。」蕾貝卡朝著父親揮揮手。

巴奇盯著父親的背影，不禁發出一聲低嘆，「傑洛米還好嗎？」

「他很好，」蕾貝卡點點頭，「他昨天加班比較晚，我叫他晚點再來。」

「我很為你開心，貝卡。」他笑著捏捏妹妹的臉，一把攬住她的肩膀。

「我知道，巴奇熊。」女孩拍拍他的手，兩人相視一笑。

「爸還好嗎？」他盯著嬰兒紅通通的睡臉，輕聲問道。

上一次離家時，巴奇和Alpha父親狠狠地吵了一架，爭吵的原因他早已經記不得，但從那一次之後，他就很少再主動回家。

「老樣子，你也知道他的個性。」蕾貝卡聳聳肩，接著露出一抹調皮的笑，「嘿，你想抱抱他嗎？」

「好啊。」巴奇抬手撥撥頭髮，接著輕手輕腳地從妹妹手裡接過那個嬌小的嬰兒，他望著臂彎裡的新生兒，輕輕地眨眨眼睛，「他是…」

「他是個Alpha。」

「噢，哇喔。」他點點頭，「他好，呃，輕。」

「他才兩天大，當然輕啦。」蕾貝卡被他的話逗得咯咯笑，「寶寶，快跟你的巴奇舅舅說嗨。」

巴奇嫌惡地暱了妹妹一眼，「別這樣，我才不要假裝跟寶寶說話。」

「你真討人厭。」蕾貝卡捏了他的手臂一下。

巴奇花了一個下午的時間在醫院陪伴蕾貝卡，直到妹夫前來和他接手，他才慢吞吞地踏上回家的路。他站在門前的階梯深呼吸，不斷地在腦海裡提醒自己別衝動。 _不過就是頓晚飯，還有明天的早飯，你可以做到的，巴奇_ _…_ 然後他閉上眼睛，伸手推開家門，然而大衣內袋的手機卻是在這時發出震動。

「是我，巴恩斯。」他接起電話。

才剛踏進家門，巴奇就看見高大的Alpha父親正好起身要走進餐廳，他將手機夾在肩膀上，小幅度地對著父親揮手，便繼續和電話那一頭的人說話，「你再說一次？」

喬治・巴恩斯對著剛回到家的長子點點頭，便面無表情地走進餐廳裡，巴奇猜想他應該是去告訴Omega父親自己到家的消息。

「…損失無法估計，這齣戲是完蛋了，整季的宣傳活動都是以他為中心！」製作人在電話裡大吼著，搞得巴奇很是煩躁。

「等等，再跟我說一次，是誰退出了？」他放下行李，朝著廚房的方向走去。

「西蒙斯。」製作人咬牙說道。

「好。」他深吸一口氣，「那動手打人的是誰？」

「西蒙斯。」

「這情有可原吧，你剛剛也說了，是席頓先把我的演員推進游泳池裡的。」巴奇來到Omega父親身邊，親暱地給他一個擁抱。

「我管不了那麼多，演員的事情你最好趕快處理，不然我就要開始走損失賠償的法律程序了。」

「好，讓我來處理。」Beta說著掛上電話，他喪氣地坐到餐桌邊，抬手摸摸額頭，「真是該死。」

「很嚴重嗎？」威爾將一鍋燉菜放上桌，擔憂地摸摸巴奇的肩膀。

「不過就是劇院罷了。」喬治搖搖頭，喝了一口水。

巴奇緩緩地深呼吸，這才抬起眼來看向父親，「爸，你知道取消一齣戲我們要損失多少錢嗎？」

「不知道。」喬治聳聳肩，從丈夫的手裡接過一盤焗烤通心粉。

棕髮Beta起身幫著威爾張羅晚飯，他拿出酒櫃裡的紅酒和三個酒杯，再次走回餐桌邊。他一邊倒酒，一邊望著滿滿的餐桌，大概是知道他要回來，Omega父親簡直把聖誕節和感恩節的拿手好菜全都端上桌了。

「媒體上鬧得沸沸揚揚，最可怕的還不是這個。」巴奇分切著火雞，並將一塊香氣四溢的火雞肉放進喬治的盤子裡，「如果這次人身攻擊的消息傳出去，我們公司就慘了。」

「坐下吧，寶貝，我來就好了。」說著，威爾將巴奇按回椅子裡，並將他最喜歡的菜推到他眼前。

「你也別忙了，坐下來吃飯吧。」喬治也伸手拍拍丈夫的手臂，「又不是沒有別的導演了。」

「席頓跟新一代的電影製作人很熟，萬一他到處說喬納森動手打人，那我們可能會身敗名裂，我得馬上處理這件事。」他說著將一大塊火雞肉塞進嘴裡，忍不住發出一聲讚嘆，「老天啊，真是太好吃了。」

威爾坐進椅子裡，臉上滿是笑容，「噢，能聽到你這麼說真是太好了，親愛的。」

「前一陣子有個客戶造謠陷害你舅舅的五金行，你表哥提議幫所有的朋友都打折，最後他們因為這樣避免了客戶流失。」喬治輕描淡寫地說道，吃下一口威爾盛到他盤子裡的通心粉。

「你是要我降低公司所有演員的身價？」巴奇望著父親們的互動，心底總有種莫名的不安，「你知道這樣做會有什麼後果嗎？」

「噢，寶貝，別這樣跟你爸爸說話。」威爾微微皺起眉頭，伸手捏捏他的手。

「抱歉，今天很漫長，我不該在餐桌上討論公事。」他拿起一旁的紅酒杯敬兩位父親，「爸，爹地，恭喜你們當祖父了。」

威爾和喬治也拿起酒杯，向來愛笑的威爾笑得合不攏嘴，就連平時十分嚴肅的喬治也不禁露出微笑，三個人小心地將杯子碰在一起，分別喝下幾口溫涼的紅酒。

「這次要回來多久？」喬治放下酒杯，看向巴奇。

「明天早上就走。」他吃下一口沙拉，餘光裡看見威爾替喬治將酒杯斟滿。

「這麼快？你難得才回來這麼一次。」威爾輕歎一口氣，摸摸他的臉，「聖誕節會回來吧？新年呢？」

「聖誕節就是下禮拜了，有部電影的拍攝剛好卡在那個檔期。」他有些愧疚地握住父親的手，「新年大概也不能。」

「如果哪天你的公司快垮了，你還可以去考個公職。」喬治突然說道，惹得巴奇和威爾皆是一愣。

「什麼？」他擰起眉頭，不太確定該作何反應。

「對吧，親愛的？」喬治看向威爾，「上次艾伯特是這麼說的吧？」

巴奇和Omega父親對看一眼，只見威爾的眼裡滿是歉疚，他大概也沒想到丈夫竟然會在餐桌上提起這件事。喬治一直以來都不喜歡兒子的工作，影視圈的生態對他而言過於冒險且不切實際。

「我問過你伯父了，你有政治學的學位，就符合報名資格。」

他放下手裡的叉子，捏起手邊的紙巾，「爸，如果我是個Alpha，你還會這樣勸我嗎？」

喬治聞言不為所動地看他一眼，看來並不打算回答這個問題。，而巴奇也在這時突然想起兩人上一次爭吵的原因。他和父親在許多方面的價值觀都十分迥異，而事實是他們誰也無法改變對方。

「算了，當我沒說。」巴奇拿起紙巾擦嘴，「我吃飽了。」

「可是，甜心，你幾乎什麼都沒吃。」威爾有些憂傷地看向他，並再次握住他的手。

「謝謝你準備晚飯，爹地。」他從椅子裡起身，接著彎下腰親吻Omega父親的側臉，「我先上樓了。」

巴奇加快腳步走回房間，他刻意放輕關門的力道，隨後十分崩潰地靠在房門前。這裏的一切是這麼的令人難以忍受，他望著貼在牆上的電影海報，書櫃裡擺放整齊的政治學書籍，還有床腳那一箱長著灰塵的獎盃和畢業照，然後他抬手揉揉臉，疲憊地呼出一口氣。

他和Alpha父親之間始終有道無法逾越的界線，因為作為一名男性Beta，他似乎永遠都無法成為父親期望中的兒子。他沒有Alpha與生俱來的優越和強悍，卻也不如Omega柔軟和善解人意，Beta就像是第二性別中的缺陷，空泛的讓人不知如何是好。生長在藍領階級家庭的Alpha不懂怎麼愛他的Beta兒子，久而久之，巴奇也不再記得該怎麼愛父親，最後的結果是他逃得遠遠的，再也不需要和Alpha父親拉扯，而他的Omega父親也就不會總是那麼難過。

 _巴奇，你不能每次遇到問題就逃跑。_ 金髮Alpha的話猶言在耳，巴奇低下頭將臉埋進掌心裡，或許史蒂夫真的是對的，他總不能逃一輩子。

晚間八點半，巴奇隨手從行李袋裡抽出一個牛皮紙袋，並慢吞吞地坐進柔軟的床裡。Beta拿起一本薄薄的劇本，封面卻是寫著《今晚願意跟我睡嗎？》，他直覺換成下一本，但斗大的標題字樣依然寫著《1+1>2》，他抓抓頭髮瞥向第三本，上頭也印著《愛情與鬆餅》幾個大字。

「操，這都什麼跟什麼。」他把劇本丟在地板上，接著一頭栽進床裡。

微弱的訊息聲在這時響起，他盯著手機螢幕，一行來自史蒂夫的簡訊寫道： _『當舅舅了，恭喜。』_

巴奇咬著下唇盯著那行文字，想像著Alpha是如何微笑著說出這句話。思量好一會兒後，他終於按下通話的圖示，然而就如他所料，對方幾乎在下一秒就接起電話。

「巴奇？」金髮男人低沈的嗓音傳進耳裡，瞬間讓他不再那麼難受。

他盯著蒼白的天花板，心不在焉地回應，「是我。」

「恭喜你了。」史蒂夫聽起來在笑，「再一次的。」

「謝了。」他輕緩地呼出一口氣，「珍妮佛和保羅的事情怎麼樣？」

「不怎麼順利，保羅這兩天不見人影，珍妮佛下午受訪的時候突然說想息影一陣子。」Alpha停頓半晌後才說道，「電影下週就要上映，媒體都瘋了。」

「哇喔。」

「是啊。」史蒂夫接著問道，「西蒙斯和席頓呢？雙方達成協議了嗎？」

「不，喬納森還是對鴨子的事情很堅持，席頓不知道怎麼搞的，今天彩排的時候動手把他推進游泳池裡。」巴奇抬手捏捏鼻樑，深吸一口氣，「他們打了起來，製作人很生氣。」

「我明白了。」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，沒有再接話。

一陣沈默陡然在兩人之間蔓延，巴奇一語不發地握著電話，就這麼聽著對方的呼吸聲。史蒂夫依然保持靜默，似乎一點也不急於探究這通電話的目的。

良久，他終於舔舔嘴唇，「史蒂夫。」

「是的，巴奇。」

「你最近跟別人上過床嗎？」

「如果你指的是彼得，那沒有。」

「如果不是彼得呢？」

「也沒有。」史蒂夫停頓一會兒，接著低聲說道，「巴奇，自從你之後，就沒有別人了。」

他眨眨眼睛，「為什麼？」

「我不知道，巴奇。」

「啊哈，史蒂夫・羅傑斯也有不知道的事。」

史蒂夫輕笑一聲，「當然有了。」

「那麼，」巴奇小心地清清喉嚨，「你就不好奇我有沒有跟別人睡過？」

「我知道你沒有。」

他多疑地瞇起眼睛，「你怎麼能這麼肯定？」

「因為你不喜歡麻煩。」男人停了一會兒，巴奇幾乎能在腦子裡勾勒出他微笑的模樣，「而且我很確定光是要對付我就夠你忙了。」

「少自以為是了。」他翻了個白眼，再次舔舔下唇，「關於那天的事…」

「我知道。」

「但我不知道。」巴奇將半張臉埋在枕頭裡，有些含糊地說道，「你問我的那個問題，我並不知道答案。」

「你不必回答，如果不想要的話。」史蒂夫靜靜地說道。

「我想，我想說的是，」他擰起眉頭，努力思索著該怎麼措辭，「我會試著找出答案。」

「好。」

「…那你會嗎？」

史蒂的聲音聽起來在笑，「是的，我會。」

「那好。」他閉上眼睛，小聲地嘀咕，「好，這樣很好。」

「去睡吧，巴奇。」

「晚安，史蒂夫。」他發出一聲疲倦的喟嘆，「明天見了？」

Alpha的呼吸很輕，然後他說道，「晚安，明天見。」

 

-

 

史蒂夫沈默地站在廚房裡，他將手機貼在耳邊，垂眼盯著工作台邊的透明酒杯，一直到電話那頭屬於Beta的呼吸聲變得悠長緩慢，他才終於掛上電話。巴奇的來電和難得示弱的態度都出乎他的意料，他並不確定這段關係可能會走到哪裡，只知道自己並不介意眼下的發展。

Alpha拿起一旁的酒瓶斟滿透明的酒杯，他走回明亮的客廳裡，坐進柔軟寬大的沙發，順手轉開電視節目。娛樂新聞裡的頭條全是珍妮佛和保羅的緋聞，他切換幾個頻道，終於還是換到廚藝頻道。手機的螢幕發出亮光，他瞥了一眼上頭的名字，便拿起手機回電。

「你現在怎麼樣，珍妮佛？」史蒂夫輕抿一口白酒。

「我現在在我妹妹家，真是太可怕了，狗仔隊在對面的公寓紮營，我們連窗簾都不敢打開。」珍妮佛有些焦躁地說道，「記者還去小孩的學校問東問西，而且史蒂夫，她男朋友看我的眼神很怪。」

「很怪，你是說他在評斷你嗎？」

「不是啦，他在上下打量我，總之我也不確定，我最近有點偏執。」珍妮佛深呼吸幾次，再次說道，「我妹妹有點難過，尤其是她的孩子被媒體盯上這件事，我不能再待在這裡了，因為我的關係，他們的生活也很不平靜。」

「打算回家嗎？」史蒂夫望著螢幕裡正在打蛋霜的奈潔拉・勞森，顯得有些心不在焉。

「我是在想…我可以在你那裡借宿一兩個晚上嗎？」

金髮男人停頓一會兒，才再次開口，「珍妮佛，我並不覺得這是最合適的做法，客戶跟經紀人不該有過多的私交。」

「史蒂夫，你知道如果不是沒有辦法，我也不會這樣求你。」珍妮佛的語氣也有些急，「我不會佔用你太多空間的，我的行李就只有睡衣和電腦。」

「你在樓下了，對吧？」對方的默認讓他忍不住捏捏鼻樑，「那好，你上來吧。」

史蒂夫拿著酒杯坐在沙發裡，他靜靜地看著急躁的棕髮Alpha不停地在書櫃前來回踱步，她大口喝下手裡的白酒，緊繃的情緒卻依然不見放鬆。

「那部電影根本就是個錯誤。」珍妮佛走到茶几前，拿起酒瓶斟滿手裡的杯子。

男人抬眼看看她，「為什麼？」

「因為演一對完美的情人根本就不合理啊，在現實生活中，光是要談我們之間不足掛齒的小問題都很難。」

「你們有問題？」史蒂夫笑道。

「並沒有，因為我們是全國唯一一對沒有問題的夫妻。」珍妮佛反諷道，然後她側頭看向他，「你知道我每次想要好好討論我們之間的問題，保羅總是開一些玩笑草草帶過，所以拍了四個月的電影後就一發不可收拾了。」

史蒂夫盯著手裡的白酒，隨後抬眼望向珍妮佛，他沒有對她的話多做評論，僅是表示理解地點點頭。

「你有他的消息嗎？他有跟你聯絡吧？」說著，煩躁的Alpha才終於在落地窗邊的椅子坐下，「他到現在都還不願意和我說話。」

良久，金髮Alpha謹慎地回答，「他過得還好。」

「這樣傷害他我也不好過。」

「感情本來是兩個人的事，沒有人在這種情況下會好過。」

「你呢？史蒂夫。」女人喝下一口白酒，「你會怎麼做？」

「我會跟他談談，」他思索一會兒，「然後試著找出問題的答案。」

「結果呢？你們找到了嗎？」珍妮佛好奇地望向他。

史蒂夫微微一愣，接著才笑著答道，「我們…也還在嘗試。」

語畢，兩人同時轉頭盯著斑斕明亮的電視螢幕，甜點師傅奈潔拉・華森正站在敞亮的廚房中央，她兩手分別握著大抹刀、端著一碗雪白的發泡奶油，動作豪邁地將奶泡抹在巧克力蛋糕的表面。

翌日早晨，史蒂夫帶著一杯咖啡走進辦公室，他按照慣例和員工打招呼，徑直走進辦公室，然而椅子都還沒坐熱，坐在櫃台裡的達西便滿是歉意的轉接一通電話給他。從總機轉進來的電話通常暗示著麻煩，不過在這樣的情況下，他也早已經做好應對各種衝突的準備。

「史蒂夫，這到底是怎麼回事？你們是在開玩笑嗎？」製作人一開口就罵聲連連。

「你也看到新聞了，你覺得這像是在開玩笑？」史蒂夫閉上眼睛，疲倦地搖搖頭。

「我是電影的製作人，保羅卻不接我的電話，你去問問有哪個演員敢在電影上映一週前搞失蹤？這根本就是亂來。」

「據我所知，珍妮佛有參與宣傳，不是嗎？」

「你在開玩笑吧，你的演員表現得跟活死人沒兩樣，訪問現場拍出來的照片沒一張可以用的。」

「那就找時間重拍。」

「重拍，你說得倒容易。」製作人氣得幾乎發抖，「珍妮佛在訪問裡的發言那麼憂鬱，這是一部浪漫喜劇，而且下週就要上映了，史蒂夫，請你們負責一點。」

「你想要我怎麼負責，蘿拉？現在掛掉電話要他們夫妻倆去面壁思過嗎？」

「我他媽怎麼知道你要怎麼做？」名叫蘿拉的製作人咬牙說道，「如果他們這週不上吉米・法倫的節目，我就要告你們違約，我給你兩…」

史蒂夫狠狠地掛上電話，一點退路都不願意留，他緩慢地深呼吸，一口氣將桌上剩餘的半杯黑咖啡喝完。辦公桌上的手機輕輕一震，他拿起手機查看，卻看見一條來自保羅的訊息寫道： _『合約的事情，圖姆斯都告訴我了。』_

 _該死的，到底有完沒完。_ 金髮Alpha按捺著想要摔手機的衝動起身走到落地窗前，然後他側頭看向隔壁空無一人的辦公室，心底有種怪異的失落。

「史蒂夫？」門邊傳來輕輕敲響。

他轉過身，在看見來人時微微鬆一口氣，「怎麼了，史考特？」

「達科塔・強森的日程表排好了，你要看看嗎？」史考特走進門來，手裡拿著兩張海報大小的紙張。

「好。」史蒂夫摸摸後頸，再次走回辦公桌邊。

史考特將兩張巨大的行程表平攤在辦公桌面，接著指著其中一小格空白的欄位說道，「你看這裡，拍攝場次之間有個兩小時的空檔，這樣達科塔就可以在這段時間裡到西區去試裝。」

「交通呢？」他仔細看著上頭的時間安排。

「那個時間不算尖峰時刻，大概二十五分鐘內能到。」

「所以她至少還有一個小時的時間可以定裝？」

「沒錯。」史考特彈了一個響指。

「幹得好。」史蒂夫微微一笑。

史考特不大好意思地聳聳肩，接著說道，「對了，剛剛你在講電話的時候，史塔克先生來過電話。」

「他怎麼說的？」

「他只說一點在老地方見。」

他點點頭，抬手拍拍助理的肩膀，「謝了，史考特。」

金髮Alpha在將近一點時準時踏進酒吧，他一眼認出吧台邊Omega的背影，卻直覺對方今天似乎有些不在狀態。他低頭看看手錶，同時朝著男人的方向走去，而後者卻在他還沒停下腳步時就察覺到他的到來。

「才剛過中午就開始喝酒了？」他笑著說道。

「我幫你點了熱咖啡，老古板。」東尼將一杯冒著熱氣的咖啡推到他眼前。

「謝謝你。」他垂下眼睛，摩挲著杯緣，「所以你考慮得如何？」

「你是指我跟你並列第一大股東，卻一點說話的餘地都沒有這件事嗎？」

「看來你並不喜歡這個主意。」史蒂夫啜了一口咖啡。

「一點點都沒有？」

「一點點或許還可以商量。」

東尼瞇起眼睛看向他，眼底滿是調皮，「老天啊，這一定是老子做過最賠本的生意。」

「抱歉，但這是我們唯一的要求。」史蒂夫淡笑道，他從來都不否認自己在利用東尼對他的好感，「所以你這是同意了？」

「我也有一個條件。」

「什麼條件？」

「無論如何都不許再更動說好的那百分之十七，這樣一來我和你就必然會並列第一大股東。」

「為什麼？」

東尼咬起嘴唇，思索了一會兒，「我喜歡那種…我們一起參與某一件事情的感覺。」

「公司裡還有另外三名經紀人，這你知道吧？」史蒂夫不禁失笑。

「我知道，」棕髮Omega翻了個白眼，「羅曼諾夫跟班納我算熟，另外一個叫什麼來著？」

「詹姆士。」他面無表情地喝下一口咖啡，「詹姆士・巴恩斯。」

「喔，看來他作風很低調。」東尼仰頭喝掉玻璃杯裡的烈酒，再次示意酒保端一杯新的酒上來，「搞獨立電影的？」

「也可以這麼說。」他看向眼前的人，總覺得東尼今天的味道跟平常不一樣，「東尼，一切都還好嗎？」

「沒事，我還在倒時差。」說著，東尼打了個呵欠，「我今天早上剛從倫敦回來。」

「出差？」

「不，去看我女兒，順便處理共同監護權的事。」

史蒂夫聽著瞭然地點點頭，再次喝了一口咖啡。東尼在幾年前曾經有過一段短暫的婚姻，他和Alpha前夫育有一個孩子，基於某些原因，兩人從結婚到離婚都相當低調。

「孩子挺好的，前夫還是一如既往的混帳。」東尼搖搖頭，疲乏地摸摸額頭。

「我還以為是你先外遇，你們才離婚的。」他打趣地說道。

「這個嘛，是啦，我不會說那是個誤會，而且對，我才是那個混帳。」Omega困惑地看著史蒂夫，嘆了一口氣，「但摩根至少也是我生的，我還是一樣愛她，但我不懂她為什麼總是站在她爸爸那邊。」

史蒂夫無可奈何地望著眼前的人，「東尼，她才八歲。」

「九歲。」東尼搖搖頭，「但你說得對，那麼小的孩子懂什麼選邊站。」

「我很抱歉。」

「這沒什麼，」棕髮男人清清喉嚨並從椅子裡起身，「等我明天緩過來，再找個時間去你們公司。」

「好。」

「所以，就這麼說定了？」東尼朝著他伸出右手。

「就這麼說定了。」史蒂夫握住男人略微冰涼的手，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。

等史蒂夫回到公司時，珍妮佛早已經在會議室裡等候。他走進茶水間裡喝下一杯溫水，重複深呼吸三次後，才再次朝著會議室的方向走去。牆上的鐘顯示時間已經是下午兩點半，他推開會議室的玻璃門，親切地對著抬起頭來的女明星微笑。

「嘿，史蒂夫。」珍妮佛率先說道。

史蒂夫瞥向珍妮佛手裡的雜誌，封面的標題寫著大大的 _『夫妻相處之道：後退一步是為了能向前走』_ 。

「午安，珍妮佛。」說著，他在女人對面坐下。

「你說你也找了保羅，是嗎？」珍妮佛挑眉望著他。

餘光裡一道熟悉的影子走進接待大廳，史蒂夫點點頭，「他來了。」

珍妮佛轉過頭，正好看見保羅推開會議室的門，「真是驚喜啊，保羅。」

「哈囉，親愛的。」保羅乾巴巴地說道，瞥了經紀人一眼，「史蒂夫。」

「保羅，謝謝你來。」史蒂夫笑道，「很高興知道你們至少都還有坐下來談談的意願。」

「當然，我覺得感情的經營相當重要，畢竟對夫妻而言，最可怕的事情就是感到無聊了，對嗎？」保羅才剛坐進椅子裡，就首先開出第一槍。

珍妮佛沈下臉，「這可不一定，感情之中還有遠比無聊更糟糕的事。」

「像是你的驚喜嗎？」金髮Omega看向自己的妻子。

「說的好像只有我有問題似的，」珍妮佛嗤笑一聲，「為生活製造浪漫和驚喜是好事，但有些驚喜也不見得受歡迎。」

「你說的是。」保羅點點頭，「珍妮佛，你真是個可怕的人。」

「我可怕？難道你就不用負責嗎？」棕髮Alpha瞪大眼睛，「是你一直以來對我們之間的問題避而不談。」

「所以你就可以隨便找個人在街頭擁吻嗎？」

「關於這一點，」珍妮佛深吸一口氣，「我一直想跟你解釋，但這幾天不接電話的人是你。」

「然後呢？我還要謝謝你給我戴綠帽嗎？」保羅瞇起眼睛，咬牙切齒地說著，「撇開這件事不談，你大肆贊同第二性別的薪資平等有多重要，卻背著我和史蒂夫簽下另一個合約，你不覺得你們太過分了嗎？」

史蒂夫皺起眉頭，心想一定是製片方走漏風聲，才讓雅德利安・圖姆斯那個下三濫的傢伙有機可乘。

「我這是為了我們著想啊，保羅，我根本不在乎那筆錢，我也可以把錢捐給慈善機構，解救那些受Omega壓迫的Alpha！」珍妮佛一口氣說完，臉色微微發紅。

保羅不可置信地搖搖頭，「你在開什麼玩笑？」

「就當作我在開玩笑好了。」

Alpha和Omega劍拔怒張的信息素充斥著整間會議室，憂傷混雜著憤怒的氣息交互作用著，惹得經紀人和兩位明星的神色都有些不自在。

「我一直希望你們可以談談，儘管現在的氛圍不理想，但至少你們已經開始溝通了，不是嗎？」史蒂夫微微一笑，眼底卻毫無笑意。

「你說得對，但我想我們可能還需要一點時間。」珍妮佛低聲說道。

保羅搖搖頭，「不，我們現在就解決這件事。」

「這是什麼意思？」Alpha看向自己的丈夫。

「史蒂夫，你背著我和我的妻子簽下另一份合約，我再也無法信任你。」Omega說完看向自己的Alpha，「珍妮佛，你做的那些事情讓我很生氣，但我願意給你一次機會。」

「真的嗎？」珍妮佛屏住氣息。

「但是如果要把事情徹底解決，我們就必須從頭來過。」保羅有些尷尬地看向史蒂夫，「我想我們需要做點改變。」

「親愛的，我不懂你的意思。」

「我們要換一位經紀人。」

金髮Alpha面色平靜地聽著保羅的話，淺藍色的目光緩緩地在夫妻倆之間迂迴，然後他垂下眼睛看著手錶，不動聲色地在腦子裡估算時間。保羅說著激動地從椅子裡起身，他低頭看著自己的妻子。

「告訴我你也是這麼想的吧，珍妮佛？」

「保羅，我們已經跟史蒂夫合作超過七年了，我…」珍妮佛有些遲疑。

「然後呢？他在我們之間當雙面人，玩陰陽合約這種手段，還辜負了我們…」

「不，他辜負了 _你_ ，因為 _我_ 的關係。」女人咬著嘴唇，緩緩說道，「那份合約是我要求的。」

保羅愣在原地，一時之間有些說不出話，他轉頭看向始終沈默的史蒂夫，面色有些蒼白，「這是真的嗎？」

「我很抱歉，保羅，客戶至上是經紀人的最高原則。」他抬眼望向眼前面色鐵青的Omega。

「你也是我的經紀人。」

史蒂夫垂下眼，「曾經是。」

保羅再次看著坐在椅子裡的妻子，「所以你要留下？」

「我很抱歉，保羅，我真的很抱歉。」珍妮佛別開目光。

「好，很好，你等著收離婚協議書吧。」說完，保羅頭也不回地走出會議室。

史蒂夫目送氣憤地走出接待大廳的金髮Omega，好一陣子，才回頭看向眼前近乎崩潰的珍妮佛。

「你確定嗎，珍妮佛？」

「我不知道，我真的不知道。」Alpha說著將臉埋進掌心裡，良久，才終於冷靜地看向史蒂夫，「是的，我想我很確定。」

「那就，依然合作愉快了。」史蒂夫從椅子裡起身，他輕輕按著珍妮佛的肩膀，「來吧，我送你回去。」

 

-

 

巴奇在清晨四點半出發前往探望正在收尾夜戲的布里姬特・潘恩，Beta女孩的臉色看來有些疲倦，但是在演員和工作人員共同的努力下，拍攝成果十分令人滿意。他在片場待的時間不長，僅是叮囑年輕的演員幾句便又急忙踏上返程，而再次走進家門時，時間已經來到七點二十分，只是他沒想到的是，早在客廳裡等候多時的Omega父親早已經替他收拾好行李，並堅持要送他到車站。

「你知道你不是一定要送我的。」巴奇一邊解開安全帶，一邊說道。

「但是我想送送你。」威爾小心地停下車子，微笑著回應，「喔，寶貝，每次送你來車站都像要送你去上大學似的。」

「至少你這次沒有哭吧。」他打趣地說著，惹得威爾忍不住伸手捏捏他的臉，「爹地，答應我一件事，好嗎？」

「是的，親愛的？」

巴奇舔舔嘴唇，思考一會兒，「別…凡事都繞著爸轉，我跟貝卡都已經長大了，你也可以開始過自己想要的人生。」

「噢，詹姆士，我明白。」威爾伸手將巴奇的頭髮別到耳後，「我知道你可能很難理解，但是跟你爸爸在一起確實就是我想要的人生。」

「你說得對，我的確不能理解。」他皺起眉頭，困惑地看著父親。

「你爸爸從來就不是個溫柔的人，但你知道他很愛你的，對吧？」

巴奇別開臉，低頭看著風衣上的第一顆扣子，「我知道。」

威爾歎息著推開車門，巴奇也跟著下車，他隨手拿起腳邊的行李袋，只見威爾拿著一個保冷袋走到他面前。

「這是什麼？」他下意識接過父親遞過來的袋子。

「昨晚的火雞肉，」威爾說著發出咯咯笑聲，「你可以在家給自己做點火雞肉三明治。」

「現在我真的覺得自己像是愚蠢的大一新生了。」巴奇翻了個白眼，惹得威爾發出一陣怪笑。

「下次見到你是什麼時候？」

「我不知道，好像永遠都有忙不完的事。」

威爾輕歎一口氣，接著伸手抱住巴奇，「噢，巴奇熊，你知道我也很愛你的，對吧？」

「我知道。」聞著父親身上淡淡的信息素，巴奇忍不住閉上眼睛，「我也愛你，爹地。」

週四早晨，棕髮Beta再次搭上返回紐約的火車，他略顯疲憊地靠在窗邊，而隨著玻璃窗外的景色越來越陌生，他的眼皮也越來越沈重。巴奇在四個小時後突然驚醒，他伸手撓撓頭髮，下意識掏出大衣口袋裡的手機，一條未讀訊息在螢幕上閃爍，他瞇著眼睛順手點開。

 _『我跟席頓談和了，不下水，也沒有鴨子。』_ 喬納森・西蒙斯寫道。

 _『你們兩個談和了，你們是在整我嗎？』_ 巴奇送出第一條訊息，又接下去寫道， _『所以呢？舞台劇要繼續嗎？』_

_『當然要了，巴奇，你看，有時候命運就是這麼迂迴。』_

巴奇鬆一口氣，心想今天又可以少打兩通電話， _『少給我扯什麼狗屁命運。』_

_『總之謝謝你，週六記得來看首演，有機會再跟你說我不會游泳的故事。』_

_『拜託千萬別告訴我。』_ 棕髮Beta翻了個白眼，接著又補充道， _『我會到的，祝好運。』_

寒冷的午後，漫長的兩天一夜在火車慢慢駛進中央車站時畫下句點。一身倦氣的棕髮Beta方踏出車站，便看見不遠處停著一輛熟悉的黑色BMV，他遲疑半晌卻還是走上前，只見金髮Alpha坐在駕駛座裡，嘴邊掛著一抹淡淡的笑。巴奇會意地拉開車門坐進副駕駛座，史蒂夫則是謹慎地看看後照鏡，接著緩慢地將車子開出等候車道。

史蒂夫看著他將行李和保冷袋放到後座，微微皺起鼻子，「那是火雞嗎？」

「呃，對。」巴奇尷尬地紅了臉，「我爸大概是提前把感恩節和聖誕節的菜都煮了，剩下的就讓我帶回來。」

「真好。」Alpha笑著說道，打了右轉的方向燈。

「這有什麼好的，你父母不做飯的嗎？」Beta心不在焉地摸索著這幾天隨手塞進口袋裡的發票，下一秒才發現自己說了什麼蠢話。

「他們確實不做飯。」史蒂夫平和地回答，沒有什麼特別的反應。

巴奇清清喉嚨，「抱歉，我沒有別的意思。」

「我沒覺得你有別的意思。」男人側過頭看他一眼，嘴邊的微笑一直沒有消失。

「對了，簽約的事情怎麼樣了？」

「東尼明天會來公司一趟。」

聽著男人的話，巴奇僅是點點頭，沒有多做回應，而接下來的幾分鐘，兩人一陣無話，密閉空間裡的氣氛霎時有些微妙。棕髮Beta盯著曼哈頓的街景，思量著Alpha的最後一句話，只要想到史蒂夫跟那個叫史塔克的有聯繫，無論是當面或是訊息來往，他的喉頭都像哽著一根刺似的不舒服。

「史塔克告訴你他明天會來公司一趟？」

「對，就剛剛。」

 _他們剛剛見面了嗎？還是講了電話？_ 他不由自主地咬起下唇，努力按捺著那股想湊到史蒂夫頸邊、嗅嗅有沒有其餘人等留下的氣味的衝動，然而一個荒謬無比的主意卻逐漸在他的腦子裡成形。

「我仔細想了一下我們的關係。」他舔舔嘴唇，沒想到話就這麼脫口而出，「我有個想法。」

史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，便又將目光放回馬路上，「我在聽。」

「所以，技術上來說，我們算是偶爾上床的床伴，對吧？」

「是的。」男人聞言發出輕笑，「 _偶爾_ 的部分有待商榷。」

Beta輕咳兩聲，並沒有反駁，「然後，儘管我們沒有討論過專屬關係的部分，但我們確實都這麼做了？」

「目前看來是的。」史蒂夫轉了個彎，轉進公司所在的那條街區。

「不如我們就保持現在這樣的關係。」巴奇轉頭看向金髮男人。

「你是指專屬的床伴。」

「沒錯，就是專屬的床伴。」

Alpha思忖良久，「那跟我們現在的關係有什麼不同？」

「呃，也許我們偶爾可以一起吃吃飯，在對方那裡過個夜什麼的。」被男人這麼一問，巴奇顯得有些底氣不足。

「你是指約會。」史蒂夫說道，而 _這不是個問句。_

「操，不是約會，別這麼俗氣。」Beta像是炸毛似的，聽到 _約會_ 這個詞就渾身不舒服，「我的意思是，我們可以多花一點時間待在一起。」

「你的意思是，這段關係涉及的層面還包含了情感。」史蒂夫的語速不快，卻是條理清晰梳理著他言不及義的提議，「也就是說，我們做著所有情侶會做的事，遵守情侶之間的遊戲規則，但我們並不是情侶。」

「完全正確。」巴奇覺得自己簡直是天才，「這不是很棒嗎？」

史蒂夫將車停在商業大樓前的停車格裡，轉過頭來望向棕髮Beta，「你昨晚跟我說會好好想想，這就是你想出來的答案？」

「對。」巴奇聳聳肩，隨手拿起杯架上的咖啡喝了一口。

「有意思。」男人似笑非笑地看著他，「順道一提，那是昨天的咖啡。」

「才不是，你不會把昨天的咖啡留在車裡。」他瞇起眼睛，卻還是覺得嘴裡有些發酸，「總之，這也只是一個想法，你可以拒絕的，這你知道吧？」

「我會考慮的。」說完，史蒂夫將車子熄火，「走吧。」

他們一前一後地走進電梯，史蒂夫不假思索地按下四樓的按鈕，電梯門接著緩緩合上。儘管方才的話題已經結束，周遭的氣氛卻仍然有些曖昧，他抬頭望著顯示面板上的數字不斷增加，身邊的人卻是若有所思地盯著兩人在電梯門上的倒影。指定樓層終於到達，Alpha率先踏出電梯，腳步卻是在玻璃門前微微停頓，巴奇跟在他身邊，卻也在看見接待大廳裡的情況時不禁一愣。

「我以為你說他明天才來。」巴奇壓低聲音。

史蒂夫面無表情地說道，「我也是這麼以為的。」

「我不喜歡被突襲的感覺。」說完，他繞過男人推開玻璃門。

「我也不喜歡，」史蒂夫緊跟在他身後，「別衝動。」

平時沒什麼人煙停留的接待大廳此時滿是人潮，娜塔莎、布魯斯和幾名經紀人助理站在後方，平時只有在季會才出現的法務部門及會計部門人員也在列，幾名像是律師的人在角落裡交頭接耳，而在人群之中最顯眼的莫過於瑪格麗特・厄斯金和那個戴著墨鏡的男人。

「噢，太好了，現在人都到齊了。」看見兩人的瑪格麗特歡快地宣告，其餘人則是同時看向他們。

「史蒂夫，沒想到我們這麼快又見面了。」戴著墨鏡的男人主動走上前，泰然地和身邊的Alpha碰碰臉頰。

「是啊，東尼。」史蒂夫微微蹙眉，卻還是低下頭和輕碰男人的臉。

東尼抬手摘下墨鏡，一雙漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，這才接著看向巴奇，然後朝著他伸出手，「東尼・史塔克。」

「我知道你是誰。」巴奇望著眼前的Omega，並沒有和他握手的打算，「我聽說過不少你的事，史塔克先生。」

「希望都是好事。」東尼神態自若地收回手，「那麼你是？」

「你很快就會知道我是誰了。」

「哇喔，我喜歡他。」東尼挑起眉來，隨後抬眼看向史蒂夫，「你怎麼從來都沒和我提過這位經紀人？」

「史塔克先生，不如我們移駕到會議室裡再聊，你說怎麼樣？」瑪格麗特的聲音從身後傳來，東尼隨即回過身，跟著她的腳步往會議室走去。

 _看來史蒂夫和眼前的男人確實交情匪淺_ …巴奇皺起眉頭，不著痕跡地放緩呼吸，而兩人就這麼站在原地，不發一語地盯著棕髮Omega的背影，心底卻是各懷心思。

「巴奇。」金髮Alpha溫聲說道。

「別。」他面不改色。

良久，巴奇邁開腳步走上前，史蒂夫卻是輕輕拉住他的手臂，他回過頭去，映入眼底的是一雙有些憂慮的藍眼睛。

「你們兩個不來嗎？」等在會議室門前的布魯斯問道，站在一邊抱著手臂的娜塔莎也好奇地看著兩人。

棕髮Beta這才終於掙開男人的手，徑直朝著另外兩名經紀人走去。

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 交待巴奇的家庭背景，影集裡銀幕夫妻檔最後是決定一起離開公司的，但我滿不喜歡這種真愛至上的想法，所以改編成得有點現實。  
> 三俗狗血一樣繼續進行，劇情排到兩章後了，但會暫時停更一段時間，還有一堆翻譯沒翻跟作業要寫QQ


	7. 不可抗力

 

夜色漆黑如墨，偌大的會議室裡鴉雀無聲，經紀公司裡的員工不斷來回在各處室間穿梭。法務人員和會計們拿出幾箱裝訂成冊的文件，眼花撩亂的白紙黑字在桌面上彼此交錯，圍坐在長桌邊的人們手裏握著銳利的鋼筆，凌厲地在紙上劃出一道又一道的懾人聲響。

瑪格麗特不假思索地在每只合約上按下大名，豔紅的唇角自始至終微微揚起，她瞅了史蒂夫一眼，將簽署完成的合約遞到男人眼前。金髮Alpha不動聲色地接過合約，他垂著眼睛讀過紙上的每一個用字遣詞，接著執起筆尖在簽名欄的位置刻出幾道漂亮的草寫，男人緊接著接過另一份附加條款，順手將另一手裡的合約放到娜塔莎眼前。紅髮女人抬眼瞥向身旁慢慢吞吞寫著名字的布魯斯，隨後也在空白處簽下自己的全名。巴奇接過布魯斯傳過來的合約，視線始終沒有離開坐在對面的東尼。棕髮Omega率性地在眼前的每張紙上簽名，似乎對這樣的場面司空見慣，他甚至沒有仔細確認合約裡的內容。

同一時間，三名助理並肩站在會議室外鎮定地觀察著玻璃窗裡裏每個人的一舉一動。站在最右邊的彼得緊盯著兄長肅穆的神情，竟也能看出一旁的巴奇寫在眼底的不安，他簡直不敢想像裏頭現在的氣息有多麼嚇人。

「動作也太快了吧。」汪達抱著手臂，驚嘆地搖搖頭。

「對他們這種人來說，出錢買一間公司就跟買玩具城堡一樣簡單。」史考特發出一聲嘆息。

「我想他應該不會常常動他的玩具城堡吧？」彼得看向兩位同事，兩人的表情卻讓他有些困惑，「嗯…畢竟他還有自己的公司？」

「這就要看城堡裡住得是誰了。」史考特嗤笑一聲。

年輕的Omega眨眨眼睛，「什麼意思？」

「你不知道？」汪達瞪大眼睛望著他，「你竟然不知道？」

「不知道什麼？」他吞吞口水。

「東尼・史塔克一直都很喜歡史蒂夫。」史考特壓低聲音說道，挑起一邊的眉毛，「對，你沒聽錯，一直。」

「但…可是…什麼？史塔克傳媒的老闆？跟史蒂夫？」彼得張著嘴巴一時之間竟有些說不出話來。

「嗯哼，就差沒拿著玫瑰花開著跑車在樓下等他下班了。」汪達嘻嘻笑道。

透明的會議室裡頭，棕髮Omega俐落地在紙上落款，他抬頭看了對面正低著頭細讀合約的巴奇一眼，隨後對著不遠處正好看向他的史蒂夫微笑。彼得皺著眉頭觀察他們的互動，即使隔著一道隔音效果顯著的牆，他都能感覺出三人之間那非比尋常的氣氛。

 _貴圈還真不是普通的亂，_ 他心想。

「不過看來史塔克是沒機會了。」史考特酸溜溜地說，「史蒂夫是獨身主義者的事誰都知道。」

「別自欺欺人了，史考特，他才不是獨身主義者。」汪達翻了個白眼，抬起手肘碰碰身邊的Beta，「史蒂夫只是還沒遇到對手而已。」

「孩子都九歲大了，還能算是對手嗎？」

棕髮少年哽了一聲，壓低嗓子問道，「他們有孩子？」

「喔，不是史蒂夫的，是史塔克跟他前夫生的。」

「真是奇怪，史塔克表示的這麼明顯，他還能無動於衷，我都要開始懷疑史蒂夫是不是有問題了。」史考特瞇起眼睛，視線落在金髮男人的後腦勺。

「說不定史蒂夫不喜歡Omega，搞到最後火熱陽剛的Alpha才是他的軟肋，」汪達裝模作樣地朝著史考特拋了個媚眼，「你們能想像嗎？」

彼得無意識地發出一聲怪笑，「噢，相信我，他才不是。」

史考特和汪達同時看向他，女孩半瞇起的眼裡滿是狐疑，棕髮Beta的眼神則是散發出前所未有的不善，幾乎就要用眼神掐死他。

「我的意思是…」他清清喉嚨，「你們知道我的意思。」

汪達翻了個白眼，接著像是想起什麼似的說道，「不過，巴奇和史蒂夫剛剛是一起進辦公室的，對吧？」

彼得聳聳肩，「所以呢？」

「他確實說過辦完事要去車站一趟。」站在一邊的史考特轉了轉眼睛，「難道史蒂夫是去接巴奇的嗎？」

「呃，就算是那樣，也有可能就是…順路吧？」Omega揉揉鼻子，盡量裝作什麼也不知道的樣子。

「甜心，我們說的可是巴奇和史蒂夫，」汪達搖搖頭，拿出口袋裡的手機隨意滑了滑，「巴奇寧願跟惡魔打交道也不會讓這種 _順路_ 發生。」

彼得吞吞口水，試探性地提出疑惑，順便模糊焦點，「所以你們的意思是…他們其實是還不錯的朋友？」

汪達聽著他的話忍不住嗤笑一聲，史考特則是拍拍他的肩膀，像是在嘲笑彼得有多麽天真。

「不是，怎麼可能，別說笑了。」

「別說是朋友了，他們連待在同一個空間裡超過半小時都有困難。」

 _噢，相信我，他們絕對可以在同一個空間裡超過半小時，應該很多、很多小時都沒問題_ 。棕髮Omega抬起手來撓撓頭髮，而會議室裡頭的動靜再次引起三人的注意。

握著鋼筆的巴奇似乎有些心不在焉，他在布魯斯的提醒下回過神，終於在所有人的目光下按下最後一個簽名。幾名法務助理分別收拾起桌上令人眼花撩亂的文件，雙方的代表律師則是個別交代了幾句。沒一會兒，所有與會人員同時從椅子裡起身，連同東尼在內以及所有的經紀人紛紛上前和已然成為前股東的瑪格麗特・厄思金握手致意。

「好吧，恭喜我們了。」汪達嘆一口氣，將手機放回口袋裡。

史考特抱起桌上的一箱文件，再次朝著會議室的方向走去，「來吧，我們還有工作要做。」

 

-

 

時節進入年底，紐約州的氣溫降至冰點，人行道上結滿薄霜，厚重的雲層顯得蒼白。史蒂夫鎖上車門，伸手掏出口袋裡正在震動的手機，女明星親切的問候在下一秒傳進耳裡。他快步走進商業大樓的大廳，餘光裡幾個搬家工人正在樓梯間搬運傢俱。

「日程表已經安排好了，目前兩邊的工作組看來都沒有問題。」他走進電梯，伸手按下四樓的按鍵。

電話那頭的Omega聽上去有些不安，她說了幾句話，惹得史蒂夫皺起眉頭，「不行，達科塔，這件事情免談，你們選在現在公開戀情，電影就不用宣傳了。」

電梯到達指定樓層，金髮Alpha推開大廳的門來到前台和達西打招呼，並伸手接過黑髮女孩遞過來的一疊信件。名叫達科塔的演員仍然在他耳邊喋喋不休，男人漫不經心地回應幾聲，粗略瀏覽信封上的內容，徑直朝著辦公室走去。直到茶水間裡那抹熟悉的身影閃進眼底，他才終於察覺到空氣中那股若有似無的不對勁。

「達科塔，詳細的情況等你過來我們再討論。」史蒂夫在茶水間門邊停下腳步，同時切斷通話。

茶水間透明的玻璃牆後，幾名裝潢工人在亞伯昔日的辦公室裡進出，而裡頭的擺設和傢俱早已經不盡相同。一副名貴的畫仔細地被掛上辦公桌邊的牆面，藝廊的兩名員工回過頭，小心翼翼地看向站在另一頭的人，只見對方瞇起眼睛擺擺手，員工便將畫作稍稍左移一些。

「這樣可以嗎，史塔克先生？」其中一名員工模糊的聲音傳來。

「再右邊一點，這樣可以。」東尼抬手比劃了一下，這才滿意地點點頭。

史蒂夫走到棕髮Beta身邊，順勢倚在工作台邊，「早安。」

「我以為我們都同意了他不會插手公司的事。」巴奇拿起手裡的溫水啜了一口，視線緊盯著坐進嶄新辦公椅裡的Omega。

「他干涉你管理你的演員了嗎？」史蒂夫直視著前方，語氣一片平靜。

「這是亞伯的辦公室。」

「亞伯已經不在這裡工作了。」他側頭看向男人，發覺他的眼角有些發紅，「瑪格麗特也一樣。」

棕髮Beta深吸一口氣，「這也是索爾的工作室。」

「只是一間辦公室而已，巴奇。」

東尼之所以可以在公司裡為所欲為，很大程度是來自於史蒂夫的默許，他知道另外三位經紀人可能不會樂見這樣的情形—尤其巴奇那不知為何而來的敵意—但很多事情本來就需要妥協，東尼幫了他一把，他若是苛刻相待也說不過去。

「喔，是嗎？」巴奇發出輕笑，一雙灰藍色的眼睛直直地望著他，「你如果真的是這麼認為的，那你就比我想像得還要蠢太多了。」

史蒂夫維持一貫的沈默，僅是望著Beta那雙被溫水浸潤的發亮的唇，而兩人就這麼並著肩，默不作聲地站在工作台前看著閒雜人等在辦公室裡走動。直到裝潢工人將門前銘刻著 _『亞伯・厄思金』_ 的名牌拆下時，巴奇才將轉涼的水倒進水槽，接著頭也不回地步出茶水間。Alpha望著棕髮男人的背影輕聲嘆了口氣，隨後也起身回到自己的辦公室。

十五分鐘後，經紀人和助理紛紛帶著平板電腦和會議資料走進會議室，即使公司經歷了不小的異動，例行的晨會還是如常舉行。史蒂夫坐在長桌正前方，巴奇則是落座在他的左手邊。Beta垂著眼睛望著手裡的資料，似乎正在思索什麼，然而一個意想不到的身影卻在這時慢悠悠地踱進會議室。

已然就坐的眾人詫異地盯著他，只見來人神態自若地在長桌的另一頭坐下，似乎一點也不以為意。周遭的氣氛有些尷尬，助理們忙著泡茶、發配議程表，經紀人則是面面相覷了起來。巴奇下意識坐直身子，表情似乎有些不安，娜塔莎輕輕瞟他一眼，拿起筆在紙上抄抄寫寫，布魯斯則是毫不掩飾地皺起眉頭，甚至是疑惑地看向史蒂夫。

於是Alpha率先打破沈默，「早安，各位。」

「早安，史蒂夫。」眾人同聲說道。

「早安，東尼。」史蒂夫朝著坐在正對面的人微微一笑。

「早啊，史蒂夫。」東尼躺進椅子裡，模樣看起來很自在。

「謝謝大家出席今天的會議，我們都知道瑪格麗特的股份已經正式轉嫁給公司的四位經紀人以及我們的股東史塔克先生，」說著，他意有所指地看向東尼，接著再次將目光放到其他人身上，「感謝各位願意與我們共同度過這段艱難的時刻，當然還有一些內部問題必須解決，但如今的AE已經不同以往，希望各位繼續為公司的最大利益著想，也能用嶄新的態度面對接下來的每一天。」

會議室裡掌聲四起，儘管協商的過程有些曲折離奇，經紀人們仍然為一切能夠塵埃落定而鬆一口氣。史考特滿眼愛心地望著史蒂夫，邊拍手邊發出一聲歡呼，惹得坐在一旁的娜塔莎不住發笑，就連一直有些緊繃的巴奇也揚起嘴角。

「東尼，要特別感謝你願意在危急時刻出手相救，」史蒂夫在掌聲逐漸停下時說道，「你想跟大家說幾句話嗎？」

端著木製托盤的彼得用肩膀推開玻璃門，他輕手輕腳地走進會議室，端起一杯熱咖啡放在東尼面前。

「謝了，小鬼。」東尼喝下一口咖啡，並在清清喉嚨後說道，「我小時候曾經想過要成為演員。」

此話一出，眾人皆是發起愣來，巴奇抬起那雙始終有些焦躁的眼眸看了過來，史蒂夫則是靜靜地回望著他。棕髮男人再次垂下眼睛，耳垂泛起淡淡的暈紅。

「沒錯，我想成為演員，但事實證明這種事情還是需要一點天分的，而看來我並沒有。」東尼笑著說道，模樣很是瀟灑，「但是因為家父的緣故，我有幸從事相關行業，現在甚至投資了AE，得以加入幾位經紀人的行列。」

布魯斯驚訝地瞪大眼睛，「…你要當經紀人？」

「不，我開玩笑的，」東尼露出一抹頑皮的笑，才接著說道，「你們就好好照顧演員吧，管理明星不是我的領域，我只負責花錢讓大家看起來潮到出水。總之呢，能夠成為AE的一份子我很高興，也希望大家日後合作愉快。」

坐在會議桌邊的眾人再次抬手鼓掌，汪達則是起身將最新的議程表分發給經紀人和東尼。

「好吧，那我們就進入正題。」史蒂夫接過那張薄薄的紙，垂眼讀著上頭的簡報，「巴奇？」

「席頓的舞台劇開演第一週票房告捷，根據紐約時報的影評，強納森・西蒙斯很有機會問鼎明年的東尼獎。」棕髮Beta說完，嘴角勾起一抹得意的笑。

「恭喜你了。」他點點頭，接著看向紅髮Alpha，「娜塔莎呢？」

「沒什麼特別的。」娜塔莎聳聳肩，「電視台從上週開始進入一個月的休播期，編劇們的情況都很穩定，我打算這個週末帶他們去安大略湖露營。」

「這個時候去安大略湖，你打算把編劇們都凍死嗎？」巴奇挑起眉來看著娜塔莎。

紅髮女人輕笑一聲，「釣個魚而已，別說得像是我逼他們跳湖似的。」

「玩得愉快，你也好好休息。」金髮男人讀著下一條事項，不禁擰起眉頭，「布魯斯，怎麼回事？」

「呃，大家都知道安索・艾格特準備要拍盧・貝松的電影，但是要飾演天才賽車手的他卻沒有駕照，這週五是他第四次路考，如果這一次沒有通過，那麼他就會錯過拍攝檔期。」布魯斯摸摸鼻子，聲音卻是越來越小，「…還有納塔莉・伊曼紐爾。」

「你的菜鳥演員，」娜塔莎抬起看向坐在對面的Beta，「她怎麼了？」

「她前幾天試鏡的時候跟選角導演起了衝突。」

「什麼？怎麼吵起來的？」巴奇的神情有些困惑，男人微微歪過頭的模樣讓史蒂夫忍不住莞爾。

「我也不清楚，她甚至說她是隻沒禮貌的貴賓狗。」布魯斯不耐煩地搖搖頭，「總之，我不想再跟她合作了。」

「不要跟她簽約就得了。」娜塔莎意味深長地看了史蒂夫一眼。

布魯斯深吸一口氣，「我指的是選角導演。」

「海莉・芬恩在圈子裡有怎麼樣的影響力，這你應該知道吧？」紅髮女人瞇起眼睛。

「我才不管，我們什麼時候開始讓選角導演隨意污辱我們的演員的？」

「過度保護演員會惹來非議，小心圈子裡的閒言閒語。」

「大家到底會在哪裡傳這些流言？」

「況且這並不是納塔莉第一次試鏡，她該知道規矩的。」

「我只是在幫她，這難道不是經紀人的責任嗎？」布魯斯焦躁地擼著一頭捲髮，「換作是你們，一定也會做一樣的事吧？」

「再怎麼亂來也不能隨便跟導演對著幹，布魯斯，你必須跟海莉道歉，納塔莉也一樣。」史蒂夫慎重地看著他，表情很是嚴肅，「還有，我早提醒過你了，要仔細拿捏跟演員之間的分寸。」

布魯斯有些不服氣，他轉頭看向巴奇和娜塔莎，「所以你們也都這樣覺得？」

「抱歉了，布魯斯，但在這件事情上，史蒂夫是對的。」娜塔莎說完看著巴奇，後者也只能無奈地點點頭。

「說好要團結的，結果呢？感謝大家情義相挺喔。」布魯斯低聲地發起牢騷，也不打算再爭辯下去。

「如果沒有其它的事，那今天就先這樣…」

「我能說句話嗎？」

包含史蒂夫在內的所有人皆是看向東尼，金髮Alpha微笑道，「請說，東尼。」

棕髮Omega翻閱著手裡的一疊資料，「我研究了一下公司的數字和比例，發現我們很缺乏年輕的演員。」

「要發掘新演員可不簡單，」娜塔莎微微皺起眉頭，「要成功找到一個新人演員前，我們首先得先篩掉一百個爛蘋果。」

「還需要送他們去試鏡，說服導演見見他們，這並不是一件容易的事。」布魯斯接著補上。

「培養太多不知名的小演員，公司也很難打平收益。」史考特一邊說道，一邊在平板電腦上敲敲打打。

「可是這些年輕人就是我們的未來，不要再把精力放在那些自命清高又難搞的老演員身上了。」東尼從椅子裡起身，似乎很是習慣成為焦點，「我聽說保羅・貝特尼才剛走，沒錯吧，史蒂夫？」

「是的，他決定去雅德利安・圖姆斯的公司。」他不經意看向巴奇，發現男人自始至終都沒碰過眼前的咖啡。

「那我們就去挖他們的藝人，你們覺得克里斯・普萊特怎麼樣？」

「什麼？」所有人異口同聲。

「以牙還牙不是基本常識嗎？」東尼理所當然地兩手一攤，「而且，我想我們還需要訓練一位儲備經紀人。」

巴奇嗤笑一聲，「你說你嗎？」

「誠如我先前所言，我就只有錢，一點和明星過招的手腕都沒有。」東尼毫不害臊地對著巴奇眨眨眼，「但新血對一間公司來說很重要。順道一提，既然厄思金的資金已經全面撤出公司，那是不是連公司的名稱也需要更改？」

「你不要得寸進尺。」巴奇狠狠瞪向東尼。

「好了，都冷靜一點。」史蒂夫釋放出淡淡的信息素，會議室裡一觸即發的氣氛才稍稍緩和。

「請問…內部員工也可以應徵儲備經紀人嗎？」汪達怯生生地問道。

「當然了，甜心。」東尼望著三位助理，「助理們都可以一起來試試。」

「不用了，我當史蒂夫的助理很開心。」史考特說得十分委婉，驕傲萬分的看向自己的老闆。

彼得有些不好意思，只是小聲地說道，「呃，我剛來不久，而且才二十二歲…」

「二十二歲多好，我就是在那個年紀投資了我的第一間公司的。」東尼笑著看向史蒂夫，毫不在意會議室裡一雙雙好奇的目光。

晨間會議在幾分鐘後宣告結束，會計人員和助理相繼離開會議室，娜塔莎和布魯斯低聲地交頭接耳，很快地消失在走廊轉角。東尼站在桌邊似乎正在等待什麼，彼得還在收拾桌上的茶杯，史蒂夫則是跟在巴奇身後朝著門口走去。

汪達小心翼翼地走到金髮Alpha身邊，悄聲問道，「史蒂夫，你上次說的減薪，後來打算怎麼處理？」

「減薪，什麼減薪？」站在不遠處的東尼聞言走上前來。

汪達看瞄了史蒂夫一眼，見對方沒有阻止之意，便十分簡短地說明起她的問題，「呃，基於公司目前的稅務負債，本來有計畫減薪的打算…」

「不，不，不，負債什麼的都已經是過去的事情了，我的公司向來只賺不賠。」東尼看向正在會議桌邊收拾的青年，「你叫彼得，對吧？麻煩你待會兒把這一季的財報拿來給我。」

站在一旁的Beta似乎想說些什麼，史蒂夫卻是輕輕按住他的後腰，示意他不要那麼衝動。棕髮男人不動聲色地躲開，卻還是遵從他的意思，沒有當場說出什麼無法收拾的話。

彼得下意識看了巴奇一眼，才接著答道，「好的…史塔克先生。」

「對了，史蒂夫。」東尼說著從會議桌下拿起一個精緻的紙袋，「告別式晚宴那晚你把外套留在我那裡，已經洗好了。」

史蒂夫微微一愣，伸手接過紙袋，「謝謝。」

Omega隨性地揮揮手便逕自走出會議室，徒留他們四人在原地大眼瞪小眼。汪達奇怪地盯著那個像是裝著炸彈的紙袋半晌，才抱著資料夾走出會議室。彼得看起來幾乎要被空氣中曖昧無邊的信息素給淹沒，他端著空杯子繞過兩人，飛也似地逃往茶水間。

巴奇一聲不吭地站在玻璃門前，臉色略顯蒼白，然而在史蒂夫有機會說出任何話之前，棕髮Beta早已經快步走出門朝著走廊的盡頭而去。Alpha低頭看著手裏那個象牙白色的紙袋，發出一聲無奈的長嘆。

_史蒂芬・格蘭特・羅傑斯，你都幹了些什麼好事？_

 

-

 

巴奇走進洗手間時幾乎要吐了出來，他趴在洗手台前乾嘔，咳出來的卻只有早上喝的一點水。他轉開水龍頭接起刺骨的冰水往臉上潑，然後他抬頭望著鏡子裡的倒影，心想自己真是沒出息的可以。他抽起兩張擦手紙按在眼前，紊亂的思緒全被兩個月前的那個夜晚給佔據，因為就在亞伯的告別晚宴上，當娜塔莎和助理們忙著周旋在賓客之間，而他和布魯斯還如火如荼地在和昆恩協商時，史蒂夫卻是跟東尼見了面，而根據Alpha的原話，他當時正在天台上見一位 _客戶_ 。

胃裡泛起的一陣噁心和鈍痛，提醒著Beat待會兒得吞幾顆胃藥或是吃頓早飯，他緊緊握著手心裡被揉成一團的擦手紙，一想到那件西裝外套時更是忍不住咬起下唇。巴奇將紙團丟進垃圾桶，深吸一口氣後推開廁所的門，他朝著辦公室走去卻差點在轉角和布魯斯撞個正著。

「原來你在這裡。」布魯斯驚呼一聲，順勢搭上他的肩膀。

「怎麼，有事找我？」他眨眨眼睛。

「娜塔莎要召開閉門會議，」男人搖搖頭，側頭看向他，「你還好吧，臉色怎麼這樣？」

巴奇清清喉嚨，「大概是史塔克那副得意忘形的模樣讓我想吐。」

「對吧？還說不干涉內務，果然這些商人的話一個字都不能信。」布魯斯憤慨地嘀咕著，「你看到他把外套還給史蒂夫的樣子了嗎？」

「你怎麼會知…」 _噢，汪達，_ 於是他點點頭，「我看到了。」

「你看，早跟你說過史蒂夫在跟什麼人約會了吧。」布魯斯低聲說道，表情好不得意。

「看來你說對了。」巴奇勉強扯出一個笑，胃再次隱隱作痛起來。

兩人一前一後走進史蒂夫的辦公室，而兩位Alpha早已經在裡頭等候多時。史蒂夫坐的表情一如往常毫無波瀾，然而翹著腳坐在椅子裡的娜塔莎則是少見的嚴肅。布魯斯撓撓頭走到柔軟的真皮沙發邊，巴奇來到玻璃牆前順手將窗簾拉上。四人靜靜地看著彼此好一陣子，直到史蒂夫挑起眉來，娜塔莎才終於打破沈默。

「把克里斯・普萊特挖過來？接下來要怎麼樣，綁架珍妮佛・勞倫斯嗎？」紅髮Alpha單刀直入，直直瞪著史蒂夫。

布魯斯摸摸下巴，也跟著看向金髮男人，「我以為老史塔克搞了二十年的經紀公司多少也教了他一點，怎麼圈子裡的規矩他看起來一點也不懂？」

「所以這是我的問題嗎？」史蒂夫發出一聲輕笑，似乎一點也不以為意。

「是你把他帶來的。」娜塔莎望著他。

「我記得你們當時也都同意了。」

「那是因為簽約前他說他不會插手管事，而且大部份的時間都會在史塔克傳媒和倫敦往返。」紅髮女人不悅地說道，「結果現在呢？」

「史蒂夫，我們還是得謹慎一些，不然哪天醒來厄思金經紀就變成史塔克經紀了。」布魯斯看向一語不發的巴奇，嘆了一口氣。

金髮男人望著兩人半晌，才微笑道，「你們多想了，東尼不是那種人。」

「喔，你還真瞭解他。」巴奇終於看向史蒂夫，語氣酸的令人牙疼。

「讓史塔克加入AE是必然的結果，不跟他合作就是自取滅亡，你們和我一樣清楚當時的情況。」

「所以我們就活該把自己賣給神經病？」

史蒂夫抬眼看他，「注意你的言辭。」

「你到現在還幫著他說話？」巴奇瞪大眼睛，氣到極點時反而笑了出來，「要不要乾脆把公司名字改成史塔克和史蒂夫經紀，縮寫剛好可以湊成ASS？」

「巴奇，你這是在無理取鬧。」金髮男人望著他，眼底看不出喜怒。

「誰在無理取鬧？媽的，史蒂夫，縱容剛剛那種情況發生的你才是不可理喻。」他抬手朝著亞伯辦公室的方向比劃，忍不住提高音量，「你不是Alpha嗎？怎麼連一個Omega的嘴巴都管不住？」

「你少拿第二性別做文章，不要以為我看不出來你在玩什麼把戲。」Alpha強勢的信息素爆發在即，連他都看得出來這下子史蒂夫是真的不高興了。

「好了，別吵了。」娜塔莎望向史蒂夫，另同樣屬於Alpha卻柔和許多的信息素悄悄撫平空氣中的劍拔駑張。

「喜歡與否，你們都必須接受東尼也是第一股東的事實，他不是第一天當老闆，你還真的以為他會乖乖任我們擺佈？」

「所以史塔克在打什麼如意算盤你也看得出來，而且你還打算一聲不吭？」巴奇嗤笑一聲，並不打算停下，「你們兩個真是令我作嘔。」

「巴奇，你也一樣別再說了。」布魯斯出聲勸阻。

辦公室裡再次恢復一片靜默，幾個人心裏各自懷著不安和慍怒。布魯斯和娜塔莎交換一個眼神，史蒂夫則是拿起桌面上的手機讀起訊息，巴奇滿肚子氣不知道要往哪裡撒，於是他轉過身使勁拉開窗簾，只見躲在玻璃牆後聽牆角的三個助理瞬間瞪大眼睛，下一秒像是驚弓之鳥似地胡亂撞在一起後便各自逃開了。

棕髮Beta壞心眼地勾起一抹笑，沒一會兒便聽見史蒂夫從椅子裡起身。他看著金髮男人走到門邊拿起掛在牆上的風衣，接著回身環顧三位經紀人。

「我還有事要出去一趟，你們慢慢聊吧。」史蒂夫說完，重重地帶上門。

午後的天色很是陰鬱，巴奇百般無聊地坐在辦公桌前，心煩意亂地瞪著桌上的行程表發愣。早會上發生太多事情，他一時控制不住脾氣，竟然硬生生把史蒂夫給氣走了，而男人這麼一走，直到午飯時間結束都沒有再回到公司。他抬眼望著玻璃牆後那間空無一人的辦公室，揪成一團的胃裡像是有三隻凶狠的惡龍在橫衝直撞。

這幾天因為股份所有權變動，他們似乎總是有忙不完的事，於是關於兩人之間的關係，史蒂夫也一直沒有抽出時間給他答案，而從那天開始，他們也像是說好似的沒有再上過床。巴奇不禁輕聲嘆息，或許真的如Alpha所說的，他確實是在無理取鬧，只是究竟是因為史塔克還是別的原因，他一時之間也說不上來。

「嘿，你還好吧？」熟悉的聲音從門邊傳來。

巴奇回過神，轉頭看向來人，「布魯斯，怎麼來了？」

「沒什麼，下午懶得去看安索練車。」布魯斯一屁股坐進沙發裡，甚至抱著枕頭躺了下來。

棕髮男人抬手捋捋長了一些的頭髮，「想說什麼就說吧。」

「 _要仔細拿捏跟演員之間的分寸？_ 媽的，搞什麼啊。」布魯斯側頭看向巴奇，忍不住大聲抱怨起來，「經紀人本來就應該要保護藝人啊。」

「但你也知道史蒂夫說得沒有錯。」

「什麼？所以你現在又跟他站在同一陣線了？你剛氣得像是要把他的鼻子給咬下來的樣子。」抱著枕頭的布魯斯側過身子，直直盯著巴奇。

「我咬他幹嘛？」 _至少在辦公室不會_ ，他笑著搖搖頭，「我知道他這麼武斷有失公平，但這個問題處理起來確實很棘手，無論是對納塔莉或是公司來說都很為難，何況情侶一起共事，本來就不是好事。」

布魯斯搓搓鼻子，「我們不是情侶。」

「不是嗎？」巴奇微微一笑，「那或許事情會簡單一些。」

「可是也有很多伴侶是一起工作的啊，你看看安博・赫德和強尼・戴普，喔，還有米雅・法羅和伍迪・艾倫，對了，約翰・藍儂和小野洋子也一樣，這些傳奇情侶都是一起共事的。」

聽著布魯斯的話，他拿起桌上的杯子喝下一口水，接著說道，「你說的三對伴侶，一對會互相家暴，另一對的丈夫跟女兒跑了，還有一對最後是以丈夫被槍殺收場。」

「噢，靠，真的說不過你。」

「所以納塔莉的事，你打算怎麼辦？」

布魯斯喪氣地抹抹臉，「按照史蒂夫的意思，去跟海莉道歉吧。」

「喔，布魯斯。」巴奇望著自己的摯友，忍不住笑道，「我不喜歡看到兩個人走得稍微近一些，就擅自認定他們在交往或是去定義他們的關係，但有了你之後，納塔莉確實比以前有自信的多，我只是想讓你知道，這是一件很美好的事情。」

「謝謝你，你這麼說讓我寬慰多了。」躺在沙發裡的男人嘆一口氣，隨後又說道，「不過，你跟史蒂…」

「巴奇，亞歷山大・史科斯嘉到了。」彼得敲敲門框，卻在進門時看到布魯斯時嚇了一跳，「喔，布魯斯，抱歉，我不知道你在這裡。」

「沒關係，反正我也要走了。」布魯斯說著從沙發裡起身。

巴奇拿起手機檢查一下收件匣，這才抬起頭，「你剛才要問我什麼？」

「沒事，你們忙吧。」說完，Beta便繞過彼得朝著自己的辦公室走去。

彼得將一疊資料放在他眼前，「那我請他進來了？」

「好。」巴奇從椅子裡起身，看向眼前的青年，「你留下來聽。」

「我嗎？為什麼？」棕髮Omega瞪著一雙圓溜溜地眼睛望著他。

「你不想學當經紀人嗎？」他皺起眉來，順手翻閱著桌上那疊文件，「別告訴我你想一輩子當助理。」

「不是，真是太謝謝你了，巴奇。」彼得似乎有些受寵若驚，卻不忘繼續工作，「那，你要喝咖啡嗎？」

「今天不喝，換氣泡水吧，等等，」他叫住轉過身的彼得，「我的牙縫沒卡菜渣吧？」

「沒有。」彼得彎起眼睛，似乎是在憋笑，「我以為這只是公事而已。」

「當然是公事，但無論如何牙縫裡也不能卡火雞肉啊。」巴奇再次拿起桌上的水來漱口，「反正我從來也不喜歡模特兒，他們太美了。」

兩分鐘後，一名身型高挑、長相俊美的Alpha跟著彼得走進辦公室，巴奇起身和他握手寒暄，對方也親切地握住他的手。

 _亞歷山大・史科斯嘉_ ，據彼得給他的資料顯示，男人來自瑞典一個歷史悠久的家族，從他的衣著和舉止來看，男人所受到的教養十分良好，他的皮膚白皙的近乎透明，一頭白金色長髮閃閃發光，湛藍的眼底像是盛著寒冽的波羅的海。

於是名叫亞歷山大的名模脫下黑色風衣，動作優雅地坐進辦公桌前的桃花心木單人椅。棕髮Beta看著男人的一舉一動，腦袋裡卻浮現出另一張熟悉的臉龐… _該死，我有特別喜歡的類型嗎？_

「謝謝你抽空過來，」他在腦子裡賞了自己一巴掌，接著回歸正題，「我知道最近有時裝周，有那麼多秀要參加還要排出空檔一定很不容易。」

「我不走秀的。」金髮男人輕笑一聲。

「喔，我以為模特兒就是要…」

「我不是模特兒，只是有人會付我錢穿衣服罷了。」

巴奇微微一愣，「但你拍了很多的雜誌封面。」

「我不為鏡頭擺姿勢，我純粹是與影像藝術家合作。」亞歷山大說著從口袋裡拿出打火機和一根煙，兩三下便點起煙抽了起來。

「當然了。」巴奇有些語塞，看著男人自在的模樣一時也說不出 _本公司禁菸_ 這種掃興的話，「…你盡量抽，沒關係。」

亞歷山大吐出一口白煙，「所以，我們現在要做什麼？」

「首先，我們先開個窗，不然消防警鈴可就要響了。」他笑著走到落地窗邊推開門，深深吸進一口新鮮空氣。

巴奇轉過身卻發現金髮男人正在打量他，於是他抱起手臂靠在窗邊，毫不畏懼地迎上Alpha的目光。亞歷山大見狀笑了起來，吐出的煙圈替辦公室裡的氣氛增添幾分若有似無的異想。

「然後，我們再來談談你的事業，」他走回辦公桌前，直直望進男人的眼底，「你可以擁有的事業。」

「我已經有自己的經紀人了。」男人又吸了一口煙。

「那是處理廣告的，這可不一樣。AE經紀只跟真正的藝術家合作，想想那些擁有獨特想法又懂得表達創作理念的人，想想你們會激發出怎麼樣的火花。」巴奇慢條斯理地說著，語調像是在催眠對方，「這些人不會把自己的聰明才智，全都浪費到商品的創意行銷上。」

亞歷山大瞇起眼睛，「你想說什麼？」

「我看過你在喬安娜・霍格執導的短片裡的演出，」他停頓幾秒，接著說道，「你是一位演員，不是衣架子。」

金髮男人聞言露出一抹意味不明的微笑，但這樣的笑容巴奇看過很多次，他知道儘管不是現在，但自己算是成功拿下了這一局。彼得在端來兩杯氣泡水後便安安靜靜地坐在角落裡，他聽著兩人的對談似乎很是入迷。這場會面大約在二十分鐘後結束，彼得一踏出辦公室就識趣地閃進茶水間裡，巴奇則是陪著亞歷山大往大廳走去。

「那接下來我們就半年後再見了？」巴奇笑著問道。

「好啊，那誰先打給誰？」亞歷山大走在他身邊，心情看來還不錯。

「是我先主動聯繫你的，現在你也知道我在這裡…」話還沒說完，另一道刺耳的聲音便擅自加入對話。

「最好直接打給我吧，我是東尼・史塔克，AE經紀公司的股東。」基於某種原因正在前台的東尼突然走上前來和亞歷山大握手，接著看向巴奇，「不過你可是選對了，這位可是業界第一。」

「我們還沒有要簽約，你也是經紀人嗎？」亞歷山大好奇地望著眼前的Omega。

「不，他是負責算帳的，我送你出去吧。」巴奇不耐煩地推開玻璃門，領著Alpha走向電梯。

「我也負責送見面禮啊！」東尼在他們身後大喊。

將金髮模特兒送進電梯後，巴奇氣沖沖地回到接待大廳，他環顧四周才發現棕髮Omega正朝著辦公室走去的背影。他立刻跟上前，加快腳步走到東尼的身邊。

「你是新來的，所以讓我來告訴你規矩，」他深吸一口氣，「首先，絕對不能搭訕客戶。」

「我只是歡迎他來公司而已。」東尼聳聳肩，左彎拐進那間才剛結束裝潢的嶄新辦公室。

「你最好是。」巴奇在門口止步，而Omega也跟著停下腳步。

「冷靜點，你是巴奇，對吧？」東尼回身面向他，接著瞇起眼睛。

他盯著眼前的人，冷冷說道，「是巴恩斯。」

「好吧，巴恩斯，」東尼翻了個白眼，「但這麼做又有什麼壞處呢？」

「他是一位難得的人才，我花了好幾個月才排定這一次的會面，他是模特兒，時常要在各地飛來飛去，紐約的每一位經紀人都在搶他。」巴奇咬牙切齒地說著，嚴肅至極的語氣連他自己都有些不習慣，「總之，我佈了這麼久的局是因為我相信他有潛力，而我不要你壞了我的好事。」

「但是你剛才也在搭訕他啊，巴恩斯。」東尼刻意上前一步，一陣甜兮兮的信息素鑽進Beta的鼻腔，惹得他有些喘不過氣。

「並沒有，這純屬專業。」

棕髮Omega接著挑釁，「你敢說他對你而言完全沒有吸引力？」

「當然有，不然我就不會想要代表他了。」他屏住氣息，毫不退卻地盯著眼前的人。

「看來我們喜歡的類型很像啊，巴恩斯。」東尼咧開嘴，笑起來的模樣像個痞子。

他皺起眉頭，「你在說什麼？」

「我在說史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」Omega輕聲在他眼前說道。

巴奇霎時如鯁在喉，他沒有想到東尼竟然會這麼直接的挑明來意，更想不透自己是在哪一刻露出破綻，竟然還被他逮個正著。

「喔，你以為我會跟你打啞謎嗎？」東尼發出一聲輕笑，「別傻了，我們是怎樣，還在讀中學嗎？」

「所以呢？你想說什麼？」

「我想說的是我喜歡這個Alpha，非常喜歡，我還想和他上床，最好能生幾個漂亮的孩子。」棕髮Omega舔舔嘴唇，眨眨那雙深邃的眼睛，「你看，這就是你我之別，直接說出來不是好辦多了嗎？」

「史塔克先生，你跟羅傑斯要怎麼亂搞是你們的事，」他不著痕跡地放緩氣息，隨後說道，「總之你離我的客戶遠一點，除此之外，我別無所求。」

還沒等對方回話，巴奇便回身朝著辦公室而去，然而才剛走到門邊，就見消失一上午的金髮Alpha正從走廊的另一端走來。他握著門把卻始終沒有轉開，僅是望著男人由遠而近，一直到史蒂夫疑惑地看向他時，他才終於展開一抹淡笑。

「史蒂夫。」

男人來到他眼前，「是的，巴奇。」

「我只是想要你知道，今天早上我說的每一個字，都是認真的。」他望著對方那雙深藍似海的雙眸，輕聲說道。

「每一個字嗎？」史蒂夫微笑道。

「是的，他媽的每一個字。」

「好，我知道了。」Alpha垂下眼來思索一會兒，隨後推門走進自己的辦公室。

巴奇疲憊不堪地佇立在辦公室門前，卻依然提不起勇氣推開門。這是他在這裡工作這麼多年來，第一次感覺到這裡的每一道玻璃牆都像是狠戾的酷刑，所有不可告人的秘密在這裡無所遁形，儘管心懷再多的恐懼也無處可逃。

 

-

 

正午方過，久違的陽光透過灰白的雲層灑進寒冷的城市，而AE經紀公司裡的兩名助理此時正在專門存放贊助商品的儲藏室裡清點品項。汪達站在存放保養品的真空櫃裡東翻西找，彼得則是拿著一張清單，謹慎地記錄著地上那幾箱剛送來的贊助商品。贊助商品是經營明星相當具有潛力的一塊市場，任何時候只要任何一樣物品受到明星青睞並在公開場合亮相，廠商就等於是賺到一次免費的宣傳。但並不是每個明星都這樣樂善好施，於是這些贊助後來的去向自然而然也成為了眾人心照不宣的秘密。

「彼得，你媽媽什麼時候要來找你？」

彼得一邊在清單上寫下一筆資料，一邊說著，「明天中午。」

「她幾歲？」

「四十九歲。」

「好，我看看，這罐可以防下垂，抗皺，還有瞬間拉提效果…」紅髮Beta低聲說著，似乎正在思索什麼。

彼得放下手裡的男性香水，終於回頭看著身後的紅髮Beta，她專心尋覓禮物的模樣不禁讓青年覺得有些好笑。

「汪達，不用了啦，我媽可能會覺得被羞辱了吧。」

「才不會，能用凱特・溫絲蕾的眼霜是榮幸。」汪達將一瓶表玻璃磨砂罐放進一個黑白禮物袋裡，隨後把袋子塞進彼得手裏，「噢，對了，我還沒給你看我的名片。」

「什麼名片？」棕髮青年接過那罐價格不菲的眼霜，望著汪達從牛仔褲的口袋裡拿出手機。

「你看，我花了整晚設計的，如果我當上儲備經紀人的話就可以用啦。」說完，她將手機螢幕湊到他眼前。

「等等，這是你設計的？哇喔，超讚的。」彼得接過手機細細端詳起那張設計別致的名片。

「對吧，但在配色上我還拿不定主意。」汪達伸手往左滑動，另一張完全不同色系的名片映入眼底，「嘿，你覺得要用凡爾賽閨房款，還是哈瓦那之夢那款比較好？」

「這個有點暗，」彼得猜想這個應該是什麼閨房款的，於是他滑到下一張，「我比較喜歡這張，看起來很清爽。」

「太好了，我也喜歡這張。」汪達說著發出一聲雀躍的驚呼。

「嘿，汪達。」彼得笑道，紅髮女孩聞言側頭看向他，「如果你需要人幫你準備面試或是搜尋相關資料都可以來找我，這樣以後你當經紀人的時候，我可以跳槽去當你的助理。」

汪達連續眨了幾次眼睛，似乎很是感動，「噢，謝謝你，彼得，在這個圈子裡要碰到知心好友真的好難，我好感動。」

Omega還沒來得及回話，情緒十分激動的Beta便給他一個大大的擁抱，他沒有多說什麼，僅是笑著拍拍女孩的背。沒一會兒，他們再次來到置物架前扒拉起那些還沒整理過的名貴禮物盒，汪達照例說起公司內部的小道消息。兩人聊得相當起勁，一直到熟悉的聲音從身後傳來，他們也沒來得及回過神來。

「要順便幫你們泡兩杯咖啡嗎？」來人的語氣有些戲謔。

「好啊。」汪達下意識說道，下一刻卻是緊張地和彼得一起回過頭。

只見穿著一身黑的巴奇微微瞇起眼睛，抱著手臂靠在儲藏室的門邊，「你們兩個會不會太囂張了？」

彼得撓撓頭，臉色立刻泛起暈紅，「喔，嘿，巴奇…需要我幫你拿什麼嗎？」

「幫我找雪琳・伍德利的…」

趁著彼得和巴奇說話，汪達悄悄貓著身子朝著門口走去，沒想到卻是在半路上硬生生被巴奇給叫住。

「汪達。」

「怎麼了？」女孩僵硬地轉過頭。

「布魯斯知道你要參加儲備經紀人面試的事嗎？」

「不知道。」汪達愣了一會兒才問道，「你覺得他會反對嗎？」

巴奇側頭看向她，半晌才回答，「不會，但如果你知會他一聲，他會很高興的。」

大概是方才被嚇得不輕，汪達一時有些說不出話，僅是含糊地說了一句『謝謝』便飛也似地逃出儲藏室，而棕髮Beta這才終於看向彼得。

「你剛說雪琳・伍德利…？」彼得提醒道。

「對，幫我找香奈爾幫雪琳訂製的香水，我們明天要跟多雷默斯還有娜塔莎的編劇一起吃午飯。」

「好，香水應該都在這裡。」彼得才剛打開櫃子，便聽見身後的人清了清喉嚨，他轉過身去，只見對方微微蹙起眉頭，「你還好嗎？」

棕髮Beta隨意擺擺手，卻是緩緩退後幾步，「我還有事要找娜塔莎，東西放我桌上就好。」

「好，沒問題。」彼得不以為意地點點頭，隨後開始在一堆香氣逼人的瓶罐中找起那一瓶瓶蓋上鐫刻著 _S.W._ 的香水。

彼得在二十分鐘後回到助理辦公室，而史考特和汪達正各自埋首在座位裡忙碌著公務，他輕手輕腳地坐進旋轉椅裡，移動滑鼠喚醒正在待機模式的電腦。信箱裡的郵件多出幾封，他細細過濾是否有重要事項需要轉交巴奇。桌上的手機傳來一震響動，來信人是他的母親。

 _『明天中午餐廳見，等不及要見到你啦！ooxx_ _』_

 _『我也是！明天見 :D_ _』_ 彼得笑著寫下回覆，然而玻璃牆外的幾抹影子卻同時引起三人的注意。

「呃，各位？」汪達提醒著兩人。

史考特瞇起眼睛，「那是他的小孩嗎？」

握著手機的彼得看向接待櫃台，這才看見東尼正在跟達西說話，而他身邊還跟著一個小女孩。女孩有著一頭深色的棕髮，一雙明亮的大眼睛像極他的Omega父親，她的左手拉著一個小行李箱，身上的米色風衣和紅色格子洋裝顯現著十足的英倫作派。下一刻，東尼牽著女孩朝著助理辦公室走來，而三人不約而同地從椅子裡起身。

「要不要幫你提行李？」東尼溫柔的聲音由遠而近。

「不用，行李箱有輪子。」女孩微笑起來的樣子有些拘謹。

「好吧。」說完，東尼走進助理辦公室裡愉快地看著他們，「寶貝，這是史考特，汪達還有彼得，他們是經紀人的助理。然後嗨，各位，這是我女兒摩根，她這週過來紐約玩。」

「哈囉，你們好。」摩根露出一個有禮貌的微笑，朝著他們揮揮手。

「嗨，摩根。」彼得和汪達對看一眼，總覺得氣氛有些尷尬。

「這週是屬於我們的時間，很棒吧？」東尼笑著摸摸女孩的頭。

「嘿，摩根，你平時住在倫敦嗎？」史考特笑著問道。

「對。」摩根點點頭。

東尼拍拍女孩的肩膀，「跟他們說說你在倫敦上的是哪所學校。」

「我在牛津龍小學讀三年級。」

「哇喔，真厲害。」史考特聞言倒吸一口氣。

「全國頂尖的小學，對吧？」東尼得意地挑挑眉，接著低頭望著女兒，「甜心，你餓不餓，來個起司漢堡怎麼樣？」

「不用了，謝謝。」摩根似乎有些猶豫，「我可以打給爸爸嗎？」

「你剛在車上不是才跟他講過電話嗎？」東尼談起前夫時的語氣有些不耐，但接下來卻是重新換上歡樂的語調，他高興地對著女兒說道，「噢，對了，我還沒告訴你，我買了一場 _貓_ 的百老匯門票，歡迎來到...」

「紐約。」女孩替他完成句子，語氣卻很是平靜，「但爸爸說我不能太晚睡。」

「你爸爸是個無聊的人。」Omega搖搖頭，再次將目光轉向助理們，「聽著，各位，摩根這週末就要十歲了，我們要辦個慶生派對，是吧，親愛的？」

「對。」女孩乖巧地點點頭。

「他們是助理，有事找他們就對了，來吧，告訴他們你的生日派對想怎麼辦？」

史考特和汪達聞言交換一個意味深長的眼神，顯然並不欣賞東尼這樣跋扈的行徑，他們的確是公司的助理，但業務範圍並不包含明星經紀以外的事項。

「可是我什麼都不想要。」

「寶貝，你一定有什麼想要的東西吧？這可是你的生日啊，快想想，告訴他們你想要怎麼樣的派對。」

「爹地，我想回家。」女孩可憐兮兮地說道。

彼得這才發現女孩或許是個Beta，若是另外兩種第二性別，她惹人心疼的信息素恐怕早就佈滿整間辦公室。就像她的Omega父親一樣，他的情緒因為某些原因焦躁不安，而他的氣息就只有同樣作為Omega的彼得能聞見。

「摩根，你真是…」東尼嘆一口氣，「可是這週換我照顧你了呀，當初我跟你爸爸說好的，每個月你有一週的時間來紐約陪我。」

摩根眨眨眼睛，這才低聲說道，「我想玩雷射鎗戰。」

「這才是我的好女孩。」東尼彎下腰來親親女孩的頭頂，「我們要玩雷射槍戰，你們可以幫他安排嗎？」

其他兩名助理還在面面相覷，彼得卻是鬼使神差地應下了這份差事，「…好，交給我吧。」

「很好，槍戰一個人不能玩吧，摩根，你想邀誰來？」東尼問道。

「可以邀請奈森尼爾和蘿拉嗎？但是他們在倫敦。」摩根抬頭看看父親。

「那我們這週末把他們叫過來，彼得，買兩張來回機票給奈森尼爾跟蘿拉，謝謝你了。」說完，東尼牽著女兒往自己的辦公室走去。

直到兩人走遠，史考特才壓地聲音說道，「你瘋了嗎？」

「怎麼了？」

「你自願當他的保母，他以後哪會尊重你？」

彼得嘆了一口氣，「我只是覺得那個小孩很可憐而已。」

「怎麼不叫史塔克傳媒的助理幫他處理？我們看起來像沒事做嗎？」汪達皺起鼻子，翻了個白眼。

史考特嘆一口氣，注意力很快又被手邊的事給淹沒，汪達接起響了一聲的電話，開始安排起布魯斯接續一週的日程，彼得則是在回覆幾封電子郵件後，開始查找生日派對的場地和相關資訊。時間接近下午三點，他抬起頭來看看玻璃牆的另一頭，只見身形高挑的金髮Alpha倚在辦公桌邊，一邊拿著電話談論公事，一邊望著落地窗外的景色。彼得下意識抓抓後腦，依然拿不定主意明天是不是該邀請史蒂夫一起共進午飯。

「彼得，摩根的派對進度如何？」東尼的聲音突然從身後傳來，嚇得彼得忍不住發出一聲驚呼。

「呃，沒什麼問題，史塔克先生，蘿拉跟奈森尼爾的父母會讓他們來，我預訂了兩場雷射槍戰，」彼得說著打開其中一個網頁，「還有這可能有點奢侈，但我預訂了一個超大尺寸的糖果蛋糕。」

東尼若有所思地沈吟一聲，接著看向不遠處的史考特，「那你做了什麼？」

「呃，我有給彼得一點意見。」史考特聳聳肩。

「對，糖果蛋糕是史考特的主意。」彼得趕緊補充道。

「汪達不在？」男人的目光落到那張空空的辦公桌上。

「她去幫布魯斯跑腿了。」

「好，讓我來跟你們解釋一下，因為你們似乎沒有聽懂我的意思。」東尼深吸一口氣，先前那陣焦慮依然揮之不去，「摩根的爸爸是個徹頭徹尾的混蛋，我們早就離婚了，但監護權的事情他搞得我生不如死，還要我女兒站在他那一邊。」

彼得緊張地吞吞口水，深怕東尼會在下一刻崩潰，但一旁什麼也聞不到的史考特就只是抱著手臂望著他，而隔壁正在講電話的史蒂夫似乎一點也沒注意到這裡的情況。

「所以這個小女孩的生日派對，我必須要辦得非常精彩，精采到讓她可以忘記離婚的不愉快，懂嗎？所以那個什麼糖果蛋糕就免了，操，兩場雷射槍戰根本不夠用，」東尼說著拿出口袋裡的皮夾，接著拿出一張墨黑色的卡片遞給彼得，「用我的名義辦一場空前絕後的派對，他媽盛大到可以媲美坎城影展的大盛典，你們聽到了沒？」

「是的，史塔克先生。」彼得戰戰競競地接過卡片，連史考特也發覺事情有些怪異。

「聽好，我要租一個城堡，旁邊還要有公園，史考特，寫下來。」東尼看向一旁的棕髮Beta，「我要一個檸檬汽水噴泉，堆積如山的糖果，還要有很多小朋友跟音樂，一切都要完美無缺，」他將幾張紙交給史考特，「還有，這是我的賓客名單。」

史考特接過那份資料，接著瞪大眼睛，「等等，你的意思是，你要邀請整個公司的明星？」

「沒錯，我要讓我女兒知道我在紐約是做什麼的，這種愉快的場合對公司來說也很重要，適當的休閒可以凝聚向心力。」

「我不是很確定凱特・布蘭琪和喬瑟夫・高登・李維會想玩雷射槍戰。」

「這點不用你擔心，史考特。」東尼翻了個白眼，並在離開辦公室前叮嚀道，「安索・艾格特和泰隆・伊格頓都要來，我女兒超愛他們的。」

「我們該告訴史蒂夫這件事嗎？」彼得悄聲問著。

史考特沈默地望著手裡的名單好一會兒，才終於說道，「說不定史蒂夫早就已經知道了。」

翌日中午，彼得在十二點半時準時踏進位在曼哈頓市中心的法國餐廳，而美麗的梅早已經坐在裡頭等候多時。他將厚重的外套交到接待人員的手裡，隨後笑著往母親的方向走去。年屆五十卻保養得宜的棕髮女人在看見好幾個月沒見的兒子時發出一聲歡快的輕呼。彼得在梅從椅子裡起身時高興地抱住她，母親身上的Omega信息素讓他安心無比，彷彿這幾個月來的疲憊都在瞬間被洗去。

「噢，彼得寶貝，我好想你，讓我好好看看你，」梅熱切地捧著兒子的臉頰親吻兩下，小心地摸摸他的耳朵，「咦，是不是瘦啦？」

「媽，我胖了兩公斤。」彼得噗哧一笑，「坐下吧。」

「那多好，我一直都覺得你太瘦了。」梅再次坐進椅子裡，拿起桌上的玻璃水杯輕抿一口，「你哥哥會來嗎？」

彼得愣了一會兒，拿起桌邊的菜單，「他這幾天很忙，找不到適當的時間問他。」

「啊，是這樣嘛。」梅若有所思地點點頭，似乎沒打算多問。

「你想吃什麼？這家店的牛排很不錯。」彼得先前洽公時，曾跟著巴奇來這裏用餐過幾次。

「我需要喝點東西。」梅在一名服務生經過時招招手，「先生…先生？」服務生約莫是過於忙碌，沒有聽見女人的呼喊，於是梅皺起眉來自嘲道，「呃，我是隱形人嗎？」

彼得被母親調皮的模樣逗得發笑，他下意識環顧周遭，卻在遠處靠窗的某個廂座裡看見一抹再熟悉不過的身影，而那個人也像是感受到他的目光似的也側頭瞟他一眼。

「…史蒂夫？」他輕輕倒吸一口氣。

「什麼？」梅順著他的目光看去，「噢，我以為你說…」

「他在這裡做什麼？」彼得看著哥哥起身和對面的人低聲說了幾句話，便朝著他們的方向走來，「天啊，他要來了。」

「你哥哥真是一點也沒變。」梅有些緊張地呼出一口氣。

「你也沒怎麼變啊，媽媽。」彼得的話才剛說完，梅便從椅子裡起身，於是青年也從善如流。

「彼得，我不曉得你今天也在這裡。」史蒂夫似笑非笑地說道，接著看向他的母親，「梅，真是好久不見了。」

「好久不見了，史蒂夫。」梅有禮地和Alpha碰碰臉，親切地拍拍他的手臂。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」彼得站在一邊問道。

「我跟布萊德利・庫柏十五分鐘後有約。」

「喔，真巧。」

「史蒂夫，有時間就一起坐一會兒吧。」梅微笑著說。

三人於是就這麼坐下來，彼得已經不記得他們上次同時待在同一個空間裡超過一分鐘是什麼時候，但現下的氣氛卻是遠比他想像的要和睦許多。

「我聽彼得說你現在是公司的老闆了，一定很忙吧？」梅喝了一口水，接下去和史蒂夫寒暄。

「跟之前沒什麼不同。」

「謝謝你這麼照顧彼得。」

「這是我該做的。」史蒂夫說完朝著服務生招招手，而服務生立刻在他們身邊停下腳步。

「先生，用餐嗎？」一名服務生客氣地問道，梅對著彼得擠眉弄眼，惹得他發出輕笑。

史蒂夫連想都沒想，「給我一杯咖啡就好，謝謝。」

「我要一杯紅酒… 」梅還沒有機會說完，服務生又轉頭走了，「這個城市是怎麼一回事啊？」

「我來吧。」史蒂夫微微一笑，看起來真心誠意，「彼得喝蜂蜜茶？」

「好啊，謝謝。」彼得點點頭。

「先看看菜單吧，這家店的牛排很不錯。」說完，Alpha再次朝著服務生招手。

坐在餐桌邊的幾人有一搭沒一搭地閒聊起來，服務生在兩分鐘後送來他們的飲料並實實在在地記下梅和彼得的餐點後才離去。史蒂夫詢問起梅的書店最近生意如何，彼得的手機則是在這時發出一聲輕響，他瞄了一眼，忍不住皺起眉頭。

「怎麼啦？」梅笑著問道。

「公司有個很煩…」彼得咳了兩聲，差點忘了史蒂夫就坐在他對面的事，「史塔克先生要我們—就是經紀人們的助理—明天幫他女兒辦個無與倫比的生日派對，而且公司裡所有的明星都受邀出席。」

「他女兒在紐約？」 _而這是史蒂夫在這串話裡唯一聽到的重點？_

「昨天剛下飛機。」

金髮男人平靜地啜了一口熱咖啡，似乎一點也不為這件事情感到驚訝。彼得不禁思索起史考特昨天意有所指的那句話，說不定史蒂夫真的知道這些事，而這一切真的是在他的默許之下才發生的。

「就當作是東尼給自己辦了一場歡迎派對吧，他向來喜歡這種鋪張的排場。」史蒂夫輕聲嘆息。

「史塔克先生？史塔克傳媒的史塔克？」喝了一口紅酒的梅問道。

「願意賞光的話，歡迎你當彼得的伴一起出席，梅。」史蒂夫倒是順手做了個人情。

「我的天啊，真的可以嗎？」梅喜出望外地看向彼得。

「媽，我是去工作的。」彼得喝下一口蜂蜜茶，卻在看見走進餐廳大門的幾個人影時差點被熱茶給嗆死。

由巴奇和娜塔莎領頭的五人組相繼走進餐廳，幾個人一面談笑，一面脫下身上的大衣，氣氛就像是相識已久的老朋友。彼得看見站在巴奇身邊的雪琳・伍德利，猜測另外兩個陌生的面孔一定就是導演和編劇。服務生很快前去帶位，走在前頭的娜塔莎忙著招呼三名客戶，巴奇則是殿後在櫃檯前和服務員談話。

 _基督在上，這一定是在跟他開玩笑吧？怎麼偏偏大家都在今天選了這間餐廳？_ 彼得嚥了嚥口水，而史蒂夫和梅也在這時候察覺到他的不對勁。

「怎麼，是認識的人嗎？」梅好奇地望向此時正在櫃檯簽帳的棕髮男子。

「呃，對，那是…」還沒說完，一雙灰藍色的目光便在下一刻不偏不倚地迎上少年，而男人的神色看不出是喜是怒。

彼得嚇得幾乎想從椅子裡起身，史蒂夫卻是輕咳一聲，顯然是在示意他不要輕舉妄動。他一方面不希望巴奇對他跟史蒂夫的關係誤會更深，一方面卻又擔心巴奇會在此刻兇狠地走上前來質問他到底在搞什麼，然而棕髮Beta的視線卻只是悠悠地掃過兩人，隨後若無其事地朝著裏頭隱密的廂座走去，他甚至不確定巴奇有沒有看見他們。

「只是公司的另外一位同事，真巧。」Alpha面不改色地喝下最後一口咖啡，接著從椅子裡起身，「我該走了，梅，祝你接下來玩得愉快。」

「喔，謝謝你，史蒂夫。」梅微笑著抬起頭來，目送史蒂夫回到遠處的座位裡，隨後輕嘆道，「你哥哥這些年真是變了不少。」

彼得隨口應了一聲，仍然望著Beta早已經消失在遠處的背影，他不由自主地呼出一口氣，霎時覺得胃口盡失。

_這些鯊魚還不如給他一個痛快，或許他真的會就這麼全盤托出也說不定。_

 

-

 

史蒂夫坐在辦公桌前，漫不經心地盯著電腦螢幕裡那份分手聲明稿，簡短的內文擲地有聲，顯示事情幾乎已經走到無可挽回的地步。他這幾天為了布萊德利・庫柏和名模老婆艾芮娜・榭克的分居傳聞忙得不可開交，幾乎無暇顧及公司裡的大小事，原以為兩人冷靜幾天後事情會出現轉機，但顯然艾芮娜心意已決，率先請律師擬好監護權協議書。而他中午和布萊德利見面就是為了討論發布這項消息的時機，以及後續的危機公關該怎麼進行。

金髮Alpha嘆了一口氣，心想最近大概是時運不濟，公司經歷重大變化不提，連手裡的明星也沒一個是安分的，單身的亂睡一通，談地下情的急著公開，情侶和夫妻要不是分居就是離婚… _說到離婚_ ，男人拿起桌上的電話，他隨手按下幾個數字，接著等著對方回應。

「晚上有什麼計畫？」史蒂夫在電話接通的那剎那即刻問道。

「在家看網飛，吃香草冰淇淋加威士忌。」珍妮佛・康納利平板的聲音從電話那頭傳來。

他聽著女人的答案，忍不住揚起嘴角，「你明明就收到了史塔克的邀請函。」

「我他媽才不要去九歲小孩的生日派對。」女人發出一聲抱怨似的咕噥，「對了，聽說史塔克現在也是AE的股東之一，怎麼回事？我們被併購了嗎？」

「並不，說來話長。」史蒂夫拿起筆在眼前作廢的合約上隨意塗寫，「然後，別忘了那同時也是史塔克給自己辦的迎新派對。」

「你的意思是我該去露臉？」

「我的意思是你會想給史塔克一點面子。」

「這麼聽起來你是不打算去了？」珍妮佛咂咂嘴，聽起來像是在嚼東西，「…那我去有什麼意思？」

「我可沒有等著看我好戲的前夫和媒體緊追在後。」

「基督在上，史蒂夫・羅傑斯，你真的很會安慰人，這你知道吧？」他幾乎能聽到女人翻白以的聲音。

史蒂夫微微一笑，「帶女兒一起去吧，穿得漂亮一點，版面會很不錯的。」

「帶小孩一起去還參加什麼派對？」珍妮佛嗤笑一聲，「到時候又被拍到什麼亂七八糟的可別怪我。」

「穿Marchesa那一套吧，很襯你的膚色。」史蒂夫瞄了時鐘一眼， _七點整_ ，隨後掛上電話。

史蒂夫起身從書櫃裡拿出一本資料夾，並抽出裏頭夾著的一張巨大行程表。那是達科塔・強森明年一月的日程，也是史考特的巔峰之作，兩部電影檔期之間夾雜著好幾個廣告雜誌的拍攝，這世界上能這樣操控時間的人恐怕很難有第二個，這也是史蒂夫如此重用史考特的原因。他走回位子上，將行程表平鋪於桌面，而此時門邊傳來一聲輕輕的敲響

「休息一下吧，史蒂夫，很晚了。」來人是正準備要下班的娜塔莎。

「謝謝你的關心，但顯然記者是不會休息的。」

「還在處理布萊德利的事？」紅髮Alpha走進門來，順勢將手裡的包包丟在沙發裡。

「對，艾芮娜已經準備要協商孩子的監護權了。」史蒂夫輕聲嘆息，抱著手臂靠在辦公桌前。

「我很遺憾。」娜塔莎走到辦他身邊，仔細地盯著那張行程表，「嘿，史蒂夫？」

「是的，娜塔莎。」

「關於早上的會議，我想為我說過的話道歉，」紅髮女人抬起頭來，深吸一口氣後才繼續說道，「亞伯離開之後事情變得很複雜，我明白那些都是在不得已的情況下做出的決定，也十分清楚你的立場和處境，總之，我很抱歉。」

「謝謝你這麼說。」史蒂夫思量了幾秒，抬眼看向女人那雙綠螢螢的雙眼，「我希望你知道你的理解對我來說至關重要，小娜。」

「所以你不生氣？」

「你們什麼時候在乎過我生不生氣？」

娜塔莎發出一聲嗤笑，並且十分自在地在他身旁找了個位置，而兩名Alpha就這麼抱著手臂，一塊兒倚在辦公桌前。

「有件事一直想問你。」女人突然說道。

「什麼？」

「你跟巴奇是怎麼回事？」

史蒂夫側頭看向女人，「你指的是哪一部分？」

「他跟東尼昨天似乎吵了一架。」

「喔？為了什麼？」他挑挑眉，很是好奇。

「誰知道呢，說不定是為了那件西裝外套。」說著，女人露出一抹狡猾的微笑。

「小娜，那只是一件外套。」史蒂夫低聲說道，神色十分和緩。

「你和我都知道那不是。」紅髮Alpha瞇起眼睛，「而且你明明就知道我在說什麼。」

他笑著搖搖頭，「那麼你得把你的問題再說得清楚一點。」

「多久了？」

「夠久了。」

「所以你們睡過了。」

「這得看你對 _睡過_ 這件事的理解到哪種程度。」

「我可不是在問你，還有少拿那套愚蠢的文字遊戲打發我，」娜塔莎說著用手肘拐了他一把，「這遊戲可是我發明的。」

「我很抱歉，女士。」史蒂夫忍不住咯咯發笑，停頓半晌後他問道，「你怎麼會這麼想？」

「我又不是瞎了。」娜塔莎翻了個白眼，隨後看向他，「你們在一起？」

「不，」史蒂夫望著女人的眼睛，投了一記曲球，「但如果是的話，你是怎麼想的？」

「我拒絕回答這個問題，我最痛恨當情侶的中間人。」

「 _假設_ 。」

「 _假設_ 。」娜塔莎睨了他一眼，「 _假設_ 真的是這樣，我會說你必須要當心。」

「喔？為什麼？」

「因為有時候兩個人要的東西未必相同，」紅髮女人聳聳肩，「而這個衝突存在的前提還是你們都知道自己想要的究竟是什麼。」

「哇喔，對於一個不想當中間人的人來說，這忠告裡的訊息量還真不是普通的多。」史蒂夫故意笑道，再次換來女人的一記拐子。

「嘿，你們不去派對嗎？」一個熟悉的呼喊聲從門邊傳來，惹得兩人同時看向聲音的來源。

「不去。」史蒂夫摘下眼鏡，疲憊地抹抹臉。

「去，」娜塔莎盯著眼前風塵僕僕的人，「你在忙什麼，搞到現在才回來？」

「我剛剛去看安索練車，我怕他又考不過第四次路考。」穿著灰色大衣的布魯斯走進門來，手裡抱著一頂安全帽，「今天晚上好像要下雪了。」

「他是真的不會開車嗎？」娜塔莎皺眉問道。

「自己練習的時候都會，但是一碰到考試就怯場，這小鬼一緊張就動彈不得，」布魯斯擼擼一頭深灰色的捲髮，表情有些苦惱，「接下來的十天內他要是沒拿到駕照就不能拍盧・貝松的片。」

「他要拍盧・貝松的片？」紅髮女人驚訝地問。

「你不知道嗎？你開會到底有沒有在聽啊，娜塔莎。」布魯斯奇怪地看她一眼。

「調整過拍攝行程了嗎？」史蒂夫看向Beta，實在不知道該拿他怎麼辦才好。

「已經延後過好幾次了，時間已經壓縮到不能再壓了。」

「他適合那種變態又暴力的角色嗎？」娜塔莎摸摸下巴。

「不一樣的戲路總要試試…」

「他可能還沒準備好吧，同樣的路考失敗那麼多次，會不會是潛意識裡想要自我毀滅？」紅髮Alpha說著走到沙發邊，一把撈起自己的黑色手提袋。

布魯斯翻了一個大白眼，忍不住搖搖頭，「哇喔，謝謝你給我這麼有建設性的評論喔，娜塔莎，你是不是嫌我看起來還不夠沮喪？」

「來吧，這是我朋友黛西從智利帶回來給我的，」女人說著從袋子裡拿出一個透明夾鏈袋，而裏頭裝著一團像是菸草的東西，「百分之百有機。」

布魯斯半信半疑地接過袋子，他打開袋子將鼻子湊上去深吸一口氣，霎時沒忍住爆了句粗口，也聽不出來是褒是貶，「老天在上啊，我操。」

「沒錯。」娜塔莎得意地點點頭。

「可是，」布魯斯狐疑地盯著手裡那包東西，「他不能在考試前抽大麻啊。」

「為什麼不行？你不是說他一緊張就動彈不得嗎？」

「因為…」Beta轉頭看向史蒂夫，似乎有些不確定，「這東西…違法？」

布魯斯和娜塔莎同時望著他，顯然是在徵求他的意見，史蒂夫思忖幾秒，才終於聳聳肩，「不要被抓到就好了。」

「噢…好吧。」布魯斯詫異地挑挑眉，「還真是稀奇。」

「走吧，布魯斯，載我一程，克林特今天要用車。」娜塔莎勾起布魯斯的手臂向外走，還不忘回頭叮囑史蒂夫，「記得我說的話， _假設_ 。」

「假設什麼？」布魯斯問道，也回過頭看看史蒂夫，「你們剛才在聊什麼？噢，拜託，你們兩怎麼老是有秘密啊？」

「玩得愉快。」他朝著兩人點點頭，目光一直沒有移開。

直到電梯門關上的那一刻，史蒂夫才滿心疲憊地坐回辦公桌前，他打開桌面上那份聲明稿，再次戴上眼鏡。

 

-

 

巴奇回到商業大樓時，手錶上的時間正好顯示晚間八點。他才剛離開德雷克・多雷默斯的工作室，他和雪琳花了一點時間和他討論電影的走向，有些事情必須經過無數次的修改才會有頭緒，儘管他已經很習慣這樣的工作步調，但忙碌起來時還是有點吃不消。他一整天幾乎沒有時間停下來思考，於是現在，當站在電梯裡盯著顯示板裡逐漸上升的數字時，他才猛然想起中午在餐廳撞見彼得和史蒂夫的事。

 _還有那個坐在彼得旁邊的女人。_ 他搜腸刮肚地在記憶深處裡尋找能對應上的臉孔，腦子卻像一團纏得亂七八糟的毛線球，他使勁靠在身後的牆面上，後腦被撞得隱隱作疼，但這確實是他現在最需要的。

這幾天發生的所有事搞得他心神不寧，公司面臨的巨大變動，東尼・史塔克囂張到無藥可救，現在連他有史以來聘過最喜歡的助理都要給他出難題， _史蒂夫難道就不能找公司以外的人搞曖昧嗎？_ 想到這裡，他發出一聲巨大的嘆息，心想自己這種蠢樣簡直跟個哀怨的Omega沒兩樣。

直到推開大廳的玻璃門時，巴奇才發現史蒂夫的辦公室的燈還亮著，而男人此時背對著門口站在辦公桌前，垂著頭似乎正在研究什麼。猶豫良久，他終究還是走上前在門邊敲了兩下。金髮Alpha幾乎是立即回過頭，他這時才發現對方還戴著眼鏡，顯然是還在工作。

「這麽晚了還不下班？」他眨眨眼睛，目光不自覺落在男人整齊的領帶上。

「還有一點事情沒處理完。」史蒂夫答道。

「你不去史塔克的生日派對嗎？」巴奇再次看了手錶一眼。

史蒂夫忍不住發出一聲輕笑，「我太老了，去不了這種生日派對，你要去？」

「我看起來像是要去嗎？」他翻了個白眼。

「不像。」Alpha再次勾起嘴角，他笑得那麼大方，似乎一點也不為他昨天那般無理的行徑感到不悅。

棕髮Beta走到史蒂夫身邊，好奇地打量他辦公桌上那張大到離譜的紙。他盯著縝密的表格裡那些密密麻麻的時間碼和備註，由不得瞪大眼睛，那顯然是張在安排上極具巧思的行程細流表。

「史考特那傢伙平常到底花了多少時間在安排這些行程？」他簡直歎為觀止，全然沒注意到自己離Alpha有多近。

「他喜歡挑戰極限，達科塔的助理越是說不行，他就越是要找到行程之間的漏洞把所有空隙都塞滿。」史蒂夫側過身子，自然而然地站在他身後，他抬手指著行程表上的某一格，「你看這裡，他們需要從片尾開始拍，而且還要在曼哈頓取景，另一個廣告在不遠處的工作室拍攝。」

「我看看，」他望著史蒂夫的手指，頓時有些分心，「呃，那電影的結尾呢？」

「愛麗絲發現喬許救了他的弟弟，然後他們越走越近，這場預計晚間九點收工，可以趕上十點的電台訪談。」

「這是第幾個鏡頭？」

「第八十六個。」

「在哪裡？我找不到。」

男人輕笑一聲，再次伸手在行程表上比劃，「你看，這裏是影片的時間軸，這裏是摘要和備註。」

「愛麗絲跟喬許的床戲…對，確實可以從這裡開始拍，」他側過頭來，這才發現兩人之間的距離幾乎所剩無幾，「嗯…你確定這麼匆忙的行程達科塔不會吃不消嗎？」

「不，她喜歡保持忙碌。」金髮男人低聲說道。

巴奇吞吞口水，這才發現自己幾乎是靠在Alpha的懷裏，史蒂夫垂著眼看他，而那雙藍色的瞳眸裡像是裝的他想也不敢想的東西。他不由自主地靠上前去，就在兩雙唇幾乎要碰在一起時，那個問題還是煞風景地從他嘴裡溜了出來。

「你考慮得怎麼樣了？」他眨眨眼睛，眼底滿是史蒂夫那雙紅潤的唇。

「你中午在餐廳看見我和彼得了嗎？」按照慣例，史蒂夫沒有即刻回應。

他瞇起眼睛，果決地說道，「沒有。」

「沒有？那好。」

「就算有，我也不在乎。」

「喔？你不在乎嗎？」史蒂夫挑起眉來，表情像是在端詳什麼有趣的東西。

「我們沒有任何關係，我當然不在乎。」他不大高興地說著，不曉得史蒂夫究竟在玩什麼把戲，「你到底要不要回答我？」

「如果我不接受會怎麼樣？」Alpha笑著問道，惹得巴奇一陣心慌。

「還能怎麼樣？這些鳥事一筆勾銷，我們繼續當同事，開會的時候互不相讓，在走廊上遇到不打招呼，」他緩緩地眨眨眼睛，「就像以前一樣。」

「連在走廊上遇到都不能打招呼？」男人輕聲問道，像是他有多在乎這件事似的。

「不能。」他望著那雙藍眼睛，幾乎要忘記怎麼呼吸。

史蒂夫伸手環住他的腰，「好，我接受你的提議。」

「你瘋了吧？」巴奇沒想過他真的會答應這麼荒誕的要求。

「我是嗎？」史蒂夫輕聲說道。

然後巴奇舔舔嘴唇，忍不住問，「餐廳裡那個女人是誰？」

Alpha露出一個了然的微笑，「如果我說是彼得的媽媽，你相信嗎？」

「不信。」他轉過身去望著男人，「你們已經走到需要見父母的階段了？」

「我不曉得什麼階段需要見父母，但不是，」史蒂夫攬住他的後腰，垂下頭來靠在他額前，「也不會了。」

「連史塔克也一樣嗎？」他抬起眼來，小聲問道。

「是的，都一樣。」

「為什麼？」他想不透史蒂夫為什麼會願意做這樣的賠本生意。

「沒有為什麼。」史蒂夫稍稍退開。

他皺起眉頭，「我還是不會在走廊上跟你打招呼的。」

「你當然會。」史蒂夫不禁失笑，「那麼，今天開始就是第一天了？」

「我猜是吧。」他聳聳肩。

「那現在呢？」

「你說呢？」巴奇抬手摘掉史蒂夫的眼鏡，「我根本不知道你在等什麼。」

等不及對方回應，他就這麼扯著史蒂夫的領帶，兇狠地咬上他的唇。男人發出一聲悶哼，卻是立刻捧著他的臉吻了回去。巴奇順勢環住史蒂夫的後頸，毫不保留地汲取著Alpha那股強勢的信息素，他簡直為自己多麽渴求對方的親吻而感到羞恥，同時又禁不住為此感到興奮。兩人在辦公室裡吻得難分難捨，幾天以來壓抑的情緒在此刻全然爆發，他急不可耐地解開史蒂夫的褲頭，男人卻是反常地握住他的手腕。

「在這裡？」史蒂夫問著，嘴角微微勾起，「你不怕有人進來？」

「這個時間有誰會來？」他討好似地輕啄Alpha的唇，不忘抬腿摩蹭男人鼓脹的下身，「再說你覺得你能忍得住？」

「不能。」史蒂夫笑道，雙手揉按起他的臀部，「但我們要是把這張行程表毀了，史考特會殺了我的。」

「操，你就一定得在這個時候提起他？」巴奇嗤笑一聲，然後他曲起其中一隻腿緩緩地跪在地上，接著抬頭望著史蒂夫。

男人垂著眼睛看著他，伸手捏起他的下巴，巴奇張開嘴含住男人的手指，視線始終沒有移開，Alpha笑著說道，「我的乖男孩。」

他乖順地吸舔著史蒂夫的手指，同時抬手褪去他的西裝褲，男人已經完全勃起，腫脹的陰莖在薄薄的衣料下更顯誘人。巴奇扯下那件礙事的四角褲，Alpha粗大的東西近在眼前，他再次抬眼望著史蒂夫，伸出舌頭輕舔頂端，接著張嘴將男人含進嘴裡。久違的腥氣鑽進鼻腔裡，但他卻感到前所未有的心安。

史蒂夫鮮少要求他這麼做，少數的幾次幾乎都是他主動—他不知道怎麼討好史蒂夫，他只會惹他生氣並且還十分在行—他心想一名Beta順從地跪在眼前，心甘情願地吞吐著自己的陰莖，任何Alpha看到這一幕大概都很愉快吧。於是他努力將史蒂夫的全部吃進嘴裡，無奈對方的尺寸驚人，才吞下一半他就忍不住乾嘔起來。Alpha溫柔地撫摸他的頭髮，若有似無地擦過他的後頸，惹得他全身一陣酥軟，不禁發出一聲輕吟。

巴奇深吸一口氣，緩慢地吞吐起來，男人的慾望在他的刺激下變得熾熱而硬挺，他盡全力將對方含到最深，感覺到頂部一次次的抵住他的喉頭，然後他喘息著退開，調皮地舔弄起流著前液的鈴口。史蒂夫的呼吸很是沈重，他輕撫著巴奇的臉，接著握起自己的陰莖再次塞進他的嘴裡。棕髮Beta哽咽了一聲，史蒂夫鼓勵似地捋捋他的頭髮，隨後擺動著臀部操起他的嘴，他任由Alpha在他嘴裡抽插，幾乎被嗆出眼淚來。

好一會兒，史蒂夫將陰莖從他嘴裡退出來，接著彎下腰來和他接吻，還沒緩過神的巴奇被吻得頭暈腦脹，他再次勾住男人的後頸，任由他將自己帶起。巴奇亂七八糟地吻著史蒂夫，同時不忘褪下自己礙手礙腳的褲子，他沒忘了不要毀掉那張行程表的事，於是順手將史蒂夫推進那張價格昂貴的辦公椅裡，他跨坐在男人身上，心想他可從來沒算到有天他們會在這張椅子上幹這種事。

「你就這麼想我？」史蒂夫望著巴奇將脫下來的襯衫丟在一邊，一雙手忍不住撫按著他的腰側。

他盯著男人頸邊那條深藍色的領帶，簡直捨不得把它弄亂，然後他低下頭去，近乎愛戀地親吻史蒂夫，「閉嘴吧。」

史蒂夫似笑非笑地盯著他，伸手套弄著他抵在自己小腹前的陰莖，Beta的生理條件向來不如Alpha優越，況且距離他們上一次做愛已經有一陣子，於是沒有多久，巴奇就已經忍不住射在男人的掌心裡。男人撫摸著他的腹部，將黏稠的液體抹在他身後，他紅著臉再次吻住男人，輕擺著腰磨蹭著股縫間男人碩大的慾望。史蒂夫抱住Beta的臀部，聳動著腰在他濕潤的股間滑動，他隔著雪白的布料吸吮他的乳尖，惹得巴奇再次一陣顫慄。

「要是真的有人來了怎麼辦？」巴奇舔舔男人的耳垂，輕聲問道。

「我不在乎，」史蒂夫笑著說道，男人正輕輕揉弄著他的穴口，「你呢？」

「我真的不知道現在誰走進來事情會比較不嚴…」他在男人插進一根手指時倒吸了一口氣，「喔，該死，感覺真好。」

「真欠操。」說著，他又加進了第二根手指，「喜歡嗎？我的乖男孩？」

「喜歡，該死。」Alpha的手指在他身體裡攪動，光是這樣他就快要受不了了，「操，史蒂夫，快操我。」

「是的，巴奇，你完美極了。」史蒂夫抽出手指，接著握著自己的陰莖操進了巴奇濕軟的後穴裡。

男人粗硬的物事嵌進身體裡的瞬間，巴奇緊緊閉上眼睛，忍不住發出一聲滿足的喟嘆。天知道他有多想念這一切，史蒂夫的吻，史蒂夫的藍眼睛，史蒂夫霸道地佔有他。他一手扶著Alpha的肩，一手抓著椅背的上緣，身下的人則是抱著他的臀瓣，開始一次比一次更深入地頂進他的體內。

巴奇垂下頭抵著史蒂夫的前額，努力按捺著不時從唇邊溢出的嗚咽，史蒂夫的速度越來越快，屬於Alpha的信息素強烈地包圍著他，漸漸抬頭的陰莖頂摩擦著史蒂夫的白襯衫，引人遐想的喘氣聲不絕於耳，眼前的一切淫靡的讓他想要找個地洞鑽下去。

「巴奇，」史蒂夫按著他的後頸，探究似地靠著他的額頭，「你是不是發燒了？」

他淺淺地搖動腰肢，喘息著問道，「…你為什麼每次都這樣問我？」

「因為你裡面好熱。」史蒂夫輕聲在他耳邊低喃，惹得他一個激靈，一下子沒忍住又射了一次。

「操，羅傑斯，你怎麼老是有那麼多廢話？」他語帶哽咽地咕噥道。

史蒂夫笑著將他抱起來，陰莖從濕潤的後穴裡滑出來，突然的空虛讓巴奇瞬間有些不適，男人在辦公桌前把他放下，兩人再次捧著彼此的臉胡亂接起吻來，魯莽的行徑有如青澀的十六歲高中生。下一刻，Alpha卻是抓著他的手臂將他翻過身按在辦公桌前，他嚇得掙扎起來，然而男人卻是握著他的手腕背在身後，毫不留情地再次從身後進入他。他不由自主地翹高臀部，好讓史蒂夫能進得更深入，心底卻是害怕得要命，他看不見史蒂夫的表情，不曉得他在想什麼—儘管看得到的時候，他也鮮少能搞懂男人的心思。

史蒂夫一手捏著他的腰，同時用力地撞進他的身體裡，巨大的事物反覆將他填滿掏空，這樣的感受陌生的令人恐懼，使他忍不住發出近似窒息的呻吟。Alpha的右手不輕不重地覆上他的頸脖，他將Beta困在自己身前，小心翼翼地吻住他後頸上紅腫而發燙的腺體。巴奇懼怕地閃躲著，男人卻是舔弄起那片敏感地帶，甚至輕輕用牙齒叼住那層薄薄的肌膚，嚇得他差點哭了出來。

「史蒂夫，你在做什麼？」他扭著頭躲開，嗓音幾乎在顫抖，「不行，不可以。」

Alpha仍然捏著他的頸子，悄聲在他耳邊說道，「沒事的，巴奇，我不會標記你的。」

巴奇聞言稍稍鬆懈一些，心裏卻是隱隱糾結起來，Alpha不想標記任何人就只有一個原因—他或許沒那麼喜歡他。一陣失落感油然而生，然而史蒂夫在他體內猛烈的插幹卻是讓他很快就無暇顧及這些小裡小氣的妄念。男人一次又一次地撐開他的身體，情色的碰撞聲在辦公室裡迴盪，他們放肆地在這裡尋歡作樂，現在只要有任何人走進公司，他跟史蒂夫都要注定身敗名裂。

隨著抽插的速度越來越快，史蒂夫的低喘也越來越急促，他按著史蒂夫抱在他腰間的手，微微側過頭和他接吻。巴奇軟潤的肉穴接納著Alpha凶狠的進入，粗圓的龜頭每一次都撞擊到甬道深處，史蒂夫再次輕咬住他的腺體，惹得他發出一聲低泣。沒有多久，男人溫熱的精液灌注在他的身體裡，然而下身卻傳來一種不同於以往的鈍痛感。巴奇陡然回過神來，他想回頭看看Alpha，但這個小動作卻引來腹腔一陣刺痛。

「別動，你會痛的。」史蒂夫輕輕吻著他的腺體，低聲問道，「你知道這是什麼吧？」

巴奇紅著一張臉，仔細感受著男人的結慢慢在他身體裡脹大，「我當然知道，我看起來像處男嗎？」

「我知道你不是，」史蒂夫低沈的笑聲從身後傳來，緊貼在他身後的胸膛震得他的背一陣酥癢，「但你得放鬆一點，寶貝，不然我們兩個都不會太舒服的。」

史蒂夫在他身體裡成結了，而這是九個月以來的第一次。這件事情有點微妙也違反自然法則，Alpha之所以成結是因為要讓Omega有足夠的時間吸收精液進行受孕，但Beta的生殖構造天生不如Omega完整，即便Alpha在他們的身體裡成結，Beta也會因為沒有完好的生殖腔而無法受孕，Beta儘管在發情期時受孕率也低的嚇人，遑論Beta根本就沒有固定的發情期。既然成結的目的是繁衍後代，Alpha通常不會浪費時間在Beta身上做這樣的事，於是史蒂夫說對了，這還是第一次有Alpha在巴奇的身體裡成結。

 _所以，技術上來說…_ _他確實算是成結這方面的處男…_ _吧。_ 他翻了個白眼，心想這一切真是來得猝不及防。

幾分鐘過去，Alpha腫大的結逐漸消退，男人輕緩地將陰莖拔出來，汨汨的精液順著穴口的邊緣溢出，巴奇下意識地悶哼一聲，感覺到溫涼的液體沿著大腿內側流下。史蒂夫從身後抱著他，溫柔地在他的頸側印下細碎的吻，他望著玻璃牆上兩人的倒影，心想他們大概是真的瘋的不輕，才會在公司裡這樣胡搞。巴奇轉身含住史蒂夫紅潤的的唇，男人則是笑著將他困在懷裏，手指再次不安分地刺進他濕熱的穴口，他會意地將腿環在史蒂夫腰間，任由對方將他一把抱起。

「看來你也挺想我的，是嗎？」巴奇解開史蒂夫的領帶，一邊解開他的襯衫，一邊調皮地舔舔他的嘴唇。

「是的，巴奇，非常。」史蒂夫毫不掩飾的回應讓Beta發起熱來，然後他抬起巴奇的雙腿，再次挺身進入他。

他抱著史蒂夫的頸子，故意在他光裸的鎖骨上咬下一口，Alpha卻是幹得更用力了，「喔，操，史蒂夫，輕一點。」

史蒂夫一把將他推倒，抓起他的腳踝架在肩上，巴奇自然而然地弓起腰來，他略微失神地盯著史蒂夫，他渴望著男人所有的注意力，他要史蒂夫望著他、狠狠地幹他，他要史蒂夫射在他裡面，在他的身體裡成結，這全部的一切都讓他感到饜足，饜足的像是一隻吃下太多貓薄荷的蠢蛋貓咪。

Alpha近乎虔誠地親吻他的腳背，惹得他發出幾聲難耐的嗚咽。史蒂夫繼續擺動著腰，粗碩的陰莖在他的後穴裡碾磨，然後用那雙湛藍的懾人的雙眼望著他。巴奇坐起身子，他捧著史蒂夫的臉，掌心被鬍子刺的麻癢，然後他親吻他的眼睛、鼻子和嘴唇，接著將腿環在他腰後。史蒂夫吸咬著他的下唇，加快下身抽插的節奏，好一會兒，男人再次射在他的深處，這次巴奇很清楚會發生什麼事，他顫抖著吐息著，等待著體內那個又熱又硬的結慢慢脹大。

巴奇疲倦地倒回冰涼的桌面，史蒂夫則是沈默地喘著氣，似乎正在調整呼吸的頻率，他輕輕撫摸巴奇的腳踝，氣息溫柔的令人無可自拔。儘管沒有被標記，此時此刻的巴奇確實覺得自己全身上下都是Alpha的氣味，這種親密感讓他有些焦躁，卻也有種莫可名狀的安定。隨著結漸漸消去，空氣中放蕩的氛圍也變得稀薄，仍然含著男人的穴口微微翕動，濁白的液體流淌在兩人交合的罅隙。

男人居高臨下地望著他，似乎正在思量些什麼，巴奇側頭看向自己的辦公室，光是想到明天要在這個人來人往的地方上班，他就忍不住全身發燙。

「在想什麼，全身都紅了。」史蒂夫摸摸他的小腹，笑著問道。

他接著起身勾住Alpha的頸子，伸手摸摸被他壓在身下的行程表，「好吧，我猜史考特這下子不會太高興的，對吧？」

「混蛋。」男人聽著他的話不禁失笑，然後他輕輕地吻住巴奇的唇角，隨後一語不發地將他擁進懷裏。

Alpha突如其來的柔軟讓他有些意外，但管他的，這種感覺好極了。他望著落地窗外漆黑的夜空，輕慢地用手指梳過史蒂夫因為潮濕而變得暗沈的金髮，而男人就這樣靜靜地靠在他肩上。半晌，幾朵細小的半透明結晶緩緩地從空中飄落，巴奇瞪大眼睛，簡直不敢相信這一刻竟然發生了。

「下雪了。」他愣愣地說道。

「布魯斯確實說過今天可能會下雪。」史蒂夫平靜地說著。

「布魯斯也說過安索第二次就會通過路考。」

史蒂夫發出一聲無奈的低笑，「聖誕快樂，巴奇。」

巴奇心不在焉地看著兩人在落地窗裡的倒影和散落地面的幾件衣物，直到史蒂夫輕柔地在他肩頭印下一吻時，他才露出一個小小的微笑。

「聖誕快樂，渾球。」

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於睡到渠成！！！！！！！！！下很廢的重肉，下一章不知道啥時更！！！！！


	8. 進退兩難（上）

 

早晨十點十五分，曼哈頓的市中心人來人往，新年前夕降下的瑞雪在一週前逐漸轉弱，而堆積在道路上的厚霜也在不知不覺間蒙上一層淺灰。巴奇端著一杯熱巧克力推開商業大樓的大門，他踩著穩定的步伐走進電梯，漫不經心地按下樓層按鈕，而無線耳機裡卻持續傳來男明星喋喋不休的轟炸。

「然後，那個女殺手竟然想殺了伊芙，最後伊芙就拿起刀刺了她的肚子！噢，我的老天爺啊！」對方浮誇至極的驚呼傳進耳裡，惹得巴奇翻了個白眼。

「所以她死了？」他啜了一口熱巧克力，胃裡傳來一股暖意。

「誰？維拉妮爾嗎？才沒有，她滿肚子都是血，結果還跑上街去招計程車。」耳機裡傳來咀嚼的聲響，他猜測對方大概在吃早餐，「然後那個勾引伊芙先生的女老師就死了！她最後還對著伊芙開槍！你能相信嗎？」

「不能。」巴奇一邊講電話，一邊走進接待大廳，然而對方的話他是一個字都沒聽懂。

「下一季要等一年，我都快瘋了，巴奇！」男演員誇張地大呼小叫，接著央求著說道，「所以，你可以幫我看看下一季有沒有我可以參與演出的角色嗎？」

棕髮男人聞言一愣，此時的他正站在接待櫃檯前，隨意瀏覽著達西放在眼前的一疊信件。

「韋德，你是在告訴我，你想要在一部高度提倡女性主義並且刻意邊緣化男性角色的影集裡參與演出嗎？」

「對啊，我配合度很高的，我可以男扮女裝也可以反串Omega，噢，你可以順道問問他們有沒有打算加入跨性別殺手的角色，LGBTQ萬歲！」說完，韋德發出一聲歡呼。

 _韋德・威爾森_ ，男性Alpha，當紅的商業大片男星，演出類型網羅浪漫愛情、科幻小說以及警匪動作劇情片。

「…我猜我可以試試吧。」巴奇拿起那疊信件，直接朝著助理辦公室走去，「你說那部影集叫什麼名字？」

「《刺殺伊芙》啊，巴奇，你剛剛都沒在聽嗎？」韋德倒吸一口氣，惹得他忍不住發出一聲長嘆。

「當然沒有，韋德，我甚至不是你的經紀人。」棕髮Beta走到彼得的辦公桌邊，將手裡的信件交到Omega的手裡，「有關選角和劇本的事你還是跟史蒂夫談吧，就我所知他才是那個幫你賺進大把鈔票的王牌經紀人。」

「但他沒有接我的電話。」韋德怨婦似地咕噥，「史考特也是。」

「聽著，韋德，我得掛了，有什麼事你直接跟我的助理彼得聯絡吧。」說完，他按下結束通話，並在彼得遞來的一份文件上簽名。

「誰要打給我？」彼得收起簽好名的文件，接著又拿出一份剛擬好的合約給巴奇過目。

「韋德・威爾森。」巴奇迅速翻閱合約，裝做不經意地看向隔壁的辦公室，金髮Alpha此時正在和蒂妲・史雲頓開會。

 _蒂妲・史雲頓_ ，女性Beta，史蒂夫代理的英國女演員，目前為止贏過三大影展的影后獎項，近年來同時也擔任評審團的主席。

「韋德・威爾森？他不是史蒂夫的演員嗎？」彼得撓撓耳朵，模樣有些困惑，「對了，索爾的劇本印好了。」

巴奇沒有回話，僅是仔細聆聽兩人相談甚歡的笑語，蒂妲爽朗的笑聲甚至能穿透玻璃牆傳過來。他盯著神態自若的史蒂夫半晌，只要想到兩人前些日子在那張椅子上做了什麼，他便不由得滿臉通紅的移開目光。

「我的天啊，她怎麼可以這麼有吸引力，」史考特毫不避諱地盯著穿著白襯衫和牛仔褲的金髮Beta，「她的一舉一動如此優雅，充滿詩意，根本就是天使下凡。」

「與其在這裏發神經還不如處理一下韋德・威爾森吧，他也是天使啊，史考特，適合下地獄的那種。」沒等史考特回應，巴奇拿起合約往外走，彼得則是抱著一摞劇本跟在他身後，「我週四跟跟米蘭達・林・曼努爾約在劇場碰面，再麻煩你聯絡葛倫告訴她合約已經好了，還有你剛說索爾的劇本？」

「已經印好了，就在這裏。」棕髮青年將一本劇本交到他手裡，兩人在接待大廳中央停下腳步。

巴奇停頓一會兒，側頭看向Omega，「你身上怎麼一股油煙味？」

「噢，大概是咖啡廳的味道。」彼得捏起衣領嗅了嗅。

棕髮Beta還沒回話，餘光裡就見史蒂夫和蒂妲便一前一後從辦公室裡走出來，他抬起頭來微笑，接著朝著正向他們走來的女明星伸出手。

「早安，蒂妲。」巴奇握住女人的手，一陣暖意在手心裡蔓延開來。

「喔，巴奇，真是好久不見了。」蒂妲親切地拍拍Beta，隨後不失禮數地轉頭看向彼得。

「史雲頓小姐，你好嗎？」彼得瞇起眼睛笑，雙頰有些紅撲撲的。

「這位是我的助理彼得。」

「我很好，彼得，叫我蒂妲吧。」女人說話的聲線很是柔和，然後她盯著巴奇手裡的劇本，眨眨眼望著他問道，「這是索爾・奧丁森的下一部片嗎？他是你旗下的人？」

「對，我是他的經紀人。」

「我非常欣賞他，處女作就贏得銀熊獎，太厲害了。」蒂妲客氣地說道，然而當年的她也是柏林影展的影后，「他當時還沒滿三十歲吧？」

巴奇微笑道，「沒錯，他確實是個才華洋溢的編劇。」

「蒂妲，你的車在樓下了。」史蒂夫對著蒂妲說道，目光卻是迎上巴奇。

「好，」蒂妲再次看向巴奇，「有機會跟他合作的話就太棒了。」

蒂妲正要轉身，巴奇靈機一動拿著劇本跟在金髮Beta身邊，「那我們可以談談，這個劇本裡正好有個角色很適合你。」

「真的嗎？」蒂妲停下腳步，有些驚喜地望著他。

「是的。」他笑著把劇本遞給女明星，「要不要我來問問他？」

「我通常不會那麼主動，毛遂自薦不是我的作風，」蒂妲接過劇本翻了翻，接著看向史蒂夫，「還是我應該要做些改變了，史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫思索幾秒才緩緩說道，「你向來習慣導演親自指名，這也合情合理，本來就應該是這樣的。」

「這也不絕對，導演有時候也會渴望被追求，尤其是像你這樣的演員，蒂妲。」巴奇笑道。

「噢，巴奇，你真會說話。」蒂妲搖搖頭，心情似乎很不錯。

「我們還是先看過劇本再決定吧，蒂妲，不要倉促行事。」語畢，金髮男人看向他，眼底看不出喜怒。

「也行，但有些時候當機立斷也是必要的，因為索爾現在人剛好就在紐約。」巴奇毫不退縮地望著Alpha，並從口袋裡掏出手機，「這是個好預兆，我可以安排你們見個面。」

「好啊，聽起來很不錯。」蒂妲說著翻閱起劇本。

「那我現在就打給他。」他轉身朝著布魯斯的辦公室走去，史蒂夫卻是叫住他。

「巴奇。」

他轉過身去，「怎麼？」

「請務必慎重。」史蒂夫望著他，神情似乎有些波動。

「當然，沒問題。」說完，巴奇走進布魯斯的辦公室並帶上門。

他撥出熟悉的號碼，隔著玻璃牆望著史蒂夫和蒂妲低聲談話，而電話很快被接通。

「…喂？」對方的聲音有些惺忪。

「索爾，我是巴奇。」他有些焦躁地在辦公室裡踱步。

「早安，巴奇。」

「我把你吵醒了嗎？」巴奇笑著說道，「不好意思，但這很重要。」

索爾打了個呵欠，「沒關係，是什麼事？」

「我剛才碰到蒂妲・史雲頓，她很想跟你見個面。」棕髮Beta低聲說道，刻意掩蓋住自己的興奮。

電話的另一頭沈默了好幾秒，「你在開玩笑嗎？」

「我說的是真的，」巴奇再次望向接待大廳裡的Alpha，而金髮男人也正好望著他，他垂下眼睛背過身子，清清喉嚨才繼續說道，「亞蘿納的角色根本就是為她而寫的，如果讓她來演的話一定會很棒，你想想看，電影界指標性的人物出現在索爾・奧丁森的電影裡，一定會很有看點。」

「我寧願去撞牆。」

「啊？索爾，等等…」然而他連話都還沒說完，索爾卻是已經將電話掛斷了。

巴奇困惑地盯著手機，霎時不知該作何他想，他慢吞吞地走出辦公室，而一直在討論著什麼的史蒂夫和蒂妲雙雙轉頭望向他，似乎正在等候他的好消息。

「怎麼樣？」蒂妲眨眨眼睛，語氣裡滿是期待。

巴奇尷尬地聳聳肩，隨後露出一個陽光無比的笑容，「噢，索爾簡直不能再更期待了！」

_真是他媽見鬼了，操。_

 

-

 

巴奇靠在洗手台邊，略有些出神地盯著牆面上的一幅兒童塗鴉，畫裡一頭小白羊不知天高地厚地和一隻獅子一塊兒窩在乾草堆裡午睡，筆觸雖然孩子氣卻不失力道，繽紛的色彩也用得恰到好處。時間不過早上八點半，棕髮Beta的腦袋卻是一片渾沌，雪白的小羊一團親人的模樣讓他險些打起瞌睡來，直到金髮Alpha的聲音再次傳來，他才猛然清醒。

「你在生我的氣嗎？巴奇？」索爾站在浴室裡的鏡子前，嘴邊滿是刮鬍泡。

「生氣？」他回過神，不明所以地看著眼前的人。

「我真的很抱歉，昨天不該掛你的電話。」Alpha說著拿起一旁的刮鬍刀，偷偷瞄他一眼，「你很生氣嗎？」

「不會，我只是很困惑而已，」巴奇皺起眉來望向索爾，「你說你拒絕跟蒂妲・史雲頓合作？」

索爾側過頭，將右臉頰的滑無泡刮下，「你沒聽錯。」

「你怕她嗎？」

「沒有。」

「她的確不是按牌理出牌的類型，但卻是一位出色的演員，為了把戲拍好她什麼都肯做，叫她吃泥土，跟獅子做愛，她都做得到。」巴奇抱著手臂，仍然對於眼下的情況感到相當不解。

「是啊，簡直太棒了。」索爾拿起毛巾擦臉，一副事不關己的語氣。

「你們兩個如果一起合作，一定會迸出完全不一樣的火花。」他直起身子，試圖要說服身邊的人，「索爾，她從來沒有對一位編導那麼感興趣。」

「真的嗎？」男人轉過頭，一雙藍色的眼睛直勾勾地望著他。

「是的。」

「那就好笑了，」索爾發出一聲輕蔑的笑，「那我把我第一部片的劇本寄給她的時候，她怎麼一點都不激動呢？」

巴奇從來沒見過索爾這麼具有攻擊性的樣子，不禁有些詫異，「那都是四年前的事了，那時候沒人聽過你的名字。」

「那又怎麼樣？她就可以用那麼羞辱人的語氣回覆我嗎？」高大的Alpha發出一聲幼稚的抱怨，「什麼 _『噢，史雲頓小姐沒興趣。』_ ，現在我的電影贏了銀熊獎，她又想見我了？」

「她這麼回答你嗎？」巴奇眨眨眼睛。

「你去告訴他，奧丁森先生沒興趣也沒時間鳥她。」索爾輕哼一聲，看來心意已決。

巴奇仍然眉頭緊鎖，他望著牆上那幅顯得有些突兀的畫終於說道，「這幅畫還挺可愛的。」

「那是洛基三年級的時候畫的。」金髮Alpha在鏡子裡望著那幅畫，嘴邊勾起一抹淡笑。

棕髮Beta在九點半時抵達公司，他跟達西打了聲招呼便朝著茶水間的方向而去。拐進光線明亮的長廊上時，史蒂夫和東尼也正巧在這時候一起走出茶水間，兩人正低聲談論著什麼，氣氛看起來很愉快。巴奇立刻轉身朝著反方向走去，繞了一大圈後直接走進廁所。他站在鏡子前發呆，直到身後的門再次被推開，他才趕緊轉開水龍頭，若無其事地洗起手來。

來人走到他身邊，也不假思索地轉開另一個水龍頭洗手。巴奇從鏡子的倒影裡看著金髮Alpha神態自若的表情，沒忍住翻了個大白眼。始終垂著眼睛的男人抽了張擦手紙巾擦手，嘴角微微揚起。

「索爾不想跟蒂妲合作。」巴奇越過Alpha抽了張紙巾，擦過手後便將紙團丟進垃圾桶裡。

「喔？怎麼會這樣？」史蒂夫仔細地擦拭著微微泛紅的指尖，惹得巴奇有些心猿意馬。

他吞吞口水，背過身靠在洗手台邊，側頭望向史蒂夫，「你知道她有拒演過《燦爛時光》嗎？」

金髮男人不著痕跡地停頓了一瞬，才接著答道，「不知道。」

「索爾到現在還懷恨在心，他很不高興，簡直是鐵了心不見她。」

「所以我跟你說過了，不要倉促行事。」史蒂夫終於抬起眼睛，卻是望著兩人在鏡子裡的倒影。

巴奇歪過頭，「就這樣？」

「這也不是第一次有導演拒絕演員演出，不用搞得像世界末日吧。」男人發出一聲輕笑。

「你瘋了嗎？我們即將要錯失兩位重量級人物的合作機會，然後你跟我說這不是世界末日？」巴奇瞇起眼睛，仔細地打量眼前的人，「你是誰？你把史蒂夫・羅傑斯怎麼了？」

「巴奇，現在可是你的客戶在鬧彆扭，而你又很不幸的讓蒂妲對這件事情有所期待。」史蒂夫笑著把那張擦手紙扔進垃圾桶。

「你有看到蒂妲的表情嗎？她明明就非常期待跟索爾合作。」Beta奇怪地看了史蒂夫一眼，隨後試探性地問道，「嗯…說不定可以請她打個電話跟索爾說聲抱歉？」

Alpha將手插在西裝褲的口袋裡，說話的聲音不輕不重，「不可能，我不會讓她做這種有失身份的事，而且就只是為了一位自以為是的— _金獎編劇_ 。」

「好吧，我明白你的意思了。」男人不可一世的樣子惹得巴奇一陣不快，他聳聳肩，「沒關係，那我來打給蒂妲。」

「巴奇，她是我的客戶，讓我來處理。」史蒂夫說道，語氣中有一絲不容忽視的警告意味。

「啊哈，原來控制狂史蒂夫在這裡啊，」他嗤笑一聲，接著站直身子，「那就麻煩你好好處理了，大經紀人。」

棕髮男人說完打算離開，史蒂夫卻在這時伸手抓住Beta的手腕，一把將他帶到身前順勢吻住他的唇，同時將他還沒來得及說的話堵在嘴裡。Alpha將左手按在他腰後，乾燥而溫熱的右手則是捧著他的臉，他的親吻強勢而不容推拒，巴奇不由自主發出一聲輕吟，卻是伸手握住史蒂夫按在他臉側的手，他輕輕啣著對方的唇瓣，舌尖調皮地劃過他的上顎，惹得Alpha的呼吸粗重了起來。

史蒂夫的左手向下游移，使勁揉捏起他的臀部，兩具身體之間毫無間隙，男人甚至情色地在他的跨間頂了頂。曖昧的喘氣聲在廁所裡迴盪，巴奇知道再這樣下去自己絕對會把持不住，他一點都不想在這裡求Alpha操他，於是他用上了四倍的意志力，堅定地按住史蒂夫的胸口將他稍稍推開。

「…該死，」他靠在男人額前，忍不住喘著氣，「這件事還沒完。」

「你是說這個，還是劇本的事？」史蒂夫輕挑地拍了下他的屁股。

巴奇恨恨地咬住史蒂夫的唇，接著又討好似地舔了舔，「都是。」

「好，我的乖男孩。」男人靠在他耳邊低喃，而巴奇則是在下一秒頭也不回地逃出了廁所。

約莫十五分鐘後，巴奇再次走進會議室，他漫不經心地坐進旋轉椅裡，低頭看著手機裡紐約時報頭版的幾條新聞。所有人包含史蒂夫在內都已經在位子裡就坐，最後一個到達會議室的人是東尼。公司轉交所有權轉眼間也已經一月有餘，員工們也已經很習慣東尼大搖大擺地在公司裡來來去去。史蒂夫面無表情地盯著手裡的議程，待姍姍來遲的東尼就座後，他才終於抬起眼來看向眾人。

「早安，各位，看來這兩週並沒有什麼特別的大事發生？」

娜塔莎首先發話，心情似乎很好，「影集下週開工，編劇們都在軌道上，洛基的劇本入圍了柏林影展銀熊獎。」

會議室裡傳來掌聲和歡呼，儘管索爾的作品沒有入圍多少有些遺憾，但在看過洛基的劇本後，就連巴奇也輸得心服口服。史蒂夫接著望向巴奇，示意他接著匯報。

「雖然索爾沒有入圍影展，但他的劇本《亞蘿納與希爾多》已經開始進入選角階段，一切都正在進行中。」巴奇意味深長地看了史蒂夫一眼，接著低頭在手機上敲下幾個字。

「納塔莉跟選角導演的事情暫時告一段落，不過她被選上出演夏雷茲最新的歌舞電影，也算是扯平了。」布魯斯說完聳聳肩。

「很好，各位辛苦了。」史蒂夫雙手輕扣著放在會議桌上，「現在，我有個好消息要宣布，多虧了東尼的幫忙，上次的稅務問題已經順利解決，也就是說先前的減薪計畫也連帶不需要執行。」

眾人的掌聲再次在會議室裡響起，只是這次卻略帶有些微的遲疑，巴奇和布魯斯有默契地看了彼此一眼，娜塔莎也微微皺著眉頭。那筆罰金對史塔克來說或許算不了什麼大數目，但這筆錢的來源弄得這麼不明不白的，勢必會在內部的權力角力上造成一定程度的影響。

「公司目前還在過渡階段，等過一陣子穩定下來開始盈餘後，我們預估可以在十個月後連本帶利把錢還給你，東尼。」史蒂夫將手裡的財務計畫書交給史考特，後者則是將資料放到東尼眼前。

「你就這麼見外，史蒂夫，你可沒說過界線必須畫得那麼清楚，」東尼笑著說道，並沒有碰桌上的計畫書。

「一點都不見外，東尼，AE畢竟不是家族企業，帳務明細清楚分明是絕對必要的。」Alpha似笑非笑地說道。

「有道理，不過真的要謝我的話，那就來談談儲備經紀人的事情吧。」東尼拿起桌上的一疊資料並看向彼得，「彼得，幫我發一下。」

被點名的彼得立刻起身接過那份資料，並著手分發給所有與會人員。巴奇隨手接過紙放在桌上，隨後繼續低頭在手機螢幕上敲敲打打。

「這是什麼？應徵者嗎？」布魯斯翻到背面，「怎麼這麼少？」

「各位手上拿到的這張是儲備經紀人的應徵決選名單，這些人經過了兩輪的篩選，學經歷都是佼佼者中的佼佼者。」

「你早就已經在進行這件事了？」娜塔莎挑挑眉，抬眼望向棕髮Omega。

「當然，對公司有幫助的事情沒有理由不做吧。」東尼理所當然地聳聳肩，「從明天開始，面試將會在我的辦公室舉辦，但面試的時候我會需要其中一位經紀人的陪同，然後我們會一起選出最出色的面試人。」

巴奇完全無心於東尼這些無聊的蠢活動，即使真的有新的經紀人，他也不打算插手或是幫忙，儲備說起來倒是好聽，最後還不是又要浪費他們的時間。他下意識嘆了口氣，繼續回覆索爾的訊息，他就不相信自己沒有辦法說服他。

「巴恩斯，要不要一起面試第一位？」東尼問道。

「不了，我沒有時間。」巴奇發送出一條訊息，連頭都沒抬。

「那就下一位好了，你什麼時候有時間？」

「下週之前都不行，」他說著從椅子裡起身，朝著會議室的門走去，「會開完了嗎？我還有事先走了。」

東尼聞言立刻使勁一蹬腳，便在下一秒連人帶椅堵在巴奇和玻璃門之間，會議室裡的人面面相覷，連大氣都不敢出一聲。

Omega抬頭盯著巴奇，語氣十分不客氣，「喂，巴恩斯。」

巴奇面色鐵青地回頭看史蒂夫一眼，只見男人坐在位子上望著兩人，似乎是覺得眼前的情況很有意思。娜塔莎見狀抿起嘴憋笑，助理們和布魯斯的表情則是驚恐不已，他深吸一口氣，再次回頭瞪著棕髮Omega。

「我們有十位面試者，你至少要和我一起面試兩位，你自己安排，反正你總共要進我的辦公室兩次。」

巴奇抬起腳尖推開史塔克的旋轉椅，態度像是把腳邊的垃圾撥開那般不耐。

「我只面試一個，我來決定時間，面試在我辦公室進行。」

「成交。」東尼露出一抹微笑，模樣像是惡作劇得逞的孩子。

中午十二點整，巴奇戴著耳機坐在辦公桌前假寐，晨會結束後他就異常的疲憊，幾乎閉上眼睛就能睡著，但眼下高壓的環境讓他喘不過氣，他只得聽聽音樂讓自己平靜一些。一轉眼，他和史蒂夫的關係已經確立將近一個月，儘管這層 _專屬_ 的關係難以定義，但兩人之間的相處卻是出乎意料的順利。有時間會一起吃晚飯，上床的次數比以前頻繁，在對方家裡過夜也變得理所當然。沒有什麼是跟以前不同的，但一切卻也跟以往不再相同。

棕髮Beta抬手揉揉眼睛，思緒再次被早上的那個吻給佔據，他們像情竇初開的高中生一樣躲在廁所裡接吻，簡直愚蠢的無可救藥。他在深深嘆一口氣後睜開雙眼，隨手摘下耳機時，才突然注意到餘光裡的人影。

「來吧，喝杯咖啡。」布魯斯笑著走進辦公室，將一杯濃縮咖啡放在他眼前。

「謝謝。」巴奇點點頭，望著摯友在另一張椅子裡坐下。

「你還好嗎？剛剛開會的時候你好像很焦躁。」

「沒什麼，忙著處理索爾的劇本。」巴奇捋捋頭髮，抱怨似地翻了一個白眼，「操，史塔克怎麼能這樣對人頤指氣使？」

「你說得對，雖然他名義上是沒有實權的大股東，但因為那筆罰金我們欠了他一個大人情，」布魯斯說著摸摸下巴，神情有些憂慮，「要是史蒂夫不發話，他說不定還可以炒了我們。」

「布魯斯，我們不能一天到晚活在種恐懼中，這樣太看不起自己了！」巴奇氣得將耳機丟在桌面上，「我才不要在他面前低聲下氣，也不想拍他馬屁對他言聽計從，真是煩死了。」

「他對你幹了什麼好事，你這麼討厭他？」布魯斯被他激動的反應給逗笑了，忍不住瞇起眼睛，「噢，我知道了，這跟亞歷山大・史科斯嘉有關係嗎？」

「完全沒有，只是想到就煩。」巴奇搖搖頭，深怕一個不小心露出破綻，「對了，你剛說納塔莉要參與夏雷茲的電影？」

「對，她最近忙著錄音，夏雷茲打算讓她當女主角。」

「哇喔，恭喜你，」巴奇誠心笑道，「看吧，你把她呵護得多好，我都有點嫉妒了。」

「謝謝，但是巴奇，我這幾天把劇本又重讀了幾次，我不是很確定這部電影是個好主意。」布魯斯抓抓頭髮，神色很是憂愁，「劇情有點低俗，對白也很廉價，還有那麼多…不必要的床戲。」

巴奇挑起一邊的眉毛，「你寧願她在蓋瑞・馬修的電影裡演花瓶嗎？」

「或是在聖戰裡演一位穿著回教罩袍的基本教徒，就是…這之類的角色。」

「我懂。」

「真的嗎？」布魯斯抬頭看他。

「真的。」他點點頭。

「你知道嗎？這次的合作是我促成的，納塔莉很有才華，但你也知道夏雷茲那個人…」布魯斯搖搖頭，不知道該怎麼說。

「他愛女人。」巴奇接著替他說完。

布魯斯可憐兮兮地說道，「但我不想要他愛我的演員。」

「但做這一行就是這樣啊，布魯斯。」巴奇笑著說道，「我們推銷對於個體的渴望，導演跟演員之間要有某種程度的激情才會有合作的產生，沒有這樣的化學反應，整部片會無聊透頂的。」

「我知道啦。」Beta再次嘆一口氣。

「讓她去吧，最重要的是要信任她，」巴奇拿起桌上的一杯水，輕輕抿了一口，「一切都會沒事的。」

布魯斯點點頭，「索爾的劇本你打算怎麼辦？」

「我一定會說服他的。」巴奇垂下眼睛，腦海裡閃過的卻是那幅獅子和小羊的兒童畫。

 

-

 

史蒂夫在午後來到蒂妲・史雲頓在羅德島新購置的公寓，他花上一點時間才尋得這間座落在老城區裡且十分不顯眼的紅磚建築，老舊的公寓外牆攀爬著墨綠色的細長藤蔓，斑駁的痕跡恰到好處。他推開公寓的大門，一點也不為這裡沒有電梯的事實感到詫異，等他循著樓道走上五樓時，知性而優雅的蒂妲早已經等在門邊等待他的來臨。史蒂夫上前親切地和金髮Beta碰碰臉，這才發現她穿著一件舊法蘭絨衫，身前還掛著一件沾滿乾顏料的圍裙。

「你在作畫？」史蒂夫笑著走進門，聽見背景音裡傳來細微的廣播聲。

「對，難得有幾天假日，給新家添點色彩。」蒂妲笑著走進廚房裡，轉頭看他，「喝點什麼，史蒂夫？」

「你有什麼？」

「伯爵茶。」

「那就伯爵茶吧，謝謝。」Alpha笑道。

幾分鐘後，蒂妲將一杯熱茶放進史蒂夫手裡，接著領著他走進畫室。畫室裡有一扇挑高的窗戶，使得自然光充足而明亮，而窗外放眼望去是一座小巧的公園。Beta端起一旁小茶几上的顏料盤並再次坐在畫架前，她舉著畫筆便繼續專注在畫布上，似乎一點也不介意訪客的存在。史蒂夫安靜地站在窗邊，望著遠處正在騎腳踏車的孩子嬉戲，他啜了一口熱茶，並在蒂妲發話時回身看向她。

「索爾的劇本我看完了。」女人瞇起眼睛，細細查看畫布上的一抹塗料。

「你覺得如何？」史蒂夫靠在窗邊，握著茶杯的右手微微一緊。

「這個劇本很有深度，充滿意想不到的睿智，是非常有張力的藝術品。」蒂妲淡淡地說道，接著望向史蒂夫，「這幅畫怎麼樣？」

史蒂夫走到蒂妲身後，仔細端詳著畫裡那兩隻討喜的史賓格犬，「非常好看。」

「那個劇本包含了所有我喜歡的元素，真是讓我意想不到。」金髮女人放下顏料盤，拿起一旁的毛巾擦手。

「是的，但是要跟奧丁森這樣自我意識和風格強烈的編劇一起共事並不容易。」史蒂夫細細斟酌每個用詞，深怕對方察覺到他的遲疑。

「我也算是自我意識強烈的演員吧？」蒂妲發出一聲輕笑。

「他習慣我行我素，喜歡掌控拍攝流程，經常要求鏡頭重拍，跟導演不合也是常有的事，這些都已經不是秘密了。」

「就跟庫柏力克一樣，」女人端起茶几上的水喝下一口，「我也可以很煩人的，史蒂夫，這你再清楚不過了。」

史蒂夫僅是笑一笑，沒有打算再說下去。蒂妲顯然對於這個劇本很堅持，事已至此，他也只能暫時接下這茬，再刻意推波助瀾反而容易引人起疑。四年前的無心之過如今看來也算不上什麼大事，他要是足夠謹慎、沈得住氣，事情或許很快就會過去。

「史蒂夫，是不是有什麼問題？」女人眨眨眼睛，很快地察覺到他的遲疑，「我一向很欣賞你的坦率，有什麼話就直說吧，奧丁森找了別人演這個角色嗎？」

「是的。」史蒂夫打蛇隨棍上，「他已經另行選了另一位澳洲女演員，這件事是巴奇操之過急了。」

「喔，是嗎？那真是太可惜了。」

「這是他們的損失，蒂妲。 」

兩人同時沈默起來，背景裡從方才開始就不停地在播放節目的廣播頓時變得清晰不已，然而好巧不巧，下一個廣播節目竟然是索爾・奧丁森的專訪。蒂妲伸手將收音機的音量調高，史蒂夫則是再次拿起一邊的熱茶喝了起來。

『…奧丁森先生，你的第一部片就拿下了柏林影展的銀熊獎，請問你在創作的過程中有以什麼樣的人為藍圖，或者是說你的繆思來自何處嗎？』

『我筆下的每一個角色都是從身邊真實的人捏想出來的，他們有可能是我最好的朋友，至親的兄弟，仰慕的明星，甚至是我辛苦的經紀人。』索爾發出一聲低笑，『我對他們的性格很感興趣，所以我寫了以他們為主題的劇本，試圖去釐清他們的處世之道和想法，這是我寫劇本時的靈感來源。』

『你的作品《西伯利亞的冬季》敘述了一對同父異母兄弟之間的曖昧情愫，天主教推廣協會聯合卻是同時禁播了這部片以及《藍色是最溫暖的顏色》和《撒旦的情與慾》，請問你對此有什麼看法？』

『就像我先前提過的，我願意給我欣賞的人舞台，但如果我不在意這些人，我連給他們注意力的時間都沒有，因此他們的決定一點也不影響我。教會那些人只是做出防禦性的攻擊，他們活在古代，對我而言，他們跟死人沒兩樣。』

史蒂夫聽著這樣的回答不禁在心底搖搖頭，如此一針見血的回答在圈子裡幾乎是禁忌，諸如此類的言論一旦傳出去不知道要得罪多少人，但這顯然是巴奇慣有的風格，直來直往並且不留後路，索爾這些年來多少耳濡目染受了影響，但蒂妲似乎非常欣賞這樣的態度。

「史蒂夫，你能再幫我跟巴奇聯絡一下嗎？」蒂妲思索一會兒，再次看向他，「我想親自跟奧丁森先生見一面，確保他是真的不考慮我。」

金髮男人停頓一會兒，將手裡的茶杯放下，他接著把雙手插進口袋裡笑道，「當然好。」

史蒂夫再次踏進公司裡時是下午三點，他徑直走進茶水間裡，很快地給自己沖了一杯濃縮咖啡。蒂妲和索爾的合作比他想像的要難處理，他三番兩次在暗地裡作梗，老天卻像是有意和他作對似的。出演主角的機會越是渺茫，蒂妲就越願意繼續發出挑戰，索爾和蒂妲若是真的有機會見面，那麼四年前那個意外就會重見天日，而事情接下來會怎麼發展就連他也不怎麼有把握。

「回來了？」棕髮Beta拐進茶水間裡，走到水槽前洗手，「在想什麼？」

「嗯，沒什麼。」史蒂夫捏捏鼻樑，放下手裡的杯子。

巴奇走到他身邊，伸手打開工作檯邊的抽屜，接著拿出一個裝著各式茶包的紙盒翻找起來。

「蒂妲的事處理好了？」

「該處理的難道不是索爾嗎？」他側頭望著巴奇的側臉，這才發現男人的耳尖微微發紅。

「我要他明天過來公司一趟，我還是不相信這件事情沒有轉圜的餘地。」他拿出其中一個茶包，再次將盒子放回原處。

「祝你好運。」史蒂夫發出一聲輕笑。

「你為什麼從頭到尾都一付事不關己的樣子？」巴奇有些不耐地丟下茶包，兩手叉在腰側瞪著他，「這對蒂妲和你來說難道不是好事嗎？」

史蒂夫平靜地撿起流理台上的茶包，順手拿起一旁杯架上的杯子並將茶包丟放進去，然後他拿起熱水壺，小心地將熱水倒進馬克杯裡。

「對已經達到如此成就的蒂妲而言，這樣的作品絕對不是當務之急，」史蒂夫輕輕扯著茶包上的標籤，隨後將熱茶遞給巴奇，「何況按照你的說法，索爾現在正在氣頭上，請問我為什麼有必要讓我的演員受這樣的委屈？」

「你真是令人難以理解。」棕髮男人盯著他良久，這才垂下眼接過他手裡的茶，「謝謝。」

史蒂夫沒有回應，僅是再次拿起一旁的咖啡啜了一口。這個時間的公司似乎特別的安靜，周遭幾乎沒什麼人走動，而接下來的三分鐘，滿懷心思的兩人就這麼安靜地在茶水間裡喝茶。直到巴奇小心地清清喉嚨，這陣微妙的沈默才就此結束。

「聽說早上你和史塔克一起面試新人了？」

「是的，巴奇。」

「怎麼樣？」

「很一般，沒什麼特別的。」

巴奇有些欲言又止，但最後卻只是盯著杯子裡半滿的茶說道，「好吧。」

「明天晚飯想吃什麼？」史蒂夫看向身邊的人。

「要去餐廳嗎？」巴奇眨眨眼睛。

「在家吃。」他起身走到水槽前清洗杯子。

「呃，我不知道…千層麵？」Beta摸摸後頸，似乎正在思考。

「還有呢？」

「披薩吧。」

他輕笑一聲，「你對吃飯就這麼沒有追求？」

「是你先問我的。」棕髮男人聳聳肩，再次喝下一口茶。

史蒂夫將擦乾的杯子放進櫃子裡，卻聽見巴奇連續打了兩個呵欠。他直起身子轉過身，眼見Beta一張臉被熱茶的水氣蒸的通紅，他忍不住伸手碰碰男人的臉頰，接著將掌心覆在他額前。

巴奇猛然瞪大眼睛，立刻小幅度地躲開他的手，「你瘋了嗎？」

「你的臉怎麼老是這麼紅？」史蒂夫順勢將手收回口袋裡。

棕髮男人移開眼，臉瞬間紅的像是要滴出血似的，「我沒事。」

「那好，」他盯著男人仍然泛著淡紅的耳尖，嘴邊勾起一抹笑，「明天下了班就過來吧。」

時間將近晚間八點，史蒂夫合上筆記型電腦從椅子裡起身，他拿起椅背上的西裝外套穿上，步出門時順手攥起掛在牆上的黑色毛呢大衣。忙碌一天的金髮Alpha慣性地低頭查看手機，一直到走進接待大廳時，才發現助理辦公室裡還有一盞微弱的小燈亮著。他走到辦公室門邊，眼見裡頭戴著耳機的Omega男孩沒有反應，他走上前去輕輕按住彼得的肩膀。棕髮少年嚇了一跳，立刻摘下耳機抬起頭來看向史蒂夫。

「還不下班？」史蒂夫微笑道。

彼得下意識望著牆上的鐘，這才稍稍瞪大眼睛，「喔，天啊，已經這麼晚了。」

「你在寫什麼？」他看著電腦螢幕，彼得看來是在做某種紀錄。

「噢，對，我最近參與了幾次巴奇跟客戶的會議，我想寫個總結報告給他。」

「巴奇讓你聽他跟客戶的談話？」史蒂夫挑起眉來，佩服地對弟弟點點頭，「真是不簡單。」

「是他要我留下來聽的，還說我不能一輩子只想著當助理。」彼得收起耳機，存檔後關上電腦。

「那你呢？」

「什麼？」

「想當經紀人嗎？」

少年眨眨眼睛，他思索了一會兒才聳聳肩，「未來有一天吧，但不是現在。」

「我想你會做得很好的。」Alpha笑道。

「對了，呃，」彼得撓撓一頭亂蓬蓬的棕頭，「恭喜你們。」

史蒂夫愣了一秒，「恭喜什麼？」

「恭喜你跟巴奇在一起了，我聽到你們，呃，昨天在…」彼得搖搖頭，似乎有些迷失在詞彙裡，「你知道，算了，當我沒說。」

「你當時在廁所裡？」史蒂夫不禁翹起嘴角，表情像是無意間捉弄了弟弟的兄長。

「我不是故意要偷聽的。」男孩的臉皺在一塊兒。

「沒關係，我們也沒有在一起。」他輕笑一聲，在彼得露出困惑的神情時拍拍他的肩膀，「結束了？」

「對。」彼得關上電腦螢幕。

「走吧，我送你。」

兄弟倆在幾分鐘後步出商業大樓，瑟瑟寒冬的夜色很是漆黑，強烈的低溫惹得Omega一走出大門就開始吸鼻子。兩人花了一點時間才走到史蒂夫的車邊，Alpha坐進車裡的第一件事便是打開暖氣，彼得則是迅速窩進副駕駛座，規規矩矩地繫上安全帶。他們很快踏上回家的路，史蒂夫在幾個街區外的一個路口迴轉，朝著皇后區的方向駛去。

「門修好了嗎？」他在一個紅燈前停下，轉頭看向彼得。

「修好了。」彼得聞言不禁發笑，「抱歉。」

「那好。」

「嘿，史蒂夫，蒂妲真的拒絕出演過《燦爛時光》嗎？」彼得突然問道，眼底滿是好奇。

「怎麼突然這麼問？」他放開煞車，繼續往前開。

「我在找資料的時候看過索爾早期的一篇專訪，他在談話裡說過好幾次他非常喜歡蒂妲，但他現在卻不願意讓他出演自己的電影，怎麼想都奇怪。」

「彼得。」史蒂夫靜靜地說道。

「怎麼了？」少年轉頭望向他。

「這件事情是我搞砸的。」

「呃，不，索爾大概才是搞砸這件事的人吧。」彼得搖搖頭，似乎不懂史蒂夫的意思。

「我是說四年前。」他側頭瞥了弟弟一眼，「四年前，是我替蒂妲拒絕了《燦爛時光》的劇本。」

「什麼？」棕髮少年張大嘴巴，不可置信地瞪著他，「為什麼？」

「滿滿的三十頁的紙像是小孩畫的塗鴉，連故事書都稱不上，更別說是劇本。我當時只想保護我的演員，不讓正在事業巔峰的她為這樣的三流作品分神。」他盯著街邊晦暗的路燈，心想遲早要勸彼得搬到安全一點的社區。

「但是…我是說，這都是四年前的事情了…對吧？」彼得霎時有些語無倫次，他顯然曉得這件事情的嚴重性，「難道真的沒有辦法補救嗎？」

「連巴奇都勸不了索爾，其他人就更別說了。」他打了個方向燈，緩緩地拐進右側的老社區裡，「這樣的錯誤恐怕是每個經紀人的夢魘，要是沒有謹慎處理，蒂妲和索爾可能都會離開，到時候公司的名譽會一落千丈，全部的人都會跟著被連累。」

彼得深吸一口氣，斟酌著說道，「可是你也沒辦法預知那個劇本會得獎的，不是嗎？誰會料得到這種事情？」

「你聽過拒絕出版哈利波特那位編輯的名字嗎？」

「沒有。」

「我也沒有，」史蒂夫說著輕笑一聲，「彼得，從事這個行業如果不具有相當的敏銳度，簡直就是有罪。」

棕髮Omega垂眼盯著手指，焦慮的信息素漸漸在車裏散開，「這件事情要是被巴奇知道了，他一定不會善罷甘休的。」

「你看我像是有告訴他的打算嗎？」史蒂夫搖頭笑道，「好了，這不是你該操心的事。」

「蒂妲那麼想見索爾一面，他們兩人要是真的見面了，索爾一定會告訴蒂妲他有把劇本寄給她。」彼得驚恐地瞪著史蒂夫，「你難道不怕嗎？」

史蒂夫望向彼得，輕輕嘆一口氣，「當然怕，但事情走到這一步也只能且看且走了。」

「一定有辦法的。」彼得直視著前方，表情像個正在解一道高等微積分難題的小學生，「理論上，我是說，只要他們沒有機會見面，不要跟彼此親自談話，那麼這一切就不會是問題，對吧？」

「理論上是這樣。」他點點頭，緩慢地在某一動紅磚公寓前停下車。

「我可以幫你。」

 _賓果_ 。

史蒂夫不著痕跡地深呼吸，他放開方向盤望向弟弟，「彼得…」

「巴奇的行程都是我安排的，我可以想辦法拖住他們，絕對不讓他們碰面。」彼得閃閃發光的眼睛卻是在下一刻暗下來，「可是，要是被巴奇發現的話，那麼我就完了。」

「彼得，你不需要這麼做，這件事情太複雜了。」史蒂夫勉為其難地笑一笑，伸手拍拍Omega的肩膀，「況且我告訴你這件是不是要你幫我，而是因為你是我在公司裡最信任的人。」

「真的嗎？」彼得的眉毛微微下垂，似乎很受他的話感動。

「是的，所以別多想，快上去吧。」

「嗯，好。」彼得推開車門，他愣了一會兒，再次回頭望向兄長，「史蒂夫，一切都會沒事的。」

「是的，彼得，會沒事的。」史蒂夫彎起眼角。

棕髮青年輕輕關上車門，走進老舊公寓的大門前不忘回頭朝著史蒂夫揮揮手，男人笑著朝他點點頭，一直到年輕的Omega消失在鐵門後，他才終於關上車窗，接著踩下油門揚長而去。

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尷尬的長度，還是分個上下，下篇還沒改好。  
> 刺殺伊芙很有趣，韋德就是來鬧的XDDDDDDDD


	9. 進退兩難（下）

 

彼得戰戰競競地端著一杯花茶站在辦公室門前側耳傾聽，而他的老闆此時正坐在辦公桌前和才華洋溢的年輕導演索爾・奧丁森通話。史蒂夫昨天晚上那一席話仍然在青年的腦子裡徘徊不去，因為巴奇一時的突發奇想，史蒂夫在幾年前犯下的無心之過很有可能就要重新浮上檯面，索爾至今仍對當初斷然拒絕他的金獎影后耿耿於懷，而什麼都不知道的蒂妲則是期盼著能和這個優秀的才俊青年合作。

這件事牽扯到的層面太多，絕對會在平靜的公司裡引起一陣不小的風波。先不論巴奇和另外兩名演員和導演完全不知情，彼得作為巴奇的助理確實不該插手，但事情關乎他的親哥哥，他怎麼可能撒手不管？儘管史蒂夫表明不需要他幫忙，但他是公司裡唯一可以幫他的人， _只要謹慎一點，一切都可以化險為夷_ …棕髮青年思考著不禁咬起下唇，然而他的名字卻在下一刻從辦公室裡傳來。

「彼得，進來。」巴奇的聲音聽上去有些挫敗，他在看見彼得進門時朝他擺擺手示意他留下，「索爾，上次沒有參與到，她也感到很抱歉。」

「太遲了。」索爾平板板的聲音從辦公桌上的座機裡傳來。

「這也太荒謬了，她可是電影圈裡的傳奇，你真的知道蒂妲・史雲頓是誰嗎？」棕髮Beta一邊接過彼得手裡的茶，一邊翻了個大白眼，「你真的知道你拒絕的是誰嗎？」

「我當然知道蒂妲・史雲頓是誰，沒有人比我更了解她，她是怎麼樣的演員我再清楚不過。」

「那現在到底是什麼情況？」

「聽著，巴奇，洛基小的時候身體很差，時常感冒發燒，五歲前他進出過醫院的次數不下百次，我父母幾乎以為他會撐不過六歲，」索爾的聲音變得有些遙遠，似乎正在思索什麼，「你知道受病魔所苦的孩子有多孤獨嗎？」

「不，不懂，我只知道倍感無聊的小孩有多孤獨。」巴奇捋捋頭髮拿起一邊的原子筆，少年這才發現老闆在桌面的便條紙上寫下 _洛基_ 兩個字。

「那是一樣的，差在洛基會痛，總是很不舒服，我們那個時候在家裡自學，我父母收藏了很多的電影，我和洛基常常一起在家看電影，我們就是這樣認識蒂妲・史雲頓的，她的片我們看得比楚浮、威爾斯或是柏格曼還要多，因為她是這麼的美好，洛基簡直為她著迷。」

金髮Alpha停頓了幾秒，彼得和巴奇十分有默契地對看一眼，兩人沒有作聲，僅是等著電話那一頭的人繼續說下去。

「只要是好角色，蒂妲什麼都演，她是我的姊姊，洛基的未婚妻，或是我們的朋友，生命中有了她，我們再也不孤獨，我從那時候起就想為她寫劇本，我的第一部電影就是為她而寫的，我把劇本連帶一封解釋的信一起寄給她，但她的回覆既冷漠又令人難堪，我永遠都不會原諒他的。」

巴奇皺著眉頭聽完這些話，灰藍色的眼底滿是同情和無奈，站在一邊的彼得則是拼命按捺住內心的焦躁，因為他很清楚那本劇本是誰丟掉的，他也知道索爾那封文情並茂的信或許從頭到尾都沒有被拆封過，也沒有安然到達蒂妲的手裡。

「我理解，你當時一定很失望。」

「我不只失望，我簡直陷入了憂鬱，我差點就要放棄走電影這條路了！」索爾略有些激動地說道。

「你來我這裡的時候原本就是要當模特兒的，索爾，不要誇大其詞。」巴奇搖搖頭，神色很是無奈。

「喔，巴奇，你知道我的意思的，」索爾清清喉嚨，「總之，這個女人對我來說已經不存在了，她一定很後悔。」

「是有這個可能，」巴奇放下手裡的筆，抬手捏捏鼻樑，「或許她只會覺得你怕她吧。」

「胡說，我怎麼會怕她？」

「這很正常的，」棕髮男人聳聳肩，對著彼得眨眨眼，「蒂妲在訪談裡都說過了，她演戲的時候毫無顧忌，常常讓導演和編劇嚇出一身汗來。」

索爾沈默一會兒，才說道，「我才不怕她。」

「當然，我了解你，但其他人呢？」巴奇舔舔嘴唇，刻意嘆了一口氣，「好吧，算了，誰管史雲頓是怎麼想你的，我再告訴她你的決定吧。」

「好。」

「只是洛基恐怕要失望了。」

索爾停頓了兩秒，「這跟洛基有什麼關係？」

「你自己也說過，你跟洛基最喜歡看她的電影，聽起來她對你們兄弟倆的影響可不小。」巴奇舔舔嘴巴，「不過既然你已經下定了決心，那這些也就不重要了。」

「等等。」

彼得屏住呼吸，幾乎被這段對話嚇出了一身冷汗，因為短短幾分鐘的對話裡，原本雷打不動的索爾竟然就這麼輕易地被巴奇的激將法給說服了。他吞吞口水，開始思索接下來該怎麼做才好。

「嗯，怎麼？」巴奇轉轉眼睛，提著筆在便條紙上將 _洛基_ 兩個大字圈起來。

「這跟洛基無關，純粹是我不喜歡別人亂傳謠言，我答應你，我會見她一面，然後我們一次把事情說清楚。」

 _喔，我的老天_ ，彼得忍不住深吸一口氣。

「當然沒問題，你高興就好，那詳細情況我們見了面再討論。」棕髮Beta冷靜地掛上電話，這才抬眼看向助理，「總算搞定了。」

彼得尷尬地摸摸鼻子，「真是太好了。」

「他願意見蒂妲就是個好的開始，老天，這個組合實在太棒了，對吧？」巴奇的眼睛閃閃發光，整個人似乎都活了過來，他從辦公椅裡起身，拿起桌上的手機查看，「我實在太想看他們一起製作這部電影了。」

「那…」他一時有些猶豫，「那我來幫他們安排會面，讓我來處理吧？」

「好，」巴奇低著頭查看手機，似乎沒注意到他的異常，「對了，我們下午在電台有個廣播專訪，你再跟他們確認一次。」

彼得點點頭轉身要走，巴奇卻是再次叫住他，「等等，過來一下。」

「怎麼了？」他屏住呼吸，瞪大眼睛望著眼前的人。

「領子亂了。」男人伸手替他整理衣領，幾秒後才說道，「你做得很好，繼續加油吧。」

「好，我會的。」彼得點點頭，這才心驚膽跳地轉身走回辦公室。

儲備經紀人的面試在這週如火如荼的展開，包括巴奇在內的四位經紀人應東尼的要求一同面試了不少人選，而除了名單上的那些人以外，汪達也是其中一個面試人，她展現的企圖心遠高於史考特和彼得，甚至還得到布魯斯的首肯和支持，於是當彼得匆匆忙忙地回到辦公室裡時，映入眼簾的便是他正在討論面試事宜的兩位同事。

「也就是說，如果我們在面試的時候模仿對方的肢體語言，像是他們的手勢或者是情緒，他們會下意識覺得我們很像、很合得來，這樣一來我們就會相處得很愉快。」

站在辦公室正中央的汪達一邊來回踱步，一邊盯著手機螢幕，像是在消化上頭的文字，神色卻有些困惑。

「沒錯，這是談判心理學。」史考特笑著說道，一派輕鬆地靠在椅子裡。

汪達轉過頭來，「史考特，你知道這個？」

「對，我大學的時候上過一堂課，我就是在那裡學到怎麼情緒管理的。」Beta得意地眨眨眼。

「所以你打算在面試中模仿東尼？你不是應該做自己嗎？」彼得走到辦公桌邊，低頭查看桌上的一疊未讀信件。

「喔，不知道，彼得，我現在頭腦好亂，」汪達撓撓一頭美麗的紅髮，隔著玻璃牆望著接待大廳，「我看到其他應徵者的履歷了，大家是打算要申請哈佛嗎？」

彼得見狀走到汪達身邊，史考特也跟著起身走到玻璃牆前，三人就這麼明目張膽地盯著此時正坐在大廳的沙發椅裡準備要接受面試的一名男性Alpha。

「那個Alpha叫做尼可拉斯・懷利，法律系畢業，又是智慧財產權的專家，有三年的製作經驗，之後兩年在圖姆斯的經紀公司工作。」

彼得愣了一會兒，這才想起他從來不知道史蒂夫大學唸的是什麼系，「史蒂夫的專業是什麼？」

「商事法和金融。」汪達瞇起眼睛瞪著那名金髮Alpha，「他長得那麼可愛又是金髮，史塔克一定會愛死他的。」

「你問史蒂夫的專業幹什麼？」史考特多疑地睨了他一眼。

「因為我昨天才知道巴奇唸的是政治學。」彼得的腦袋高速運轉起來，反應顯然比初來乍到的時候要快上不少。

「是這樣嗎？」史考特挑起眉來，接著又看向汪達，「汪達，你要我幫你處理掉他嗎？」

「真的嗎？」汪達立刻轉過頭，望著史考特的眼神散發著光芒。

「你們兩個還好吧？」彼得摸摸後頸，忍不住勸道，「我們不能這樣做，汪達，你在這裡工作一定會有絕對優勢的，別擔心。」

汪達嘆了一口氣，「你說得對，這想法太荒謬了。」

辦公室再次陷入一片死寂，他們靜靜觀察著那名叫做尼可拉斯・懷利的Alpha，男人擁有一頭金髮，身高將近一百八十五，長相俊秀，風度翩翩。直到他起身到接待櫃檯前和達西搭訕時，汪達才再次發話。

「去吧，史考特，把這個賤人給我斬了。」

史考特立刻走出辦公室，彼得則是嘆了一口氣。他和汪達待在玻璃牆後好奇地盯著棕髮Beta上前去和倒楣的尼可拉斯攀談，史考特時而低聲地像是在說悄悄話，時而動作又大的嚇人，看著Alpha的臉上露出驚訝的神色，兩人同時和彼此對視了一眼。

「他是在威脅他嗎？」汪達眨眨眼。

彼得疑惑地聳聳肩，兩人看著達西在下一秒請尼可拉斯到史塔克先生的辦公室去，史考特則是得意洋洋地走回辦公室裡。

「你剛剛跟他說了什麼？」彼得問道。

「我跟他說這裡真正的老闆是叫做娜塔莎・羅曼諾夫的紅髮Alpha，我跟他說要證明自己是最優秀的，然後全力以赴地大聲表現自己，」史考特笑得有點奸詐，他壓低聲音，「因為我告訴他娜塔莎患有重聽。」

「老天啊，史考特。」彼得搖搖頭。

汪達瞪大眼睛，接著嘻嘻笑道，「欠你一次。」

午後三點十五分，彼得和巴奇一起站在錄音室外，隔著玻璃聽著索爾接受電台主持人的採訪，談論的內容不外乎是索爾這幾年來成名的心路歷程，還有他如何出彩地將同性戀議題融入在作品中。巴奇慵懶地靠在牆邊，默不作聲地滑著手機，彼得則是盯著裏頭侃侃而談的金髮Alpha，口袋裡的手機在這時候響起，他和巴奇說了一聲便走到轉角接起電話，來電人是史考特。

「彼得，索爾下午的行程是什麼？」

棕髮青年瞬間繃緊神經，「為什麼這麼問？」

「史蒂夫剛才打來說蒂妲還是想親自見索爾一面，無論索爾接下來的行程在什麼地方，他都可以配合。」史考特說話的速度很快，聽起來很是忙碌。

「呃，嗯，他現在正在家裡休息。」他吞吞口水。

「可是我看你們的行程表上寫的是廣播電台啊，我已經告訴他們了。」

「不是。」

「不是？」

「…他的行程臨時有變，他今天不接受採訪了。」

「我現在就在聽這個訪問，彼得。」對方的聲音變得有些嚴肅，「說真的，你到底在搞什麼鬼？」

「不，史考特，我的意思是，這個採訪很快就要結束了。」他閉上眼睛搖搖頭，簡直想一頭撞死在牆上。

「那你們結束後多待一會兒吧。」

史考特話音剛落，待在走廊另一頭的巴奇朝他走來，他奇怪地看了彼得一眼，用嘴型提醒他廣播很快就要結束。彼得趕緊點點頭，示意自己很快就會跟上，直到巴奇的背影消失在轉角，他才繼續回答。

「史考特，索爾今天的行程全是滿的，他不可能有時間等她，你就這樣回答史蒂夫吧。」

「可是他們已經到了。」

「什麼？」他差點握不住手機，「他們在哪？」

「我看看，他們已經在停車場了…」

棕髮青年沒等對方把話說完便掛上電話，他加快腳步小跑回到錄音室，正好看見剛走出門的索爾在和巴奇說話。他腦筋一片空白地走上前，深吸一口氣後才終於氣喘吁吁地開口。

「巴奇，剛剛汪達告訴我，電台外面現在有一場反同性戀的遊行，好像是針對索爾來的。」彼得的目光在兩人之間猶疑。

「什麼？怎麼會？」巴奇想拿手機，彼得卻是下意識地抓住他的手臂。

「來不及了」他搖搖頭，指著大樓另一側的小門，「他們就在前門等著我們，好像還發了幾家媒體，我們走後門吧。」

巴奇很快地想了想，「好，我們不要硬碰硬，來吧，索爾。」

彼得以善後為由留下，他站在停車場目送著老闆和客戶驅車離去，疾速的心跳卻絲毫沒有慢下來的跡象。剛才那些拙劣的謊言要是出了任何一點差錯，他就會立刻丟了他的工作和誠信，一輩子都不用在這個圈子裡混。口袋裡的手機再次響起，他瞄了一眼來電人直接按下拒接。

再次回到辦公室時，時間已經是下午四點半，儲備經紀人的面試看來還在進行中，因為他走進接待大廳裡時，正好看見汪達在繼續實施她的心理戰術。儘管覺得整件事有些荒謬，但看在汪達是他最好朋友的份上，彼得還是覺得自己該要出點力才行，於是他走進茶水間煮了一杯咖啡，再次回到接待大廳裡。

「來吧，喝點咖啡提神。」彼得親切地將咖啡遞給坐在沙發裡的面試人。

「謝謝你。」女孩是一名短髮Beta，模樣生得很是討喜。

「你回來啦，彼得，我們正好在聊工作的事情。」汪達抬頭對他微笑，繼續對著女孩說道，「面試會緊張嗎？」

「不會，還好，謝謝你。」女孩低頭啜了一口咖啡。

「我們才要謝謝你呢，你簡直就是我們的救星，來這裡工作要很有膽識，特別是要跟昆汀・塔倫提諾單獨共事。」

「什麼？」女孩抬頭瞪著兩人，彼得也看了汪達一眼， _塔倫提諾根本就不是他們經紀公司的導演啊。_

「噢，你不是來面試這個工作的嗎？」汪達無辜地說道。

「是，但沒有人跟我提到昆汀，聽說他很難搞？」短髮Beta看了彼得一眼，但他僅是冷靜地點點頭。

「只能說他很有個性吧。」他說道。

「你有健康保險嗎？」汪達低聲問。

「就普通的那種，怎麼了，為什麼這樣問？」女孩緊張地東張西望。

「沒什麼，怕你之後會有骨折或是背痛的問題，他手勁挺大的，但你看起來是很陽光的那一型，核心肌群一定有在練。」汪達泰然自若地說著，完全沒注意到對方越見蒼白的臉色，「還有，你去過俄國嗎？」

女孩搖搖頭，「呃，沒有。」

「你之後可能會常常去，昆汀在那邊有一些朋友，他們經常一邊喝酒一邊討論公事，還會玩俄羅斯輪盤之類的，好像還挺開心的，你到時候就知道了。」汪達笑得很是親切，她接著看向Omega，「對吧？彼得。」

「是啊。」他低頭檢視剛從達西那裡拿到的幾封信，隨口一說。

「你是黛西・強森嗎？」娜塔莎從辦公室裡走出來，友善地問道。

「不是。」Beta拿起腿邊的包包，徑直朝著電梯小跑而去。

娜塔莎轉頭望著女孩的背影，神色相當疑惑，「不是嗎？履歷上的照片明明就是她啊。」

「她剛剛看起來很猶豫，她說自己其實是想開那種專賣無麩食品的有機商店。」汪達壓低聲音對著娜塔莎說。

「又一個搞不清楚狀況的，」娜塔莎回頭看向兩人，深深嘆一口氣，「說真的，你們這一代的年輕人是怎麼回事，剛才還有個瘋子一進門就對著我大吼大叫，我看起來像是聾了嗎？」

紅髮女孩故作驚訝地倒吸一口氣，隨後看向彼得，「不會吧？」

彼得嘆了一口氣，下一刻一抹熟悉的人影走進接待大廳裡，戴著耳機的巴奇一進門便直接朝著辦公室的方向而去。他心想應該沒有發生什麼大事，隨手拿出口袋裡的手機瞅了一眼，這才看見史蒂夫傳來的一封訊息。

 _『謝了。』_ 向來言簡意賅的哥哥簡短寫道。

棕髮青年微微一笑，隨後回覆道： _『一切都會沒事的_ _:^)_ _』_

 

-

 

正午十二點中，巴奇一手撐著下巴，略為費解地盯著桌上那台黑色的話機。索爾噘著嘴巴坐在辦公桌另一端，身形高大的他翹著腳擠在那張單人沙發裡，畫面顯得滑稽有趣。坐在角落裡的彼得低頭看著手裡的資料，神色看上去略微焦躁甚至有些蒼白，巴奇猜測那可能是因為熱潮期的關係，儘管他一點也不曉得彼得的熱潮期是什麼時候。

「沒空是什麼意思？」半晌，巴奇終於開口道。

「完全沒有空檔，她要試裝，接下來參加香奈兒的時裝秀，然後又要去讀本，她得到下一週末才有空檔。」彼得蓋上手裡的筆記本，快速地說道。

「我可是特地為了她延後回國日期的，她到底在做什麼？」索爾在椅子裡動了動，面色有些不悅。

巴奇瞅了男人一眼，「你又不趕時間。」

「這是感覺問題啊，巴奇，」Alpha被拆穿，只得尷尬地清清喉嚨，「我早就說過了，她先是追捧你接著又冷落你，她根本就是歇斯底里的神經病，這根本就是浪費時間…」

巴奇聽著索爾嘮叨，同時查看手機上的訊息，然後他不經意地抬起眼，卻正好看見彼得轉過頭瞥向玻璃牆後的史蒂夫一眼。金髮男人戴著眼鏡坐在辦公桌前翻閱資料，模樣看上去很是忙碌，然而下一刻，Alpha卻是側過頭來，十分自然地看了彼得一眼。巴奇目不轉睛地盯著兩人的互動，總覺得哪裡不太對勁，於是他垂下眼睛，手指輕輕地敲敲桌面。

「好了，索爾，不需要小題大作。」

「我不管。」

Beta再次看向彼得，「連一大早都沒有空？」

「沒有，」彼得斬釘截鐵地答道，「我已經問過了。」

「算了，我答應見面只是為了要讓你開心而已，巴奇，還有那麼多優秀的女演員，我才不需要蒂妲・史雲頓的青睞。」索爾放棄似地說道，喪氣的模樣讓巴奇很過意不去。

「好吧，那我親自打給他。」巴奇拿起手機翻找著什麼，「這實在太扯了。」

「算了啦。」

「不，索爾，這件事情今天就得解決。」巴奇看向彼得，同時按下座機上的免持按鍵，「彼得，去幫我泡一杯咖啡，還要一瓶艾維昂的氣泡水。」

「可是這裡只有沛綠雅的…」Omega不太確定地說道。

「去買。」巴奇盯著話機的按鍵，耐心地按下幾個數字。

棕髮Omega有些欲言又止，卻還是快步走出辦公室，坐在椅子裡的索爾伸長脖子，好奇望著少年的背影。

「緊張什麼，不就是一瓶水嗎？」

「什麼？」他挑起眉，話筒裡傳來接線聲。

「我說彼得，他的信息素簡直瘋了…」Alpha的話沒說完，電話那一頭已經被接起。

「哈囉？」蒂妲平靜的嗓音從話機裡傳來。

「午安，蒂妲，我是AE經紀的巴奇，我想跟你談談索爾・奧丁森的事，他很快就要回歐洲了，想請問你是否還有見面的意願？」

「我這幾天一直都很積極地聯絡他，但似乎總是有什麼突發狀況，我昨天還去過廣播電台了。」蒂妲說話的聲音很輕，像是春風那般溫和。

聽著女人的話，索爾做了個鬼臉，用口型說道，「騙子。」

巴奇翻了個白眼，「那明天在經紀公司會面，你覺得怎麼樣？」

「當然沒問題，我跟你說過了，我一直很想見見他。」蒂妲的聲音像是在笑，這讓巴奇更懷疑彼得的說詞，「很好，那明天中午見？」

「太好了，蒂妲，那麼明天見。」巴奇輕輕掛上電話，微微皺起眉頭，「彼得為什麼說她沒空？」

「我也不懂，」索爾聳聳肩，「可能是看他只是一個小助理吧，她瞧不起任何不如她的人。」

「別這樣，你看這下不是搞定了嗎？」巴奇搖搖頭，而彼得也在這時候再次回到辦公室。

Omega氣喘吁吁地將黑咖啡和艾維昂的氣泡水放在桌上，「一切順利嗎？」

索爾轉過頭正想回話，巴奇卻是悄悄在辦公桌下踩了他一腳，接著抬眼對著棕髮Omega微笑。

「就像你說的一樣，蒂妲直到下週末都沒有空。」

彼得吞吞口水，有些僵硬地點頭道，「我知道，她就是這麼說的。」

巴奇在傍晚六點整時踏出商業大樓，他徒步來到一個街區以外的花坊買了一束簡單的花，接著攔下一輛計程車報上一串自己再熟悉不過的地址。時節來到一月中旬，城市裡的街道和屋頂仍盛載著層層尚未溶解的霜雪，窗外行人身上的衣物越來越薄，顯示著氣溫也正在以緩慢的節奏逐漸回暖。

十五分鐘後，計程車停在某棟紅磚公寓前，棕髮男人熟門熟路地推開大門、拐上樓梯。他在那扇做工精緻的門前彎下腰、小心地從花盆邊緣摸出一把銅製的鑰匙。方走進門，撲面而來的是一陣暖意和晚飯的香氣，巴奇脫下風衣扔在玄關桌邊，接著躡手躡腳地走進廚房，而史蒂夫恐怕在Beta開門時就知道了，因為男人在下一刻回頭看他，海藍色眼底的溫柔笑意惹的巴奇心底一陣震顫。

「嘿。」史蒂夫說道。

「嘿。」他站在工作檯邊，拿起裝著半杯水的玻璃杯喝了起來。

「一切都好嗎？」

「嗯，都好。」

Alpha很快地看他一眼，「再十分鐘可以吃飯了，你去看電視吧。」

「看什麼電視，我是小孩嗎？」他嗤笑一聲，拿出口袋裡的手機查看時間。

史蒂夫輕笑著搖搖頭，再次回頭將注意力放回裝著菜餚的平底鍋裡。金髮男人還沒有換衣服，他穿著同一件白襯衫，腰上繫著黑色的圍裙。巴奇簡略地回覆幾條分別來自彼得和達西的訊息，同時將玻璃杯裡的水一飲而盡，這才終於將手機收進口袋裡，然後他走上前去，輕手輕腳地將手攬在史蒂夫的腰側。

「怎麼了？」Alpha聽上去在笑。

棕髮Beta將下巴枕在他肩上，「蒂妲還是不願意來見索爾嗎？」

「她是這麼說的。」他平淡地說道。

_史蒂夫在說謊，他很確定彼得也有問題，但為什麼？處心積慮阻撓這件事對他們來說有什麼好處_ _？_

巴奇咬起下唇，心理越想越是不踏實，而男人語氣中的堅定更是讓他不自覺地收緊手。史蒂夫似乎察覺到他的遲疑，他停下手邊的動作轉身望向他，接著親暱地吻他的唇。

「你買了花。」金髮Alpha的視線越過他的肩頭，瞅了一眼工作台面上的一束大理花。

「是啊，」巴奇直視著眼前那雙清澈的眸子，嘴角的餘溫還沒有散去，「這是到人家裡作客的基本禮儀吧？」

史蒂夫輕笑一聲，微微動動鼻子，「你好香。」

「Beta沒有味道。」說完，他伸手勾住對方的後頸，氣勢兇狠地像是要把他吞下肚似的。

巴奇洩憤似地對著史蒂夫又親又咬，暗金色的鬍子刺的他的嘴邊麻麻癢癢的，金髮男人卻僅是笑著捧住他的臉，幾乎是任由他予取予求。幾個月前的他們絕對想像不到兩人會願意給彼此好臉色看，如今卻是亂七八糟的走到了這一步。史蒂夫在幾秒後拍拍他的後腰，示意他別鬧了。

「不餓嗎？」

「餓。」他舔舔下唇。

「吃完飯再說吧。」史蒂夫笑道。

約莫十分鐘後，兩人好整以暇地坐在餐桌前，銀製的餐具整齊地擺在桌面，而菜色除了他先前要求的千層麵和披薩之外，還有一大碗油醋沙拉和兩塊香氣逼人的嫩煎牛肉。史蒂夫拿出酒櫃裡一瓶看上去要價不菲的紅酒，動作熟練地分別替巴奇和自己倒酒。

 _裝模作樣的混蛋_ ，巴奇恨恨地塞了一口千層麵進嘴裡，思索著這種賊船還是早點跳了才是上策。

「彼得最近很奇怪。」他在史蒂夫坐進椅子裡時說道。

「什麼？」Alpha優雅地拿起眼前銀製的刀叉，並沒有看向他。

「彼得，我的助理，你也認識的。」巴奇戲謔地笑道，「他這幾天有點奇怪。」

史蒂夫抬眼看他，「哪裡奇怪？」

「說不上來。」

「你說不上來？」Alpha抿了一口紅酒，「有意思。」

「一定要說的話，就像是他有什麼事瞞著我似的。」

「而你告訴我的用意是？」

巴奇一派天真的聳肩，「我以為你會知道他瞞著我什麼。」

「你為什麼認為我知道？」

「那你知道嗎？」他望著坐在對面的人，氣勢不容閃躲。

史蒂夫喝下一口紅酒，思量幾秒才道，「我不認為我知道。」

「那就當我沒問。」巴奇將一口牛肉放進嘴裡，忍不住發出驚嘆，「操，這東西真好吃。」

「別說髒話。」史蒂夫隨後也吃下一口沙拉，「你不喜歡彼得？」

「我不喜歡的人很多，但彼得絕不是其中之一。」

「真是好消息。」

「希望你不要讓這件事情有所改變。」

金髮男人無奈地看他一眼，接著放了一塊披薩到他的盤子裡，「你要的披薩，沒有橄欖。」

「謝了。」他拿起披薩咬下一口，再次發出一聲滿足的喟嘆，「老天啊，這披薩真是神了。」

「順道一提，我喜歡你的這一面。」

「哪一面？」

「合情合理地不可理喻。」史蒂夫拿起餐巾紙擦手，語氣溫柔的令人髮指。

棕髮Beta忍不住皺眉，略有些困惑地看向他，「而你正在用溫柔到詭異的語氣說我壞話。」

「說你壞話？」Alpha聞言幾乎失笑，「比起你在我背後說的那些，這算不上什麼壞話吧。」

「也對。」他扯扯嘴角，忍不住問道，「該死的，羅傑斯，你到底在這些食物裡放了什麼？番紅花嗎？還是什麼我不知道的東西？」

「我想是謙虛和做人的基本禮儀吧。」

「對啦，最好是，」巴奇戳戳盤子裡的沙拉，戲謔地吸吸鼻子，「偽善和嘲諷也加了不少吧。」

「你說了算吧。」史蒂夫搖搖頭，一點和他爭論的意思也沒有。

然而豐盛的晚飯還沒吃完，兩人卻早已經等不及將彼此脫得精光，公司裡最近事情不少，將近一週沒有做愛的他們都有些急躁。巴奇一手扶著浴室裡的鏡子，一手握著史蒂夫環在他腰間的手，紅著臉承受著史蒂夫的進入。金髮男人將硬挺的慾望擠進炙熱的穴口，他緊靠在Beta身後，等他適應了自己的尺寸後才開始抽動。

巴奇發出難耐而興奮的呻吟，迫不及待被Alpha帶有侵略性的信息素包圍，他望著兩人在鏡面裡的倒影，並在迎上那雙藍眼睛時下意識咬住下唇。

「巴克，你真好看。」史蒂夫捏住他的下巴，重重地頂進深處，惹得巴奇發出一聲輕吟。

「太深了，」他側過頭，躲開Alpha的手，「不行…我快要射了。」

史蒂夫低笑一聲，「我也是，我很想你。」

浴室裡繚繞著溫熱的水霧，水花落在地面的聲音交雜著一陣陣壓抑的喘息。金髮Alpha反覆在Beta的體內抽插，碩大的陰莖將巴奇的身體填的又緊又滿，他忍不住墊著腳尖、翹起臀部向史蒂夫索取更多。男人像是讀懂了他的意思，他扼住巴奇的頸子，加快下身的力道，每次撞到最深處時都惹的Beta的內壁一陣痙攣，夾的史蒂夫也不禁發出粗重的氣息。巴奇從背後被史蒂夫抱著操，爽的幾乎要站不住，直到再次回過神來，他才發現幾已經高潮了。

「去床上。」巴奇推推身後的人，感覺到一股溫熱的液體自股間流下。

金髮Alpha親親他的後頸，這才握住他的手，「好。」

兩人手忙腳亂地擦乾身體，接著一路從浴室吻進柔軟的大床裡，巴奇眨眨眼睛，史蒂夫則是笑著低頭吻他。這個世界亂七八糟，生活裡的種種也讓人疲憊不堪，但此時此刻的巴奇卻很平靜，他被圈在史蒂夫的懷裏，周遭滿是他令人心安的信息素，沒有什麼能夠比現在讓他感到更安全的了。

「今晚是什麼特別的場合嗎？」他望著史蒂夫，伸手摸摸他的鬍子。

「你是說你的花嗎？」史蒂夫歪頭看他，眼底裡滿是笑意。

他瞇起眼睛，「還有你的晚飯？」

「就算是…」Alpha不著痕跡地停頓幾秒，「慶祝我們順利渡過第一個月吧。」

「我們？」

「是的，我們。」

巴奇露出一抹戲謔的笑，「還真是浪漫啊，羅傑斯。」

史蒂夫只是笑一笑便低頭親吻他，巴奇伸手環著Alpha的後頸，隨後翻過身將對方壓在身下。棕髮Beta跨坐在史蒂夫身上，一邊彎下腰吻他，一邊套弄著Alpha粗大的慾望，他微微抬起臀部，含著男人硬挺的前端坐了下去。兩人同時發出一聲難耐的呻吟，巴奇按著男人的胸膛，緩慢地沈下腰將身下巨大的東西吞得更深，史蒂夫目不轉睛地看著他，安撫似地捏捏他的大腿。

Beta調皮地舔舔嘴唇，逐漸加快擺動的速度，反覆的摩擦讓內壁變得濕潤，陣陣麻癢從脊椎蔓延開來，舒服的讓他幾乎腳軟。史蒂夫兩手扶住他的腰，配合著他的動作輕微挺腰，他紅著臉仰起頭來，不管不顧地沈浸在被填滿的快感裏。抽插的水聲混雜著兩人的喘氣聲襯的一室淫靡，巴奇咬著下唇，雙手扳著史蒂夫的腿放肆地搖了起來，前端分泌出幾滴透明的液體，然後他收緊手臂，終於忍不住叫出聲來，濁白的精液散落在Alpha的腹部，含著巨物的穴口控制不住地收縮。史蒂夫壞心地頂了幾下，惹得他顫抖著驚呼出聲，然後男人起身抱住他，溫柔地撥開他臉側的棕髮，親吻他的鬢角。

「寶貝，你真棒。」他在他耳邊輕語，「舒服嗎？」

巴奇舔舔嘴巴，止不住地喘著氣，「嗯，舒服。」

「可以換我了嗎？」

「好，求你。」說完，他和對方交換了一個吻。

巴奇氣喘吁吁地倒進床裏，男的陰莖從後穴裡滑出來，讓他發出一聲低喘。史蒂夫拍拍他的屁股，示意他側過身子，他曲起Beta的左腿按在身前，接著毫不留情地再次操進他濕軟的肉穴裡。巴奇在被進入的瞬間反射性地拗起背來，他一手抓著床單，一手握著Alpha按在他腰間的手。這個姿勢讓男人進得很深，他們之間親密的毫無間隙，史蒂夫抽插的速度不快不慢，卻每次都能讓他禁不住抽搐，Alpha不忘套弄他半硬的陰莖，雙重的刺激弄的他手足無措，只能緊緊抓住眼前的始作俑者。

「你還好嗎？」史蒂夫笑著撥開他額前濕透的幾綹棕髮。

「好熱，」他搖搖頭，在男人頂到深處時輕吟一聲，「你怎麼那麼燙，史蒂夫。」

「不，巴奇，是你，你流了很多汗。」金髮男人按按他發脹的腺體，接著親吻他的眼睛，「再忍一下，快好了。」

巴奇任由著史蒂夫擺弄，他疲憊地趴在床上，心想他這是要從後面幹他。他知道這個姿勢是什麼意思，強壯的Alpha會在他身體裡灌滿精液然後成結，儘管這個動作對Beta來說一點意義也沒有，但他還是忍不住熱著臉將屁股抬高，他要史蒂夫毫不留情地上他，操的他叫不出聲，甚至是標記他…他猛然回過神來，心想自己大概是瘋得不輕，然而史蒂夫再一次的插入讓他再也沒有餘裕東想西想。

史蒂夫操幹的力道很大，修長的手指幾乎要在他腰上掐出瘀痕，巴奇承受著身後的撞擊，不由自主地嗚咽出聲，碩大的陰莖一次又一次地撐開狹窄的肉穴，那裡也不斷地分泌潤滑的液體，讓他更能夠輕易接納持續的插入。Alpha抓住他的手臂迫使他挺起身子，男人的信息素像是松香混合著一點茉莉的味道，醺的巴奇暈頭轉向。他順從地垂著頭，把最脆弱的後頸暴露在史蒂夫眼前，後者輕吻著那塊敏感的肌膚，接著將Beta按在身前狠狠幹了起來。

他閉著眼睛默許Alpha掌控一切，放任自己沈溺在不受控的快感裡，算不清過了多久，史蒂夫終於將精液射在深處，熟悉的鈍痛感從下身傳來，堅硬的結抵在穴口裡，巴奇則是緩緩地調整著自己紊亂的氣息。史蒂夫小心地扶著他躺下，兩人維持著相同的姿勢側躺在床裡，靜靜等待著結消退。巴奇從來沒有問過史蒂夫為什麼要在他身體裡成結，作為Alpha的他比巴奇還要了解這種事，但他猜想或許他只是想讓這一段關係有一點真實感而已。

「留下來吧。」史蒂夫親親他的肩膀。

「不行。」

「為什麼？」

他暈陶陶地嘆息道，「因為我明早還得回家換衣服。」

「你上次放了一套衣服在這裡。」史蒂夫的聲調一如以往平穩，瞬間將巴奇拉回現實世界裡，「或是你可以穿我的。」

「喔，我都忘了。」他眨眨眼睛，這一個月來在對方家裡留宿是家常便飯，史蒂夫也同樣在他家留了一套衣服。

「明天早上我要去紐澤西的電影中心去看一場試映，我們不會一起進公司的，你放心吧。」

「好。」巴奇動了一下，感覺到體內的結正在消退，「史蒂夫。」

「是的，巴奇？」史蒂夫撐起身子，垂眼望著他。

「蒂妲真的沒有再跟你提起和索爾會面的事嗎？」他側頭看向Alpha，而那一雙湛藍的眼底依舊毫無波瀾。

「你不相信我嗎？」男人問道。

「當然不，混蛋。」

史蒂夫被他的回應逗的咯咯笑，這還是巴奇第一次聽見他這樣笑，「沒有，一次也沒有。」

「好吧。」Beta愣愣地盯著天花板上雅緻的吊燈，又說了一句，「索爾也沒有再提了。」

「來日方長，他們會有機會合作的。」史蒂夫退出他的身體，親暱地親親他的耳朵，「來吧，渾球，去洗澡。」

男人說完便起身下床，巴奇僅是點點頭，隨後撈過床頭的手機。此時，蒂妲傳來的一條訊息此時正在螢幕上閃爍，他心裡越來越沒底，但仍然很快地回覆幾個字，並抬眼望著金髮Alpha消失在浴室門後的寬闊背影。

_史蒂夫・羅傑斯，你到底在玩什麼把戲？_

-

 

一月中旬的氣溫已然回暖，早上十點十分，陽光普照著曼哈頓，AE經紀公司如同往常一般忙碌。達西盡忠職守地坐在櫃檯過濾一通又一通的電話，完美地將海量的信件和包裹按照收件人歸類。史考特彎著腰站在辦公桌前，仔細地安排著備註幾名演員繁複而緊湊的行程。娜塔莎和布魯斯此時正在某間咖啡廳裡和劇組開早餐會議，史蒂夫到紐澤西去出差，巴奇和東尼則是坐在會議室裡面試幾名儲備經紀人人選。

彼得盯著巴奇面無表情的側臉，忍不住吞吞口水。這麼看來，蒂妲和索爾依然沒有機會見面，但這件事情出奇的順利，Omega的心裡反而有些不安，總覺得有什麼事情就要發生，而他卻被蒙在鼓裡。站在一邊的汪達在他眼前揮揮手，似乎很好奇他在想些什麼。

「喔，抱歉，」棕髮少年回過神，一口氣將手裡的半杯拿鐵喝完，「你還好吧，汪達？」

「我一直在流汗，彼得。」汪達說著搓搓手，接著捏捏耳垂，「怎麼辦，連耳朵都是。」

「你會沒問題的。」彼得看向會議室裡正在和面試人說話的東尼和巴奇。

「史塔克才是問題所在。」紅髮Beta嘖嘖兩聲，順手把彼得的杯子洗了。

「我知道，他真的很難捉摸，謝了，汪達。」

女孩將洗乾淨的杯子放到杯架上，「他的性格是不是很古怪？我每次看到他的時候都會莫名緊張。」

「呃，那你看著巴奇就好？」

「看著巴奇就會比較不緊張嗎？」汪達暱他一眼，「你在開玩笑吧，彼得？」

兩人一邊胡亂談天，一邊拿起工作台上的資料走出茶水間，視線卻始終沒有離開會議室，等他們終於走到接待大廳時，會議室裏頭的面試似乎也進入尾聲。

「老天，是不是要換我了？」汪達焦躁地抓住棕髮少年的手臂，彼得卻在這時看見索爾步出電梯。

高大壯碩的Alpha穿著一席灰色的休閒西裝，淡藍色的襯衫顯得他的金髮閃閃發光，他推門走進接待大廳，風流倜儻地對著達西拋了個媚眼，接著走到彼得和汪達面前，十分率性地摘掉眼前的墨鏡。

「嘿，彼得，巴奇在嗎？」Alpha微微一笑，聲音很是低沈。

「奧丁森…先生，我不知道你要來。」彼得愣在原地，Omega的直覺告訴他有什麼事情就要發生了。

「早安，索爾。」巴奇的聲音從身後傳來，「來的這麼早。」

彼得吞吞口水回過身，只見方才還在會議室裡的棕髮Beta走上前來，似乎一點也不為索爾的到來感到意外。幾個人站在大廳裡，氣氛霎時有些說不出的怪異，Omega舔舔嘴巴終於打破沈默。

「巴奇，你不和東尼一起面試汪達嗎？」說著，棕髮少年和身旁的紅髮女孩對看一眼。

「喔，我早上有點事，娜塔莎待會兒就會回來接我的位子。」巴奇說著低頭查看了下手機。

索爾略微不耐地看著手腕上價格不菲的手錶，「她還沒到嗎？」

 _誰還沒到？_ 彼得握緊手心，這才發現掌心裡滿是冷汗。

「你的耐心都被洛基給吃了，是嗎？。」巴奇瞪了索爾一眼。

索爾將雙手抱在胸前，「我這四年來還不夠有耐心嗎？」

_四年？！我的老天啊，靠靠靠，他們在等的人是蒂妲・史雲頓！_

彼得腦子裡千頭萬緒，他按捺著拿出手機打給史蒂夫的衝動，僅是死死地瞪著剛到達四樓的電梯，祈禱著走出來的人千萬不要是她，但命運總是這麼迂迴，因為電梯門在下一秒打開，美麗的娜塔莎和穿著一身米白西裝的蒂妲有說有笑地走了出來。

「她來了。」棕髮Beta勝券在握地笑道，接著看向一旁始終沈默的汪達，「面試祝好運了，汪達。」

紅髮女孩點頭如搗蒜，立刻抱著手裡的資料走進會議室，而這時的彼得早已失去言語能力，他呆愣愣地望著眼前的幾個人寒暄，心想他的死期八成要到了，而且很有可能就是今天。

「早安，蒂妲。」巴奇伸出手來和蒂妲握手，「這是索爾・奧丁森。」

「早安，巴奇。」蒂妲微笑著說道，接著望向索爾，「早安，奧丁森先生我們終於見面了。」

「久仰了，史雲頓小姐。」索爾笑得很制式，彼得從沒看過Alpha這樣的一面，「謝謝你過來，我們到辦公室說吧。」

索爾說完瞥了巴奇一眼，便領著蒂妲朝著巴奇的辦公室走去。巴奇不遠不近地跟在後頭，突然回頭看了從方才開始就很安靜的青年一眼。

「看來史蒂夫是不打算參與這次試鏡了？」巴奇望著他，那雙灰藍色的眼睛讓彼得幾乎要窒息。

「我猜…是吧。」

他心虛地別開眼睛，正好看見站在助理辦公室裡一臉困惑的史考特，他一手按著電話上的數字鍵，一邊用嘴型說著： _『搞屁啊，彼得？』_

看著三人走進辦公室，彼得才偷偷摸摸地拿出手機打給哥哥，豈料對方竟然沒有接電話，Omega瞪著螢幕簡直不敢相信，於是他只好壓低聲音對著手機說道：「史蒂夫，蒂妲現在在公司裡，事情不太對勁，你最好快點回來。」

棕髮青年在三十秒後溜進辦公室裡，索爾和巴奇正在辦公桌前搗弄攝影機，蒂妲則是微笑著站在攝影機正前方。金髮Beta光是站在那裡就顯得氣勢萬千，但同時又散發出溫柔的氣息，彼得十分能理解為什麼索爾當初那個角色非她不可，可惜當時的史蒂夫並沒有給他們這個機會。

「我們不會花太久的時間，我知道你很忙。」索爾挑整著腳架的高度，語氣有些平淡。

「沒關係，慢慢來。」

索爾拿起一張木椅擺在蒂妲身後，「那就請坐吧。」

彼得自然而然走到鏡頭後方，他微微調整攝影機的焦距，蒂妲的細微表情全被捕捉的一清二楚。索爾這次回到攝影機的另一頭，他故作輕鬆地抱著手臂，兩腳微張，從裡到外都對眼前的Beta顯露著不信任和猜疑。然而即使不看這些，彼得也能輕易嗅到Alpha蓄勢待發的挑釁意圖。

「好了嗎？請來段自我介紹。」索爾下達指令。

「什麼？」蒂妲似乎有些意外。

「索爾，這沒有必要…」巴奇愣了一會兒。

「不好意思，我們在瑞典試鏡的時候都需要自我介紹，美國難道不一樣嗎？」Alpha看向巴奇，巴奇則是短暫地和彼得對看一眼，「這樣的要求很合理吧？」

蒂妲首先打破尷尬，親切地笑道，「是的，我可以理解。」

「開始吧。」索爾點點頭。

「我的名字是蒂妲・史雲頓，我是一名女演員，今年四十八歲…」

彼得尷尬地看著攝影機裡的畫面，下意識回頭看向站在斜後方的巴奇，棕髮Beta緊緊盯著蒂妲，神色也有些不自在，他大概能感覺到這之中有些蹊蹺，但肯定沒想過索爾會那麼不客氣。

「請轉側面。」索爾霸道地說道。

見蒂妲好脾氣地側過身子，巴奇有些欲言又止，彼得握著把手讓攝影機的鏡頭跟著女演員。

索爾又提出要求，「我可以看你的手嗎？」

「沒問題。」蒂妲微笑著舉起雙手，反覆地在鏡頭前擺了兩次。

「好的，謝謝，那我們來段即興吧。」

蒂妲眨眨眼睛，看了巴奇一眼，「真的嗎？」

「不好吧。」巴奇深吸一口氣，這下連他也不得不承認索爾這是在給蒂妲下馬威。

「荷馬的《奧德賽》，你會嗎？」

「會。」

「《尤里西斯的歷險》？」

「可以。」

「那好，」索爾似笑非笑地點頭，「你是那位魔術師瑟西，你把尤里西斯的朋友變成了豬，現在他很生氣。」

彼得拿起手機放在巴奇眼前，後者瞇著眼睛讀起這個故事的大綱，忍不住深吸一口氣後說道，「索爾，我不覺得…」

「我是尤里西斯，而你要跟我道歉。」索爾完全沒打算理會巴奇。

「這是最棒的一場戲。」蒂妲從椅子裡起身，直直看向Alpha，「你是在開玩笑嗎？」

「不是。」

「親愛的尤里西斯，」蒂妲微微一笑，就連站姿都和方才有些不同，「我為什麼要道歉？所有人都知曉我會將人們變成豬，旅遊指南上都有寫，遊客們應該事先做好功課的。」

「你仍然背叛了我，他們是我的朋友。」

「我怎麼知道呢？他們應該要戴上帽子，上頭要寫著『尤里西斯那一幫人』，但他們看起來就像遊客，所以我就把他們都變成豬啦，」蒂妲聳聳肩，滿不在乎的模樣很是俏皮，「所有人下場都一樣，我不需要道歉。」

「但我就是要你道歉，」索爾憤怒地說道，「我是一位英雄，我有我的支持者，他們也有可能會謀害你。」

「我可是一位女神，百戰百勝。」金髮Beta笑著擺擺手，接著問道，「演得還不錯吧？」

彼得和巴奇只能陪笑點點頭，Alpha帶有怒意的信息素漸漸佔據整間辦公室，他心想再要不了多久，兩名Beta或多或少都能察覺到一些蹊蹺。

「我已經好久沒有即興了，可以跟你要錄影檔嗎？」蒂妲笑道。

「我們還沒完，我還在等你道歉。」索爾沈下臉來。

巴奇走上前低聲說道，「夠了，索爾。」

「我還沒說好。」金髮男人重複道。

「我們現在還在即興演出嗎？」金髮女人有些遲疑。

「對，沒錯。」巴奇笑著回應，接著再次看向金髮Alpha，「奧丁森，你給我冷靜一點。」

「我說過我們還沒演完，我還在等你道歉。」索爾死死地瞪著蒂妲，這下連天仙般的女演員也受不了了。

「我聽說過你的名聲，我不喜歡你這種對於侮辱他人樂在其中的人。」蒂妲笑著搖搖頭，隨後朝著門口走去，「後會有期吧。」

巴奇急著追上前，索爾卻在這時突然說道，「不舒服吧，被拒絕的感覺。」

「你什麼意思？我對你做了什麼嗎？」蒂妲停下腳步回過身，巴奇也同時望著索爾。

「沒什麼，你只是讓我心碎了而已，你是我小時候最喜歡的演員，你的影像從小陪著我和我弟弟長大…」索爾氣得幾乎說不出話，他呼出一口氣才接著道，「我將這樣的喜愛寫成一部劇本還有一封信一起寄給你，結果你是怎麼處理的？」

彼得焦慮的幾乎快要發瘋，眼看紙很快就要包不住火，他趕緊拿出手機傳了一條訊息給史蒂夫： _『糟了。』_

「你把他們丟了回來，所以我很了解被羞辱的感受。」

蒂妲歪頭看向巴奇，「這是什麼意思？」

「他是在說《燦爛時光》的劇本，你四年前拒絕了他。」巴奇舔舔嘴唇，看上去很是尷尬。

「但是我從來沒有收到任何劇本或信。」金髮女人看著索爾，挑眉說道。

「你說謊。」

「我沒有。」

「那你的意思是我說謊？」

巴奇捏捏鼻樑，壓低聲音低喃，「操，這是在搞什麼鬼…」

「史蒂夫從來沒有…」蒂妲話還沒說完便被打斷。

「都是我的錯。」而彼得此話一出，辦公室瞬間陷入一片寂靜。

三人紛紛轉身看向他，索爾和蒂妲的表情堪稱震驚，但怎麼樣也沒有巴奇眼底的尖銳來的要嚇人。棕髮Beta像是要用眼神殺了彼得似的瞪著他，但事情走到這一步，Omega似乎也別無選擇，於是他在深吸一口氣後望向索爾。

「四年前我剛進AE經紀公司，什麼都不懂，我應該要多做筆記的，」彼得看向蒂妲，近乎顫抖著說道，「然後我收到了一個稍微特立獨行一點的劇本，我就把它丟了。」

「你做了什麼？」索爾不可置信地問。

「對，我把它丟了，所以蒂妲從來沒有拿到手，」彼得咬著嘴唇搖搖頭，他看向女演員，盡可能誠摯地說道，「我真的感到很抱歉。」

金髮Alpha的臉色一陣青一陣白，無地自容的幾乎說不出話，巴奇則是兩手叉著腰聽他胡謅，盯著他的眼神就像是在看什麼極度稀有的外星生物。

「真是豈有此理。」蒂妲繃著一張臉，面色十分難看。

索爾終於在下一刻奪門而出，蒂妲也嘆息著從善如流。巴奇罵了句髒話，趕緊跟上兩位明星的腳步，他在帶上門前不忘回頭瞪彼得一眼。

「你他媽在這裏給我好好待著，哪裡也不准去。」他惡狠狠地說完，轉頭朝著電梯的方向跑去。

棕髮青年在老闆踏出門的那一刻也跟著逃離辦公室，Alpha憤怒交雜著悔恨的氣息幾乎要讓他窒息，何況他可沒有那個膽子乖乖待在那裡等著巴奇來收拾他。彼得在這時才發覺整間公司的牆面都是玻璃，而自己根本無處可逃，於是他匆匆忙忙跑進廁所，豪不猶豫躲進其中一間隔間裡。

Omega拿出口袋裡的手機，緊張萬分地按下那個熟悉的電話號碼，但依然轉進語音信箱。他懊惱地瞪著螢幕，隨後顫抖著打下一行字： _『史蒂夫，我死定了。』_

下一秒，化妝間的門被用力推開，彼得想都不用想就知道來人是誰，而巴奇幾乎是立刻就發現他。棕髮Beta狠狠地敲著廁所的門，急促的氣息暗示著他此時有多麽的憤怒。少年亂七八糟地想著，就算他送了二十條綠圍巾給明星們，巴奇也不見得會這麼生氣。

「彼得！彼得，出來！」外頭的人使勁拍著門，同時高聲叫道。

彼得握著手機搖搖頭，他幼稚地蹲在馬桶蓋上，好似只要巴奇看不見他的腳，他就不存在在這間廁所裡。

「彼得・帕克，你給我出來！這實在太荒唐了，」巴奇重重地深呼吸，似乎是想冷靜下來，「至少給我一個解釋吧，彼得？彼得，說話啊！」

 _解釋只有一個，_ 他抬頭望著天雪白的天花板，眼淚不爭氣地在眼眶裡打轉， _但現在已經太遲了。_

彼得只能低下頭摀住耳朵，暗自祈禱這一切從來沒發生過。

 

-

 

史蒂夫端著一杯水回到床邊，他褪下睡袍坐進溫暖的床裡，抬手拿過床頭櫃邊的眼鏡，還有一本不算厚的書。Alpha翻開夾著書籤的那一頁，幾天前讀過的內容漸漸浮現在腦海中，他戴上度數較低的眼鏡，靜靜地讀起書來。這本小說是紐約時報年度小說排行榜上的第二十九名，文筆不是最優秀的，故事卻潛力無窮，他喜歡化腐朽為神奇，而這樣的作品可能就是最好的改編素材。

「你在讀什麼？」躺在一旁的巴奇盯著手機，整個人幾乎要陷進枕頭裡。

「閒書。」他說完喝了一口溫水。

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯會浪費時間讀閒書？少說笑了。」巴奇嗤笑一聲，停頓一會兒才說道，「打算找誰當主角？」

「班乃迪克・康柏拜區。」

「真狡猾。」

史蒂夫輕笑一聲，這才發現巴奇不停地在手機螢幕上敲敲打打，「公事？」

「不是，貝卡傳了寶寶的照片來。」棕髮Beta說完愣了一秒，這才補充道，「我妹妹，蕾貝卡。」

「啊，是的，巴奇舅舅。」

巴奇側過頭來，瞇起眼睛看他，耳尖微微泛紅，「怎麼什麼話到你嘴裡聽起來都這麼下流？」

史蒂夫不予置評，慢悠悠地翻頁，「取名字了嗎？」

「威廉，小名他們打算叫他二世。」巴奇眨眨眼睛，有些尷尬地說，「呃，我爸他…」

「我知道，你父親叫做威爾。」他還知道巴奇的另一個父親叫做喬治，事實上關於巴奇的事情，他知道的並不算少。

「你是怎麼…」棕髮男人盯著他有些欲言又止，最後卻只是將視線移回手機螢幕上，「你喜歡小孩嗎？」

史蒂夫停頓一會兒，心無旁騖地盯著書本裡的字，「稱不上喜歡。」

「布魯斯說Alpha大概都是想要孩子的，呃，娜塔莎跟克林特除外，他們是世界上最奇怪的夫妻了。」巴奇胡亂說著，打了個小小的呵欠，「…你想過嗎？」

「沒有。」

「噢。」

「你呢？」他盯著白色書頁裡的字，卻什麼也看不進去，「想過嗎？」

「算是想過吧。」巴奇懶洋洋地翻了個身，「但你也知道這對Beta來說不容易，所以…我跟布魯斯說，四十歲的時候要去荷蘭。」

「你跟布魯斯還說了不少話。」史蒂夫酸溜溜地嘆息道，直到一陣輕輕的鼾聲傳來，他才發現Beta已經睡著了。

金髮Alpha一邊回想著昨晚兩人的談話，一邊心不在焉地盯著銀幕上粗略的工作人員名單，他隨手拿出西裝內袋裡的手機，螢幕顯示著分別來自彼得、巴奇和史考特的十五個未接來電和八條留言。早在巴奇昨晚問起蒂妲的消息時，史蒂夫心裡就有底事情不太對勁，他握著手機很快地思索一會兒，便起身拿著外套回到車裏。他確認了一下時間便一路向北，直到上了高速公路才播放起信箱裡的留言。

 _『呃，史蒂夫，你知道蒂妲今天要來公司的事嗎？我想她跟索爾要…_ _開會？』_ 史考特，十點十分。

 _『史蒂夫，蒂妲現在在公司裡，事情不太對勁，你最好快點回來。』_ 彼得，十點十二分。

 _『你他媽人呢？真的不打算來看試鏡了嗎？』_ 巴奇，十點十三分。

 _『呃，史蒂夫，我剛才看到蒂妲氣沖沖地離開公司，我追上去問她怎麼回事，她跟我說她需要靜一靜，我應該要擔心嗎？』_ 史考特，十點三十五分。

 _『操，蒂妲說她從來沒有收到索爾的劇本，這件事你知道嗎？』_ 巴奇，十點四十分。

 _『巴奇剛剛通知我，你一回來就要開緊急會議…_ _』_ 史考特，十點五十六分。

Alpha還沒聽完便摘下耳機，他煩躁地抬手捋捋頭髮，心忖自己不過就離開兩個小時，整間公司就被搞的天下大亂。他瞄了一眼手錶， _十一點整_ ，接著全力踩下油門。

史蒂夫在十二點二十分回到紐約市中心，並在十分鐘後踏進商業大樓的電梯，他一邊等待著電梯上升，一邊讀著彼得在一個小時前傳來的一封訊息： _『史蒂夫，我死定了_ 。 _』_ 他並沒有放在心上，猜想或許是因為少年剛入行不久，鮮少遇到劍拔弩張的局面才會這樣大驚小怪。一分鐘後，金髮男人推開接待大廳的玻璃門，公司裡的一切再正常不過，所有員工各司其職，氣氛一如以往。Alpha徑直走進會議室，這才發現所有的經紀人和東尼都在裏頭等他，各式各樣說不清的情緒和氣息在密閉空間裡發酵，他褪下深色的毛呢大衣掛在椅背上，拉開其中一張椅子在巴奇對面坐了下來。

「我早上參加了一場試映會，沒有時間看手機。」他環顧在座的人，發現東尼正笑嘻嘻的坐在自己平時的位子上。

「你沒有時間看手機？」巴奇發出一聲怪笑。

「你平常也很少去那麼遠的地方看試映吧，史蒂夫。」娜塔莎瞥他一眼，豔紅的嘴角輕輕翹起。

「嘿，各位，我們可能把索爾・奧丁森和蒂妲・史雲頓給氣走了，」東尼故作慎重地咳了兩聲，「我才剛來，但這感覺事態嚴重。」

「這是一場徹頭徹尾的誤會，我會把奧丁森勸回來，」巴奇看了坐在會議桌前方的棕髮Omega一眼，接著望向史蒂夫，「史蒂夫，你得跟蒂妲談一談，這件事我們一定會好好解決。」

「當然。」史蒂夫才剛說完，便看見有些垂頭喪氣的彼得從巴奇身後的玻璃牆走過，而棕髮青年向來很少在公司裡表露出如此沮喪的情緒。

巴奇隨著他的目光回過頭，冷冷地說道，「真正需要處理的問題是彼得。」

一旁的布魯斯和娜塔莎和彼此對看一眼，紛紛轉頭看向窗外年輕的Omega，彼得發現了他們的動靜，很快地溜到了比較不顯眼的角落去。

「處理什麼？」史蒂夫看向眼前的人。

「他這幾天表現的很怪異，做什麼事情都神秘兮兮的，還刻意阻礙蒂妲和索爾會面，」巴奇將雙手抱在胸前，顯然有些不安，「然後他剛才終於露出了馬腳。」

布魯斯歪頭看了巴奇一眼，「呃，這是什麼意思？」

「他在我們試鏡的時候聲稱自己已經在這間公司四年了，還說是他把索爾的劇本丟到垃圾桶裡的。」

史蒂夫不急不慢地吐出一口氣，他望著此時坐在接待大廳裡有些焦躁的彼得，突然回憶起少年獨自來到公司見他的那個早晨。

「…他會不會是什麼有強迫症的神經病？說這種謊是什麼道理？」布魯斯再次伸長脖子，打量著在助理辦公室裡踱步的彼得，「從外表完全看不出來啊。」

「說不定他是間諜，史塔克傳媒派來搞我們的。」娜塔莎此話一出，在座除了史蒂夫以外的人紛紛看向東尼。

「喔，拜託，關我屁事啊？現在搞垮你們對我有什麼好處？」東尼無奈地攤手，他求救似地看向史蒂夫，而後者僅是搖搖頭。

「那就是圖姆斯了。」娜塔莎幸災樂禍地笑道。

東尼拿著筆敲敲桌面，「我不想冒任何險，有任何嫌疑的話就叫他走。」

「是我叫他說謊的。」他突然說道，整間會議室瞬間鴉雀無聲。

巴奇僵在原地，不可置信地瞪著他，「你…什麼？」

「四年前把劇本丟掉的人是我，指使他從中作梗阻撓雙方會面的人也是我。」史蒂夫停頓了幾秒，才接著說道，「彼得是我的弟弟。」

「你說什麼？」東尼眨眨眼睛。

「你的弟弟，你是說從一開始就是嗎？」布魯斯看看娜塔莎又看看巴奇。

「這是什麼蠢問題，布魯斯。」娜塔莎翻個白眼，顯然十分樂見這樣戲劇性的場景。

棕髮Beta的臉色有些蒼白，「你打算什麼時候告訴我…們。」

「等時機成熟的時候，」史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，「看來就是今天了。」

「等等，他來公司快半年了，然後沒人知道？」東尼左顧右盼，似乎對這件事感到很驚訝—或者說驚艷。

「對。」巴奇不悅地回應。

東尼捂著嘴巴，幾乎笑出聲來，「他是你的助理，而你卻不知道？」

「沒錯，很好笑吧？」巴奇呵呵笑起來，反而嚇得東尼立刻閉上嘴，「我真是蠢到家了。」

「啊喔。」東尼低聲嘟囔道。

「你說的沒錯，真的是笑死人了。」巴奇說著狠狠地一掌拍在會議桌上，「史蒂夫，你根本就在耍我們！」

「我知道我並沒有坦誠以對…」

「你他媽知道 _誠實_ 這兩個字怎麼寫嗎？」

「我也不希望事情發展成這樣，這件事情不可原諒，我願意負起責任，如果有什麼人要走，那也應該是我。」

巴奇從椅子裡起身，胡亂收拾著桌面上的資料夾，「對，你說的完全沒錯。」

「史蒂夫，你在開什麼玩笑？怎麼能說走就…」東尼被巴奇瞪了一眼，下意識閉上嘴巴，「喔，好吧。」

「你看，連新來的都知道你的話一句都不能聽。」說完，棕髮男人頭也不回地走出會議室。

娜塔莎也在看了他一眼後跟著離開會議室，她直接拐進助理辦公室裡，低聲和站在門邊偷看已久的汪達和史考特耳語了幾句。兩個Beta聽著女人的話紛紛露出驚嚇的表情，顯然彼得是個保守秘密的高手，連最親近的朋友都不得而知。布魯斯彆扭地抓抓灰色的捲髮，似乎還沒從這個重磅消息裡恢復過來，他在經過金髮Alpha時難得拍拍他的肩膀，卻讓史蒂夫有種落水狗的錯覺。

「老天，看來他氣得不輕。」東尼說著從椅子裡起身，慢悠悠地晃到他身後。

史蒂夫望著棕髮男人的背影，靜靜地說道，「他氣不久的。」

「而你也不是真的要離開。」東尼仔細地打量他良久，這才接著說，「操，你們兄弟倆還真行啊。」

Alpha在東尼離開後才拿著外套走出會議室，彼得聽見動靜也從接待大廳裡的沙發站起來。史蒂夫微笑著走上前，只見棕髮男孩低垂著頭，略顯低落的神情滿是歉疚，他伸出來手輕輕抬起Omega的下巴，接著拍拍他的肩膀。

「吃過午飯了嗎？」他溫聲問道。

「還沒。」

「走吧，我們去吃飯。」說完，史蒂夫領著弟弟往電梯的方向走去，刻意忽視背後那一雙雙懷有心思和猜忌的目光。

 

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一陣子爛事一籮筐，好不容易整理心情好好把這章寫完。  
> 要好好談戀愛還不容易，希望劇情裡這種一波未平一波又起的頻率不會太容易讓人疲乏XDDDDDDDDD
> 
> 下一更不知道什麼時候，應該先翻譯一點東西才是。


	10. 敗事有餘

 

拿著手機的布魯斯樂呵呵地走進茶水間，他的心情今天格外的喜悅，因為他最喜歡的大明星莎莉・賽隆一早打了通電話給他。諾蘭的電影已經開拍一個月，美麗的Alpha聽起來很開心，她侃侃而談拍攝電影的日常和趣事，偶爾催促著要布魯斯到英國去探班，並表示自己可以帶著他在當地一日遊。

灰髮Beta高興地幾乎要流下眼淚，因為繼上次的換角風波後，這還是莎莉第一次跟他說上這麼久的話。他從汪達手裡接過一杯熱咖啡，輕啜一口後對著紅髮助理眨眨眼以示感謝，完全無視對方拼命揮手給他打的暗號，因為他正因為莎莉的話咯咯發笑。

「喔，老天，莎莉你真是太可愛了。」布魯斯朝著會議室走去，顯然沒有注意到裏頭的情況，「不會吧？他真的這麼說嗎？」

他抬起手肘推開門，再次喝下一口溫熱的咖啡，餘光裡三名經紀人都已經坐在會議桌邊，只不過幾人都板著臉，沈默的有些詭異。

「真是不敢相信，諾蘭竟然是這麼有趣的人！好，沒問題，我會找時間過去看看的。」布魯斯抬眼盯著三人，指了指耳邊的電話，「那就再聯絡了，莎莉。」

Beta將手機收進口袋，終於察覺到會議室裡有些奇怪的氣氛，他隨手放下茶杯，一臉莫名其妙地盯著另外三名夥伴。

「早安。」布魯斯甚至忘了要坐下，他眨眨眼睛，抓抓一頭灰色的捲髮，「是莎莉，一如既往的幽默…這是怎麼啦？」

「報稅的文件。」娜塔莎用那雙綠瑩瑩的眼睛看著他。

「你早該寄給史丹・李先生的那一份。」巴奇抱著手臂坐在椅子裡，懷疑地望著他。

坐在兩人之間的金髮Alpha默不作聲，僅是面無表情地盯著他剛剛放在桌上的深色的馬克杯。

「我寄了，我拿了信，用信封裝起來…」布魯斯不自在地摸摸褲子口袋又摸摸肚子，最後卻在摸到休閒外的內袋時愣了一下，「…喔，該死。」

史蒂夫閉上眼睛深呼吸，模樣像是下一秒鐘就要休克亦或是大發雷霆，娜塔莎和巴奇則是同時翻了有史以來最大的白眼，然後不約而同地朝著他破口大罵。

「操，班納，你是不是想毀了整間公司？」巴奇罵道。

「你花錢請助理到底是幹什麼用的？」娜塔莎也接著說道。

「一定有什麼方法可以再延後幾天的。」布魯斯嘀咕。

史蒂夫抬手捏捏眼鼻樑，異常溫和地說道，「布魯斯，不是所有事情都能事後補救的。」

「我們今天接到國稅局的電話，表格早就被送到另一個部門了，已經太遲了。」巴奇搖搖頭。

娜塔莎低頭看看手機，涼涼地說道，「以前還有考森替我們擋著，現在可不一樣了。」

「呃，也許我們可以趁著這個時候整理一下帳目？」布魯斯聳聳肩，卻在下一刻被始終按捺著怒氣的Alpha給嚇了一跳。

「你在說笑嗎？生活對你來說就是一場鬧劇，而你只需要活在一堆夢幻的泡影裡，然後把所有人都踹下水就可以了，是嗎？！」史蒂夫難得抬高音量，嚇得布魯斯連動都不敢動，「布魯斯，你的腦袋到底都裝了什麼？」

他尷尬地轉開目光，卻看見汪達拿著一個小白板站在會議室的玻璃牆後，而上頭寫著： _『葛蕾絲・岡默和梅莉・史翠普到了。』_

經紀人們相互對視一眼，接著十分有默契地回到各自的工作崗位。巴奇和娜塔莎並肩朝著茶水間的方向而去，布魯斯則是心不甘情不願地跟在史蒂夫身後走向接待大廳，而此時站在休息區的是兩名高挑的白髮及金髮女性，兩人知性而精緻的面貌和氣質如出一徹。

「抱歉，剛剛在開緊急會議，時間有些耽擱了。」史蒂夫微笑著走上前去和優雅的白髮女人碰碰臉，「好久不見，梅莉。」

「出了一點小意外。」闖下大禍的布魯斯摸摸鼻子，對著一邊的金髮女人擠出一抹微笑，「嘿，葛蕾絲。」

 _葛蕾絲・岡默_ 和 _梅莉・史翠普_ ，電影圈中著名的Alpha母女檔，前者初出茅廬是演藝界的一顆新星，衷情於獨立製片及劇場舞台，後者則是大名鼎鼎、能歌善舞，橫掃無數獎項的大牌資深演員。

「喔，我們也才剛到而已，」梅莉親切而好奇地看看兩人，「不過，是什麼緊急事件還是意外嗎？」

「布魯斯運氣向來不錯，對他來說，大災難也是小意外。」史蒂夫笑著看了布魯斯一眼，後者卻被他的眼神弄得發寒。

「走吧，葛蕾絲。」布魯斯搖搖頭，接著看向自己的演員。

「好。」葛蕾絲笑著拿起椅子上的包包，隨後跟上布魯斯的腳步。

「葛蕾絲？」梅莉突然發話。

「嗯？」葛蕾絲回頭看向母親。

「抬頭挺胸，」梅莉此話一出立刻惹的女兒嘆了一口氣，「不要駝背，真是講不聽。」

「我還要跟布魯斯開會，媽媽。」葛蕾絲搖搖頭，這才不大高興地走進布魯斯的辦公室。

布魯斯和葛蕾絲分別在辦公桌的兩頭坐下，兩人合作的時間超過三年，早已經對彼此十分熟悉。灰髮Beta神秘兮兮地從抽屜裡拿出一個牛皮紙袋，接著抽出裡頭的檔案夾，金髮女孩則是笑著望著他，眼底閃過一絲狡黠。

「你在幹什麼，布魯斯？」

「葛蕾絲・岡默，你將有機會參與凱薩琳・畢格羅的下一部電影！」布魯斯驚呼著將劇本放到桌上。

「不會吧！這真是太棒了！」葛蕾絲捂著嘴巴驚呼出聲，她拿起封面寫著《劫後人生》幾個大字的劇本，迫不及待地翻閱起來。

「她明天要到公司裡來見你，沒有人知道這件事，這是獨家消息。」布魯斯得意洋洋地說道，他回頭看了玻璃牆後的汪達一眼，紅髮女孩朝他比了個大拇指，「這是國內唯一的一本劇本，塑膠扣環裝訂的一百二十頁紙，不過我發誓，葛蕾絲，它的威力大到你無法想像。」

「我相信絕對是的，真是謝謝你。」葛蕾絲輕輕歎一口氣，低聲說道，「沒想到會在這裡碰到媽媽。」

葛蕾絲・岡默是布魯斯在學生劇場裡發掘的明日之星，那時他總覺得她有一種獨特而熟悉的魅力，卻總是說不上來，一直到後來他才發現，原來女孩的母親是電影界裡舉足輕重的巨擘。葛蕾絲從來不主動提起母親，但這個圈子裡沒有秘密，兩人的關係很快登上各大娛樂頭條，她也不得不總是活在母親的明星光環下。

「我以為你們是一起來的？」他眨眨眼睛。

「不是，我們在電梯口遇見的，她說要和史蒂夫開會。」

布魯斯眉頭一皺，他多疑地回頭看了一眼，而就在遠處那間隔著兩道玻璃牆的辦公室裡，史蒂夫也正和梅莉相談甚歡。金髮Alpha社交手腕和經驗十足，他們三個經紀人的客戶加起來恐怕都沒有他一個客戶的含金量要來得高。

「總之真是太棒了，布魯斯，我欠你一頓飯。」

「回去看一看吧。」布魯斯說著從椅子裡起身，葛蕾絲也從善如流。

「謝謝你，我會負責找餐廳的。」金髮女孩笑道。

「一言為定。」

布魯斯和葛蕾絲一邊閒話家常，一邊走出辦公室，而史蒂夫和梅莉則已經在接待大廳裡等候他們。兩名Alpha的談話一直沒有停下，似乎還經常被彼此給逗笑，布魯斯翻了個白眼，卻是側耳傾聽起兩人的對話。

「合作愉快。」史蒂夫再次和梅莉握手。

「我們下次見，史蒂夫。」梅莉把劇本放到另一隻手裡，接著笑著拍拍史蒂夫的手臂。

梅莉手裡橫放著的劇本封面似曾相識，布魯斯愣愣地停下腳步，葛蕾絲也順著他的目光看向母親。兩人傻兮兮地歪過頭，困惑萬分地讀著那有些似曾相識的劇本封面—《劫後人生》，那本據說是國內 _唯_ 一的一本劇本。

「我一有消息就通知你。」金髮Alpha輕鬆地將手插進口袋裡。

「好的。」梅莉笑著側過頭，正巧看到兩人怪異的模樣，「葛蕾絲，親愛的，你們在做什麼？」

布魯斯和葛蕾絲立刻直起身子，兩人尷尬地望著彼此幾秒鐘，葛蕾絲才瞇著眼睛地說道，「真是好一個獨家消息啊，布魯斯。」

灰髮Beta勉強擠出一個尚算討喜的微笑，隨後抬手抓抓後腦，心想自己今天還真是時運不濟。

 

-

 

梅莉和葛蕾絲不約而同低著頭，不發一語地翻看著手裡那兩本顯然是國內唯二的劇本。史蒂夫老神在在地滑著手機，一點也不為眼前的情況感到所擾，反觀站在一邊不斷朝著他使眼色的Beta，他的耳朵和脖子紅的幾乎要滴出血來。布魯斯不時看他一眼，斗大的一雙棕色眼睛像是在質問他。史蒂夫當然知道對方想問什麼，這個據說是 _國內唯一一本_ 的劇本，怎麼就到他手上了？

Alpha不動聲色地避開他的目光，一點想回答的意思也沒有，他要是真的想弄到什麼東西，手段根本用不完。眼前的母女檔終於在幾分鐘後抬起頭來，梅莉摘掉鼻樑上的老花眼鏡，謹慎地清清喉嚨。

「你們沒有事先商量好嗎？」白髮Alpha輕聲確認道。

「沒有。」史蒂夫搖搖頭。

葛蕾絲望著自己的經紀人，「是同一個角色嗎？」

「不，是媽媽和女兒。」布魯斯皺著眉頭，看上去很是疑惑。

史蒂夫回頭看向此時坐在助理辦公室裡的史考特，而眼睛放光的助理則是笑容燦爛地舉起雙手對他比出兩個大拇指。

「你覺得你能做到嗎？」梅莉輕笑著對女兒說道。

「這可能會是我們第一次看到你們一同出現在螢幕上。」史蒂夫微笑道。

「呃，是啊。」布魯斯的語氣很是遲疑。

「當然，我們等待這個機會很久了。」葛蕾絲笑著答道，接著和布魯斯互換一個眼神。

「這太棒了，」梅莉也微微一笑，「凱薩琳・畢格羅知道我們是真正的母女嗎？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，「她什麼都不知道。」

「太神奇了。」葛蕾絲眨眨眼。

「真有趣。」梅莉看向史蒂夫，「我會再打給你的。」

「好。」史蒂夫說道。

兩名經紀人十分周到地將明星母女檔送到電梯門口，這才轉身返回大廳。史蒂夫走路的速度不算慢，他隱約能聽見布魯斯在他身後欲言又止，但也不打算再多置一詞。早上查稅那件事讓史蒂夫氣得不輕，公司好不容易穩定下來，卻很有可能因為布魯斯一時的粗心大意再度陷入危機。但很顯然的，布魯斯並不認為這件事會影響他的誠信，或者是史蒂夫對他的態度。

「你怎麼拿到劇本的？」終於，布魯斯在史蒂夫快要踏進辦公室時說道。

史蒂夫轉過身去盯著眼前的人，「我的人比你的謹慎。」

「喔，史蒂夫，我那麼努力爭取葛蕾絲跟畢格羅拍戲的機會，我要她獨自拿下這個角色。」

「所以呢？又不是不讓她參加試鏡，只不過梅莉也要為母親的角色試鏡。」史蒂夫眨眨眼，「一切都是機緣巧合，有什麼問題？」

「問題是大家都會認為葛蕾絲之所以能夠出演這部電影，就只是因為她是梅莉的女兒的。」

「我是為了經紀公司著想，我可能促成了她們母女倆的首次合作，這對我們來說都是好事。」

「史蒂夫，你不明白…」

「不，布魯斯，我完全明白。」他毫不客氣地打斷Beta，「失陪了，我還有事要處理。」

金髮Alpha脫下西裝外套，煩躁地捋捋頭髮並坐進辦公椅。他拿起桌上的合約和劇本翻閱，公司裡一波未平一波又起的節奏令人疲乏，接踵而來的瑣事讓大多數的人很快就忘卻不久前發生的 _小插曲_ 。直到一抹影子閃進眼角，他才抬起眼看向隔壁的辦公室。而此時的玻璃牆後，巴奇・巴恩斯正版著一張臉瞪著眼前的小助理，顯然他並不打算輕易讓這件事揭過。

史蒂夫曉得Beta肯定不會有好臉色，但事已至此，即便再給他一次機會，他仍然不曾後悔任何決定，只是這麼一來可憐了無辜而年輕的Omega…他望著弟弟喪氣的背影，幾乎能想像的出巴奇會如何刻意刁難，只見棕髮Beta不發一語地將幾張薄薄的紙丟在桌上，而彼得也只能摸摸鼻子、撿起紙張走出辦公室。

正午，剛從外頭回到公司的史蒂夫朝著辦公室的方向走去，同時低頭看著手機螢幕上的訊息，他飛快輸入幾個字，不由自主地嘆一口氣。

_『梅莉，你認真考慮過了嗎？』_

_『是的，史蒂夫。』_

_『好吧，那我們一會兒再談。』_

他將手機放進外套內袋，卻在走進辦公室前看見彼得一個人站在茶水間的水槽邊發呆。棕髮少年呆愣愣地盯著前方，一手捏著早前那幾張紙，另一手則是孩子氣地放在嘴邊。彼得從小只要緊張就喜歡咬指甲，史蒂夫還以為這個壞習慣他在中學時就已經改掉了。

「別弄了。」他拐進茶水間裡，走到流理台邊給自己倒了杯熱咖啡。

彼得猛然回過神來，「什麼？」

「你的手，彼得。」

「噢，抱歉。」

史蒂夫啜了一口咖啡，盯著青年手裡的紙，「怎麼回事？」

「你可以幫我簽我的合約嗎？」彼得咬咬嘴唇，表情很是苦惱。

「那不是巴奇該簽的嗎？」他微微蹙眉，「我不能隨意干涉同事的人事管理。」

「我知道，但他故意刁難我。」Omega喪氣地說道，顯然在上司那裡受了不少氣。

「再忍一下就好，這段時間我們低調一點。」

「我可能隨時都會被解僱。」

史蒂夫停頓一會兒，才接著道，「巴奇不會這麼做的。」

「你對這件事這麼有信心，是因為他是看在你的面子上嗎？」彼得直直盯著他，淡淡的信息素裡參雜著些微的焦躁。

「不是的。」他放下手裡的咖啡，安撫似地說道，「彼得，給他一點時間，他會想通的。」

「我還是去問東尼吧。」

「彼得…」然而沒等他把話說完，棕髮少年便捏著幾張合約消失在門後。

金髮Alpha還沒來得及嘆氣，就見巴奇一分不差地在下一秒走進茶水間。來人走到冰箱前，多疑地盯著彼得消失在走廊盡頭的背影，隨後又看看他。史蒂夫不自在地清清喉嚨，總覺得自己像是做了什麼見不得人的事還被人撞見了一般。

「巴奇…」他話音剛落，手裏拿著一瓶氣泡礦泉水的棕髮Beta便頭也不回走了出去。

他垂下眼睛深深嘆息，然而才剛拿起那杯剩下一半的熱咖啡，史考特便俏皮地從門邊探出頭來。

「史蒂夫，梅莉正在來的路上。」

盯著助理笑咪咪的神情，他嘆息道，「謝謝你，史考特。」

十五分鐘後，史蒂夫好整以暇地坐在辦公桌前，而在他對面的是稍早才剛來和他會過面的梅莉・史翠普。有別於先前的愉悅，辦公室裡現下的氣氛有些怪異，因為梅莉此趟前來，是為了要拒絕這個千挑萬選的好角色。史蒂夫的面色有些為難，態度卻沒有過於強硬，饒是他在經紀圈裏如何資深，也沒那個膽子對著眼前的人指手畫腳。

「難以置信，史蒂夫。」優雅的白髮Alpha半是責怪，半是懊惱地說道，「你怎麼不事先提醒我呢？」

「我從來沒想過這會是問題，你們母女看起來感情還不錯。」說著，史蒂夫和站在女明星身後的史考特對看一眼。

「史蒂夫，你不了解女人吧？」

「不。」

「Omega呢？」

「一點也不。」

「是啊，這也難怪。」梅莉搖搖頭，不經意地摸摸手腕上的錶，「我們感情很好，但如果讓一對母女單獨在一起三個月，他們會自相殘殺的，不只是我和葛蕾絲，所有父母跟孩子都一樣，遑論她是個Omega。」

「這不就是這個劇本在講的故事嗎？」史蒂夫略微困惑地眨眨眼。

「對，這正是這劇本的美妙之處，我當然想演這個角色，史蒂夫，但我不想過這個角色的生活。」

「梅莉，這麼好的劇本要是拒絕就太可惜了。」

「這沒得商量，你沒有女兒，你不會懂的。」梅莉微笑著看向史蒂夫，輕嘆一口氣，「還記得三年前的夏天嗎？她搬回家裡兩個月，我們吵得天翻地覆，一直到聖誕節時情況才好轉起來。」

梅莉指的是葛蕾絲在三年前因為拍戲摔斷了腿，休養期間搬回家住了好一陣子的事，他跟布魯斯約略耳聞了一點，聽說簡直是一場災難。

「我記得，跳跳床事件。」史蒂夫抓抓後腦，Alpha的氣勢難得蔫了下來。

梅莉十分溫柔地說道，「我當然不樂見這樣，但就算劇本再精彩，我也不能冒險毀掉親情。」

「所以這是確定要拒絕了？」

「是的。」Alpha點點頭，卻在這時猶豫了起來，「等等，要是直接拒絕，葛蕾絲會不會以為我是因為她才不演的？」

「呃，也不是沒有這個可能。」

「這樣她肯定會傷心的。」梅莉摸摸耳朵，似乎正在思索什麼。

史蒂夫再次和史考特交換一個眼神，Beta在這時小心地提議道，「你可以確保導演拒絕你啊。」

「這是什麼話，那有導演會拒絕梅莉・史翠普？」Alpha輕笑一聲。

「學諾頓就好了。」史考特聳聳肩，走到史蒂夫旁邊。

「那是什麼？一種性遊戲嗎？」梅莉望著史考特。

「不是，學愛德華・諾頓耍大牌，在試鏡的時候亂…」

「夠了，史考特。」

「等等，讓他說。」梅莉阻止史蒂夫，「說說你的看法，史考特。」

「只有導演會討厭這樣搞砸試鏡的行為，其他人才不管，耍大牌的女演員不會沒工作的。」

「這真是太荒謬了。」Alpha搖搖頭，「真是不好意思，梅莉。」

「我不知道…但聽起來像是個好主意？」梅莉轉轉眼睛，接著對史蒂夫露出一抹意味深長的微笑。

史蒂夫有些為難，卻還是尊重對方，「好吧，史考特，告訴我們諾頓是怎麼搞砸面試的。」

甫得到上司的許可，史考特便放膽把他聽到的八卦全一股腦說了出來，逗得梅莉仰頭大笑。史蒂夫翻閱著手裡那本含金量爆表卻是與他們無緣的劇本，一邊心不在焉地聽著助理和客戶談天，一邊不動聲色地瞥向玻璃牆後的另一間辦公室。

棕髮男人拿著手機倚在辦公桌前，面色看上去有些凝重，他偶爾點點頭，偶爾舔舔嘴唇回應幾句，史蒂夫猜測大概是哪個演員或導演打來跟他抱怨。下一秒，像是察覺到他的注視似的，Beta抬起那雙足以令人暈眩的灰藍色眼眸，正好和他對個正著。而這是巴奇這麼多天以來第一次正眼瞧他超過兩秒，於是他垂下眼睛，琢磨著還是別在這種大眼瞪小眼的遊戲裡跟他過不去。

是日晚間九點，史蒂夫獨自一人站在昏暗的廊道裡，他一手捧著一束純白無瑕的水仙，一手慎重地按下牆邊的門鈴。金髮Alpha耐心地站在公寓門外等候，隱約能聽見裏頭傳來細微的聲響，他靜靜地望向窺視孔，只要想到對方或許正隔著那個迷你玻璃看著自己，就忍不住露出微笑。兩分鐘後，公寓的主人緩緩地打開門，穿著一身居家服的棕髮Beta探出頭瞪著他，灰藍色的眼底滿是敵意。

「幹麻？」

「我很想你。」說著，史蒂夫將手裡的花遞到男人眼前。

巴奇聞言皺起眉頭，他猶豫半晌，儘管有些狐疑，卻還是伸手接過那一束顯然費了不少心思妝點的花束。

「不請我進去坐嗎？」

棕髮男人默不作聲地瞪著他，渾身的敵意卻已然慢慢退去，「我還是很生氣。」

「我猜這是好的意思了？你…」

史蒂夫話都還沒來得及說完，巴奇便跩著他的領帶將他拉進門裡，一把將他按在門前親了上去。他輕笑著抱住眼前的人，縱容Beta心急如焚的親吻，至少這證明了巴奇也同樣想念他。兩人毫無章法地吻作一團，喘息聲和呻吟此起彼落，史蒂夫至今都沒想明白，怎麼每次遇上巴奇，他就像個毛頭小子一樣亂了方寸。 一直到巴奇懲罰似地在他的唇邊咬了一口，這個來得猝不及防的吻才宣告結束，他望著Beta走進窄小的廚房，隨手將花束放在水槽邊，然後一屁股坐在高腳椅裡。

「還沒吃飯？」史蒂夫在他對面坐下，不動聲色地打量著檯面上那五盒份量可觀的外賣。

男人從紙袋裡摸出一雙免洗筷推到他眼前，「被你氣得胃口都沒了。」

「我都不曉得你一個人竟然吃得下那麼多東西。」

「不吃就算了。」

巴奇伸手要把筷子拿回來，史蒂夫卻是按住他的手，接著淡淡一笑，「如你所願，陛下。」

「拿你那陽奉陰違的嘴臉去哄別人。」棕髮Beta抽開手，百般無聊地拿著筷子扒拉起那盒油膩膩的炒麵。

「沒有別人了。」他面不改色地吃下一塊糖醋肉，細細咀嚼了起來。

「閉嘴吧。」巴奇細聲說道，臉頰卻是泛起可疑的暈紅。

「前幾天的事，我很抱歉。」

「不必。」

「我不是要你喜歡彼得，」他夾了一顆煎餃放在對方的盤子裡。

「看在老天的份上，」巴奇把餃子塞進嘴裡，接著狠狠地放下筷子，「你就不能閉上嘴好好吃飯？」

「我只是不希望你恨他。」他望著巴奇滿臉通紅、嘴裡塞滿食物的模樣，覺得他像極了雙頰裡藏著堅果預備過冬的花栗鼠。

「我幹嘛要恨他？他是我八年來請過最好的助理。」他奮力咀嚼著嘴裡的食物，不忘酸言酸語幾句，「別忘了，是 _你_ 把事情搞砸了。」

「那就幫自己一個忙，延長他的合約吧。」

「我為什麼要那麼做？一開始千方百計要他走的人可是你。」

史蒂夫又往Beta的盤子裡放了一個春捲，「那是一開始，現在都過去了。」

「都過去了？」巴奇兇狠地把筷子插在春捲裡，接著冷笑一聲，「你們兄弟倆他媽在跟我開玩笑？」

沒有人比史蒂夫更清楚巴奇的脾氣，他知道硬碰硬不是辦法，於是也只能暫時作罷。巴奇慢吞吞地吃著一桌的菜，表情顯得有些意興闌珊。史蒂夫靜靜地望著眼前的人，總覺得他的面色有些蒼白，才這麼幾天沒有時刻盯著，怎麼好像還瘦了一些？

「你怎麼回事？」Alpha微微蹙眉，輕聲地問道。

「胃不舒服，」巴奇拿起紙巾擦嘴，「你再吵我就真的要吃不下了。」

「你吃吧。」他隨手拿起桌上冷掉的半杯咖啡喝了一口，垂眼瀏覽起手機裡的即時新聞。

午夜時分，史蒂夫赤著腳從客廳回到臥房，總計距離不超過八步。巴奇位在曼哈頓的單人公寓不大，他的臥房佔了所有空間的一半大小，客廳裡一張雙人沙發和電視櫃就已經顯得擁擠，窄小的廚房對不下廚的他來說幾乎只有用餐和喝水的功能。比起Alpha滿是生活氣息的房子，這裏簡直算得上是個空殼，但奇怪的是史蒂夫一點也不介意來這裡，看著巴奇在這個單調到無聊的空間裡做任何事，早已經成為他這些日子來莫大的樂趣。

棕髮Beta穿著一件褪色的舊T恤窩在亞麻床單裡，此時正拿著一本劇本喃喃自語，史蒂夫知道這是他讀劇本時的小習慣。他端著一杯溫水走到巴奇面前，輕輕地碰了下他的劇本，接著在他眼前攤開手心。

「這是什麼？」巴奇動動鼻子，小狗似的聞了聞。

史蒂夫被逗笑了，輕聲說道，「胃藥，吃了會好一些。」

「家裡沒有胃藥。」

「是我的。」

巴奇會意地點點頭，捏起那顆淺綠色的藥丸丟進嘴裡，並接過Alpha手裡的水將藥給吞下肚裡。史蒂夫隨手呼嚕了男人柔軟的棕髮一把，隨後也躺進那張算不上舒服的雙人床。他拿起枕邊的手機查看，映入眼簾的訊息卻讓他不禁深深嘆息。

 _『史蒂夫，《 **刺殺伊芙》** 得獎了，史—蒂—夫。』_來信人是 _韋德・威爾森_ 。

史蒂夫面無表情地回起訊息， _『是的，韋德，我已經發了訊息向菲比・沃勒_ _-_ _布莉姬道賀了。』_

_『你問過她我為什麼不在裡面嗎？』_

_『沒有，韋德。』_

_『為什麼？史蒂夫，為什麼？』_

_『因為那麼做很失禮，對方可是英國人。』_

_『我現在想打給你，就現在。』_

_『不，晚安，韋德。』_ 然後他將手機調整成靜音，放在另一邊的床頭櫃上。

「誰啊？」巴奇問道。

「韋德。」

「啊，《刺殺伊芙》得獎了。」

史蒂夫看他一眼，「你知道這件事？」

「你不知道嗎？」巴奇嗤笑一聲，「你不接他的電話，韋德為了這部劇煩了很多人。」

史蒂夫無奈地搖搖頭，實在不曉得該拿韋德這個傢伙怎麼辦，即使他在怎麼懂得行銷自己的明星，他也很清楚這些人的極限在哪裡。韋德可以出演任何一步商業巨片、浪漫喜劇和動作強檔，但英國的六集小品？算了吧，資方說不定也負擔不起他的高片酬。他心不在焉地翻閱這次的艾美獎得獎作品，思索著未來跟菲比・沃勒-布莉姬合作的機率有多大。

「你是故意的。」巴奇突然沒頭沒尾說道。

「你說什麼？」史蒂夫側過頭看他，「如果你指的是蒂妲的事…」

「不，我指的是讓彼得幫你頂罪的這整件事。」Beta眨眨眼睛，似乎正在思考什麼，「你是故意的，對吧？」

「我從沒要求他替我頂罪。」

「所以你確實告訴了彼得這件事，」男人坐起身子，放下手裡的劇本，「你表現得一副滿不在乎、準備悲壯就義的樣子，然後他就決定替你頂罪了，是不是這樣？」

「我不認為我有這麼做過。」史蒂夫盯著眼前的人，暗自在心裡掂量著彼得出賣他的機率有多大，他甚至不認為彼得有察覺到這件事。

「他沒有那個膽子，所以肯定是你在背地裡搞的鬼。」

他不禁輕笑一聲，轉頭繼續滑起手機，「我可沒有那麼大的能耐。」

「我不知道你以為自己在別人眼裡是哪種正人君子，但這可不是我第一次看你幹這種骯髒勾當了。」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」

巴奇倒吸一口氣，「我的老天，彼得這個涉世未深的倒楣鬼。」

「我再次重申，我什麼也沒做。」

史蒂夫笑著放下手機，一股幾不可察的氣息卻在這時一閃而過，甜淡中揉雜著苦澀，細微卻真實存在。這不是他第一次在巴奇身上聞到這樣的味道，他細細端詳著身邊的Beta，總覺得有什麼東西不太一樣了。

「幹嘛這樣看我？」

「過來。」

他笑著環住巴奇的腰，男人則是低下頭咬住他的唇，他們在棉麻床單裡親吻、笑鬧，比起渴求彼此的慾望，這個吻裡似乎還多了一些說不上來的情感和與日俱增的默契。一直到史蒂夫意外撞到床頭時，這陣嬉鬧才戛然而止，巴奇咯咯笑起來，隨後靠著他的額頭輕輕喘息。

「你真是他媽的混蛋到可以了，你知道吧？」

「我知道。」

巴奇氣呼呼地咬了他的鼻子一口，抬手就要往他身下摸，史蒂夫眼明手快握住他的手腕，一把將他拉進床裡。Beta似乎有些驚訝，卻也並不抗拒。

「不做嗎？」他小聲囁嚅。

「不做，不舒服就休息。」說著，他側過身將巴奇攬在身前，「胃好一點嗎？」

「好多了。」

史蒂夫將溫熱的手心貼在巴奇的腹部，輕緩而有節奏地打起圈來，他記得小時候鬧肚子疼時，母親總會這樣哄他入睡。巴奇毫無防備地倚在他胸前，呼吸逐漸變得平緩，然後他伸手按著史蒂夫的手背，試探似的將手指扣在他的指間。Alpha忍不住勾起嘴角，卻在這時聽見身前的人幽幽開口。

「順道一提。」

「怎麼？」

「你剛才喝的那杯咖啡是昨天的。」

他輕聲嘆息，「謝謝你告訴我，渾球。」

「不客氣，」巴奇的聲音像是在笑，「晚安。」

「晚安，巴奇。」語畢，他小心翼翼地吻在他的耳後，接著才陡然一愣。

_噢，耶穌基督在上，他愛上巴奇・巴恩斯了。_

 

-

 

彼得身穿深藍色的厚外套，漫不經心地走在曼哈頓依舊低溫的街頭，冷風嗖嗖地刮在臉邊，這個城市裡的冬日總是這麼地令人難以忍受。距離真實身份曝光已經過去一週，這短短的七天對他來說煎熬無比，原先美好無比的世界一去不返，公司裡的同事看見他要不是退避三舍、竊竊私語，就是把他當作隱形人。娜塔莎和布魯斯時刻用一種奇怪的眼神打量他，巴奇更是毫不客氣地讓他看盡臉色。真要說有什麼好處，大概就是史蒂夫對他的態度比起以往似乎親切不少，還有東尼看見他時似乎總是異常的愉快和多話。

Omega低著頭拐過公司前的一個轉角，卻在這時看見一隻黑貓站在眼前，那雙綠瑩瑩的眼睛似曾相識，他還來不及做出任何反應，毛色黑得發亮的貓咪便已經弓起背來發出警告似的嘶聲。

「別這樣，希波呂忒。」蹬著黑色高跟鞋的紅髮女人出現在貓咪身後，她伸出擦著鮮紅色指甲油的右手，一把撈起眼前炸毛的黑貓。

「早安，娜塔莎。」彼得緊張地說道。

「早安，親愛的。」

紅髮Alpha親親黑貓的側臉，隨後便轉身朝著公司走去。彼得跟著抱著黑貓的女人一同走進商業大樓，他趕緊上前去按電梯，於是兩人一貓就這麼尷尬地站在電梯前等候。

好一陣子，他清清喉嚨，「這是你的貓嗎？」

「希波呂忒，這是彼得，史蒂夫的弟弟…」娜塔莎還沒說完，黑貓便再次朝著他發出詭異的嘶聲，甚至伸出尖銳的爪子朝空氣中比劃了一下。

彼得嚇得踉蹌一步，只見娜塔莎露出一個似笑非笑的神情，她輕輕抓抓貓咪的下巴，惹得黑貓發出一陣呼嚕聲，「別怪她，她只是討厭史蒂夫而已。」

「呃，我還是走樓梯吧。」他吞吞口水，飛也似地跑上樓梯，再也不敢細思娜塔莎眼底的笑意暗示著什麼。

直到和汪達一起在天台吃早餐時，彼得才覺得自己終於能鬆一口氣，汪達大概是全公司唯一一個沒有對他另眼相待的人。細微的陽光穿透厚重的雲層灑落樓頂，兩人靠在欄杆邊，手裡分別拿著一個火雞肉可頌。紅髮Beta津津有味地啃著手裡的早餐，他卻是有些提不起勁。

「真是太糟糕了，就像是我完全變了個人，然沒有人認得出我。」棕髮男孩咬了一口火雞肉，沮喪萬分地說道。

「就跟 _傑森・包恩_ 一樣，一覺醒來忘了自己是誰，然後發現全世界都在追殺他。」

彼得噗哧一聲，「這不太一樣吧。」

「噢，簡直一模一樣。」汪達笑著眨眨眼。

「大家都覺得我變了，但是我根本沒有！」彼得激動地哀嚎，「史蒂夫是我哥哥的事實也不會改變我的為人啊。」

 _其他人都覺得史蒂夫的為人很糟糕，但他是史考特理想中的Alpha…_ 想起上班第一天汪達對他說的話，他也只能垂下肩膀，想著或許史蒂夫是他哥哥這件事確實會有點影響。

「好啦，甜心。」汪達拍拍他的肩膀，「就像在《銀翼殺手》裡，當你突然發現某個人是複製人的時候，你也會因此就覺得他比較沒有人性了一樣啊。」

他聞言皺起臉苦笑，「什麼？」

「但我們愛你的複製人，也很愛你的。」

「好吧，謝了，汪達。」彼得聳聳肩，終於咬下一口溫涼的可頌。

十五分鐘後，經紀人們和助理紛紛出現在會議室裡準備早會，史考特和汪達抱著一疊疊的會議資料分發給眾人，彼得則是照例端來咖啡和熱茶。會議桌邊，戴著眼鏡的史蒂夫面無表情地盯著手裡的議程和相關文件，巴奇則是低頭滑著手機，一副生人勿近的模樣。布魯斯是最後一個抵達會議室的人，他匆匆忙忙地推開門，徑直走到巴奇身邊坐下。

「早安，大家。」

「早安，布魯斯。」眾人稀落地回應。

「好了，那就開始吧。」史蒂夫放下手裡的文件，首先轉頭看向正在脫外套的布魯斯，「布魯斯，葛蕾絲・岡默的試鏡怎麼樣？」

「呃，她挺好的，下午要和凱薩琳會面試戲，」布魯斯略顯不自在地撓撓頭髮，「當然，她對這次的機會感到很興奮。」

「我知道。」史蒂夫說著露出一個十分官方的微笑，彼得皺皺鼻子，總覺得這件事有點蹊蹺，「巴奇？」

「麥可・肯恩的電影下週末要開拍，除此之外沒別的。」

金髮Alpha看向另一名經紀人，「娜塔莎，你今天很安靜。」

「我沒什麼要說的。」娜塔莎吸了一口電子菸，姿態優雅地吐出一個白色煙圈。

「希波呂忒也來啦。」布魯斯說完，彎腰撈起在他腳邊磨蹭的黑貓。

盯著對面的黑貓，彼得不由自主地吞吞口水，暗自希望希波呂忒不會再對他呲牙咧嘴。

「那好，柏林影展展開在即，安排的怎麼樣？」

史考特立刻接話，「客戶們的簽證和機票大多都辦好了，其中幾個明星會從…」

「等等，都沒人要問我嗎？」坐在會議桌另一頭的東尼突然發話，眾人皆是抬頭望向他。

「是的，東尼？」史蒂夫問道。

「很好，經過前一週激烈的面試後，儲備經紀人的最終人選已經出來啦。」東尼從椅子裡起身，裝模作樣地在會議室裡走動，一雙漂亮的大眼掃視著桌邊所有人，「就讓我們來正式歡迎新一代的經紀人吧。」

「恭喜你了，汪達。」史考特壓低聲音，親暱地拍拍汪達的手背。

「太好了。」彼得也笑著看向汪達。

娜塔莎呼出一口白煙，抬眼看向東尼，「我以為你說要跟我們討論？」

「我已經跟自己討論過了，然後做出了決定。」

「當然了。」巴奇訕笑道。

「我們的新經紀人是個Omega，AE經紀以前從來沒有過Omega經紀人吧？」東尼在助理們身後停下腳步，神色堪稱得意洋洋。

「你是指 _你_ 嗎？」巴奇此話一出，與會人員全都面面相覷，汪達則是皺起眉頭，失望的心情溢於言表。

「不，他的名字是彼得・帕克。」

「什麼？」彼得驚恐的看向東尼，完全不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。

「我面試的很多應徵者都口才一流，但坐在這裡的彼得什麼也沒說，直接以行動證明自己的價值。」東尼拍拍彼得的肩膀，彼得卻嚇得幾乎動彈不得。

「你有應徵嗎？」巴奇冷冷地望著他，語氣相當不善。

「沒有，完全沒有。」彼得求救似地看向史蒂夫，後者卻是盯著持續滔滔不絕的東尼。

「他是不在名單上，但他獨自一人來到紐約，自己爭取到現在的位置，他在這裡工作超過半年，卻從沒說出自己的哥哥是誰。」東尼一派輕鬆地說著，巴奇的臉色卻是越來越糟，「他咬緊牙關撐了過去，對於秘密守口如瓶，這些難道不都是經紀人這個工作所需要的特質嗎？」

會議室裡一雙雙足以灼人的目光全都落在彼得身上，但他卻全心注意著汪達的動靜和神情。紅髮女孩的臉色變得煞白，僅是死死盯著桌子下緊握在一起的雙手，但怎麼就是不願意看向彼得。

「歡迎彼得，我們的新經紀人。」說完，東尼舉起手裡的熱咖啡，意有所指地朝他眨眨眼。

這場令人心驚膽戰的晨會在三十分鐘後結束，各懷心思的經紀人們紛紛回到工作崗位，汪達是第一個離開會議室的助理，彼得則是在收拾完後才匆匆追上她的腳步。他跟著紅髮Beta回到助理辦公室，甚至不知道該說什麼才好，而史考特也在下一刻走了進來。

「真是恭喜你了，彼得。」汪達背對著他，聲音很是冷淡。

「汪達，我並不想要這份工作。」

「我小的時候在聖經上讀過這麼一段話，」汪達轉過身來看他，泛紅的眼眶裡滿是怒意，彼得從來沒見過她這副模樣，「那十二個門徒裡，名叫猶大的走在前頭，他靠近耶穌想要親吻他，耶穌對他說：『猶大，你用親吻作為暗號出賣人嗎？』」

「我不…汪達，這太奇怪了。」棕髮青年下意識看了一旁的史考特一眼，後者顯然比他還更緊張。

「汪達，甜心，妳冷靜一點…」棕髮Beta有些遲疑。

「我還沒說完，史考特，讓我說完。」紅髮Beta一邊說，一邊解開針織外套的扣子，「當天吃晚餐的時候，魔鬼把出賣耶穌的念頭放進猶大的心裡，然後他從席位上起身，脫下身上的外衣。」

「這是東尼做的決定，從頭到尾都不是我要求的。」彼得覺得自己現在無論用什麼態度解釋這件事都不合適，簡直要被東尼給害慘。

「你敢發誓你打從心底從沒想要過那份工作嗎？」

「沒有，或許一開始有，但我從沒有說過要應徵。」

「那你也沒有跟你哥哥提到過囉？」

彼得的回憶突然飄回幾週前的一個晚上，「可能只是稍微提到…」

「你看吧！這都是事先安排好的！」汪達看向史考特，幾乎算得上是在大叫。

「才沒有！」

「當然有！」

「史蒂夫在東尼耳邊吹了幾陣風，就幫他親愛的弟弟爭取到經紀人的工作，結果他的弟弟跟我說什麼？還說我暗中做手腳是不對的！」汪達脫下針織外套，一把甩在彼得身上，「你們兄弟倆根本就是詐騙集團！」

「汪達，別說了！」史考特立刻擋在兩人之間，他兩手按在汪達的肩上，輕聲說道，「不如你今天就放個小假，布魯斯的一切讓我來處理，好嗎？」

「謝謝你，史考特，我誠摯地為我帶來的困擾感到抱歉。」女孩憤恨地說著，眼神卻從來沒有離開過彼得，然後她抬手擦去眼角的淚水，轉身拿起座位上的包包向外走去。

史考特摸摸額頭，這才回身看向棕髮Omega，「你還好嗎，彼得？」

「我沒事。」他揉揉眼睛，看著手裡的外套，「史考特，我從來沒有爭取過那份工作。」

「我知道，我相信你。」

「謝謝你，謝謝你沒有因為我是…你知道的，呃，就不相信我。」

「不客氣，還有，柯林・佛斯那個故事，我從來沒有相信過。」史考特聳聳肩，接著看向牆後的辦公室，「也許你可以跟史蒂夫談一談？」

彼得皺起眉頭，嘆了一口氣，「或許吧。」

翌日午間，棕髮青年略顯焦慮地站在第一大股東偌大而華麗的辦公室裡，他一次又一次地深呼吸，神經緊張地將手心裡的汗抹在牛仔褲上。五分鐘後，戴著墨鏡的Omega快步流星地走了進來，他提著簡便的行李並在經過彼得時親切地拍拍他的肩膀。

「嗨，小鬼。」

「嗨，史塔克先生。」彼得不自覺抖了一下，看了對方手裡那一看就知道價格不菲的行李袋，「您要…出差嗎？」

「我需要去倫敦處理贍養費相關的文件，」東尼將桌面上的幾份文件和平板電腦胡亂收進袋子裡，「四分鐘夠嗎？」

「呃，夠，當然夠。」

「很好，我喜歡你的效率，你說吧。」

彼得用盡全力深吸一口氣，頓時之間有些亂了方寸，他當然對於東尼的賞識感到受寵若驚，但論輩份和經驗，他都不應該是儲備經紀人的首選。

東尼抬頭看了他一眼，「看來不是什麼好事吧？」

「我不想要這份工作。」少年甚至不敢直視東尼的眼睛。

「再說一遍，我沒聽懂。」東尼走到書櫃邊拿起其中一本書，順手撈起上頭的一條充電線。

「我好好想過了，我沒辦法幾下經紀人的工作，所以…我想婉拒這一次的升遷，但還是很謝謝你。」彼得摸摸脖子，總覺得全身上下有幾十隻螞蟻在爬，「我覺得以目前的狀況來看，我還是繼續當巴奇的助理比較好，就像之前一樣。」

東尼停下手邊的動作看向他，藏在墨鏡後的心思深不見底，「你有聽到自己在說什麼嗎？」

「我知道這個決定很令人驚訝，但我花了一點時間思考，我知道自己適合什麼樣的地方。」

「不，顯然你並不知道。」

「什麼？」彼得看著男人回到辦公桌前，唰的一聲拉上行李袋的拉鍊。

「這裏已經沒有你說的 _適合_ 的地方了，你還不懂嗎？」東尼提起行李箱朝著辦公室門口走去，「一家公司好比一條河，河水一去就不復返。」

「我不…我不明白，史塔克先生。」

東尼稍稍低下頭，露出那雙藏在墨鏡後的漂亮棕眼望著他，「你就接受這份工作吧，親愛的，不然就走人。」

棕髮青年愣愣地望著東尼的背影消失在門後，這才提起沈重的腳步慢慢踱出辦公室，他頹喪地走回接待大廳卻正好遇見要出去吃午飯的汪達。還沒來得及和她打招呼，紅髮女孩便繞過彼得直接朝著電梯的方向走去。而幾天以來累積的負面情緒終於在Omega當晚下班後爆發，他倒在不怎麼舒服的沙發床上，心裡又疲憊又寂寞，於是他少見的拿起手機，傳了一封訊息給他的母親。

_『你在忙嗎？』_

訊息才剛發出去，對方的電話就打了過來，彼得深吸一口氣，故作鎮定地接起電話，「嘿，媽。」

「怎麼啦？」梅急忙問道，多少知道他現下在公司裡舉步維艱的處境。

「對不起，吵到你了嗎？」

「沒有，」梅稍稍停頓一會兒，「又是你哥哥嗎？」

「不是，是其他人，簡直就是地獄。」

「那是他們嫉妒你，甜心，你讓他們看起來像傻瓜一樣。」

「不是的，媽媽，我都還沒上任呢。」彼得抹抹臉，眼眶有些發酸，「公司裡都沒人跟我講話。」

「汪達呢？你們不是很要好的嗎？」

「汪達看都不看我，她以為我搶了她的工作，還說我是猶大，巴奇朝我大吼的次數大概是以前的四倍那麼多。」少年盯著泛黃的天花板，回想起自己當初來到這裡的初衷，突然委屈了起來，「我到辦公室的時候腦子裡會有雜音還想吐，我真的要受不了了。」

「噢，小乖，不要哭。」

「我不知道該怎麼辦。」

「別哭了，聽話。」

「但是，媽媽…」

「不要哭了，彼得…嘿！不准哭！」梅猛然提高音量，嚇得彼得一哽，立刻從沙發上坐了起來。

「好。」他抽抽嗒嗒吸了幾口氣，擦去眼角邊微溫的淚水。

「我來告訴你該怎麼做，你直接回家吧，你不能為了工作把自己搞成這樣啊。」梅有些憤怒地說著，彼得幾乎能想像出她在廚房裡踱步的模樣，「孩子，工作不應該是這樣的煉獄。」

「我也知道，但我本來也好好的，結果那個史塔克一出現就宣布這個消息，事情就徹底失控了。」

「我早就知道跟你哥牽扯上沒好事，這種賊船待久了也不好，我才不要讓你這樣跟著沈淪，不行。」到底是護子心切，即便梅當初再怎麼樣讚揚史蒂夫挺有兩下子，如今也都成了欺負自己兒子的大壞蛋。

「這跟史蒂夫沒關係啦，媽媽。」

「彼得，就聽媽媽的話回家吧，我會讓你振作起來，之後再一起吃五號三明治，一起去海邊，好嗎？」

「好的，媽媽。」

「再見，寶貝。」梅親暱地說完便掛上電話。

彼得放下手機，有些憂傷地環顧著這間窄小而陳舊的單人公寓，也不得不接受今晚很可能就是自己在紐約的最後一夜的事實。稍晚，他吃了幾片昨晚剩下的披薩當作晚飯，便著手收拾起行李。他當時帶來的東西不多，倒是在這裡買了幾件回到加州後派不上用場的冬衣。少年在算不上大的空間裡來回走動，一會兒拍拍床單上的塵璊，一會兒刷刷浴室裡陳舊的洗手台，然後他站在窗前，盯著對街一樓那間沙威瑪快餐店，心想這很有可能是自己唯一會想念紐約的原因。

隨著行李箱越堆越滿，彼得拿起床頭櫃上那台復刻版的遊戲機並仔細地用泡泡紙包裹住，那是史蒂夫送他的生日禮物，哥哥知道他向來喜歡這些老東西。他把東西整齊地放進箱子，接著拉上拉鍊，離開前他又再看了這間公寓一眼，心情究竟是鬆一口氣還是依依不捨，他自己也說不上來。

最後，他把鑰匙放在那個勉強算得上玄關的地方，再也不戀棧地拉開大門，然而門外的那一抹人影卻是嚇得他差點把門關上。巴奇的右手仍然舉在空中，似乎正打算要敲門，彼得也尷尬地不知道該說什麼才好，直到棕髮Beta的視線落在他腿邊的行李箱上時，他的大腦才終於開始運轉，而 _糟了，我這次是真的完了_ 是他腦子裡浮現的第一個念頭。

「你這是，」巴奇挑挑眉，依然盯著他的行李箱，「打算要逃跑嗎？」

「晚安，巴奇。」他吞吞口水，盡力將行李藏在身後。

巴奇抬眼看向他，「你他媽也知道現在晚了？一個Omega大半夜要跑去哪？」

「才十一點。」他也不是沒有這個時間才下班過。

「這裏是皇后區。」棕髮男人將手放進大衣口袋裡又問道，「要去哪？」

「回馬里布。」

「你住在馬里布？」巴奇有些詫異，下一秒卻是嗤笑一聲，「也對，到底是羅傑斯家的人。」

「帕克，我姓帕克。」

此話一出，兩人陷入一陣沈默。巴奇若有所思地盯著他良久，彼得則是賭氣地移開目光。但他還是忍不住看了對方掛在頸邊的圍巾一眼，總覺得似曾相識。

「汪達給你氣受了？」

彼得委屈地看了巴奇一眼，「你也是。」

「搞了幾件大事連說話都大聲了。」他皺起眉頭，微微停頓幾秒後才接著說，「你做的那些事，簡直不可原諒。」

「我很抱歉。」他低下頭。

「我也是。」

彼得驚訝地抬起頭， _老天在上，巴奇・巴恩斯竟然跟他道歉？_

「聽著，」巴奇略顯不自在地清清喉嚨，「我不討厭你，我只是很氣自己被蒙在鼓裡。」

「我不是故意要…」

「我知道。」

「真的？」

「我不知道你對史蒂夫理解多少，但你哥哥是個徹頭徹尾的混蛋，最道貌岸然的那一種。」巴奇嘆了一口氣，「但你不是，我知道你不是。」

「你知道我不是複製人？」彼得激動地抓住巴奇的手，幾乎熱淚盈眶。

「什麼？」

「就是《銀翼殺手》裡的…複製人？」

「少胡言亂語。」巴奇嫌惡地抽開手，瞇起眼睛地瞪著他，「我對天發誓，你現在要是敢哭，我就吼死你。」

「好，好了，我沒事。」彼得深吸一口氣，立刻把眼淚給逼回去。

Beta無奈地望著他，不輕不重地說道，「留下來吧，就當是幫我一個忙。」

「但是史塔克先生說…」

「我他媽才不在乎你的史塔克先生都說了些什麼，他的意見什麼時候變得那麼重要了？」巴奇翻了個白眼，從口袋裡拿出一個信封推在他身上，「總之，給自己放幾天假，我們下禮拜柏林見了。」

彼得接過裝著機票的信封，仍然有些暈乎，「呃，謝謝你，巴奇。」

「要謝就謝你哥。」

棕髮Omega眨眨眼，思索一會兒才回過神，「等等，是史蒂夫要你來的？」

「是，也不是。」巴奇轉身走下樓梯，「晚安，小鬼。」

「晚安，巴奇。」

彼得站在樓梯口目送巴奇離去，一直到Beta消失在樓梯轉角時，他才終於想起巴奇脖子上的那條圍巾，史蒂夫也有一條一模一樣的。

 

-

 

巴奇略微出神地坐在辦公桌前，他剛講完一通三十分鐘的電話，還有兩本劇本和一個午餐會議等著他。他隨手翻翻桌面上的劇本，然而卻是一個字都看不進去。說實話，他從來沒有想過要辭退彼得，即便是少年為了史蒂夫頂罪的那一瞬間，他也只想弄清楚他的動機，因為就像他說的一樣，他喜歡這個年輕的Omega也看好他的潛力，但史蒂夫這混蛋不知怎麼就是可以讓這一切難上加難。

棕髮Beta側頭看向斜後方的辦公室，然後不假思索地起身拿起椅背上的外套朝著電梯的方向走去。來到天台時，一抹熟悉的身影如他所料正背對著他靠在欄杆邊，巴奇走上前去拍拍紅髮Alpha的肩膀，女人轉過頭來和他相視一笑。

「嘿，帥哥。」

「嘿，在想什麼？」

娜塔莎望著遠處的高樓，輕聲嘆息，「克林特和我在考慮養第二隻貓。」

「噢，這是個好消息吧。」巴奇愣了一會兒，「我可以問為什麼嗎？」

「想想希波呂忒孤家寡人大概挺無聊的。」紅髮女人看向他，「你呢？感覺還好嗎？」

「不怎麼樣，彼得的事氣得我頭痛。」

「那孩子這陣子大概也不好過，看他今天沒來，辭職了？」

「他會留下來。」巴奇嘆道，「是我要他這麼做的。」

「你什麼？」娜塔莎露出一個詫異的笑容，接著點了根煙。

「對，你沒聽錯。」

「便宜了羅傑斯。」

「這是我的決定，與他無關。」

「我知道，甜心。」娜塔莎意有所指地撇撇嘴角，「來一根嗎？」

「不了，下次吧。」巴奇搖搖頭，按捺著胃部的些微不適。

Alpha風情萬種地吸了一口煙，隨後說道，「史蒂夫這人簡直沒節操到家了。」

「這幾年來他還有什麼下三濫的事沒做過？」

「只除了這一次你一點也不生氣。」

「我當然生氣，事情只是…很複雜，蒂妲和索爾的事確實很令人意外，但是你也知道的，小娜，史蒂夫算是我們之中最謹慎的那個了，即使要站在道德制高點指責他，那個人也不該是我。」巴奇捋捋頭髮，情緒逐漸煩躁起來，「還有他和彼得的關係，我不知道，家務事永遠都很難解。」

「嗯哼。」娜塔莎挑挑眉。

「幹嘛？」

「沒事，只是有點失望你這次竟然這麼通情達理，」女人抬起手，輕輕在欄杆邊點了點煙灰，「真可惜，我還很期待你會在公司和他打一架，我跟布魯斯打了個小小的賭。」

「你賭我會贏的，對吧？」巴奇說著，忍不住接過娜塔莎手裡的菸抽了一口。

女人微微一笑，「這是當然的了，巴奇甜心。」

他摸出口袋裡的手機瞥了一眼，「我得下去打通電話。」

「去吧。」娜塔莎揮揮手，隨後也拿出手機查看。

一踏進辦公室，巴奇便打開辦公桌的抽屜、撈出幾顆胃藥吞下肚，這些藥都是一年前剩下的處方藥。扛著隨時都會有突發狀況的高壓，一忙起來就有可能要被迫犧牲的三餐和睡眠，幹他們這一行的人多少都有點小毛病，而胃痛就是他多年來累積而成的舊疾。

他站在辦公桌前整理桌上亂七八糟的信件（這平時都是彼得的工作），同時盯著電腦裡的行事曆，辦公室門邊卻在下一刻傳來兩聲敲響。

「我能進來嗎？」他抬起頭，看見靠在門邊的金髮Alpha。

「嗯，怎麼？」

「我就不能來看看你？」

「你在你的辦公室就能看見我了。」

史蒂夫笑著走到他身邊，輕輕倚著辦公桌，「那不一樣。」

「你到底要幹麻？」

「我讓梅莉搞砸了畢格羅的試鏡。」

巴奇側頭看他，幾乎以為自己聽錯了，「搞砸？」

「梅莉不想要那個角色，因為她沒把握跟女兒共事是個好主意。」

「所以你就讓她在試鏡的時候為所欲為？」

「我們現在說的可是梅莉・史翠普。」史蒂夫微笑著望著他，就像他問出了世界上最傻氣的問題一樣，「她是整個電影圈裡最有資格為所欲為的人。」

「那你現在告訴我的意思是？」

「以後什麼都告訴你。」

「去死吧。」巴奇翻了個白眼，卻是忍不住笑意。

「說真的，你還好嗎？」

巴奇盯著眼前的人，這才發現Alpha戴著眼鏡，「為什麼大家都一直問我這個問題？」

「因為你看起來不太好？」

「我昨晚跟彼得談過了。」他避而不答，僅是垂下眼並伸手將桌面上幾張零散的紙張蒐集進同一個資料袋裡。

「電話？」

「親自。」

「從我那裡離開後？」

「他會留下，知會你一聲。」巴奇眨眨眼，心想他把昨晚向史蒂夫借的那條圍巾落在家裡了。

史蒂夫輕笑一聲，抬手摘下眼鏡，「我知道，他告訴我了。」

「你怎麼可以無恥到這種…」

「謝謝你，巴奇。」金髮男人握住他的手腕，低聲說道，「我是認真的。」

Beta深吸一口氣，卻是被對方的信息素惹得一陣暈眩，「你的道謝為什麼讓我有種踏進陷阱的感覺？」

「噢，是嗎？那我猜我該說聲抱歉了？」Alpha低聲在他耳邊輕喃。

巴奇著魔似地盯著男人那雙深不見底的藍色眼睛，這才發現兩人之間的距離近的令人起疑，史蒂夫只是眨眨眼睛，淡金色的睫毛便能輕拂過他的眉間。棕髮Beta心想自己應該退開又有些不捨，他下意識屏住氣息，卻意外發現令他貪戀的竟然是Alpha身上的氣息。幾個月前的巴奇甚至辨識不出史蒂夫的氣息，但是現在或許是習慣了，他不但不感冒甚至還很喜歡，好像在他身邊不大口呼吸就有可能溺水似的。

_噢，操，他這是愛上史蒂夫・羅傑斯了嗎？_

他鬼使神差地舔舔嘴唇，細細分辨嘴裡那若有似無的茉莉花香，史蒂夫卻是微微皺眉道，「別這樣。」

「怎樣？」他盯著男人的唇，有些心猿意馬。

「就這樣，」史蒂夫笑出聲來，指尖輕輕地刷過他的掌心，「你現在正在做的事，別這樣。」

下一刻，低頭盯著手機的布魯斯直接走了進來，「巴奇，我剛看到…」

史蒂夫和巴奇機警地轉過頭，同時像是說好似的拉開彼此的距離，而冒冒失失地布魯斯這才發現辦公室裡還有別人，且從那略微迷糊的表情來看，他顯然也沒發覺兩人之間曖昧不已的互動。

「噢，我不知道史蒂夫也在。」布魯斯對著他們眨眨眼睛。

「喔，嘿。」巴奇不由自主地看了史蒂夫一眼，才再次看向來人，「葛蕾絲・岡默的試鏡結果如何？」

布魯斯抓抓耳朵，「還行吧。」

「是嗎？」史蒂夫拿起手機，低頭查看起來。

「不錯啊，我還沒收到回覆，但感覺不錯。」

「那我們還有機會挽回顏面，因為畢格羅並不想用梅莉。」

「不會吧？」布魯斯垮下臉來，近乎沮喪地看著Alpha。

「真的，你再說一次她為什麼被拒絕了，史蒂夫？」巴奇幸災樂禍地點點頭。

突然被點名的史蒂夫抬起頭來，他看看兩人難得一見的聳肩，「不是很清楚，或許畢格羅不喜歡她的表演風格。」

「這是什麼鬼話，梅莉・史翠普耶，他們一定是發瘋了，對吧？」他意味深長地看了史蒂夫一眼，微微搖頭。

「這下子事情可棘手了。」布魯斯低下頭，若有所思地摸摸下巴。

「是啊。」史蒂夫一邊附和，一邊看看手錶，「我還有事，你們聊吧。」

等史蒂夫走遠後，布魯斯立刻關上辦公室的門。他緊緊貼在門邊，腦子裡似乎正在思考什麼亂七八糟的事情，而光是看到他臉上慌張又焦躁的神情，巴奇就知道事有蹊蹺。

巴奇嘆一口氣，「這次又怎麼了？」

「葛蕾絲完了。」布魯斯抓抓頭。

「為什麼，你不是說結果還沒出來嗎？」

灰髮男人吐出一口氣，「葛蕾絲不想拍那部片。」

「因為梅莉？」巴奇也只能想到這個原因。

「對，但她又不敢直接拒絕，所以我和汪達就想了一個辦法，我們要葛蕾絲在試鏡的時候發神經把畢格羅嚇退，沒想到她根本不想用梅莉。」布魯斯崩潰地撓撓頭髮，「全都白搞了，葛蕾絲就要失去這個機會了。」

「我操，你們是說好了嗎？」巴奇在聽到一半時就忍不住笑出聲來，「我真不敢相信居然有這種事。」

「噢，靠，巴奇，你笑成這樣也太過分了吧？」灰髮Beta掏出口袋裡的手機，斜睨了巴奇一眼。

「你得打通電話給畢格羅，就現在。」

「真的嗎？」布魯斯緊張地看向他，「你覺得行得通？」

「總得試試，如果葛蕾絲真的有你想像的那麼優秀，那就打電話給畢格羅，再重新安排一次試鏡。」

「你說得對。」布魯斯點點頭，他打開門準備要回辦公室卻在離開前回頭多看了他一眼，「對了，你是不是…你最近是不是有對象了？」

巴奇抬眼看他，平靜地說道，「這得看你說的是哪種對象。」

「這個嘛，一起看電影的那種？」

「沒有，」巴奇搖搖頭，「但一起睡覺的那種，有。」

「噢，拜託別連你也變得怪裡怪氣的。」

「滾吧，打你的電話。」

棕髮Beta笑著拿起桌面上那個牛皮紙袋，再次抽出裏頭那幾張才剛放進去的紙張，而不出所他料，那份資料裡沒一張順序是對的。他望著隔壁空無一人的辦公室深深嘆息，隨後在接下來的五分鐘裡耐著性子將文件重新整理過一次。十分鐘後，他漫不經心的拿起外套和那個紙袋，動身前往唐人街的某間中餐廳赴約。

-

涼爽的午後，史蒂夫和娜塔莎在會議室裡核對影展的相關日程，為期十一天的電影年度盛事展開在即，所有事項都在如火如荼進行中。今年AE經紀公司總共有三部影片參與競賽、兩位演員、一名導演以及一名編劇入圍獎項，受邀出席的明星有將近三十人，開幕的引言人則是巴奇代理的Omega演員潔西卡・崔斯坦。

史蒂夫垂眼瀏覽著服裝部門送來的幾本目錄，贊助商的名單琳琅滿目，所有人都期待著雀屏中選，把最昂貴的華服和首飾往他們的明星身上堆。他抽出Dolce & Gabbana以及Salvatore Ferragamo的附錄翻了翻，接著將其他資料交到娜塔莎手裡。

「恭喜你，洛基這次可風光了。」史蒂夫推推眼鏡，微笑說道。

「謝謝，他一定會拿獎的。」娜塔莎仔細盯著幾張黑白硬照，也隨手抽出幾本附錄，「不是今年也會是明年。」

史蒂夫轉頭看向娜塔莎，正巧看見布魯斯走進會議室，「畢格羅決定要再和葛蕾絲試鏡一次。」

「又要用會議室？那我待會兒要在哪裡跟編劇開會？垃圾桶邊嗎？」紅髮女人翻了個白眼。

布魯斯拍拍女人的肩膀無奈道，「噢，娜塔莎，總得給他們一個地方好好談談。」

「祝好運了。」金髮Alpha誠心祝福。

「史蒂夫，」史考特在這時拿著手機走進會議室，「畢格羅剛剛打來，她說想再見梅莉一面。」

「不會吧？」史蒂夫和布魯斯回過身，難得異口同聲。

「她想在上飛機前再見梅莉和葛蕾絲一次，同時。」史考特聳聳肩，神色也頗為困惑。

娜塔莎見狀在一旁涼颼颼地笑道，「哎呀，煮熟的鴨子又飛回來啦。」

三十分鐘後，明星母女檔和畢格羅導演如約而至，三人分別和經紀人寒暄幾句便魚貫走進會議室裡進行面談。各懷心思的經紀人們待在Alpha的辦公室裡，史蒂夫抱著手臂倚在辦公桌邊，布魯斯則是坐在一邊的沙發椅裡，神色看上去有些緊張，兩人緊盯著會議室裡看似相談甚歡的三人，一時無話。

「現在想想，讓她們母女倆一起演戲似乎不是個好主意。」

「我早告訴過你了，史蒂夫。」

金髮Alpha喝了一口變涼的咖啡，「所以你才要葛蕾絲搞砸面試的嗎？」

「什麼？」布魯斯瞪大眼睛望向他，隨後又看向會議室，「呃，我不知道你在說什麼。」

「汪達都告訴我了。」

「她說了？」

「沒有。」

布魯斯懊惱地抓抓頭，狠狠瞪了他一眼，「靠，史蒂夫，我真是要恨死你了，我的老天。」

「你很快就會更恨我了。」史蒂夫面不改色地放下咖啡杯，「梅莉也用了同樣的招，她根本沒把握可以和女兒一起拍戲。」

「噢，該死，我真是要瘋了。」灰髮Beta抓過沙發上的軟枕，隨即將臉埋進去吼了幾聲。

史蒂夫也無可奈何，他本來以為那一本靠關係弄到的劇本會是唯一的變數，誰能想到親子之情竟然會如此的脆弱？他盯著會議室裡那三個人變化莫測的表情，心想情況大概不太樂觀，一直到布魯斯稍稍冷靜下來後，他才再次開口。

「聽巴奇說你們要一起去荷蘭？」

「他跟你說了？」布魯斯瞇起眼睛看他。

「稍微提了一下。」史蒂夫停頓了一會兒，「說是和孩子有關。」

布魯斯聞言放下戒心，他懶洋洋地抱著軟枕，視線沒有離開會議室，「他說以後想生一個孩子，讓我跟他一起養。」

「喔，他真的這麼說了？」

「是啊，但我想他就只是說說而已，你知道巴奇的個性就是這樣。」Beta轉頭看向他，接著壓低聲音，「再加上他最近好像有對象了，所以我想就算要養孩子也不是跟我吧…該死，我是不是說太多了。」

「他有對象了，他告訴你的？」

「不，我猜的，但他也沒否認。」布魯斯終於摀住嘴巴，「好吧，我講出來的話實在比我想的還要多太多了。」

「沒關係，你也知道我有多喜歡聽你們分享自己的私生活。」

「噁，你才不喜歡。」Beta作勢要嘔吐，指著他的臉說道，「還有請再也不要露出那種親切的微笑了。」

門邊傳來敲門聲，汪達走進辦公室，將一張便條紙交給布魯斯，「納塔莉・伊曼紐爾留了言給你。」

「謝了，汪達。」布魯斯低頭讀起便條。

史蒂夫喝了一口咖啡，抬眼時正巧發現汪達看著他的模樣有些欲言又止，他放下杯子輕聲問道，「誰也給我留了言嗎？」

「呃，史考特說彼得沒有回他電話…彼得還好嗎？」紅髮女孩緊張地咬咬嘴唇。

「他很好，巴奇昨天批准他的辭呈了。」

紅髮Beta猛然倒吸一口氣，「什麼？」

「什麼？我沒聽巴奇說啊。」布魯斯也跟著抬起頭。

「東尼要他接下那份工作或走人。」史蒂夫盯著咖啡杯裡的深色液體，接著微微一笑，「顯然他並不能要那份工作，不是嗎？」

「我的天啊，那不是我的本意。」汪達才剛說完，便忍不住掉起了眼淚。

「喔，親愛的，別這樣。」布魯斯安慰著汪達，拿出口袋裡的手帕給她。

「他永遠都不會原諒我的。」汪達接過手帕擤起了鼻涕。

「他會的。」史蒂夫拍拍女孩的肩膀，餘光裡看見會議室裡的三個人一同從椅子裡起身，「布魯斯，他們出來了。」

史蒂夫和布魯斯隨即一前一後走到會議室外，導演趕著去機場便先行離去，只留下演兩位美麗的演員和經紀人。四人站在接待大廳裡目送著畢格羅的背影，直到電梯門關上後，史蒂夫才率先發話。

「怎麼樣？」

「完美。」梅莉笑道。

「滿分。」葛蕾絲看了母親一眼，也跟著說道。

「但我們不接這部電影。」梅莉挽住女兒的手，對著史蒂夫微笑，「別送了，我們下次再見，史蒂夫。」

「布魯斯，我再打給你。」葛蕾絲輕聲說道，隨後並肩跟著母親走向電梯。

史蒂夫會意地點點頭，布魯斯也對著兩人揮揮手。兩名經紀人五味雜陳的站在原處望著母女倆再次消失在電梯門後，久久沒有再多說一句。

「真是可惜啊。」娜塔莎不知道什麼時候來到兩人身後，幸災樂禍地說道。

布魯斯無奈地看她一眼，「喔，小娜。」

「你們兩個要是肯稍微溝通一下，或許還可以安排其中一個進去。」紅髮Alpha輕快地發出嘆息，「煮熟的鴨子又飛了。」

「也許下一次吧。」史蒂夫看向布魯斯。

「見鬼的，才不要。」布魯斯果斷拒絕，惹得娜塔莎發出一聲怪笑。

三人還沒來得及多聊幾句，電梯門便再次打開，而這次走進公司的是剛談完合約的巴奇。一身米色風衣讓棕髮Beta的身材顯得高挑，也讓他整個人看起來柔和不少。他一手拿著手機，一手漫不經心地推開玻璃門，抬起眼時才有些訝異地望著難得同時出現在公司裡的幾名同事。

「嘿，你回來了。」布魯斯熱情地對巴奇說道，「晚上要不要去喬西喝一杯？」

「大家都去嗎？那當然。」巴奇聳聳肩，隨後看向笑盈盈的娜塔莎，「帶上克林特吧，好久沒見到他了。」

「好，他會很高興的。」紅髮女人笑道，轉頭和布魯斯低聲耳語。

男人點點頭，才接著看向他，「解決了嗎？」

「是的，巴奇。」他望著那雙灰藍色的眼睛，不禁莞爾，「托你的福。」

巴奇莫名其妙地看他一眼，臉上浮現一抹清淺的薄紅，而史蒂夫必須花上四倍的意志力，才能夠阻止自己不去親吻對方那輕輕翹起的嘴角。

 

-

 

約莫傍晚六點半時，巴奇在商業大樓前攔下一輛計程車，他坐進車裡報出地址，隨後盯著窗外有些蕭瑟的街景發愣。十五分鐘的車程不算長，他舔舔嘴唇，有些坐立不安，而腹部不時傳來的陣陣灼熱更是替所有的不適和焦慮雪上加霜。他在掛完號的十分鐘後被領進空無一人的診間裡，直到將近七點半時，他才終於見到他的家庭醫師。

「嗨，巴恩斯先生，抱歉讓你久等了。」穿著白袍的醫生走進診間，接著在走到辦公桌前時呼出一口氣，「剛才有點事情脫不開身。」

「沒關係，好久不見，威爾森醫師。」巴奇將手機放進大衣的口袋裡，露出十分友善的微笑。

「就是啊，上一次見你都已經是一年半前的事了，因為你從來沒有來複診，巴恩斯先生。」威爾森醫師責備似地看他一眼，便低頭查看起他的病歷，「所以，一切都還好嗎？」

「老問題。」

「好的，讓我來看看你的症狀…」威爾森醫師很快瀏覽著他方才填寫的一張病症主訴單，「沒錯，這些看起來確實像是胃食道逆流和輕微胃潰瘍，你反胃的症狀持續多久了？」

巴奇摸摸後頸，一時有些尷尬，「我沒有算，或許就…最近一個月吧。」

「最近壓力很大嗎？」

「幹這一行壓力隨時都很大。」

「我記得你是…經紀人對吧？」威爾森醫生瞇起眼睛，並在看到他點頭時露出一口大白牙，「睡眠時數正常嗎？飲食呢？」

棕髮Beta更尷尬了，「我盡量吧。」

「雖然我很懷疑你有沒有時間，但運動有時候也能大幅改善體質。」威爾森醫師拿著筆在病歷上做記錄，十分有耐心地說道，「還記得我上次跟你說的嗎？」

「我知道，慢跑對吧？」巴奇故意瞇起眼睛，隨後笑道，「你還持續在跑嗎？」

「二十年來的每一天。」威爾森醫師相當有自信。

「當然了。」棕髮Beta搖搖頭，「你從過軍還是什麼的嗎？這可不是一般人能有的毅力。」

「這個問題就留到你來複診的時候我再回答吧。」威爾森醫師在幾張單子上簽名，「好吧，我先開一般的制酸劑給你，但為了安全起見，我們驗個血好嗎？」

「你說了算，醫師。」

「我會盡快讓你知道結果，但不用太擔心。」

「謝了，威爾森醫師。」巴奇接過醫生手裡的檢驗單，轉身走出診間。

晚間八點半，巴奇拿著裝著胃藥的牛皮紙袋走進家門。他脫下風衣掛在門後，徑直走進廚房裡倒杯涼水並吞下兩顆胃藥。直到從浴室走出來時，Beta才突然想起藥師方才交代他這種胃藥必須飯後服用，他低低咒罵一聲，走到冰箱前拿出一杯穀物優格，然後回到沙發上轉開電視。一個小時很快過去，他重新換上黑色的襯衫和一件褪色的牛仔褲，再次穿上風衣並拿起鑰匙走出門。

 _喬西酒吧_ 是間位在上城西區的一間小酒館，亞伯從前和那裡的老闆是舊識，也因此很多時候經紀人們也會選擇到那裡去小聚或是談生意。巴奇在地鐵行駛幾站後下車步行，近來的氣溫逐漸轉為溫和，在鬧區裡散散步也有別樣的趣味。然而才沒走幾步，口袋裡的手機便傳來一陣響動。

「巴恩斯。」他接起電話，頗有些冷淡地說道。

對方似乎有些不確定，幾秒鐘後才繼續問，「…詹姆士・巴恩斯先生嗎？我是威爾森醫師。」

「噢，嗨，一切都沒事吧？」他深吸一口氣，重新調整語氣。

「我是要打來通知你檢查結果的，一切都很好，就像我說的一樣，是一般的胃食道逆流。」

「好，那麼我什麼時候去複診？」

「巴恩斯先生，我打這通電話是要告訴你，一般而言，在有寶寶的情況下，我通常不會建議病人做太多的藥物治療，所以如果要改善現況，還是要請你從調整飲食和作息開始。」威爾森醫師說話的速度不算快，但巴奇卻是一個字也聽不懂，「巴恩斯先生，你還在嗎？」

他皺起眉頭，「什麼寶寶？」

「你的寶寶？」威爾森醫師重複道。

「不對，我是胃痛，你搞錯人了。」巴奇發出一聲輕笑，然後他跨過馬路，朝著喬西的方向走去。

「不，巴恩斯先生，我已經當了你的家庭醫師五年了，我不會搞錯的。」

「而這五年中我只去看診過四次，威爾森醫師。」

「巴恩斯先生，你已經懷孕十四週了。」或許是終於聽出他的困惑，威爾森醫師十分緩慢而慎重地說道，「如果你才剛得知這項消息，那麼我可以幫你轉診到產科，但這段時間必須請你保持心情愉快，並且注意不要菸酒。」

直到這時候，巴奇才慢慢反應過來，他不由自主地停下腳步，「但我正在要去酒吧的路上。」

「嗯…或許你可以選擇沒有酒精的飲料？」

「我今天早上抽了一根煙。」巴奇不可置信地回想著這段時間以來的一切，一個令他極度恐慌的事實逐漸在腦中成形。

「沒關係，沒事的，一根煙不會有什麼影響。」威爾森醫師小心翼翼地說道。

「我最近一直都有跟人上床，是同一個人。」他焦躁地撫過頭髮，開始在原地踱步，「我的天啊，還是很…很激烈的那種，我的意思是，這怎麼可能？」

「呃，我現在很困惑…恭喜你？」

巴奇索性翻開手機裡的行事曆，卻又沒有耐性仔細回想，於是他再次說道，「威爾森醫師，你不知道自己在說什麼，我他媽是個Beta。」

「那麼，我猜你是中大獎了，巴恩斯先生。」

「不，Beta不會懷孕，告訴我你這輩子遇過多少個懷孕的Beta？」

對方沈默了幾秒鐘，「人工受孕成功的一個，自然受孕的沒有。」

「你看吧，Beta不會懷孕。」

「不，事實上這證明了Beta確實是會懷孕的，只是機率微乎其微，而這也是我必須親自打這通電話給你的原因，巴恩斯先生，我必須把你轉診到產科進行必要性的檢查和會診，因為比起Omega，Beta的孕期更需要密切的追蹤和控制。」

威爾森醫師的語氣相當平緩甚至可以說是溫柔，但巴奇卻覺得自己的理智隨時都在瀕臨瓦解的邊緣。

「巴恩斯先生？你能理解我說的話嗎？」

「抱歉，我得先掛了。」他掛上電話，快步走到街邊攔下一輛計程車。

二十分鐘後，棕髮Beta提著另一個牛皮紙袋推開家門，他連外套都沒來得及脫便直接走進廁所。他打開紙袋將二十支驗孕棒倒進洗手台，然後他脫下風衣、解開褲頭，隨後經歷了他至今想起都還覺得無比絕望的三十分鐘。

「一，二…不，不，拜託別這樣。」他盯著小窗子裡的兩條紅線，哭喪著臉拆開第十二支驗孕棒。

最後，他疲憊不堪地倒坐在浴缸邊，十分費解地盯著腳邊那無論如何都顯示著兩條紅線的無數支驗孕棒。下一刻，就像是突然想起什麼似的，他拿出手機再次查看起行事曆，翻找到約莫三個月前的日期，他愣愣地盯著某個做了記號的格子，幾個月前有些模糊的記憶慢慢浮現在腦子裡，然後…

_耶穌他媽的基督，居然是在浴缸裡的那一次！巴奇・巴恩斯，你這個天殺的白癡！甚至還不是後來成結的那幾次，操！_

就在此時，巴奇的手機再次響了起來。他定睛一看，只見 _史蒂夫・羅傑斯_ 幾個大字雀躍無比地在螢幕上跳動，嚇得他一把將手機丟到浴室門外。響個不停的鈴聲惹得Beta一陣反胃，他力不從心地扶著浴缸起身，然後在下一個瞬間無可避免地吐得整個地板都是— _而是的，他懷孕了，無庸置疑。_

 

 

 

 TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三俗狗血到無以復加，終於走到這一步了！！！恭喜羅傑斯老爺賀喜巴恩斯老爺恭喜彼得小舅賀喜布魯斯乾爹小娜乾媽！！！接下來三章都沒有床戲感天動地（到底是有誰逼你寫）XDDDD
> 
> 好像該出場的人都出場了，後續劇情還在編排，下一更可能真的就是幾個月後，前提是如果有人想看的話XDDDDD 感謝到目前為止給我鼓勵跟喜愛的讀者，你們的回應對我來說超級珍貴，常常讓我狂笑或是深思，甚至因此更動劇情人物的設定，總之故事一定會寫完（拍胸保證），只是需要一點（很多）時間，謝謝你們的愛跟養分QwQ
> 
> 等不及的人可以去看原作《找我經紀人》，劇情幾乎八十七分像。


End file.
